PreDeparture and Beyond (Thaman)
by Lammybug
Summary: *Completed* There is a new shapeshifter. What he brings is something you wouldn't expect. What happens when he makes his appearance as Tess leaves Earth?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own Thaman and the things that happen that involve him.

Author's Note: Let me know what you think.

*Re-editing it for spelling and things.

Someone with silver, blurry vision eyes the Crashdown. It was crouching low behind a small bush observing the happenings of the café. It walks across the street and opens the door to the restaurant and enters. It's entrance barely noticed when it entered.

" Welcome to the Crashdown, " said a cheery feminine voice. It looks at the person who has just spoken. The person was silver and almost liquid-like in its vision. It saw thermo-energy in this mode. Everything else was in silver and it could see her heat, bright red in the area that was her heart. The surrounding area a lesser red and orange in other areas, it was a cold day outside. " Sit where you like. " She wasn't looking at it, she was talking to the couple who just walked in behind him.

Almost as if gliding through the café it went to the back door and up the stairs to Liz's room. The door opened and it saw the posters, the bulletin board, many, many pictures of Alex Whitman and a timeline of all the events leading to his death. It never touched anything, but merely observed the room and carefully studying it. Pulling his hand toward him as if summoning someone, he made the loose brick in Liz's wall come towards him and the journal followed closely behind it. Opening up the same hand, the book opens. Waving its index finger from right to left, it turned the pages of the journal without actually touching it. It looks very ghostly as the journal seemed to float in the air and the pages were being turned on by one. It read a couple of the entries quickly and turns its hand into a fist. The book snapped shut. It pushed his hand out and the journal flew towards the hole in the wall and the brick snapped from its position on the floor back into the wall, all in lightning fast speed. Looking around at the inanimate objects it went outside to the balcony area. A white telescope, a lounge chair and what seemed like hundreds of unlit candles.

In crashes Liz, into her bedroom. She was too preoccupied in her thoughts. The figure, though invisible, stood in the middle of the balcony watching her. Waving its hand again towards her and the silver hand print appeared on her stomach. Liz fumbles around with some papers that she has in her hand. She grabs some stuff as she packs her bags. She looks over at her desk to look for one picture of Alex that she can keep with her.

" Take that one " the figure, said when she got a picture of Alex and Leanna in front of an old building. She puts the picture with the rest of her paper work.

She grabs her phone and starts dialing.

" Hello? " she says, her voice hoarse " I would like to see if there were any openings for a flight to Sweden? "

Focusing, the figure heard all that she was hearing from the receiver. Tonight at six there was one more opening. The cost was two grand. While Liz was giving her credit card information to the operator the figure jumped off her balcony and landed on the street pavement.

Slowing making its way towards Vilandra, at school, looking through a book about the San Francisco College she wanted to attend. It soon sees Zan next to her. He was offering her an alternative to her decision to run away from Roswell. Typical Vilandra, it thought. Always running away from problems instead of facing them was her habit. It could see her anger flare as she burned the recommendation in her hand and made that boy fly across the room when he attempted to hit on her. It followed Zan to his jeep and got into the passenger seat.

Max was too upset to finish his day at school. It was taking all his strength to just contain from using his powers.

Do not use your powers here. You do not even know what your powers will show you if you do this moment. Self Control.

Max sighs and starts the engine. He had to get some air and head out on the highway so that he could think.

The figure noticed Liz sitting on the railing just outside the Roswell border before Max did. He cut through the street and parked his car right in front of her.

" Liz where are you going? "

" Sweden " she said squinting her eyes.

" Are you kidding me? "

The figure saw Zan get out of the car and start saying things to Liz to get into his car. Trying in vain to get her in the car, the figure shook it's head. She will not listen to you, but you should listen to her. Liz got into the cab and sped off.

" Wake up! " she yelled and it seemed to echo in the thin air.

Max stood there for awhile. Unable to speak, almost crying.

Watching Liz's determination, the figure just sat in the cab next to her. Getting out of the cab and going over to check in. Walking towards the plane, the figure stopped as Liz's phone rang. Look at the picture Liz.

She stopped and looked at the picture.

" He didn't go to Sweden, " she said looking at the picture. She stood there motionless and unsure of what to do next.

The figure smiled as it walked away from her and towards the Observatory.

Mating with Ava I see, It thought watching them. What do you hope to accomplish by doing this? So she finally got her wish, she mated with him and would have a reason to go home. She could claim what she wanted. Now she could show the translation to Zan and they could turn on the Granolith. They would try to go home. Now it would just wait and see what happens.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"What happens now Max?" asked Vilandra after they had just watched Ava and the ship go off into the sky and disappear.

"I have to save my son "he answered with Liz at his side.

"And how do you expect to do that without any means of getting home?" It said, finally speaking to them.

All six members looked at each other in horror.

"I wasn't the only one that heard that was I? "asked Kyle.

They all shook their heads.

"Who's there?" demanded Zan.

They perked up their ears to try and listen.

"Show us who you are!" yelled Zan

"No need to shout my king. I am not a mile away "It said appearing a few feet away from Max. Finally it materialized into a human form.

"Who are you?" asked Michael.

The figure was tall and muscular. The total opposite of what Nascedo looked like. He looked strong and alert, like a soldier. He looked nothing like Nascedo, who looked almost sickly and thin. This guy was built and tough. He looked at them with dark distant eyes, almost ageless and deep.

"Royal bodyguard to the Royal Four sent to earth on the behalf of their people in Antar"

"What do you take us for, fools?" yelled Michael. "How do we know you won't just kill us?" 

"Killing you in your present state would be too easy for me." It responded.

"What did you say?" yelled Michael. He placed his hand out and out of no where a ball of light formed and Michael threw it right at the figure's face. This surprised even Michael who stood there with his mouth open as this fireball flew at the figure.

The figure held out his hand and stopped the ball right in front of his face effortlessly. He smirked at Michael.

"Oh Rath, do you think you could kill me by throwing a sparkle at me?" he said looking at him a little disappointed. "Give me something of a challenge would you?"

Everyone else stood there stunned. "Here " he said to Max as he threw it in Max's direction.

Max immediately put his hand up and shielded all six of them as everyone else ducked. The ball dissolved into the shield sparkling like a firecracker.

"Oh my God. You're probably some advanced skin or something that has been sent to kill us " cried Maria hysterically.

"If I wanted you dead you would not have made it out of the pods in the first place " he said to them with a strange expression." Advanced skin? "He laughed "Oh no, no skin can become invisible unless they are dead " he said blowing into his hand causing dust to fly out from it. " You are getting stronger my Lord, you managed to shield them all this time. "He looked Max right in the eyes." But you need to improve much more if you are to survive. Healing people and shielding them will not protect them forever. You only prolong the inevitable. I see you can only hold it up for a little while. If I had continued to shoot at you, your shield would have been useless. "He looked at Michael again." And you Rath, only in times of stress do your powers seem to come out. Why do you not concentrate a little more rather than acting out on emotions? And blowing up rocks will not work in battle. Your enemies are not made of rocks. They are made of flesh and bones. Unless you are planning to just blow up rock in battle I suggest you practice on other things " he looked at Isabel. " And Vilandra, you have not used your powers as much or practiced at all. You seem content on just walking through dreams and grooming yourself. The only time you have been productive was when you killed Whittaker"

"You must be the other bodyguard that Hal told me about"

Max looked at Michael. 

"I am"

"You speak as if you've been watching us a long time. How long have you been watching us? "asked Max.

"Long enough"

"You wait until now to show yourself?" asked Max. "Why didn't you show yourself before so that we could go home?"

"Why didn't you ever help us when we needed you?" said Michael.

"You are still alive are you not? You have gotten along fine without me. And who says I have not helped you?"

They all looked at each other.

"You are not ready to face Kivar. Thus you will not be returning home yet"

"But the Granolith was the only way home"

"The person who needed to go home has gone home"

" Tess? "

" Yes. I could not let myself be known to her. She was going to go see Kivar and needed to not know that I am on earth with you "

" She killed Alex. She killed him and didn't have any… " said Isabel with tears in her eyes.

" I would not give her credit for that "

" What are you talking about? " asked Liz. She had been scared this alien was going to kill them all. She finally had managed to get her voice and ask a question, one of many that were running through her head.

When he looked at her his face softened. But he didn't answer her. He looked back at Max.

"It really disappointed me that you did not think to use the healing stones "

"The healing stones cannot be used on humans, " said Max.

"Who told you that? "

"Nascedo " he responded

"He had no knowledge in his brain. He was of no real help to any of you. That is why he was stupid enough to trust Kivar and his skins and get himself killed. I watched his death with great enjoyment. You did not need a traitor amongst yourself. Especially when he made a deal to kill you once you were delivered by Ava "

"Why would he want to do that? " asked Max

" He did not want you to rule anymore than Ava or Tess or any of our enemies. He wanted Tess to get pregnant so that your child would rule in your place under Kivar direction. Having your son and marrying Ava gives him legitimacy to your throne.

" So you knew that Whittaker was a skin? " asked Kyle

" Of course "

" What about Alex? " said Liz

" What about Alex? " he answered

" How come Max couldn't heal him but then the healing stones may have had a chance? It's too late to be telling us about their power to heal humans. Why do you tell us this now? " asked Liz

" Yes it is now. But I would not worry about it "

" Don't worry about it? Alex was my friend and I could've prevented his death if you would have told us how to save him "

" I said not to worry. I have taken care of it "

" How? "

" You will find out soon "

" You knew all about Tess from the beginning didn't you? " asked Max. " Yet you allowed me to… " Max stopped in mid sentence. He was too embarrassed at the ears that were listening.

" The only way that she would have left was if she was having your baby. So she is having a baby. I need her gone or else we will never accomplish anything for your return to Antar "

" But I thought this whole thing was for us to return as soon as possible " said Isabel

" You are not ready. What did you think? The people would just welcome you back with open arms. Do you not think that Kivar has his eye out for you for your return? He plans a quick and public execution for you. If you planned on going back now you might as well have killed yourself. "

" What about the end of the world? " asked Liz. " Kivar will be here then "

Max looks at Liz questioningly. He gently touches her face. " Liz how do you know that? "She looked up at Max; her present day Max who knew nothing of the destruction that was to befall them all in 14 years. She asked the question without realizing that nobody else knew what she would be talking about?

" What the future version of Max told you does not apply here, " said the bodyguard.

" What? " they all asked at the same time.

" Ok, I think I'm more than a little lost here guys, " said Kyle putting his hands up. " Too alien for my blood. "

" Kyle you are a part of this whether you like it or not, " said the bodyguard. " You all are essential now to the survival of both Earth and Antar. "

" How do you know about Future Max? " asked Liz, she somehow felt at ease with this alien that she didn't even know. Her heart telling her that he was ok.

" I have been watching you for a long time. You all but especially you Liz "

Everyone looked at Liz.

" Why Liz? " asked Max.

" Everyone has had a long last couple of days. I think it would be better to wait until you have all rested a bit before we go into a question and answer conversation " turning around.

" But I need you to answer my question first " said Liz softly.

He walked right up to her. She stepped back as he did this and hid behind Max. This intimidating figure seemed to know her very well. She looked timidly up at his dark eyes. He seemed emotionless, but warm also." I will answer your questions later " he said gently.

" So what's your name? " asked Kyle

" I am Thaman " 

Thaman looked at Max. " Your majesty, you must be exhausted. Please come and get some rest " he said giving Max a small bow. He looked at Isabel. " Your highness " he said offering her his hand. She instinctively gave him her hand.

" Um, excuse me, " said Maria, Thaman stopped to look at her." My Jetta only seats five "

" Then we must get the King's Jeep back from the ditch "

" But we burned it " said Michael.

" What does that solve? We still need to all get into the car. I'm not going to wait here in the middle of the desert for a ride " said Kyle.

" Look and learn little man " said Thaman sighing. He reached out towards the car with a fist. Slowing opening his hand the car seemed to expand slightly.

" You're screwing with my Jetta " shrieked Maria.

" Now we can all fit temporarily, " said Thaman getting into the driver's seat.

Everyone got into the car.

" You will need the keys, " said Maria waving them in front of Thaman. 

He made no attempt to grab them. He only rolled his eyes and made the motion of turning a key and the engine started.

" I gotta get me some alien powers " Kyle whispered to Max who was sitting next to him.

" You already have them, " said Thaman without looking at Kyle's reaction.

He sped on the highway towards the ditch that Max and Michael had burned the jeep. When he got there, Thaman got out of the car. Max held Liz has he followed Thaman towards the ditch. Michael and Isabel also followed.

" Oh wait me too. I wanna watch " said Kyle running after them.

" Bring the jeep back to us " said Thaman to Max and Michael and Isabel.

" We can't "

" Just do it " said Thaman

The three of them looked at each other. They both took deep breaths and stretched out their hands. A red glow came from their hands and the jeep only made a small move towards them.

" More " said Thaman

The three of them closed their eyes in pain as they tried with all their strength to bring the jeep towards them. Instinctively the three of them pulled their hands back at the same time with the jeep moving with their hands. It rolled easily towards them and came to a stop right in front of them.

" Now was that too hard? " asked Thaman. " Now fix the jeep, " he said looking at the burned interior and the scorched engine.

Michael drove the jeep back to Roswell. Thaman, Kyle and Isabel rode in the Jetta. Max and Liz were seated in the back seat of the jeep. This awkward feeling was between them. It seemed like another life when they thought about the time when they were a couple. Max pulled her close to him so that her face would rest on his chest. He kissed her forehead as he held her head gently. She looked out into the scenery.

Maria was holding Michael's hand. This person, as stupid as he could be at times, sacrificed getting home for her. All her time with him, he's been obsessed with going home. He had just given up his chance to go home to stay with her. To forget about his destiny and responsibility so that he could be with her. What more could she ask of him? She sighed as she put her head on his shoulder.

Michael put his hand on her and kissed her hair. He was looking at Thaman behind him in the Jetta. He was the second bodyguard. He had hardly given him another thought. He had wanted to stay on earth because he felt like he was at home. He didn't care anymore about his mission or his destiny, but now his destiny was calling for him again. Thaman smiled at him from driver's seat. He had trusted Nascedo and had looked to him as a would be father, but was disappointed at how inhuman he was. Would this bodyguard show the same signs of carelessness towards life? Could he trust him?

Liz sat there in Max's arms. This weird uneasy feeling at being so close to him but there was also this feeling of relief and safety in his arms. She didn't know how to feel. Ten minutes earlier he was going to leave her on earth while he went to his home planet with Tess. Now he told her that the only thing he was right about was to love her. He now knew that she didn't sleep with Kyle and he now knew about Future Max. She had a lot of explaining to do. She didn't know where she could possibly start. It would seem so strange to explain the painful experiences she felt with Future Max's presence. How could she just explain all that without seeming unrealistic? It felt so relieving to have it all out finally, but not relieving enough. She had felt this load on her back for so long. But another thought entered into her mind. The past few months seemed horrific and terrifying. Quick flashes of the past few months popped into her head and she sat there with her eyes wide open in a daze.

Max sat with no expression on his tired face. He almost looked sleepy, which belied what was happening inside his head. Nascedo a traitor, his beloved Liz was not, Tess on her way to Kivar to deliver his son. Tess, the no good tramp, who only seemed loyal and submissive. Always being there without an explanation as to how she knew he was there at that moment. No way to save his son from his enemy. Liz sitting his arms, she would never betray him, she would never do that to him. What was it about this Future version of himself telling her to do that to him? Why? How? Was he why Liz seemed to know things about the Granolith that he himself didn't even know? How could his mother and those who were supposed to love him, send along two traitors with him to earth? How could they think of bringing them along, a potential danger to the entire mission? How could he ever trust them? This new bodyguard, was he really what he seemed or was he just as dangerous as Nascedo? And Liz…

Isabel wept softly in the front seat of the Jetta as she watched the scenery pass by her. She was stuck in Roswell again but for once she didn't resent it. Relief was running down her face. Tess killed Alex. Tess killed Alex. Liz was right all along about an alien killing him. But how could they have known that it was someone from their very own group? What kind of heartless skank had been in their presence for so long and Isabel brought her in with open arms. This bodyguard, next to her driving, seemed to know her. His presence seemed familiar, like she had always trusted him. She couldn't quite put her finger on her feelings when she saw him appear. She wasn't scared of him. He didn't speak to her in any cold way. She just felt this warm feeling at knowing he was there. That was ludicrous. Why would she get such strong, strange feelings for him at just seeing him? He probably hated her and was only hiding it from the others. She betrayed her family and was the reason they were killed in the first place. She put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

They pulled up in front of the Crashdown.

" Valenti should meet us here soon " he said " For now I think it would be best if we all stayed together here "

Everyone grumbled as they got out of the cars; tired, exhausted looks on their faces.

" My car " said Maria.

" O ye of little faith " said Thaman as he closed his hand and the Jetta responded by going down to its natural size. He looked at Maria. " Happy now? " he said making his tone sound exactly like Michael. Michael held Maria as they walked past through the door. 

" My parents " started Liz

" They have gone star gazing "

" Did you like mind warp them? " asked Liz with anger in her voice.

" You mind warp when it is an emergency or you have not thought ahead. " he said opening the front door to the Crashdown and let everyone inside.

" It's almost opening time, " said Maria

" Do not worry the other workers will take care of your shift " he said pointing to the other people that worked in the Crashdown. They waved at Liz as she entered.

" This guys is freaking me out, " said Kyle

" Everyone rest up a bit in the back room, " said Thaman, as they all piled into the room. " I've got to take care of a couple of things "

" What are you…? " said Maria but he had already dissolved in front of them.

" I will be back, do not go too far " said a voice in the distance.

" Actually you guys I think it would be better if we went to Liz's living room upstairs. " said Maria 

" That's ok right Liz? "

Liz made a small nod with her head. Max was holding her close to him and she seemed to hide under his arm. She looked like a lost child who was too scared to look at any strangers.

" Liz… "

" I'm fine Maria, " said Liz without any emotion.

They all made their way up the stairs to Liz's living room. Maria and Michael huddled on the couch. Kyle turned on the TV and sat in one of the chairs. 

" At a time like this, you can watch TV, " said Maria mockingly

" So? "

" Don't you think you should just reflect on what just happened? " cried Maria. 

" That's what meditation is for. I was doing that on the way over here "

" Give me a break, " said Maria she went on.

Isabel sat on the top of the stairway, shaken and crying silently. She voice shaky as she sighed, putting her chin on her knees. Watching his sister, Max reluctantly left Liz standing next to Maria and walked over to her.

" You ok? " he asked sitting next to her.

" I just need… I just need to be alone right now Max. Please " she said putting her head in her knees hiding her face from him. He gently rubbed her back trying to calm her.

Liz carelessly walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She walked to the middle of her room and sat at the edge of her bed. Since she was alone she could let her mind wander. Too many things, she thought. Too many things. I didn't have to do what I did. Tess left anyway. 14 years from now that same thing will happen. I wasted those months of time that I could've spent with Max and didn't Future Max say that Alex was at their wedding? So Alex didn't die in that other reality. Was this all Liz's fault? Maybe Alex would've still been alive if she hadn't done what she did. All those romantic moments that she denied herself for WHAT! To watch Max withdraw from me when he's the one I needed the most? To watch him get closer to Tess! To hear that she's having his CHILD! The find that they did something only Max and herself should have DONE! Too many things, Too many things. Alex, Tess, MAX! She grabbed something heavy and hurled it at the window causing it to shatter upon impact.

CRASH!

Everyone jumped up in surprise.

" Liz! " cried Max as he ran towards her room followed by everyone. He shoved the door open. He found Liz pacing her room looking like she didn't know what she had just done. She looked hysterical and mad. She was crying and her eyes were strained from the thoughts running through her head.

" Liz? " He said looking at the broken window. He ran over to the window while everyone else just stood at the door with their mouths open. They couldn't believe that Liz; the calm, collected and mild one was losing her mind right in front of their eyes.

" Oh my God " said Maria putting her head on Michael's chest. Michael put his arms around her as they continued to watch Liz and Max.

Max looked out the window and saw what Liz had thrown. It was the Swiss army knife that she had given to him as a Christmas present. It had an inscription on the side saying Max and Liz together forever Love Liz. Max squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the memory of him returning it to her and telling her that he can't hold on any longer.

Liz was pacing the room with her hands in the air, tears unconsciously falling from her face. She didn't seem to notice all of them in the doorway staring at her. Max walks over to her.

" Liz? " he said, fear marked across his entire face. " Liz what's wrong " he said grabbing her arm. She jumped at his touch.

" Max? " she said in a distant voice, almost like she was only imagining him standing there.

" I'm here Liz, " he said trying to sound calm.

She was sobbing hysterically throwing her arms around as if she were hitting something or someone that no else saw but her.

" I, I tried to be reasonable " she said finally not looking Max in the eye. " I tried to, to save you. I tried to save you and Michael and Isabel and everyone. I did it to save you and LOOK! " She screamed waving her arms again as if literally showing him something.

" Did what Liz? " he asked gently trying to approach her.

She immediately backed off from him. She still didn't realize everyone else in the room. It was just her and her imaginary Max. " I made you think, I made you think I could do " she screamed and her voice cracked " Could do something so unthinkable " she put her hand on her head as if fighting her insanity " Something as unthinkable as sleep with Kyle. "

Everyone looked at Kyle, who turned red and shook his head.

" I made you think I could do something so horrible. Make you think I could even go there. And then… and then lying to you all those months to keep you believing all for what?! Only to have that stupid B#$*& kill Alex and seduce you! Touch you! "

Max grabbed her face and kissed her.

The others stood there for a few awkward minutes, watching Max and Liz make out in front of them.

" Ok this is our cue to leave, " said Maria slamming the door on them. " They need a moment "

The four of them just stood there silent.

" We should go watch the TV now, " said Kyle rushing over to the living room.

" I'll join you, " said Michael. Maria was about to follow him when Isabel grabbed her arm.

" What is Liz talking about? "

" Liz and you? " said Michael amused. " That's laughable "

" Why do you find that amusing? " asked Kyle offended

" Max must be the stupidest guy ever "

" You weren't there. Besides, you're no genius yourself " snapped Kyle

" Hey don't snap at me if I think Liz would never sleep with you, " said Michael changing the channel. He wanted to think about something else right now.

~~~~~~~~~~

As if traveling through a black hole Max flew through Liz's thoughts. Through the whirling Max seemed to crash through an invisible wall. Before he realized where he was he heard Liz's screaming voice.

" There's no such thing as time travel! " she yelled, " It's against every law of physics and reality… " She continues to scream " You're like a shape shifter with the ability to look like Max with that beard and those Grey hairs "

Max smiled when he heard this. He looked at the image she was screaming at. It looked like him yet different. His hair was long, he was wearing some futuristic clothes and yeah he had Grey hair. The scenery changes and he sees this future version of himself with Liz. They're peeping through the blinds of Whittaker's office watching him and Tess talking across the street.

" So " said Liz putting down her binoculars. She was almost smiling " Did we get married? "

" Liz you know I can't " he said

" No I know you can't talk about it I'm sorry " she said looking through the binoculars again. He looked at this future version look at her.

" We eloped " he answered " We were 19 "

" We were 19? " she said in disbelief sighing.

Max listened to him tell her about their wedding, their song, where they got married? Elvis Chapel in Vegas? Of course, that explains why Liz pointed it out mysteriously when they were in Vegas. That's why he got a memory flash of them getting out of a cab like they had just been married. Another flash. This future version was telling Liz that she has to try harder to get him to stop loving her. Telling her that Isabel had died two weeks before he arrived and Michael died just twenty minutes earlier. Oh God Liz I'm so sorry. Isabel and Michael were both dead and this Max telling her it's on her shoulders. Another flash. Liz and Kyle in her room. Liz with a towel around her.

" Kyle I just want you to know that we're not "

" Going to consummate I know "

" And when we kiss "

" No tongue, I'm on board Liz "

Oh Kyle, who knew you would be such a good friend. I'm sorry I hated you for so long. Another flash.

" Maybe it's better for you " he heard Future Max say " I saw you with Kyle "

He saw Liz lean in closer to him. " What are you talking about? " she said " Don't you know who you are to me? What you'll always be? You're the love of my life. Everyone else is going to be second best " she said somehow smiling " They'll never be another you " He watched her sit closely next to Future Max. " Would you dance with me? " she asks shyly.

" What? "

" I wanna have my wedding dance "

He watches with cloudy vision as they both stand up and start dancing very slowly. He watches this bittersweet dance shared by Liz and what he, the person he would be when he grew older. He saw her face look up at his face as if he were him and no matter what form he had or no matter how old he looked or how scarred, she would always love him. She smiled up at him almost forgetting that at any moment he would disappear. He seemed lost in the moment of our, their perfect dance, meaning so much yet ending too soon. He sees this future of himself look back down at her looking at him, smiling at her, worried about how she would survive on her own without him and how he wouldn't be there to protect her. He watches this version twirl Liz around and disappear. He sees the agony of Liz' face as she realizes that he's gone and with him all the memories that they would have had. He can feel her pain, her sadness, and her helplessness as she tries to keep from passing out.

A rush of flashes of the times she had to lie to him believing each time that she's saving him with each lie. How he didn't believe in her when nobody would? How could he have not trusted Liz? Why couldn't he just open his mind and realize that Liz was not blaming him for Alex's death, she was just trying to prove he didn't kill himself. Here he saw how she felt when he yelled at her about Tess and how he threatened to end their friendship if she pursued her search. He kissed her more deeply, more desperately; pulling her closer to him.

Liz crashed through space and saw Max's home planet. He saw his vague memories of this past life vividly. She saw silvery figures but knew them from Max's perspective. She saw Isabel or what? Vilandra? She saw Michael's figure in front of her and then he disappeared. She looked up at the sky and saw it was purple. She could see the dying star they had been studying about in class. She saw how different their planet was from earth. The people, more advanced yet acting the same. She felt his feelings for Tess. His feelings were true and real. She started to cry as she felt this. He did love Tess. But wait something was nagging at her. Then suddenly it was like the whole scene changed around her, shattering like a mirror. Oh goodness Max she gasped. Tess had mind warped Max. This first vision wasn't real, it was something that Tess wanted Max to see. She truly was evil. She saw everything again but the feelings she felt were different. Not different by much, she felt Max's warmth toward Isabel and Michael but something was drastically different about the way he saw Tess.

" You tricked me you witch, " cried Max shaking her " It was you all along wasn't it? " Then Liz and himself let out a loud scream in pain. Liz was taken aback as she saw a hole in Max's chest. Max! she screamed. 

" Kivar " he said faintly clutching his chest heaving and blood gushing out of his mouth with every breath. But the blood wasn't red, it was green, like a neon green.

" You can't blame her for doing it. Now you can join Rath and Vilandra. " said the figure standing above Max. She couldn't really see him but she could see his shadow on top of Max.

" You Bastard " said Max with his last bit of energy he thrust his open palm at his enemy causing Kivar to fly across the room. Kivar lay motionless on the other side of the room. She saw him collapse in front of Tess. She ran over to him and turned him over to see his face. His lifeless eyes looked beyond her. Even in this alien form she could see the Max, the human Max in his eyes. 

She whirls around with Max's images and feels herself flying. The flash changes. She saw him with Tess. She felt the regret he had and the anxiety he felt at knowing that he got Tess pregnant. The embarrassment he faced when telling Michael and Isabel. How he resented telling Liz about it but was forced to. She saw him start kicking and throwing the trashcans around with his frustration. She saw his fear in believing that aliens had killed Alex. Why he was so scared to believe her and why he opposed her so much. 

She felt his disappointment at feeling that he could care about Tess even though his feelings could never be more than his feelings for Liz. He didn't want to go to his planet. He didn't want to leave her. She was the one thing on earth that held him back. But he was going to leave for his son, only his son. Then another flash rushed by her. So many images came at once that she felt her head spin trying to catch at least one image long enough to see it. She saw their first kiss, images of her, only her. Every moment he saw her she felt his spirit rise at the sight of her. That no matter what he was feeling at the present moment, when he saw her all that just disappeared. She felt his pain when he saw her with Kyle in bed and his torn feelings for wanting to hate her but love her no matter what at the same time. His contentment at just being her friend because he was at least part of her life; always wanting to be more but the thought of her and Kyle separating him. Now his relief at knowing that he was right all along, that she didn't do that to him and his happiness, just happiness.

Liz stepped back from him, breaking their kiss, breaking their connection.

" Liz? " he said reach out to her, almost beckoning her to come to him.

She looked at him; her eyes searching for something. She touched the side of her face and felt herself blushing. She stepped back a little bit when he tried to step towards her. She looked up at his face and saw the hurt and longing in it. Those soulful eyes that she loved so much were looking into hers, trying to read her feelings. She had hid herself from him for so long, it was right that she showed herself again. She had forgotten just how deep their connection had been. Not having a flash in so long and not feeling him around her in so long, she had forgotten. It was this new experience all over again.

" Max " she said. " Max " she sat down on the edge of her bed and looked down. " I'm tired "

" I know you are, " he said sitting beside her on the bed.

" I'm tired of hiding from you. I'm tired of being strong " her tears started coming out her eyes again. He bent down in front of her, putting his face parallel to hers. His hands lay on each side of her.

" You don't have to anymore, " he said taking his right hand & wiping her tears away with his thumb.

She took his hand away from her face and held it in her hands. Then she looked up at him.

" I love you, " she said

Max sighed. He took up both their hands and put his forehead on them. " I love you, " he said

" Then you have to promise me something, " she said

" Anything " he said as she got up and walked outside the window. He followed her.

Liz bent down and picked up the pocketknife. She looked at it for a minute and looked at him. She held it out to him. 

" That no matter what happens, you'll never let go… " she said handing it to him " … of us "

He looked at the inscription. It was something he had kept so close to him until that day he gave it back to her. He had read the inscription countless times. " Max & Liz together forever " he read aloud. " I'll never let go " he said pulling her into a hug.

" That's all I want from you Max, no matter what happens. I want there always to be an 'us' and not a 'you and me'. Don't worry about our son. We're going to save him "

" I know we will, " he said kissing her hair. " Cause we'll be together "

He heard her sniffle loudly, almost uncontrollably. Not the sound of happiness.

" Liz what is it? " picking up her chin and seeing her face sad and scared.

" I saw him Max, I saw him kill you "

" You saw who kill me? " he grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

" Kivar "


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own Thaman and the things that happen that involve him.

Author's Note: Let me know what you think.

Chapter Three

" So what you're telling me is, is that a version of Max from 14 years from now used the Granolith as a time machine. He told Liz that the world would come to an end because he and Tess weren't together? " said Isabel questioningly at Maria. Both girls were sitting at the bottom of the stairs eating ice cream from the container. They had already been at Liz's house all day. It was already late in the evening. They had been too busy trying to help out at the Crashdown to really talk.

" Yeah that's what Liz said " answered Maria. " She planned it so that Max would find her and Kyle in bed together but they didn't actually do anything. "

" Well I knew about the whole Kyle part. I knew that something was wrong about it but it never occurred to me that it had to do with us " said Isabel she was about to put some more ice cream in her mouth when she put it down lowering her head. " She went through all that for us and we've just always treated her like crap "

" Isabel, I've never seen Liz like this before. She looks horrible. After all she's been through the last few months I don't know how I would act you know? I mean God Max slept with Tess and got her pregnant, can you imagine what she must be feeling? I mean I would kill Michael if he even thought about touching another girl. I guess I can't exactly get mad at Max but he should have known better "

" We all should have known better Maria. I'm just sorry that Liz had to go through it alone "

" Me too " said Maria. " Do you think she and Max will ever work things out? "

" What do you mean? Of course they will " said Isabel without even a thought.

" I mean, they've been treating each other like the enemy since Alex died, these things just won't go away with just a wave of the hand. They can't just kiss and make up "

" They'll work it out. They have to, they're Max and Liz " said Isabel. 

" So you're actually for it now? "

" Look, " said Isabel sighing. " I know I haven't been the nicest person to Liz all right I know that, and I also know that if anyone can work anything out, it will be my brother and Liz "

" That brings us to another question "

" What question? " said Isabel

" Speaking of Alex, what did Thaman mean that he took care of it. Does that mean like he did something to Alex? "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" For God sakes Michael would you give me the remote? " yelled Kyle reaching out his hand.

" Will you lay off Kyle? " answered Michael.

" You've been watching Soap Operas all day. Now you're making me watch this! Give me the remote " said Kyle grabbing the remote and switching the channel.

" Well there's nothing else on " said Michael defending himself.

" The news is better than that " said Kyle changing it to the news. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What are you talking about? You saw Khivar kill me? " asked Max gently holding her face. 

" I saw him shoot you from behind and you had a hole in your chest " said Liz touching him on his chest, on the spot where she saw it. She was crying again, worry marked all over her face. " That's how you died. He shot you from behind. You were shaking Tess "

" Tess? "

" Yeah, you were saying something like 'You tricked me. It was you all along'. Max the memories you have of Tess, I saw the real ones. "

" What do you mean the real ones? "

" You never loved Tess. I saw both the memory you thought you had and the real one. I'm sorry Max, but she mind warped you too "

" What?! " he said " She, she ugh! " he grunted, holding his head. " I should have known, " he said sitting down on the chair outside on the balcony. " I should have known all along that she was no good. I mean our first instincts were that we shouldn't let her in, right? We couldn't let her in, she was evil. I let her get to me, I let her inside my head and she tricked me "

" Look Max. This isn't your fault " said Liz walking over to him. " She tricked all of us. We all excepted her into the group and we all trusted her "

" But I defended her instead of you. I believed what she had to say and turned my back on you when you were the one that needed support. I was too blind to see it, I went against everyone and stood with her? I pushed myself away from everyone, even you Liz " he said looking up at her, trying really hard to contain himself.

" Max "

" I just, Liz I just don't think I deserve you "

" Why do you say that? " said Liz, a frown coming to her face.

" I've been such a jerk. Even in the beginning all I did was try to push you away telling you that we didn't belong together. But you were the only good thing in my life. Without you I didn't have a life. You brought me to life and this is how I repay you? Liz I have been nothing but trouble for you ever since I came into your life "

" Max " she said sternly. She spread his arms away from his face and sat on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. " Max, if there is one thing that I would take back, is the day I made you believe I slept with Kyle. I have no regrets when it comes to you. I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you. It's what you've always told me Max, 'We create our own destiny'. I chose my destiny for you " She started stroking his hair, she could feel his composure relaxing.

Max put his arms around her waist and hid his face in her neck. " We're going to get through this aren't we? " he said " I can't do this anymore Liz "

" Me neither " she was still stroking his hair. " That's why I said we have to promise to stay together. We tend to work better with each other don't we? We manage to overcome everything when we're together "

" Only when we're together " he finished

" Now nothing comes between us " she said

" Nothing " he said as Liz kissed him on the forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh my God Michael " said Kyle

" MAX! ISABEL! " screamed Michael. Max ran out of Liz's room holding onto her hand. Isabel and Maria ran up the stairs.

" What is it? " asked Max

" Look " said Michael.

" In other news today, " said the reporter " Many witnesses say that this morning just after dawn they saw something that looked like an alien space craft take off from some where in the desert. Witnesses say that they saw it from afar shooting through the sky. Our Channel 54 news is there with the witnesses " the screen changes to an old lady in front of her house. 

" Yes Carl I'm here in west side Roswell with Sally Jenkins who said she saw the strange sighting. Sally what exactly did you see? "

" Well I was taking some footage of the sun rise and then I noticed something shiny in the sky, it was black. At first I thought it was an airplane but I've never seen anything move up the sky like that "

" What do you mean? "

" I mean that this thing moved too fast to be an airplane or even a space shuttle. It seemed to disappear as quickly as I discovered it. I have the footage here on this tape "

" Oh God Max she has it on tape " said Isabel covering her mouth

" What are we going to do? " asked Michael

" Ssh " said Max still looking at the TV.

" Carl I'm going to show you the footage right now " said the blond reporter standing next to Sally Jenkins.

The tape starts playing. " As you can see here " says Sally's voice. " It can't be human "

Then they see the ship blast into the sky and disappear all within a second. The footage didn't look fake at all. Not only did it actually capture the ship with Tess in it, it was clear and crisp. There was no mistake as to what it was.

" What are we going to do? " says Isabel jumpy. " Now the Special Unit will be formed again, there are going to be too many questions "

" Where is Thaman? " asked Max looking around. " He has to know about this. "

" We have to find him " said Michael getting up.

" How do you suppose we do that? The guy turns invisible " emphasized Kyle. 

" Kyle's right. The only thing we can do now is wait until he returns " said Max looking at Kyle.

Kyle nods at him.

" Just wait "Michael sighed sitting back down frustrated. He looks at Maria, she walks beside him and rests her hand on his shoulder. He holds her hand in both his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town inside his house, Jim Valenti lays on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He'd been in his house all day. 

Max and the rest have gone home now. Tess should be happy now. Boy was he going to miss her. She had brought so much life to their house. He would also miss the others. He felt useless now because he didn't have to protect them anymore. He could go back to his regular human existence. Regular human existence. He sat up laughing to himself. 

" What was my life like before those kids? Now what am I supposed to do with myself? " He said aloud. He almost didn't hear the phone ring.

" He-Hello " he said almost dropping the phone.

" Dad! "

" Kyle? " he yelped in surprise. " Where are you? " he said looking at the clock.

" I'm at the Crashdown "

" Son it's a little late for you to be at the Crashdown isn't it? "

" Dad you've gotta get over here quick "

" What's going on son? " he asked anxiously. " Are Liz and Maria all right? "

" They're fine dad, you need to get over here quick " said Kyle urgently. " Dad they didn't go "

" What are you talking about? "

" Max, Michael and Isabel are still here "

" What? What about Tess? Is she all right? "

" She's gone " said Kyle, something in his voice made Valenti feel tense.

" I'll be there in ten minutes, " he said hanging up the phone and scrambling for his jacket. He walked over to his door and stepped outside hitting something.

" What the hell? " he said, there was nothing in front of him. He stuck out his hand and a figure materialized in front of him.

" Jim Valenti " said the figure.

Valenti gasped. He didn't know whether to shoot or run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" He's on his way, " said Kyle putting his phone down.

" Where is Thaman? " said Michael. He was now pacing Liz's living room. It had been all day with no word from him. " It's been forever, " he said.

Everyone else was sitting on the couches watching him.

" I was hoping for everything to be ok, but it's starting all over again " said Maria, she was huddled on the floor hugging her knees.

Michael gave her a sad look before finally sitting beside her and put his arms around her.

Isabel was in the corner looking at Max and Liz. They were both standing in the corner holding each other tightly. Max had his lips buried in her hair while she rested her head on his shoulder. They seemed the most hopeful of the group compared to Michael and Maria who looked frightened. She sighed and looked away. For once in her life she didn't resent Liz.

" Guys " said Liz finally breaking the awkward silence. " I think the best thing to do right now is to get something to eat. I bet we all haven't really eaten in two days " she and Max hadn't eaten all day.

" How can you eat at a time like this? " asked Michael.

" Speak for yourself Space Boy, " said Kyle holding his stomach

" I mean it'll help us relax a bit " said Liz sounding cheerful.

Michael looked at Liz. Even though she really irritated him at times she really deserved his respect. As awful as that sounded to him.

" I am a bit hungry " he managed to say.

They all followed Liz downstairs to the Crashdown. The cooks were just about closing the kitchen when Liz convinced them to make their meals for them. Max and Kyle connected a booth to a table. Michael and Maria brought chairs. Liz took their order and before sitting down next to Max across from Isabel, she turned in their order. Liz sighed sadly as she looked at the group. 

" Alex should be here, " she thought to herself.

" It's like we're missing someone, " said Maria sadly

" I feel it too " said Isabel looking down at the table.

" Yeah " said Liz.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They sat there for what seemed like forever, having a silent moment for their lost friend.

Until Kyle started laughing and singing. " Bye Bye Miss American Pie … "

" Drove my Chevy to the Levy, " joined Maria and Isabel

" When the levy was dried " joined Max and Liz

" And good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye " said Michael by himself really loud.

" Singin this will be the day that I die " they all sang " This will be the day that I die " they all finished laughing hysterically.

" I did save the world that night " said Kyle confidently

" You saved the world?! " said Michael. " I'm the one that killed the Queen "

" But I'm the one that figured it out "

" You? Jock! " yelled Michael laughing. " Well I got shot! "

" Well I got shot too "

" So did I! " cried Liz

" I got my car messed up! " cried Maria

" My boyfriend was the Queen! " joined Isabel.

They all looked at Max.

" I, I became a daddy " he said having nothing else to say.

Everyone busted out laughing.

" You call that a complaint? " said Kyle

" I swear Maxwell sometimes you're just too straight " said Michael

" God Isabel, you were dating the Queen parasite " said Kyle

" Hey watch it Buddha Boy, " said Isabel

" Buddha Boy? " yelled Kyle

" Yeah! "

" Well this Buddha Boy helped you in your time of need "

" How was that? "

" The yearbook " said Max laughing

" Oh " said Isabel hesitantly.

" Definitely my Favorite Martian " said Liz

" Buddha Boy I'm going to kill you, " said Max

" Oh come on Maxy. I've helped your in your time of need too. Need I remind you about Dog Boy? "

" You're just a stress reliever ain't ya? " said Michael.

" You got it man "

TING!

" Our order " said everyone at once. Another laugh burst our as Max, Liz and Isabel got up to get their food. Liz let out the kitchen staff and walked back over to the table.

" Oh food " said Kyle dramatically drooling.

Michael hands Isabel the Tabasco sauce. She pours it on her food before handing it back to him.

" Can I have some? " said Kyle eyeing her food.

Everyone looks at him.

" I'm half Martian too, " he says

" A Wanna Be! " answered Michael.

" Wanna Be!? " 

" Oh goodness " said Maria

" Children, Children " said Max. " Settle down "

" Yes daddy Maxy " said Kyle

" Kyle " started Liz

" Oh mommy Lizzie " said Michael

" You think that after all we've been through you guys would grow up, " said Isabel shaking her head.

" Yes Granny Isabel " all the guys say at once.

She squints at them before grabbing the peppershaker and spraying them.

" Hey!" yelled Michael grabbing the salt.

" Wasting pepper, " said Kyle opening his mouth to catch the pepper in his mouth.

" Want some salt with that? " cried Michael pouring it on Kyle's head.

Kyle grabs his coke. " Bring it on Mickey Pooh! "

In mid throw Maria tries to stop him but ends up getting Tabasco sauce Sprite all over herself. Before Michael can apologize or even think Maria grabs the ketchup bottle and pours it over his head.

" Guys " started Max and his responses were French Fries and pickles.

" You're so dead, " he says grabbing his tuna melt.

Liz grabs her hamburger patty and throws it at Kyle's face. It's slaps him right on the forehead, leaving a perfect grease stain on his forehead.

An all out food fight erupts. Pretty soon Max and Liz are hiding behind the counter as Michael grabs the cake off the counter. Isabel grabs the ground coffee beans.

" I can't believe this, " she said to herself " Me, Isabel Evans am in a food fight "

Max and Liz in an effort to run for the back room both slipped on the food on the floor knocking Maria and Michael over. Maria accidentally grabbed Isabel who sprayed all four of them with the coffee beans and Michael who had the cake in his hand hit Isabel with it smack on her face, before she fell flat on her butt.

" Ha ha " cries Kyle before he's covered with red, black and yellow by the rest of them. All five jump up and tackle Kyle.

" Hey yo wohw " yelled Kyle as he gets his breathe knocked out of him.

They're laughing hysterically as they're spread out on top of Kyle. They all freeze when they realize that Valenti and Thaman are standing over them.

" Has the battle begun? " asked Thaman looking at the mess before him with amusement.

All of them scrambled to their feet and made a line. Coffee bits clinging to their hair, which was dripping with all kinds of stuff. Valenti looked at Kyle. He still had the perfect grease stain on his forehead. He didn't know what to think. The last thing he expected was to find them on the floor covered who knows what. 

" Go wash off " he said trying to contain himself. He couldn't help but laugh at them. These kids had so much on their shoulders, what a time for relief.

Max grabbed Liz's hand and led her to the back room. Everyone else followed. Valenti and Thaman both looked at the trashed up Crashdown.

" Do you mind? " asked Valenti to Thaman

" Not a problem Jim " he said as Thaman walked around the room the mess slowly disappeared. You could see the clean area spread.

" I wish I could be that helpful, " said Valenti.

" You have helped more than you will ever know Jim, " said Thaman

" I'm very limited in what I can I do for them and to protect them. I have no power over the Sheriff's office anymore "

" I would not worry about it. You were the father figure to these kids ever since you found out. You were what I wanted to be while I was watching them all that time. " said Thaman, he looked around the Crashdown and sighed. " Looks pretty clean "

" Yeah it looks great, " said Valenti. He could hear the envy in Thaman's tone. Thaman had that protective feature in him that Nascedo didn't have. He seemed to genuinely care about these kids. Nascedo had only cared about the Royal Four. This one seemed to care about everyone, even him. He showed him with respect and not like a worthless nuisance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the back room everyone was trying to clean themselves off. Liz handed everyone towels.

" No need " said Isabel. She waved her hand over her shirt and all the stains disappeared. She ran her fingers through her hair and all the ketchup and cake disappeared. After only a few seconds she was the way she looked before their fight. Kyle looked at her curiously.

" So that's how you guys get your stains out " he was wiping himself off with the towel Liz had given him. " Can you do that to me too? "

Isabel rolled her eyes. " Sure " she said.

Michael was doing the same for Maria. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on cleaning her up.

Liz looked at Max who had already begun cleaning her pants. He slowly made his way up to her face. He stopped when he got to her face.

Liz laughed nervously as he leaned in close to look right into her eyes. He touched her cheek and she immediately felt her face turn clean. All the stickiness that had made a little mask over her small face dissolved. He ran both his hands through her long brown hair. She could feel the warmth of his hands as he made his way down to the tips.

" Don't worry about the mess, " he said finally. " We'll all help clean it up "

" I'm not worried about the mess, " she said looking mischievously

" Oh man it felt so good to do something " said Michael

" Normal " finished Maria


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own Thaman and the things that happen that involve him.

Author's Note: Let me know what you think.

Chapter Four

" First order of business here " said Max. They were all standing in a circle outside in the desert again. They had all agreed that this was the only safe place to discuss what they needed to discuss. " We have to get that tape with the footage of the Granolith "

" That footage could help us, " said Thaman

" What do you mean help us? " said Michael. " It shows that there really are aliens on this planet. The FBI will probably start forming their Special Unit again and they're going to hunt us all down. "

" Yeah they managed to get Max the last time. I'll be damned before I let them take any of them again "

" Jim they will not form the Special Unit again. Nascedo did a good job in taking care of them, I give him that. The FBI is not what we have to worry about my Lord " said Thaman looking at Michael.

Michael looked at him strangely. It was weird to have this being so much more powerful than he was call him Lord.

" The least of our worries? " asked Isabel

" Yes my princess " said Thaman looking at her. " This is going to be better for us. If that footage goes to the authorities or some freak show person, then the skins will find out that you have left the planet. Cannot my highnesses see that this is going to make it look like you have left for Antar? This means that the skins will not be looking for you anymore. They will recognize the ship and know that they are stranded here on Earth. "

" So they're stuck on Earth with us? " asked Max.

" It will buy us some time until Khivar finds out that Ava alone is one the ship. Before this happens you must get rid of all his subjects here on Earth "

" Get rid of them? " said Maria

" You must kill them all " answered Thaman

" We can't just go around killing people, " said Max

" They are not people, they are enemies and you will have to do it if you ever plan on saving your mother and your son from Khivar. " he looked at Max and then at Michael. " They will be good practice for you to remember how you once fought in battle my Lord, " he said with some pride in his eyes. " You cannot blow up rocks forever " He said looking at Michael then at Max. " Your Majesty, you were the most powerful of all but you were betrayed and I will not let that happen again. I blame myself for all your deaths, which is why I offered myself this mission. "

" What about us measly humans? " asked Kyle " Where do we fit into this picture? "

" You are not capable of having the powers that the Royal Four have but you do have something useful to them "

" And that would be? "

" I am no a fore teller of events. I cannot tell the future. Your power will reflect on who you are. Only time will tell what exactly it is that you can do " he walked over to Liz. He grabbed her by the hand and led her away from Max.

" What are you doing? " said Max.

Thaman brought Liz to the center of the circle. " You Liz have already shown some of your power, " he said. " You saved his Majesty's life "

" But that wasn't anything. I had Isabel help me. I haven't been able to do it since "

" Because you never tried. " he looked at Max. " My King please trust me enough. I will not hurt you so please do not use your powers against me " he said

" Max? " said Michael.

" I trust you, " said Max looking at Liz.

Thaman smiled and looked at Michael and Isabel. " Please do not use your powers as well "

They both put their hands behind their backs. Thaman then looked at Liz. " Now Liz I want you to concentrate, close your eyes. " Liz looked up at this strange person who called Max his King and couldn't help but get scared. She had no idea what he was going to do but she had no choice. What powers could she possible have to save Max and the rest? She had already done a bad job in trying to save them before. She very hesitantly closed her eyes. 

Watching her hesitation and knowing her feelings Thaman focused his eyes on Liz.

" Ah " screamed Liz. She opened her eyes. " You? " she said. She noticed that everyone else didn't notice. She looked around confused. Why weren't they all doing anything? She felt a shiver go up her spin when she realized what she was seeing.

" Yes it's me Liz, " said Nicholas. " Don't look so surprised. Don't you get it? You're the only that can see the real me. These pathetic creatures are going to die now. They think I'm their bodyguard but I'm not. Now I can shoot them all and they won't do anything about it cause they're so trusting and stupid. " he said as he put his hand out towards Max. " Now I can finally kill him and get it over with "

" No you can't, " she cried. She was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes moved from Isabel and Michael but they still didn't react. Max just looked at the both of them with his trusting eyes. " Not Max "

Nicholas laughed at her mockingly. " You humans are so pathetic, always letting emotions get the best of you " A very large fire ball was forming in Nicholas' grasp. " Now you can watch me kill Max right in front of you ". He threw the ball at full speed toward Max. She knew Max could see the ball coming cause his eyes widened but he still did not move.

" NO! " screamed Liz reaching for Max. She closed her eyes on the impact she was about to see. She squeezed the automatic tears that came to her eyes with the thought. This was happening all over again, but this time he really would be dead when it hit. She squeezed her eyes shut almost not daring to open her eyes.

" Oh my God " she heard Michael say. Nobody else could say anything.

Liz opened her eyes quickly, trying to prepare herself from the sight she was about to see. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw in front of her. Max stood there stunned and amazed but alive and alert. He looked at Liz.

" Liz " he said.

The fireball had stopped mid way to Max's chest. It just stood there motionless in the air, sparkling and crackling. Liz dropped her out stretched hand and the ball fell to the floor at Max's feet. She looked at Nicholas. It wasn't Nicholas, it was Thaman.

" I told you, " he said. " You have gifts too "

Liz looked at Max again. His face was lit up and his eyes beaming. He ran over to her, half laughing, half-breathless. " Liz! " he screamed holding her up and spinning her around. " How did you do that? " he yelled, pride screaming from his face.

" I, I don't know. Thaman made me believe he was Nicholas trying to kill you and I just did it without thinking, " she said holding her head. She was somehow light headed and lost feeling in her knees. She collapsed in Max's arms.

" Liz are you all right? " asked Maria running over.

" It took a lot out of her. She will be fine in a few minutes. I just wanted to show you that you can all help us"

" But I don't have special powers " said Maria sadly. " I've never been brought back by an alien "

" You have other powers, " said Thaman looking at Michael. He leaned in toward Maria so that only she could hear his next words " You are the only thing keeping him going " he said.

" Hey what about me? " said Kyle pointing to himself. " I still don't know what I can do "

" We will not know for awhile but you will find out soon enough "

" So my son is part alien? " asked Valenti

" No, your son is not alien at all, he is what you might call some sort of super human "

" So I'm like Superman. Can I fly too? "

" Don't be stupid Kyle " said Michael rolling his eyes.

" I don't understand how this happens, " said Liz supporting herself on Max. " Because Max healed me I have powers. I don't understand how that happens "

" I am not entirely sure how it happens. But when his Majesty healed you he enhanced certain things in your body, this enhancement causes your body to function like normal but it also helps the body to function a little abnormally. You become more affluent in certain things "

" Future Max never said anything about me having powers "

" It could have very well been that he did not know about your powers. You may have never learned about your powers so you never knew you had them "

" Where were you in that reality? " she asked questioningly.

" Different realities have different results I could have been dead, " he said shrugging. " I myself wanted to ask certain questions when he arrived but could not risk letting him know I was here. I did not want to take a chance that he could be the enemy in disguise. "

" You can do a combination of what they can do can't you? " asked Liz

" I can do just a little of what they can do. Once they have learned their full power I will be powerless "

" So how can we get home? " asked Max

" My Lord, I cannot lead you. You must seek that out for yourself. I was brought here only to protect you. I only know little more than you do. As far as I know you have lost your way home. My hope is that you will not have to travel at all, Khivar will come to you once he realizes you have not followed Tess back to Antar "

" In fourteen years " said Liz looking out at the desert plain.

" So it seems. That gives Khivar plenty of time to assemble his people and invade Earth "

" So how can we stand a chance against an army? " said Kyle.

" Or we could figure out a way home for your majesties before he comes " said Thaman. " Your majesties must consider this, if you wish to return and fight on that ground we will do that. If you would prefer to have it here on Earth then I will help you in that as well "

Isabel and Michael looked at Max.

" We have to decide this as a group. I think it would be good if we all just slept for the night and considered it when we are fully awake. We've had a long couple of days "

Everyone nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Maria? " asked Michael walking her to her front door.

" What is it Michael? " she asked drearily. She could feel her head getting light.

" Are you comfortable about what happened between us? " he asked shyly. " I mean you know. I know you're probably angry with me about not telling you everything before we… we "

" Michael " she said walking towards him. " I don't have any regrets. If I had to do over again I would do it again " she said stroking his hair. How could she regret him? It was just starting to hit her really hard just how much it meant that he was still there. If it weren't for him, Max and Isabel would have died.

" My big, brave Hero "

Michael smiles at her as he turns to walk away.

" Michael? " she called to him.

" Yeah? " he said turning towards her.

" You risked everything to stay on this measly planet. Are you going to resent me for it? "

" Maria, " he said coming towards her. " Of course I resent you " he said jokingly. He pulled her to him and kissed her hair." Just stay with me " he said. He pulled away from her and smiled as he walked in the direction of his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You know don't you? " asked Isabel

" Know what Princess? " asked Thaman

" About what I did, " she said putting her head down. She was sitting on her bed with Thaman sitting in her desk chair. He looked very uncomfortable sitting in her room with her. It had taken her a long time to convince him to sit there. Isabel sat there a little uneasy. She didn't know what he thought of her. Even though he only had spoken to her with respect, she wasn't sure if he really wanted to treat her like that or if he just hated her like most of her planet probably did." What Vilandra did. She betrayed her family "

" Yes I know what you did. I remember your past life."

" Why was I recreated when I was such a terrible person? "

" Princess, you were not a terrible person. Whittaker was not entirely right in what she told you "

" What wasn't she right about? Even the dupe Lonnie said the same thing. And Nicholas told me that I helped deliver my brother and Rath and Ava. I was a bad person on our planet. "

" Your highness please, you are being too hard on yourself, " he said trying to relax her. " Let me give you my history with your family and especially you. I shall be very frank so please forgive my boldness "

Isabel nodded. " Tell me everything. I don't want anything sugar coated " She exhaled and waited for him to tell her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" Dad this is insanity " said Kyle sitting on the couch.

" You know what's insanity son is walking into the Crashdown in a time of trouble and seeing all six of you in a food fight " said Valenti

" Hey that wasn't my fault "

" I'm sure it wasn't, Max and Isabel are known to start food fights just out of no where "

" Dad can we focus here? I have secret powers too but nobody knows what they are "

" And? What are you complaining about? Isn't that what you always wanted? "

" I wasn't actually serious about it. This whole alien thing just really freaks me out and to find out that Tess was behind Alex's death. I mean can we trust these aliens. Who is this new guy Thaman? "

" Kyle, from our experiences with the three of them, haven't they shown themselves trustworthy? "

" But this new guy seems to know so much but he doesn't know enough "

" Nobody can know everything. "

" And another thing too. We're stuck in this whole alien mess again. I thought that after this morning we would finally be rid of them, but we're stuck with them all over again. What's the use of special powers when you don't use them recreationally. We're just going to bore ourselves with cover-ups. And you dad, you lost your job because of them. They're ruining you like grandpa "

" Son, I would give anything to fight with them. I miss my job but it's not as important as this. We're a part of something Kyle. Something that means so much to more people than we could ever imagine. Can't you feel proud that you're a part of something so big? "

Kyle sat up on the couch and hid his face in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max clicked his hands and all the candles lit up on Liz's balcony. Liz was in the bathroom taking a shower. He walked around her balcony restlessly. He didn't know whether to sit or stand up or jump off the balcony in his frustration. Liz and him together again. He felt a tingle go down his spine as he thought this. Finally. He decided to just sit down. He looked up at the sky and smiled. For once he could just think happy thoughts and not have this nagging, overbearing feeling on him. He squinted when he thought about that night with Tess in the Observatory. She had been showing him the stars. Oh Max don't think about it he scolded himself. He felt dirty and used. Liz was so pure and clean. She had been saving herself for him and he gives it up to Tess. He hit his head with his hand. He thought about what had happened earlier. She had stopped that energy ball and saved him. That was incredible. So now they were the same. They wouldn't just be alien and human. They could be both to each other. They really would be different. Then he heard the screech of the water stopping in the bathroom.

Liz came out ten minutes later. Her wet hair swaying lightly on her shoulders. She had combed her hair already and was dressed in her PJ's. She smiled sweetly at him as she climbed out the window. Her face glowing against the candlelight. He stood up immediately. 

" I'm sorry, " she said sighing, breathing in the fresh air. " I just needed to take a shower after everything " she pushed her hair aside and it fell lightly behind her shoulder.

" That's ok " he answered, looking at the floor.

" Come here " she said patting the spot next to her on the lounge chair. She was amazingly calm. He sat down next to her, his hands clammy. She sighed loudly again. Max could smell her shampoo and soap. It almost smelled like the bubble bath that he had given her so long ago. Looking at her, he put his arm around her. 

Feeling his arm around her she laid her head on his lap looking up at his face. He looked down at her with only the look that he could give. He started stroking her hair. His eyes so focused on her it was as if he were eating her up.

" You're so beautiful, " he said touching her face softly as if he touched it so delicate it would break. She kissed his hand and started playing with it. He just watched her quietly. 

" Max? " she said

" Yeah " he said almost whispering.

" I don't want to be alone tonight, " she said still watching her play with his hand. She was tangling it with her own. " Do you mind staying with me? "

He smiled at her. " Of course I'll stay with you " he said watching her play with his hand.

" I just want to hear you next to me, like that time in the bus " she said almost scared. She turned her face away from his and lay on her side with the side of her face on his lap.

That had been the best night of his life, falling asleep with her in his arms. Telling her that he loved her for the first time. To have her wake up smiling at him and just holding her. Even though what happened afterwards wasn't very romantic.

" I'm afraid, " she said finally.

" Of what? " he asked

" Of waking up and having this all be a dream. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find that you've really gone to your planet " she said as her eye lids started becoming very heavy. She could feel her mind start to cloud. She raised his hand with hers towards her chest as if they were a Teddy Bear and hugged them.

Max sat there still stroking her hair with his other hand. It seemed only seconds later when he finally heard her snoring softly. He smiled to himself, gently lifting her light body up into his arms. He crawled with her back into her room; pulled the covers back and placed her softly on the bed. She immediately curled up and put her head comfortably on her pillow. She was breathing softly. Her face showing that she was probably dreaming. Max sighed as he watched her sleep. He could feel his head start clouding up too. He sat on the edge of her bed trying to stay awake. But the exhaustion of not sleeping for two days was coming over him too.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

" You were young and love sick, but I should have paid more attention. I knew you were in love with someone. I just never thought to think with whom, " said Thaman  
" It sounds like you blame yourself, " said Isabel. She had that teary look in her eyes.  
" I do blame myself. I am your bodyguard and I let you all down. "  
" But I was the one who betrayed my family "  
" You seem very sure. But I sense you do not remember that life do you, your Majesty? "  
" Not really, no "  
Thaman watched her avert her eyes to the floor and continued. " You were always so secretive and physical. You always had to be perfect in your looks. But you never let anyone see the inside. Arguments with your brother and grooming yourself were things you busied yourself with mostly "  
" I am still the same then, " said Isabel regretfully.  
" Then one day Khivar walked into your life. Your introduction to each other is a mystery to me. If I may say I think he was everything you thought you wanted in a man. He was handsome, energetic and politically driven "  
" I'm not any different now, " she thought, tears falling from her face. Was she just destined to betray Max again and all of them just get killed again? Why did what he say not ring true to her? She was getting all these strange vibes from him.  
" It seems you loved him and were mesmerized by him. He convinced you that he could unite the Summit, but the one thing standing in his way was your brother. " Thaman sighed. " But things did not work out the way you thought it would. Before you could help it, civil war erupted and Nicholas killed Rath right in front of you. "  
" How did I feel about Rath? " she said emphasizing Rath.  
" You did not have any romantic inclinations for each other but you got along well. You fought a lot less than you did with your brother. You treated each other with the utmost respect " Thaman gave her a glance that she didn't see. She was too busy looking at the floor listening. " Having witnessed Rath's death you must have panicked. You saw your brother about to be killed the same way, you threw yourself in the way " he said looking at her with a smile but he seemed sad. " You saved your brother's life and you died in the process. Khivar was furious and murdered the person that shot you. He killed Zan just as Zan realized Ava had... "  
" We both betrayed Zan? " asked Isabel  
" In a way, but Ava knew Khivar's real intentions and helped him and his men get into the palace."  
" She helped Khivar kill my brother? " she was upset. Tess.  
" Khivar shot your brother "  
" Where were you during all this? " she asked curiously. " You know all this how? "  
Thaman sighed to himself silently. There was only one way for her to understand how he knew all this. " Come here your majesty, " said Thaman reaching out his hands.  
Isabel knew what he was asking and gave him her hands and closed her eyes.  
With a vibrant and almost blinding flash Isabel found herself on their planet. Their sun seemed so much more dull than on Earth. The sky was a constant purple and the stars she saw were strange. She couldn't really make out any constellations. Knowing the constellations like she did, she was amazed at how different the stars looked. She could see two moons in the sky. One was full and the other was a quarter. It was so amazing. She looked around her and saw the city in turmoil. The palace was on fire in certain areas and the smoke was spreading. Isabel coughed as she strained her eyes to the sight in front of her.   
" Oh my God " she said running over to a body laying limply on the floor. She put her hand to her mouth. " Michael er Rath " He was shot in the head and he was swimming in a pool of his own bright green blood.  
She turned around and saw a figure standing there.  
" Thaman " she said. Of course he was not in human form, but she knew who everyone was even though they looked very different. She looked at what he was looking at. Thaman had just killed one of Khivar's men and was looking on in horror at... it was her. His eyes grew wider as he watched her get in the way of the shot that was meant for Zan.  
" No! " he screamed throwing the dead body he was holding aside. He ran over just as Max/ Zan did. She saw Thaman fall to his knees and hold her close to him. She saw something like tears coming from his face. Funny. Thaman cried for her?  
" You idiot! " She heard a voice say and Isabel turned her head. She gave a loud gasp. Khivar? She saw his face distinctly, but it was hard to describe. She saw Khivar hit her killer on the chest and watched as the killer flew across the room; it's body still jittering. It's muscles still reacting to the jolt.  
Zan looked at Khivar helplessly. In that moment, even though both beings hated each other, each couldn't move because they had both lost something precious to them.  
" You no good... " said Thaman  
" No good what? " threatened Khivar.  
" My Lord run " yelled Thaman as Khivar raised his hand to shoot. Zan ran through an entryway just as an energy ball flew in his direction.  
" You're going to die you useless... " said Khivar has he built a large energy ball in his hand.  
" Just do it! " yelled Thaman spitting in his face. He still held her in his arms.  
Outraged, Khivar threw the ball at him.  
Thaman shielded himself and her body and ran still holding her. He flipped over many walls and landed on a railing, where her mother and servants were waiting. Her mother, who she had only seen once before, was standing above Thaman crying for her.  
" Vilandra " breathed her mother sobbing uncontrollably.   
" Forgive me your highness " said Thaman bowing to his knees. He saw him look down at her dead body. He was crying and even though he knew it was death to do so, he lifted her face and kissed her gently on the lips.  
Her mother watched this exchange. Instead of becoming angry at Thaman's sudden declaration, " My son? " asked her mother.  
" King Zan " Thaman jumped to his feet and jumped off the railing.  
" Get him " yelled her mother to her other bodyguards.  
Thaman managed to get within sight of Zan as Zan was shaking Ava.  
" You tricked me you witch! " He could hear Zan all the way from where he was " It was you all along! "  
Thaman heard a blast and saw Zan stand there with a hole in his chest.   
" No! " he screamed trying to get closer. Just then another one of Khivar's men stepped in front of him. Thaman pressed his chest, frying his organs and jumped over the last remaining blocks to get to Zan. When he got to him, he was already dead. He looked and saw Ava walk over to Khivar's dead body and start healing him.  
" No you will not you traitor " he spat at her and as he thrust his hand out towards her causing her to crash into the wall, killing her on impact. He was about to finish off Khivar when he heard the other bodyguards.  
"Come on Thaman. Let us go " they yelled grabbing him. One had already grabbed Zan's body and another grabbed Ava's  
" Do not take her " he yelled, " She is the traitor "  
" Queen mother wants all of them Sir "  
" She does not deserve a burial. She should not " he looked and saw Khivar's men coming in the distance towards their master, who was already starting to stir.  
" Come on Thaman let us go. We have to go " said a figure that seemed Thaman seemed to know but she didn't recognize him. He talked to Thaman like a friend.  
" No we have to finish "  
" We are leaving " they pulled Thaman away through his struggling.  
" NO! I want to die fighting. I can take him with me! " He said struggling.  
" If you wish to be with Vilandra once more you must come now! " yelled one of the bodyguards. Thaman looked up at him in surprise. " Let us go, " his friend said gently.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Thaman pulled his hands away from Isabel. Her eyes were looking at him but in a trance. She blinked a few times before grabbing her head. Thaman watched her but didn't say anything. Isabel was crying, sobbing loudly.  
" Ssh, your highness " said Thaman soothingly but he didn't touch her.  
" Thaman " she said kneeling in front of him. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly on the lips. " Thank you " she said, she didn't know why she felt the urge to kiss him. It was like she had always wanted to do that.  
" There is nothing to thank me for your highness " He said putting her hands away from his face and placing them on her lap.  
" For being here, for all... "   
" There is nothing to be thankful for " he said with no expression on his face." I did nothing "  
She looked up at him. Her face was hot and wet with tears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liz jerked up and sat up on her bed. Her nightmare was jerking her back to consciousness. She was breathing heavily and clutching her chest. It felt like her heart wanted to jump out it was beating so hard. She looked around her dark room.  
" Max really did go " she said to herself, finding no one laying next to her. She started to panic when she heard someone breathing. She grabbed her mouth to keep from screaming and grabbed her flashlight. She shone the light on the foot of her bed. " Ma... " She stopped herself. He was asleep horizontally on her bed with his legs hanging off. She sighed in relief and happiness. She giggled as she watched him. Watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. It was soothing. She didn't want to move him scared that he would wake up. She crept over next to him and looked at his face in the dark. She could still make out the line of his face. " My poor exhausted king, " she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. Then like a girl huddling for comfort she put her head on his out stretched arm and closed her eyes." I love you Max " she said softly aloud. " I just need to know you're here. " She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria tossed and turned in her bed. She missed Michael already. The events of the last two days were sinking into her mind. I slept with Michael Guerin she thought. What would her mom think? She can't say anything. Michael and her had this unmistakable connection. Michael hadn't forced her to do anything. She had made the decision. She sat up on her bed and looked at the clock. " Three in the morning? Why can't I sleep at this inhuman hour? "  
She heard a soft tapping on her window. She turned her head and saw Michael looking at her from outside. She couldn't hide her smile as she walked towards him.  
" Michael " she said and then she noticed. Michael's eyes were closed and blood was dripping from his hair. He had been shot in the head. She moved closer to find Nicholas holding him with an evil smile on his face.  
" AAH! " She screamed.  
" Maria, Maria " whispered Michael shaking her.  
She blinked. " Oh my God Michael " she said clinging to him.  
" Ssh. It's all right. I'm here " he said holding her head. " It was just a dream "  
She collected herself and frowned at him. " How did you get in here? "   
" Through the window. I just happened to be walking by when I saw you struggling in your sleep" 

" Happen to be by? " she asked suspiciously.  
" Ok I couldn't sleep and wanted to see you " he grumbled. " Happy now? "  
" Yes " she said grabbing his face and kissing him.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Before his alarm went off at six, Kyle was already doing push-ups on the floor. When he was finished with his brief work out he stepped into the shower. As he closed his eyes he pictured the day before. Liz and Max's faces were lit up again, something he used to resent but could understand now. They had something that he just didn't get but didn't mind so much anymore. That whole soul mate crap thing. Isabel was sitting isolated looking at all of them, scared to death as always. She really needed to get out more. She's just got too many things going on in her mind. Michael and Maria confused, that too was no surprise. Sometimes he wondered if they ever thought about killing each other. Then there was him, the newbie. He was a part of this strange little group. He had always planned on following his dreams of becoming a great football player. After the day that Max Evans healed him his life turned upside down. It was like the Twilight's Zone or something. He stuck his face under the running water and watched the water hit the tile floor. But through all his resentment towards them he couldn't help but feel important. This was big, real big and he could save the world (again), from the threat of aliens. Man, this was better than an interactive game. He got out of the shower, dressed and began meditating deeply, humming a trance like song over and over again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria woke up by herself in her room. She squinted at the clock, 8:00 on a Monday morning. Thank God school was over she thought. Where's Michael? Wasn't it just predictable that he would just leave her like that? What did you expect Deluca? She asked herself. That's just the way Guerin is. She sighed in understanding. I bet Max and Liz are having the most romantic moment of their lives, something they totally deserved, while she was left waking up alone. Stop it Deluca! She yelled at herself. Michael has been a Prince Charming recently and you know it. Give him some slack for once. She remembered their night together and sighed happily. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max woke up confused at first. " Where am I? " He said. He tried to get up but there was a weight on his arm. He looked and saw that Liz was snuggled next to him like a little girl with her dad.  
" I'm really here with you " he whispered stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead before looking at her again. Then he put his hand on her cheek as he kissed her all over her face. Slowing pressing his lips against each eye, her nose, her chin, her cheek...  
Liz had been dreaming about Max. Even in her subconscious she could feel Max's kisses on her face. They were calling her to reality. She smiled before she opened her eyes, knowing that she would soon see him. She opened her eyes to his misty, brown, beautiful eyes looking down at her.  
" Good Morning you " he said holding her chin.  
" Good Morning " she said touching his face, pulling him down to her and pressing her lips on his. Oh the joy that crept up Liz's spine. Finally being able to kiss Max without feeling like it shouldn't be. Finally being able to be with him without any restraints. Knowing now that he would never leave her and that she would always have him. There was no doubt left for them anymore. They were destined to be, they belonged together, no matter what came their way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thaman was sitting in an alert position in Isabel's room. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He sat up the whole night looking at her.  
" She knows now " he said angry with himself. He wasn't supposed to show her that. He only wanted to show her that she wasn't at fault. She saw his feelings, something he had always kept inside. What was he thinking? There were rules against things like this, he knew that. The penalty was death, she was the Princess. But when she kissed him his shield fell momentarily and he couldn't help but touch her. She, Vilandra, Isabel was the love of his life.  
" Thaman? " called Isabel opening her eyes.  
" I am here Princess " he answered, determined to stay where he was.  
Isabel blinked a couple times before sitting up in her bed. She smiled at him happily. She felt so happy today. She didn't exactly know why. She didn't even know the figure in front of her but she knew something about him she totally didn't expect. She examined him still sitting on her desk chair. It looked like he hadn't moved all night. Just protecting her, something familiar about that stuck in her mind. She looked at him, still picturing him from her flash last night. Looking at his present form she noticed the similarities. It was what she would picture him as in human form. What was it about him that was making her feel all these feelings?  
" Did you sleep well your majesty? " he asked looking beyond her out the window.  
" I haven't slept so good in a long time " she was still watching him but he wouldn't look at her. " Did you sleep? "  
" I did not get a chance to sleep your highness, " he said looking at her briefly before looking out the window again.  
Why did this interaction somehow seem so familiar? She thought. He had no expression on his face when he had looked at her." Princess I think you should bathe and get dressed " he said getting up.  
" Yes I think I need to " she agreed getting out of her bed.  
" If you would excuse me " he said getting up. " We have a lot of things to get to "  
" Yes, I think we have a lot of things " she started when she saw him dematerialize.  
" I will leave you now " she heard him say as she saw her door open and close.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh did it feel good to finally take a shower, thought Maria, as she stepped out of the bathroom. The steam was escaping out the doorway behind her. Man I'm hungry, she thought feeling her stomach growl. She could hear someone cooking in the kitchen. She flung her PJ's on her bed and walked over to the kitchen.  
" Michael " she yelped in surprise.  
Michael was frying the pancakes as her mom was setting the table. He scratched his head and smiled.  
" Hey Maria " said her mom cheerfully. " Breakfast is almost done "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Dad? " called Kyle walking out of the kitchen. " Dad? " he walked to the living room and found his dad outside standing on the patio. Kyle went out and stood next to him. " Dad? "  
" Yeah? " His dad's voice sounded distant  
" What are you doing? "  
Valenti stood there looking out in the distance. " This here son, is the calm before the storm. Things are going to happen Kyle. People are going to die. I just want all of us to be prepared for whatever happens. We might not be able to enjoy many more peaceful mornings like this "  
Kyle looked out at the scenery before him. They both inhaled the morning air.  
" Do you think we're all going to make it out alive? " he asked still looking at the scenery.  
" If we don't, who's going to save the world? " said Valenti putting his arm around Kyle. They both exhaled together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liz sat alone in her room. She could still smell Max's cologne on her pillow. She hugged her pillow and breathed in the smell. She giggled softly at thinking about him being there.  
" I have to go home now. I have to change and I'll be right back " he had said between kisses. Finally he had broken away and climbed down the ladder. The phone startled her when it rang.  
" Hello? " she said expecting Max's voice.  
" Liz, is Max there? " asked Maria. She seemed very excited and breathless.  
" Maria, hey " said Liz just as breathless " No, he's at home now "  
" I have to tell you something. It's really important "  
" I have a lot to tell you too " said Liz smiling to herself.  
" But Liz I was scared witless yesterday when you went off are you ok now? "  
" Maria, I couldn't be happier "  
" Me too. We have to talk. Now "  
" But Max is coming over, he'll be here soon "  
" Come on Liz. We gotta girl talk "  
" All right. I'll meet you at our usual "  
" Ten Minutes "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Hello? " answered Max. He was running around his room to change.  
" Max? "  
" Liz, what's wrong? "  
" No, nothing. It's just that "  
There was a tap on his window.  
" Hold on Liz " he said  
" Ok " she said  
Max walked over to his window just as Michael jumped in.  
" Go ahead Liz, Michael just came in "  
" We gotta talk " said Michael  
" I just wanted to tell you that Maria needs to meet me right now. So I wanted to tell you don't come "  
" Michael says he needs to talk too "  
" So I'll have to see you later then " she sighed disappointed.  
Max could hear her disappointment and that was what he was feeling. " I'll have to wait to see you "  
" Me too "  
" Liz? "  
" Yeah? "  
" I love you, " he said seriously  
" I love you too " she said before hanging up.  
Max sighed then he turned to Michael. " This better be good, " he said putting the phone down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
" You and Michael what? " asked Liz in disbelief.  
" We made a big step in alien-human relations " said Michael unsure of how Max would react.  
" When did this happen? " asked Max without any expression on his face.

Michael exhaled before he spoke again. He would have to fight with Max about this he knew.  
" Before they were supposed to leave. Liz it was so romantic. Michael cooked Italian and he had Scooby plates and everything " gushed Maria.  
" Michael did this? " asked Liz  
" I know, it was a stretch " answered Michael  
" So how did it all happen? " asked Max  
" Liz " said Maria  
" Huh? " said Liz  
" She got a flash " said Michael  
" You did! " Liz's eyes widened with joy " Oh Maria! You really had a flash? "  
" Yeah " said Michael  
" What did she see? " asked Max  
" Well I can't tell you all of it, it's personal. But Liz I saw myself as he saw me. It was all me "  
" Did you see anything? " asked Max  
" It was a one way flash " said Michael  
" I hope you're not disappointed honey " said Maria " I mean for me losing my virginity "  
" No Maria " said Liz laying her hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
" No I'm not " said Max " I'm happy for you Michael " he said hitting Michael in the shoulder.  
" But now I'm the only one not a virgin " said Maria shyly. She felt bad for her best friend who didn't get her romantic night when she was supposed to.  
" What do you mean that's not true? " asked Michael  
Liz blushed, her cheeks turned bright red.  
" Liz " said Maria raising her eye brow.  
" This morning " said Liz in a soft voice.  
" Maxwell " said Michael.   
" Liz " said Maria " Do you know what that makes us? "  
" Happy " said Michael with a smile that Max had never seen him make before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel sat by herself in her room. She had just taken a shower and her long blond hair was still dripping, slowly making her pillows damp. 

" Ok Isabel you have to calm yourself down " she said to herself out loud. She got up and went over to her desk where she had a picture of her and Alex at Prom. She touched Alex's face gently. " Oh Alex, if only you were really here with me instead of appearing to me as a figment of my imagination "

" I have to see you somehow " answered the image from her head. 

She relaxed when she heard his voice. She turned around and saw the image that she was so frequently seeing when she was by herself. But this was her therapy. It was a way to get her to calm down when she needed it. " Oh Alex what is going on in my head? " she said running both her hands through her hair. " What happened last night? "

" You had your first real flash Isabel " The image of Alex answered. Even though this image only spoke to her in a monotonous voice she never minded it.

" I know. It was really scary " she said, she sat down on her bed. " I mean, I don't know what to think. Thaman loved Vilandra. Does that mean he loves me too? "

" You are Vilandra aren't you? "

" Not really "

" You are Vilandra Isabel. " he said, " You know that "

" If I am Vilandra then I belong with Michael "

" You were betrothed to each other. That doesn't mean you didn't love someone else. You did love Khivar "

" I don't remember Khivar or anybody from my planet. "

" What is really scaring you Isabel? "

" My feelings when I first saw him "

" What were your feelings? "

" Like I was happy he was there. I had this calming feeling come over me and I was almost happy " she started to cry again.

" Do you love Thaman? "

" That's ridiculous Alex, " said Isabel rolling her eyes. " I don't even know him. I have one flash with the guy and I'm suddenly head over heels in love with him? "

" That's what happened with Liz wasn't it? "

" What does Liz have to do with this? "

" Maybe you're scared of how you yourself are feeling towards Thaman "

" I don't know how I feel about Thaman " she said sighing " But I know that I love you Alex "

" Isabel, I'm dead. I can't stand in your way if you find someone else "

Isabel started crying again. " That's the thing Alex, what if you weren't dead? If you were still alive and I had that flash last night then I would feel more awkward about this. I don't want to use you again "

" Isabel Evans, Alex Charles Whitman is dead. I know that if the real Alex were alive, you probably wouldn't be feeling this anyway. But he's gone and you're never going to get him back, he would want you to move on "

A weird feeling came over Isabel. She felt a rush go through her body and she stopped crying. The image faded and she was left sitting on her bed all alone. But she wasn't sad, she was happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Where is Isabel? " asked Max. He sat with his arm tightly around Liz. It was now in the early evening and they were all waiting for her to come to Michael's apartment. Everyone was there except Thaman and Valenti. Thaman had disappeared it seemed and Valenti said he had some business to do in the other county.

" You told her to meet us here right? " asked Liz looking at his concerned face.

" Where's Thaman? " asked Michael sitting with his arm around Maria.

" Thaman's cool " said Kyle smiling " That guy would tear it up in battle "

" It's hard to believe we were stronger than him, " said Max. 

" But even if we reach our max Maxwell, how could we beat Khivar and his army? "

" Especially now that Tess is gone " said Liz.

Everyone frowned when she mentioned Tess. She was something they didn't want to think about. Kyle grunted putting some food in his mouth.

" We don't need Tess " said Max

" But we did in… "

" We'll take care of it Liz, at least we know a little of where we went wrong "

" What if you guys, " said Kyle excited. He had just had a light bulb go off in his head. "… formed a weapon when you're put together "

" What? " they all said at the same time.

" Like in the 5th Element with Bruce Willis "

" The one where he's wearing that awful orange shirt? " asked Maria

" Listen " said Kyle as they all rolled their eyes at him. " They combined all four basic elements: Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. It created a weapon that would kill the evil thingy. Don't you get that I'm saying? You Max could be Earth, Michael could be fire, Isabel water and Tess Wind "

" But isn't the movie called the 5th Element? " asked Maria

" So who's the 5th person? " asked Liz

They all turned to look at her.

" What? " she said surprised at their unison response.

" That's ridiculous Kyle " said Max. " That was only a movie "

" But Maxwell it makes sense a little " said Michael

" It's seems interesting " said Liz thinking it over.

" Yeah that you actually watched the 5th Element " snorted Maria.

" I'm telling you guys that's probably how you were supposed to beat the bad guys " said Kyle throwing up his hands.

" So why is Max Earth and I'm Fire? " asked Michael

Kyle raised his finger up and opened his mouth. " No it's too easy, " he said putting his hand back down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emerging from the Pepper's Café, Sally Jenkins was running for her life. She was panting heavily as she pushed the door to get out of the café. She had terror written on her face. She had just seen the most horrible things and was desperate to escape the being following her. Before he could touch her, she had run.

" Oh God please someone help me, " she yelled as she started running towards the highway. She looked frantically around in both directions but it was dark all around her. This was a very ghostly road and no one ever really drove by.

" Where do you think you're going? " asked the one chasing her. His voice sounded evil and sarcastic.

" Please, Please let me go… I, I won't tell anybody what I've seen "

" Humans, you think you can plead your way out of trouble, like I have any compassion at all for you? " smirked the figure. There were no lights but she could see his outline in the darkness.

" You're evil, " she said too scared now to even move as he moved closer to her.

" Well you should have been smart enough to stay away " remarked the figure. He was very close to her now. She could feel his breath on her face. " Now you're paying the consequences, " He said putting his hand up in front of her.

" You can't, they'll find you! " she said desperately.

" Who? They've all gone home now " he said placing his hand on her heart, frying her internal organs. The sensation locked the expression she carried on her face. Her body dropped heavily onto the sand in front of him. 

" That was too easy, " he said as he picked up her body and carried it back to the café. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

Everyone turned around when Isabel walked through the door. She seemed in an especially good mood as she walked over and sat down on the couch beside Maria and Michael.

" Hey Iz " said Max looking at her curiously. Even though he hadn't seen her all day she was in a totally different mood than when he last saw her go home with Thaman.

" Hey " she said smiling sweetly at all of them. " How are you all doing today? "

Her unusual friendliness took everyone back a bit.

" Great " said Liz smiling at Max. She was glad that Isabel was in a good mood even though she didn't know why.

Michael squinted at her. " What's with you? " he asked.

" I'm just in a good mood. Is that a crime? " She snapped but still smiling. " God Michael, I'm finally feeling better and you just suspect me of something "

Michael shrugged his shoulders.

Maria hit him on the shoulder and looked at Isabel. " Anything happen to make you so happy? "

" I just feel happy today "

" O k " said Michael

Kyle looked at her with a weird look on his face. " I've seen that look before " he said waving his finger.

" What look? " said Isabel all of a sudden self-conscious. The way Kyle was looking at her made her uncomfortable as if he knew.

" Oh Kyle stop it, " said Maria rolling her eyes at him.

Liz looked at Isabel. She knew where that look came from, she had that same smile whenever she saw Max. But who would make Isabel act like that?

They just sat there quietly until finally Kyle's phone broke the silence.

" Kyle here " he said when he clicked on the phone. " Dad say that again " said Kyle. He looked totally confused and scared. " How could that… ? No we're at Michael's house now, " he said looking down " We're all here dad. All right we'll meet you there " he said hanging up the phone.

" What is it? " asked Max.

Kyle was shaking his head in disbelief. " That was my dad, " he said holding his chin and not looking at any of them. " He said they found Sally Jenkins' body. She's dead "

" What do you mean dead? " asked Maria hysterically. " Was she like murdered? "

" I don't know the details " he answered. " My dad wants us guys to go see him now "

" Let's go, " said Liz.

" He only wants me, Max, Michael and Thaman to go, " said Kyle

" Where is Thaman Isabel? " asked Max looking at his sister. " You were the last one with him "

" I don't know where he is. He left me this morning " she said looking around.

" We have to find him, " said Michael.

" How are we going to find him? " asked Kyle.

Just then Michael's back door opened and they saw Thaman walk in. Isabel's first instinct was to hide her face. She could feel her heart skip a beat and her face feel flushed. The sheer excitement at seeing him.

" Is there something wrong? " asked Thaman examining their faces. He looked at Max first.

" Sally Jenkins is dead, " said Max

" How did that happen? " asked Thaman but he didn't look very surprised.

" We don't know. Valenti just called and told us to meet him "

" What do you make of this? " asked Max.

" It could be anything " he answered.

" Well give us some theories, " said Michael

" It could be Nicholas "

" Why would Nicholas be involved in this? " asked Liz

" We do not have time now. Your majesty we must go " he said to Max and started walking outside and over to the jeep. They all followed him as he got into the driver's seat. " It would be best if the Princess and the other ladies stayed behind ". The guys all nodded. Max leaned over and kissed Liz, reluctantly letting go of her hand before he went into the passenger's seat. Michael gave Maria a hug and she kissed him quickly. Thaman blocked Kyle from jumping on too.

" What are you doing? " asked Kyle

" I need you to protect them, " said Thaman looking at the girls " Take them to the Crashdown "

" Isabel can take care of us, " said Liz 

" And that's my dad " said Kyle raising his voice.

" He will be safe I promise you. You have to stay with them Kyle " said Thaman

" Oh all right. I have to miss the action " said Kyle backing off from the Jeep. Thaman looked at Isabel, with his usual emotionless stare.

She looked back at him scared and vulnerable. She watched him drive away hugging herself.

" Well girlies it looks like we're going to be stuck at the Crashdown then, " said Kyle looking at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valenti stood near the Pepper's Café. He hadn't been to this place since the night he killed Hubble. This place was becoming a bad place for anyone. Why this place of all places? This wasn't anywhere near the Pod Chamber. Why would the person bring Sally's body here? What was here?

" Now my question is Jim, " said Deputy Hanson. " How you happened to be out here in the first place? "

" I was just driving by "

" Sure like I would buy that "

" Am I a suspect in this investigation? " asked Valenti irritated.

Hanson sighed. " No of course not. But Jim, you have to understand why I would be so suspicious of you. You're always in the middle of unexplainable things like this "

" I know but I don't have any clue about this or anything that has happened " answered Valenti. " Seriously "

" It's weird too that she was the one that videotaped the sighting yesterday " said Hanson.

" What does that have to do with anything? " said Valenti, but that was exactly what he was thinking.

" Something is just not right here. She wasn't just a random victim. Someone picked her out and killed her "

" But why here of all places? " asked Valenti.

Both men watched as the medics carried away Sally Jenkins' body. 

Before Valenti had called it in he examined her body. He had been driving down this way when he found a body bag in the abandoned café's parking lot. He stopped his jeep and opened the bag. Her body had a strange symbol on its chest. It wasn't the silver handprint that was left behind from the aliens he knew. This was different. It was almost like a tattoo was placed there. It looked like a red Triangle or something that looked like it. Sally's face had the face of horror on it. Her death must have been instantaneous. She had seen her killer's face before it killed her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half a mile away from the Pepper's Café Thaman stopped the car.

" What are you doing? " asked Michael, leaning forward.

" Do you wish to draw more attention to yourselves by going to a crime scene with the police swarming around my Lord? " asked Thaman. Michael sighed as he leaned back on the back seat.

" Why here? " asked Max

" I do not know my Lord " answered Thaman. " But whatever it is, someone is planning something "

" We're being watched, " said Michael

" I do not think so, " said Thaman. " There is no way that anybody would know you were still here "

" But you never know "

" Trust me I know, " said Thaman " If there was anyone watching I would know "

" How would you know? " asked Max

" I am a bodyguard. I am trained in that field. I do not think this incident has anything to do with you my Lords. This is someone who is covering up something. We just have to figure out what it was "

" You said it might be Nicholas "

" Yes it could be that he is hiding something and this Sally Jenkins must have figured it out "

Max looked ahead at the crime scene. He saw the lights of the ambulance drive out of the parking lot.

" They will see us, " he said

" I have it handled my Lord " said Thaman holding out his hand. The ambulance passed by them without even looking in their direction.

" Did you mind warp them? " asked Michael.

" No. I turned us all invisible " 

Max and Michael looked at each other.

" This is where Hubble was killed was it not? " asked Thaman

" Yes, " said Max " He said that Nascedo had killed his wife in the parking lot "

" He was very unfeeling. He made his presence so public. He was asking for someone to chase him " said Thaman with his eyes squinting.

" If you knew Nascedo was a traitor than why was he brought here? " asked Max. " Why was Tess brought too? "

" It is a long story my Lord. " said Thaman looking at Max. Max gave him an encouraging nod and he continued. " Things were happening too fast when you were being put into the Pods. I was the only one that knew, beside yourself before you died, that Ava was the traitor. Your mother insisted that she be brought along with you. She was needed for your future survival. They needed the original Four Royals to go together. I protested but your mother would not hear of it and I was not in a position to correct her. The being you call Nascedo was brought along just in case. "

" Just in case of what? " asked Michael " In case Tess didn't kill us first? "

" The Queen Mother and I both knew that Nascedo was sent from Khivar but we needed him there so that Khivar would not immediately follow you to Earth. He would have. "

" What about the Dupes? Why were they sent to Earth with us? " asked Max

" They are the Decoys. They were the original batch that we made but something was wrong. Combining our DNA and human DNA did not work quite right. It was only later that we learned how to properly use the Gandarium. We brought them along with us in case Khivar decided to come anyway. We were so rushed into the ship that our coordinates with Earth were wrong. I had to manually fly the ship down to Earth. We crashed in Roswell in '47 but Nascedo and I had to leave you and let you be captured by the American government because we had to hide the Granolith. We both went to retrieve you later. I told Nascedo to take the Duplicates somewhere far away from you. I took your pods and placed you with the Granolith. After he left I did not see him again until he came to Roswell "

" Why not? " asked Max

" Because he knew I was aware of his real intentions "

" Why didn't you stay with us? " asked Michael

" Earth was a new place for me. I had to adapt to the environment before I could fully protect you. I spent the next 42 years adapting to Earth. Which trust me, was not easy. But before I left I made sure that Tess would not be joining you when you hatched. "

" How did you do that? " asked Max

" I rigged her Pod so that she would hatch two months after you would. Nascedo found her and took her. He had to train her before she would meet you. He kept moving around so that I would not catch up "

" Still that doesn't answer why you weren't there for us, " said Michael

" What would you have preferred? To move around with no purpose and be trained when your powers couldn't improve? Look at how Tess turned out. She was not human at all. She was emotionless and alien, that was what made her fail her mission. That was how Liz figured out what she did. Remember you were made with the capacity to use all of the human brain. Nothing would have been accomplished if I were with you. You needed to live on your own and be human " he turned around and looked at Michael. " I regret most deeply that you had to go through what you went through my Lord " Michael could hear the sorrow in his voice. " I put that burden on myself. That I was not there to protect you from your human father "

" It's what made me strong " he said sighing.

" It is strange how things work out the way that they do my Lords. " said Thaman looking ahead. Max and Michael both looked at him. " Even though your circumstances were different you all ended up the same way. I am glad that you all are who you really are. True to yourselves as in your past life "


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Maria, Liz, Isabel and Kyle all pulled up in front of the Crashdown.

" My parents are home, " said Liz getting panicky. She looked at the clock, it was 10.

" Don't be scared. You were just hanging out with us " said Maria

There was someone sitting in front of the Crashdown and it wasn't Liz's dad.

" Is that? " asked Maria squinting. She could barely make out the figure sitting there in the dark.

" It's Sean, " said Liz

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey Sean " said Liz feeling uneasy.

" So like I called like 50 times and left messages " he said looking upset.

" We were out all day, " said Kyle casually.

" Where? " asked Sean not believing him.

" We just decided to go out for awhile today " said Liz smiling nervously at him. Then she noticed he was carrying a suitcase. " Are you going some where? "

" That's why I was trying to call you. I've decided to get out of Roswell. "

" Why are you leaving Roswell? " asked Maria

" There's nothing keeping me here, " he said looking at Kyle and Isabel who were all standing impatiently near the door. " There are some strange things going on with you Liz and I don't like being used. I'm no rebounder and I can't get myself into trouble for you " he looked at Maria " Besides, you would love it if I wasn't at your house anymore "

Maria didn't say anything. She just gave him a tight hug. " Take care Sean " she said and walked over to Kyle and Isabel. She looked pretty calm about it but this was not the time to worry about her looney cousin's sudden departure. She had expected it from him.

Liz looked up at Sean. She felt guilt for all the things she did to him. She didn't mean to treat him like she did but she couldn't take that back. She reached out and hugged him. " Take care of yourself Sean. I'll miss you " she said looking at him.

He smiled sadly down at her. " I'll see you around Liz " he said grabbing his bag again and started walking up the street.

" Sean? " she called

He turned around and looked at her. " Thanks " she said " For everything "

He smiled. " You're welcome. I'll see you around "

~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hello? " said Maria answering her phone. " Ok mom I'll be right over " she hung up her phone. " I have to get home "

" But Thaman said to stay here " said Kyle

" My mom is crying cause Sean is gone. I have to go to her " said Maria sternly.

" You shouldn't go alone, " said Isabel. " You should take someone with you "

" I'll go with you, " said Kyle. " I could just say that my dad told me to meet him there "

" I'm sure my mom would love that, " said Maria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz came back down to the Crashdown after checking in with her parents and walked over to where Isabel was waiting for her. She was sitting in the empty café with a small mug in her hands. Being at the Crashdown reminded her of her conversation with Maria the day before. 

" Do you need anything else? " asked Liz walking over to her.

Isabel shook her head quietly and continued looking at her cup. Liz was uneasy. She and Isabel hadn't really talked for a long time and it wasn't like they were the best of friends when they did hang out together. She wasn't sure about what to expect from her. 

Isabel didn't seem to really notice her uneasiness. She just sat there looking at her mug.

" I'm worried about the guys. Do you think they're all right? " she asked

" They'll be fine, " said Isabel. She didn't seem worried. " Liz? " she said nervously.

" Yeah? " answered Liz.

" Thank you "

" For what? "

" I have a lot to thank you for. What you did to try and save us and how we've, I've always treated you " she blurted out.

" Isabel forget about it "

" I can imagine how you must've felt all that time just hiding it inside. " she said looking up at her.

Liz looked back at Isabel, but didn't say anything. " I didn't do much "

" Liz what are you talking about? That must've been the hardest thing you've had to do. I understand what you must have felt. I don't know if I could've done it "

Liz didn't answer her. It had been the hardest thing she has ever had to do. But she did it for the people she cared about. She did it because she needed to. But she never thought to do it for acknowledgment and from Isabel of all people. She wasn't expecting that. Not that she thought Isabel was a bad person or anything but because Isabel never had any real heart to hearts with her before. She knew that Isabel trusted her but there was always something between them that made her uneasy. 

" I'm just sorry that I especially never really involved you in my life "

" Isabel, I know you trust me and we have that kind of relationship where we can depend on each other "

Isabel didn't know what to say. She wasn't necessarily mean to Liz but she wasn't nice to her either. She just felt bad inside that she didn't show her feelings more to Liz or Maria. They were the only girls she could talk to about her life and be totally honest. She just never took the opportunity to do it.

" Thanks Liz " said Isabel smiling weakly. " I guess I need a gal pal right now "

" What's up? " Liz cheerfully. 

" I just feel so lost right now with everything that's happened. You know about, Alex, about having to leave Earth and then not leaving, finding out that Tess had killed Alex " her eyes got dark at the thought. " Then finding out that we have another bodyguard. It's just crazy "

" Yeah I know what you mean, " said Liz

" How did you know that for sure that Alex had been killed by an alien? "

" I just had this gut feeling "

" I'm sorry we didn't believe you and all we did was fight you on it " said Isabel

Liz just smiled at her warmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" I don't understand, " exclaimed Amy Deluca. " I thought Sean wanted to live in Roswell and all of a sudden he just packed his stuff and said 'Bye Aunt Amy'. What does that mean? "

" Mom it's not your fault. " said Maria comforting her mother. " Sean has always been like that. Don't act so surprised. "

" It's just that it seems like a lot people I care about are just leaving, " said Amy putting her face in her hands.

" You have me mom, " said Maria

" Not to mention my dad Ms. Deluca " said Kyle.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel turned around to find the guys getting out of the jeep and Valenti pulling up beside them. Liz immediately got up and ran to Max. Isabel's heart jumped when she saw Thaman. She was so relieved to see him again. She wanted to run to him like Liz ran to Max but her senses kept her grounded.   
" What happened? " asked Liz running into Max's embrace. He kissed her hair as he walked with her inside.  
" Valenti found Sally Jenkins' body in the parking lot of Pepper's Cafe. "  
" Isn't that where? " asked Isabel looking at Thaman.  
" Yeah " said Max looking from Thaman to Isabel. He was confused by Isabel's expression. She had this weird look on her face. What was going on with that?  
" Did you get to see the body Max? " asked Liz, pulling on his collar, taking his attention away from Isabel.  
" No, the ambulance had already taken the body before we could get to it, but Valenti took some pictures before the cops came " he said looking down at Liz. " We're going to have to wait until tomorrow to see what the body looked like. Valenti said there was this strange mark on her chest "

" A silver hand print? " asked Isabel

" No, he said he couldn't really describe it but took pictures of it for us " answered Max  
" Where's Maria? " asked Michael.  
" And Kyle? " asked Valenti  
" They're at her house. Sean left and her mom's crying "  
" Oh " said Michael and Valenti, they both had worried looks on their faces.

Max looked to see Liz's reaction.   
" They're expecting you there, " said Liz, giving them their cue to leave. She looked up at Max and pulled in closer to him.  
" I'll drive you Michael " said Valenti.  
" Ok " said Michael. He looked at Thaman.  
" Good night my Lord " said Thaman bowing slightly. He looked at Valenti. " Good night Jim " his tone addressing him as a comrade.  
" Good night " said Valenti ushering Michael to his car.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Max looked at Isabel and Thaman. Isabel stood there feeling uncomfortable while Thaman looked around and looked outside as if not noticing. What is going on with Isabel? Did Thaman tell her about her life before and she was feeling guilty again? But she had been so happy before.  
" Max? " said Liz taking his hand into hers.  
He looked down at her. Her small perfect face smiled up at him.  
" Are you hungry? " she asked sweetly. " Are any of you guys hungry? " she looked at Isabel and Thaman.  
Isabel shook her head. Thaman just turned around to look at her.  
" I think we have some left over fries in the frig "  
" That sounds good, " said Thaman. " Let me help you get it " he said before Max could offer his help and walked over to Liz.  
" Um, yeah sure. Let me show you where we keep them " said Liz looking up at him surprised. She hadn't been expecting that. They both walked to the back room.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Isabel slowly sat down at the table where she and Liz had been talking.

" What's going on Iz? " asked Max  
" Nothing " she said without looking at him. " Just the usual: Tess betrayed us, wanted to kill us when we got to Antar and oh yeah she killed Alex " said Isabel in lightning speed.  
" That's not what's bothering you " said Max calmly. His tone, warm as always when talking to her.  
She looked at him blankly, hiding the feelings the she was really feeling.  
" What else would be bothering me Max? "  
" I'm not sure. You keep giving Thaman this look "  
" Can I help it if I'm relieved that he's here with us, that we have some direction now and finally some of our answers can be answered? " she sounded like herself now.  
" Ok, ok " said Max putting up his hand to calm her down.  
She sighed under her breath.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
" So, you eat food too? " asked Liz nervously as she put the French Fries in the Microwave. She was thinking about what he had said before, that he had been watching her especially.  
" Yes I eat food " said Thaman looking into the microwave. " I could have just heated them myself "  
" Michael says that it's better when they cook this way, " said Liz. She couldn't make her voice sound normal.  
" You do not have to be frightened " said Thaman turning to her.  
She looked up at him sheepishly. " I can't help it, " she said smiling shyly. " You said you were watching me for awhile. I'm just nervous as to why "  
Thaman smiled warmly at her. " I had to make sure the future Queen was taken care of "  
" Future Queen? " asked Liz amused. She had never thought of becoming a queen.  
" My King has chosen you, I had to make sure you were safe " they heard the beep of the microwave.  
" Didn't you want to check to see if I was worthy or not rather than just protecting me? " asked Liz  
" I trust my King " he answered. 

" You must have really been loyal to Zan " she said looked at him with admiration.

" I was his servant and I followed him " said Thaman taking the French Fries out of the microwave. " I know you must have a lot of questions for me. Everyone does, but let us just take it a step at a time shall we? "  
" I know you must be exhausted from everyone's questions. " she said nodding

" I understand their anxiousness, " he said picking up the Fries and grabbing extra Tabasco sauce.  
" I'm worried about Isabel " said Liz grabbing the Cherry Cola.  
" What is wrong with the Princess? " asked Thaman, his face changing. It was like she pushed a sensitive button on him.  
" She just seems .... " she said thrown off guard. She didn't expect him to look at her like that when she mentioned Isabel . " ...hurt by something "  
" That is to be expected. She has been through a lot emotionally " he answered. She saw his face change back to that distant look again.  
" No it's something else " said Liz looking at his purposely.  
He looked at her. " I am sure she will be over it. She always does " he said pushing the door and walking out.  
~~~~~~~~~  
" Look Amy " said Valenti as him and Kyle were leaving the Deluca's house. " I'm sorry about Sean leaving "  
" Thanks Jim " she said smiling at him weakly. " I don't know where he's going to go now. I'm worried he'll get into trouble again " she was sniffing.  
Valenti stepped close to her and kissed her on the lips. " Go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow " he said opening his car door and getting in.  
" Good night Ms. Deluca " said Kyle politely from inside the car. She waved to them as they drove away slowly.  
~~~~~~~~~  
" You ok? " asked Michael. He was sitting with Maria on the living room couch.  
" Yeah I'm fine " she said thinking  
" I think your mom will be fine "  
" I know that " she said  
" Then what's the problem? " he said confused.  
Maria got up and grabbed a pillow. " That you, SPACE Boy. Are being such a perfect boyfriend! " she said whacking him with the pillow. " Who are you and what did you do with Michael? "  
" Hey watch it, " he said shielding himself. He looked at her annoyed. " God I can never make you happy " he grabbed a pillow and chased after her.  
" Guys! " shouted Amy " Guys don't make me hurt you "


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

" He's so different from Nascedo " said Liz. She was lying with Max on her bed. She lay on her stomach with her face propped up on her hands, looking up at him. " He wouldn't even sit with us while we ate French Fries "

" Yeah he's a lot different, " said Max. He was holding himself up on with his elbow as he brushed her hair with his fingers. " Whenever Nascedo would talk to me he would make fun of my commands. When I talk to Thaman it's different. He seems more patient "

" He's the exact opposite of Nascedo. "

" He actually has some answers, " said Max. " I feel so inferior to him. He seems nobler than I do. How could I rule over a guy like him? "

" You must have been a great King if you still have the loyalty of someone like him "said Liz looking at him. Her eyes full of love and adoration " You're the reason why he's here you know. You, Michael, and Isabel "

" I don't want to disappoint him, but I'm also scared of him and what he can do "

" Max, you won't disappoint him. What do you mean you're scared of him? "

" He's still not half human like us. He may be like Nascedo and just kill people without any feeling. Did he say anything to you while you were alone? " asked Max resting his hand on her back.

" He did say something funny, " said Liz smiling to herself.

" What was it? " he said laying his head down on his arm still looking at her.

" He told me why I was the one he watched the most "

" What did he say? "

" He said it was because he had to protect the future queen " she said laughing. " Can you believe that? Me? Liz Parker Queen of anything "

Max just looked at her seriously. " He said that? " he asked

" Yeah " said Liz, she stopped laughing. " Why? "

" Nothing " said Max, his face changing. " It's just odd that he said that "

" I know " she said " He said you had chosen me or something like that "

" Liz? " 

" Yes? " she said looking up at him again

" I'm going to marry you one day. You know that right? " He brought his hand up from her back and touched her cheek.

She stared at him blankly. She knew that in the other reality she did marry Max but she didn't really apply it to herself. That was a different universe.

" When you're ready, I'm going to marry you "

" I know you will, " she said pulling herself up and rubbing her nose against his. " But I want it at the Elvis Chapel "

" Whatever you want, " he said kissing her. They both laughed at the thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

" You should get a good night's rest My lady, " said Thaman as he turned off the Jeep's engine.

" Will you stay with me again tonight? " she asked shyly.

" I do not think I need to tonight " he answered not looking at her.

" I think it would be good if you went to sleep yourself " she said taking off her seat belt, then she stopped " Where do you sleep? " she asked curiously.

" Wherever I can, " he said

She knew he was lying. He just didn't want to tell her in case she decided she wanted to visit him probably.

" Then you should sleep here, " she said in a commanding voice

Thaman looked at her.

" You can sleep in Max's room, " she said 

Thaman just looked out the window.

" I don't know if Max will be home any time tonight. Michael will be with Maria and I won't have anybody "

Thaman thought it over quickly. 

" Whatever you wish, " he said getting out of the car. When she walked up toward her front door he turned invisible again and walked through the door with her. She couldn't see him but she knew where he was when he walked, it was like she could just feel his presence.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" Do you really have to go home? " asked Maria pleading with Michael as he grabbed his jacket.

" I have to go get some sleep, " he said putting his jacket on. " Besides, your mom needs you right now and I don't think she'll appreciate me in your room "

Maria looked at the floor. She knew he was right but she wanted him there just the same.

" I'll see you tomorrow, " he said bringing her face up to his.

" Oh all right " she said " Good night "

" Bye " he said walking out the door.

" Oh that sweet boy " said Amy " He's just so great "

" Yeah, " said Maria as she sighed. " He is " little did her mom know what he risked to be with her right now. She turned towards her mom and they both started talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle Valenti was laying on the couch in the living room. He still couldn't go into his room. Since Tess had slept in there he didn't want to go in. He was used to the couch anyway. He couldn't believe that he was living with a killer in his house. How could she betray everyone like that? Just because what, she and that other freaky alien guy made a deal with whoever that enemy guy was. She was a good actress, he gave her that. She managed to mislead them for a whole year. His dad was a cop and he didn't suspect her. He was so frustrated with himself. He tossed on the couch and he looked at the clock. It was 3:00am oh God, I have to sleep. But I can't sleep, this whole Tess thing is really bugging me. He sighed aloud and sat down on the floor. He folded his legs and started breathing in and out. He needed to meditate now.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Valenti sat in his office at his desk. He was thinking about Sally Jenkins' body. She didn't seem hurt anywhere else but that mark on her chest. She had looked so terrified. She had found something and then someone killed her. What did she find? What was so special about the Pepper's Café? There had to be some kind of connection to it. Hubble's wife had been killed there when Nascedo was on the run. It had to have been Nascedo who did it. But was it really Nascedo who killed her? But this mark was a Red Triangle. The "aliens" he knew didn't leave a mark like that. What did this all mean? Someone, some other kind of alien is out there killing innocent people. They had to go back to the café to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thaman sat up from the floor in Max's room. He didn't feel comfortable at all sleeping in this room. He could hear Isabel sleeping in the next room. Her soft breathing was relaxing him. He was thinking about Sally Jenkins. Why was she killed? The only person who would have a motive in killing her would be him. But nobody knew where he was. Nobody knew that he knew where the King was. He didn't think anyone would do that. It was illogical because all of the other aliens would know that the Royal Four had left earth. Their monitors would have told them that the ship had left Earth's atmosphere. It had to be Nicholas, there was no one else who would do something that desperate. Nicholas must be hiding something at the Pepper's Café. He would check it out with King Zan, Rath and Valenti. But wait a minute he said stopping himself. They have to figure it out themselves. He could only give them a little bit of guidance but he couldn't lead them, that was Zan's authority to do so. Even though he didn't know too much now he still had to learn through experience. He has to become the king that he was. Then his thoughts drifted, he thought about Isabel. Even though she didn't look like Vilandra, Vilandra was in her. He could tell from her eyes. She moved her eyes just as Vilandra had. He had to be very careful with Isabel. She knew his feelings and he didn't know what to expect from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The heavenly bliss that surrounded Liz now that she had Max and he knew all her secrets once again. They were definitely making up for lost time. To finally feel complete and alive. 

" How could I be any happier? " she said to herself. She sighed happily as she lay on her bed with Max beside her.

" Don't be too happy, " said a cynical voice.

She got up and saw a shadow figure just inside her room from the window. She couldn't see his face. His face was dark but she could see his outline.

" Who, who are you? " she said trying to make out his face.

" Someone you'll know " he answered " very well soon " he emphasized soon. His voice was so bone chilling and creepy.

" What do you want? " she cried

" You " he said

" Me? Wh, why? "

" So many questions. Haven't you figured it out yet? " he said sarcastically. " But I am coming Liz. I am coming for you "

" What? Why me? Who are you? " yelled Liz out loud.

" Liz, Liz " whispered Max as he rocked her in her arms. " Wake up Liz. "

Max heard her parents coming down the hallway. He quickly jumped off her bed, unlocked the door and dove into the bathroom just as they opened the door. Jeffrey Parker and his wife had run through the door.

" Lizzie " he cried running to her bed.

Liz looked up at him but couldn't see his face. " Max? " she asked

Her dad frowned. No Liz It's your dad "

Liz rubbed her eyes and blushed. " I was only dreaming, " she said

" Sounds more like a nightmare to me " remarked her dad

" Honey why are you still in your regular clothes? " asked her mother.

" I guess I was so tired. I just knocked out " said Liz getting up and walking over to her dresser.

" You ok Lizzie? "

" Yeah dad. It was just a bad dream " she said opening the drawer.

Her dad yawned as he got up from her bed." Ok honey, let's go back to bed " he said putting his arm around his wife's waist.

" Good night Lizzie " he said

" Good night dad, mom " she said watching them as they closed the door. Her parents smiled at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Something's different about her, " said his wife once they got back into their room.

" She's been like that for a long time now. She's just going through that teenage phase " he answered getting back into bed.

" No I know that Jeff, " she said laying beside him. " She has this glow on her face "

" Glow? She just had a nightmare honey " he said confused.

" Despite that, something else is going on "

" As long as she's fine, " he said " She's probably just in love "

" With Sean? "

Jeff looked at his wife. " Sean? I doubt it. She called me by that kid's name, Max. "

Max thought Nancy. Max was the boy that Liz was caught making out with last year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael lay on his couch looking at a picture of Maria. He wanted to stay on Earth with her and forget about his destiny. Destiny, he thought. What was destiny anyway? He thought about all the times he'd fought with Max about finding home and where they belonged. They had found out last summer. He was the second in command, he was going to marry Isabel and he was responsible for the fate of an entire race. He only accepted half of his destiny. He never thought about being with Isabel but having the power to change the fate of a whole race made him proud. But then he realized that what he wanted was to stay on Earth with Maria. She was his destiny now. How could he just leave her? They now shared something that he could never share with anyone else. He didn't want to risk his life and have her lose him. After all she had been through the least he could do is stay with her. But now that Thaman is here and things are getting weird again, he had no choice but to stick with his former destiny. He had to save his planet and come back to Earth. Only then would he really be with Maria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz slowly put on her PJs. She didn't remember seeing Max leave. She probably just fell asleep and he had decided to go home. 

" I wish I could've said good night to him at least before he left " she thought. She sighed out loud. " Well Parker you should go brush your teeth and wash up " She walked over to her bathroom and turned on the lights.

" Max! " she yelped.

" Ssh " he said putting his finger to his mouth.

" Have you been in here long? "

" I heard your parents coming so I ran in here "

" They're gone now, don't worry " she said grabbing his arm.

" I wasn't sure " he looked relieved. " The last thing we need right now is to get caught and then we're never allowed to see each other again "

Liz laughed at his worry.

" I don't think I could be separated from you again Liz "

" Me too " she said

" I better get going then. That was too close of a call but first… " he said looking worried again

" First? "

" Are you ok? It looked like you were having a nightmare. Did you have a vision? "

" No, it was nothing. It was just a nightmare. It's nothing to worry about "

" Are you sure? "

" Positive "

" Because I can stay if you want "

" If you say it like that then yeah I want you stay with me for protection " she grinned at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Liz? " called Jeff Parker, knocking on Liz's door. It was now early in the morning.

" Oh my God Max, my dad " said Liz as they both scrambled to get him out the window.

" Oh dad " she said trying to sound calm

" Yeah honey. Can I come in? "

" Um no dad, I'm kind of in the middle of changing " she said, which was true in a way. She bent down and gave Max back his shirt and jacket. " Can you give me a minute? "

" I'll wait right here "

Max looked terrified as Liz followed him out the window. She smiled at him breathlessly. She had managed to put on jeans and a shirt. 

" This is so funny, " she said as he got onto the ladder and was now facing her.

" This is funny? " he said laughing with her.

" This is just like Romeo and Juliet " she laughed as she kissed him on the lips.

" Fair well Sweet Juliet " he said looking up at her.

" Fair well Sweet Romeo. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I should say good night 'til it be morrow " she said

" It's already morrow. See you soon " he kissed her once more before descending the ladder. She watched him climb down and run towards the jeep.

She ran over to her door and unlocked it. Her dad was holding his chin.

" Morning " she said brightly.

" Good morning " he said coming into her room.

" What's up dad? " she said following him.

" Lizzie I, I'm a little worried about you "

" Why? " she said nonchalantly.

" You've been sulking around and acting distraught since Alex died. Now you're going around happy and scared and happy again. Is there something you want to talk about? "

" Dad, I'm just trying to get through this "

" Has something else happened since then? "

" What else would happen dad? "

" I don't know Lizzie. You've just become so distant. I want to be a part of your life "

" I just haven't had anything to tell you dad "

" So nothing's going on? " he said questioningly.

" Not really dad " she said innocently.

" Ok then " he said kissing her forehead. " I just wanted to check " he walked over to her door.

" Dad? " called Liz

" Yeah Hon? "

" Thank you "

He smiled at her and scratched his head. " Sure, anytime " he said closing the door.

Liz sighed as she flopped back onto her bed. She looked up at her ceiling. Her dream was still lingering in her mind.

" I'm coming for you Liz, " the figure had said. Was it a flash or was it just really a dream? It was just a dream, she told herself. They had nothing to worry about. Nobody was hunting them anymore. Everyone now thought that they had left to go home. Thaman was with them too. The only thing that they had to worry about now was our son. Our son, she thought. She had told Max that. It didn't matter that it's real mother was Tess. The baby came from Max and it was going to be hers too. But would she be a good mother? What would it look like? Would it look human or alien? Since Max and Tess were both hybrids… wait hybrids. It probably would come out in human form. But Max said it couldn't survive on Earth. How could that be possible? Tess' mind warp couldn't have been that good. What's missing here? There's something else.

To Be continued…

Please leave a review for me. So that I know if you like it or not. I hope this story is making sense to you all.


	10. Chapter Ten

First, Thank you for all your reviews. J The next couple chapters are not for younger people. I suggest that if you are not older than 13, you should not read this.

As always let me know what you thought.

Chapter Ten

" Hello there Stranger " called Mr. Evans from the kitchen.

" Hey dad " said Max nervously.

" Isabel said Michael was going through something and you had to stay with him "

" Yeah Michael has some trouble with something "

" What kind of trouble Max? "

" Nothing really serious. He just needed someone with him "

" Hmm, he knows that he can come to me when he needs anything right? "

" Yeah dad. He just needed a friend for the night just to hang out " Max pinched his lips as he turned around to head upstairs.

" Your mom was worried cause you didn't even call, " said his dad.

" Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind " he said climbing the stairs.

Max was desperate to just get inside his room and lay on his bed. He really hadn't slept much the last couple of days. He had a lot to think about. He swung his door open and went in, closing the door behind him. He leaned with his back to the door and sighed.

" Good Morning my King " said Thaman. He was invisible just in case someone wanted to run through the door just like Max had.

Max gasped in surprise, he watched as Thaman appeared in front of him. " I wish you wouldn't do that "

" I do apologize my King, but I thought it necessary considering I had to stay the night last night "

" Is Isabel all right? I thought you just dropped her off " said Max squinting at him.

" The Princess said she wanted me to stay with her, I was commanded to stay in your room. I hope it does not offend you " he sounded so casual about it that Max felt guilt about being suspicious.

" No, it's ok. I just wasn't expecting you here " said Max, he sat down at the foot of his bed.

Thaman just stood looking at him. " What do you wish to do today my Lord? "

Max thought about last night and tried to push Liz from his mind. " I want to check out those pictures and see what really happened to Sally Jenkins and how she died. I want to check out Pepper's Café with Valenti and Michael also " 

" As you wish. What do you wish me to do? "

" You have to take us there and tell us what you know "

" I do not know anything about Sally Jenkins my Lord " answered Thaman " To me she was just another human woman "

Hearing Thaman say that reminded him of Nascedo and how he had addressed all humans as unimportant." She must have found something there and they killed her. But who would be up to something? I haven't had to deal with Nicholas for awhile now and the skins have left us alone. I don't know why this is coming up now "

Thaman didn't say anything.

" Where were you yesterday Thaman? " asked Max

" I would prefer not to tell you that my Lord forgive me "

" I think I need to know where you were, " said Max

" I am not responsible for the death of Sally Jenkins if that is what you are implying my Lord " he said calmly, he looked and saw Isabel in the doorway.

" How could you even think that Thaman would do something like that? " Isabel exclaimed. She couldn't believe that Max would be so quick to turn on Thaman.

Max hadn't even noticed she was there. " I'm just asking him where he was yesterday while we were supposed to be all together "

" Max Thaman is our bodyguard. There is no way that he would do something like that without telling us "

" I'm sorry to say this Iz but we thought Nascedo would be like us too but he wasn't. He kidnapped Liz and killed people without a second thought" he looked at Thaman " How do we know that you won't just kill off our human friends? "

" I can't believe you Max. " she said raising her voice. " You who are always trusting new people are getting suspicious now? You trusted Thaman when he threw that energy ball at you but you don't trust him when… "

" My lady that is enough. I thank you for your trust " said Thaman putting his hand out between Max and Isabel. Isabel looked at him and backed away from Max.

Max looked at Thaman. " It's just hard for me to completely trust you. I trusted Nascedo and look where all of us have ended up? We almost died. From what you've shown me you do deserve my trust, but I can't help but be suspicious of you. I just, I'm worried. "

" You do not have to worry about me kidnapping anyone my Lord. I would do no such thing. Nascedo was an idiot. He was not worthy enough and faulted so that you would be put in the White Room instead of himself. There is no way that I would deliberately jeopardize you or anyone that you care about, especially Liz. But if you wish it my Lord, I will one day show my loyalty "

Isabel looked at him admiringly. He was just so noble and admirable. She couldn't help but smile at him.

" I am sorry Thaman " said Max he said putting his hand on Thaman's shoulder.

" That was just rude Max " remarked Isabel. Max looked at her but didn't say anything.

" I think it best that I depart now and assemble the others " said Thaman " If you think it best My King "

Max nodded. Thaman disappeared again and went out Max's window.

Isabel glared at him as she turned to walk out the door.

" Why are you so easy to trust him? " he asked.

" Max, he's done nothing wrong " said Isabel.

" You know something don't you? About Thaman " he looked at questioningly.

" How would I know anything Max? I don't remember Thaman. I just know that since he's appeared he could have killed us at anytime or treated Liz, Maria or Kyle bad but he hasn't. He's been trustworthy consistently. I just don't understand how you can be like that when you trusted Liz, Maria when me and Michael didn't. I think Thaman deserves our trust more than you gave Liz. "

" Will you please drop it? " he said raising his voice.

" Max I'm not blaming you for trusting people. I'm just saying that you shouldn't cut someone, who obviously isn't out to get us, some slack and not point fingers. We don't know how Sally Jenkins died. We don' t know what happened "

" I'm sorry, I don't know why I feel that way about him, " he said. But he did know why. There was something going on with Thaman and Isabel. He wasn't sure what that was but something about it bothered him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh Liz " shrieked Maria as they both sat on her bed. " I think I'm in Michael heaven "

Liz smiled at her friend. She was so happy that finally Maria was being treated the way that she deserved. She knew Michael loved her, but he ended up hurting her most of the time. Since Alex's death Michael had changed and he had proven himself human after all. Instead of totally thinking about himself, he had stuck with Maria's side. If it weren't for Michael, Max would probably be half way to Antar by now. She was eternally grateful to him for that.

" Liz did you ever think that I could be this happy with Space Boy? "

" Yes Maria. Michael's loved you this whole time. He just couldn't express it, cause… "

" He's Michael " finished Maria rolling her eyes. She sighed and then her face changed. " But Liz, things are getting weird again aren't they? "

" You feel it too? "

" Do you think we'll ever have normal lives? "

" I doubt it, because they're…"

" Different "

" We just have to be there for them and encourage them "

" Like little wifies that welcome their men from battle? "

" Kind of. But I have a feeling we'll be fighting along side them. It's not just them anymore Maria, it involves all of us. Do you think you could? I mean kill an alien? "

" If they tried anything on Michael I would kill them " she said making a striking motion with her hand. " But I know you definitely would "

" You think so? " asked Liz thinking it over. The thought of killing another living being, that wasn't a bug or rat, scared her.

" You've already proven that. You have that gift " she said

" That was so terrifying Maria. I can't believe I did that. I actually did that " she said, her voice raising. " But that was only shielding Max, it wasn't like killing someone. "

" I can, Liz you always had the 'I have to protect everyone' thing going. I think what you are, is reflected on your gift. Being with these Czech's has taught us that things that weren't possible, totally are "

Liz nodded.

" I just feel a little left out. I don't have any gifts "

" Maria that is so untrue. Only you have the gift over Michael. "

Maria smirked at her. " I did tame the wild beast haven't I? "

They both laughed. They both stopped when they heard someone climbing up the ladder. They saw Max's head pop up and he jumped onto the balcony. Liz's face immediately started glowing. She sighed. Then they saw Isabel, Michael, Kyle, Valenti and Thaman. Maria looked at Valenti. He had the pictures in his hand.

" I'm not sure I should let you kids see these pictures, " said Valenti taking them out of the envelope. " They're pretty disturbing "

" Sheriff, we need to see them, " said Liz

Valenti smiled a little. It still amused him that though he wasn't the sheriff anymore, they still called him that.

" I think they should all see the pictures Jim, " said Thaman taking the pictures from his hand. He looked at them one by one but didn't say anything. He passed it to Max when he was finished. " My Lord " he said handing it to him.

Max looked at the pictures and kind of cringed. It wasn't because Sally Jenkins' body was mutilated or anything, but her facial expression was so chilling. She looked absolutely petrified. She reminded him of how Topolsky looked the last time he saw her. How many more people would have to die before this would all be over with? Hubble, his wife, Topolsky and countless other people died because of them. His face stared deeply at the Red Triangle on her chest. He looked down at Liz who was standing next to him, waiting for him to hand her the picture.

" Are you sure you want to see this? " he asked

" Yes " she said holding her hand out with a determined face.

" Come on Maxwell. Let us see what they look like " said Michael grabbing the other pictures from Max's hand impatiently. He quickly glanced at them and handed them over to the rest of the group.

" Oh God dad " said Kyle putting his face away. " She looks awful. "

" She doesn't look like the person we saw on the news, " said Maria with her mouth open.

" She's scared out of her mind. Of course she doesn't look l the same " remarked Kyle. 

Michael and Liz just started at the Red Triangle. They weren't paying attention to her face at all. Thaman looked at them urging them to remember where they had seen this image before.

" I've seen this before, " said Liz finally.

" Yeah me too " said Michael.

Max looked at Liz worried. " Where have you seen this before? " he asked.

Liz's mind was whirling again. She was trying to remember where she had seen that image before. It wasn't on a body. It was a faint image but so familiar. Suddenly she thought about Alex and his death. She started thinking about her investigation on his murder and where it had led her. Her, Maria and Michael had gone to Leanna's dorm room to see what she knew. It led them to this shed in the middle of no where. Wait a minute, the shed… something about the shed. They had almost died cause there was something in there waiting for them. Something that Michael saw and threw out the shed and it exploded. The thing, it was a Red Triangle.

" Liz didn't we? " asked Michael

" That's what almost killed us at that shed that day Michael " she said

" What? " said Max looking angry. " What do you mean it almost killed you? "

" It was when we were looking in Las Crusas to look for Leanna and we went to this shed and in it there was a Red Triangle. " explained Michael trying to calm Max down. " It was just waiting there like a trap. I threw it out the window and it exploded "

" Yeah, it looked exactly like that, " said Maria. " I remember now, it was just floating in the air waiting to blow us into a million little pieces " She stepped back a little. She was not helping. She looked at Max's expression and hid behind Michael.

" Someone wanted you to be there so that they could kill you, " said Max. He grabbed Liz and held her close to him. " Oh God if only I had been there for you… "

" Max, it's over now. Michael took care of it "

" Well obviously not " said Kyle. " Whoever set that up there is still out there "

Max looked at Thaman, who was still quiet. But Thaman had a smile on his lips. 

" Why are you smiling? " asked Max

" Because I am just so proud that you have such bright company with you my Lord. You have chosen your peers well. It still does not cease to amaze me "

" I wouldn't call them all bright " said Michael looking at Kyle

" Hey! " complained Kyle.

" What does this symbol mean? " Max asked Thaman showing him the picture.

" It is their trademark. Just as you have leave a silver hand print, they leave a Red Triangle "

" Who's they? " asked Michael.

" Khivar's men "

" We have to get to Pepper's Café before anyone else does " said Max

" But the cops were there last night. Don't you think they would have checked the inside as well? " said Kyle

" They probably just checked the outside of it. I doubt they actually looked inside " said Max.

" Let's go, " said Liz.

" No, I don't want you to go, " said Max holding her back.

" But Max "

" Liz, no " he said gently, shaking his head at her. She paused.

" You're not going either, " said Michael to Maria

" I do not think you should go either Your Highness " said Thaman to Isabel. " I think that all the girls should stay here. They need to cover for us in case anyone asks and all of us going is only going to make scene "

" Thaman's right, you guys need to stay here, " said Kyle.

" Kyle, you should be here too " said Valenti

" But dad, I want to… "

" Kyle no. You have to stay and watch the girls " said Valenti

" Why do I always get left behind when Heckle and Jeckle get to go every time? " he said squinting at Max and Michael.

" We do not even need to answer that Kyle, " said Thaman. He looked at Max. " My King, we must go now. Before it is too late "

Max nodded. He turned to Liz and kissed her forehead. " I'll be back, " he said reassuringly.

" You better " she said with a worried look on her face.

Michael looked at Maria. She hugged him, pressing her face against his chest. " Come back to me in one piece Space Boy " she said.

Isabel looked at Thaman. She wanted to say something to him but it would seem awkward with all the couples saying their good byes. She had to fight the urge to go give him a hug. He looked at her. Even though his expression didn't show anything she could hear him say, " I will bring them back Your Highness ". She nodded slowly and tried to smile. She knew that he would protect them, she just didn't want him to die saving them like she knew he would if he had to. She couldn't lose him, not now, now when she was feeling these feelings for him. Now when he had given her such a new perspective of her life. She had hope now and she couldn't lose her hope and lose him.

Kyle and the girls watched as Max, Michael, Valenti and Thaman get into Valenti's jeep and drive off.

" Now I'm stuck with watching the babies while the grown ups go and play " said Kyle. All the girls whacked him in the arm. " Hey! What did I say? "


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

" Ok here's how it goes, " said Valenti " I think Thaman should become invisible and look around the perimeter, before we decide to go in "

" I want to go when Thaman goes in, " said Michael eagerly. 

" I want to go in together too " said Max looking back at Thaman.

Thaman just nodded. " Whatever you wish, " he said.

Michael looked at Max and Thaman. What has gotten into him? It seems like he doesn't trust Thaman somehow. Has Thaman done something to make Max this way?

" I think that Thaman should at least look around and then tell us if it's secure. We all want to go in together, but what if there was some kind of trap down there. There's no use in all of us getting killed cause none of us could react fast enough "

" I agree with Jim, " said Thaman. " I will not go in until we have all established safety "

Max nodded in consent. He looked at Michael who just shrugged his shoulders. " Whatever, let's just do this already, " he said sitting back and taking in the scenery. He hoped that this wasn't some wild goose chase again. But then he had this feeling they were going to find something that was going to freak them out. He just sighed trying to clear his mind. Worrying too much would be more dangerous than being careless sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~

" I hate just waiting here, " said Isabel pacing the room.

" They told us to stay here, " said Liz sitting on her bed.

" Then what are we supposed to do then? " asked Kyle

" We have to do something Liz, " said Maria.

" What can we do? " asked Liz

" I don't know, " said Isabel. She was now crossing her arms.

They all jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

" Who is it? " asked Liz

The door opened to reveal Jeff Parker. " Hey Maria " he said " Could you come down and start your shift now? "

" Oh my God I'm so sorry, I forgot I had a shift today " said Maria " I'm so sorry Mr. Parker "

" That's ok. Just get down there " he said. He looked at Kyle. " Hey there Kyle "

" Hello Mr. Parker. How are you? " said Kyle

" Oh doing ok. What ya guys doing up here like this? " he asked innocently.

" We're just all hanging out trying to figure out what we want to do, " said Maria

" Well where's the rest of your group today? " asked Jeff. He looked at Liz.

" They're not here yet dad, we were waiting for them "

" I wish you guys would one day use the door instead of the ladder, " he said closing the door behind Maria and himself.

Isabel looked at Liz. Liz just sat there looking at the floor thinking about what they were going to do. Her dad was already suspicious, she had to think of something quick.

" Well we could just hang out with Maria downstairs at least. Be seen and just hang out " said Kyle gesturing his arms towards Liz's door.

Isabel went to the door silently. Liz followed her as Kyle held the door for them. They all went down stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thaman was in invisible mode again. He looked back at the jeep and saw the three red figures looking in his direction but unsure where he was exactly. He sighed as he walked around the café looking around carefully and stopping occasionally to check for another presence. Once he was sure there was no other presence he gave a signal to the other three. He showed only his hand waving at them. Immediately they jumped out of the jeep anxious. Valenti took out his gun in case. Max and Michael followed behind him. The door was sealed shut. Thaman waved his hand over the lock and opened the door to them and they all went inside.

It was dusty and over come with spider webs. It didn't look out of the ordinary. They looked at the counter, at the dusty counter chairs and the rusted kitchen. The neglected stove and sinks looked crusted and beyond repair. Everything was empty. It looked like what any other deserted restaurant would probably look like.

" There's nothing here, " said Michael.

" Yes there is " said Valenti looking at the floor. Max and Michael looked and saw fresh foot steps in the dirt. There were two different kinds of steps.

" Sally was in here, " said Thaman's voice. " There is something hidden here "

Max bent down and touched the footprints. All at once he was there. He saw Sally running frantically through the café and out the door. He stepped back surprised.

" What is it? " asked Michael

" She was in here and she came from that direction " he said pointing to the back room. 

They all ran through the door. Michael touched the door first. He felt a rush of fear and exhaustion. Sally had stopped momentarily at the door to catch her breath, before she ran for the front door.

" What did she see that made her so terrified? " he asked as they got through the door. There was nothing in the room, it was totally dark. Valenti took out his flashlight as Michael illuminated his hand to see the room fully.

" There has to be an entrance here somewhere " they heard Thaman say. He was trying to sense another presence. Max was walking across the room when his foot caught on something. He tugged at his foot and a door opened beneath him. All at once Thaman winced in pain and yelled out in surprise.

" Thaman? " asked Max. " Thaman what's wrong? " he said trying in vain to see Thaman.

" I, I too many things present. Too many things going on here. Too much " he was grabbing his head. Flashes of people came running through his mind. He saw the looks of terror on their faces and the things that they were afraid of. It took all his strength to stay standing. After a few minutes he finally regained control and stood up. " We need to go in there, " he said

Valenti stepped forward first. " No Jim " said Thaman " I should go first. I do not think we are going to like what we see here "

They heard Thaman's footsteps go down the stairs. They heard a gasp and then nothing else. They both looked at each other and Max ran down after him. Michael ran after Max and Valenti followed.

" Good God " said Valenti as the four of them all stared at what was in front of them.

~~~~~~~~~~

" Mom? " said Isabel. Her mom never came to the Crashdown. " What are you doing here? "

" Isabel, " said Diane Evans. " I was just wondering if you've seen your brother "

" He's not here mom "

Her mom looked at Kyle.

" Mom you know Jim Valenti's son Kyle "

" Yes I do, " she said looking at Kyle with a suspicious look. She had never forgotten about the suggestive things he had been saying about Tess at Isabel's birthday party that time.

" Why are you looking for Max mom? " asked Isabel looking at Liz. 

Liz was helping out at the Crashdown. She didn't have to help, but she needs to calm her nerves. As her mom was mumbling a response, Isabel watched as shook her head and mouthed, 'Get her home'. Isabel nodded.

" Mom? " she said getting her mom's attention.

" Yes honey? "

" I'm on my way home anyway. We can talk about Max when we get there "

" Ok sure honey I guess we could just go back home, " said her mom following her out the door into the car.

Kyle looked at Liz from the booth he was sitting at and grinned. He was trying to remain calm. He didn't know what to expect from the guys' visit to that freaky restaurant. But he couldn't let the girls worry as much as he did. Oh how he wished he was at home and meditate. He had to stop using his Buddha phrases in front of the others because he knew they all were on the verge of killing him, so he didn't offer anymore words of wisdom.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The inconsistent glow and crackle sound coming from next to them caught their attention. Max, Michael and Valenti looked at the glow. They could see the outline of Thaman's body go from invisible to visible and back. Then finally Thaman just reappeared.

" My powers do not work in here, " he said grunting. He walked forward, as the rest of them stood where they were.

It looked like a laboratory. It had that familiar green glow, like the Pod Chamber had. There were, what seemed, endless rows of jars full of things. Things like hands, eyes, legs, organs, and things both human and alien. In the other corner of the room were the remains of a human body who had just been cut up, probably to be put into a jar. Thaman walked past them all. He wasn't looking at any of them. He was walking towards the preserved dead body of an alien, centered in the middle of the room. The body had been dead for a long time, even the preservation chemicals couldn't help the peeling and discoloration of the body. The cause of death was apparent. Max could see the wounds on it's chest. He thought back and remembered that those same marks were on Nascedo before he dissolved in front of them that night.

Thaman could feel his anger flowing to his fists. He clenched his fists and threw a large jar of something to the other side of the room with hate. " AAH! " He shouted. He rested his hands on the counter next to the chamber and started breathing loudly. His eyes were fiery and red. But he didn't make anymore noise.

Max was the first to approach him. He had to close his eyes and not see horrible some of the objects in the jars looked. He reached Thaman and put his hand on his back. Thaman made no movements and just kept his head down. Valenti shook his head as he took all this in.

" Who is that Thaman? " asked Max.

Thaman didn't respond. He continued standing there with his fists clenched tightly together. Max could hear him breathe in and out slowly. " Nathan, my best friend "

Jim Valenti put his head down sympathetically. Michael stood there silent. Thaman sucked in his breathe and put his head up again. He looked at Max.

" We need to finish our search My Lord, " he said walking away from him. Thaman looked at the half cut up body without any expression.

" I think I'm going to be sick, " said Michael. He looked at Max, who looked just as sick as he felt.

" They were experimenting, " said Thaman calmly.

" For what? They already know how humans work " said Valenti.

" They were not testing for weaknesses Jim. They were making one " said Thaman suddenly aware of what they should be looking for. " Check everywhere. There is something that should be hidden " he said wanting to doubt what he was thinking.

" Wh, What are we looking for? " as he started looking around. Valenti ran to another corner to look around. Max stayed with Thaman.

" You will know when you see it, " he said not looking up. He was looking at his friend in the Chamber. No, he was looking through the chamber to look and see what was on the other side. He looked around at the bottom of the Chamber. He pushed a small loose tile and it popped out. " Over here my Lords " he said frantically taking the tile out. There was a finger print reader. Thaman tried putting his hand on it. But it was useless. He took Max's hand and then Michael's, but they were all declined. Thaman got up frustrated and he shoved some more jars aside and grabbed the table they were on and hurled it at the Chamber. His full force on it made the Chamber crack. Nathan's body, along with all the chemicals flew out. The three others jumped onto tables to avoid the flow. Nathan's body crashed into another table, lying limp on the floor.

" Thaman what are you doing? " asked Michael.

But Thaman didn't say anything. He continued to smash the wall behind the chamber. This wall was a lot stronger than the surface wall. He hit it a few more times before it began to crack. Max stood up beside Thaman and started to hit the wall. Then the wall cracked and fell at their feet, revealing another Chamber.

" What the hell? " asked Michael.

" Liz! " yelled Max pressing his face against the glass.

" That is not Liz my Lord, " said Thaman pulling him back. " This is her dupe and she is almost ready "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh Liz, we need some more napkins from the storage room. Could you please go get them? I've got to watch in case someone decides to walk in here " asked Maria as she poured more sugar into the containers.

" Sure " said Liz as she pushed the door. She saw a strange figure in the room. It's face was dark. She felt a rush of fear grip her as she realized that this was the figure from her dream. It had been a vision.

" Finally, you is gonna be with me " he said in that same cynical voice. He made a move toward her. She screamed.

" Get away from me " she said backing up into the door.

" You have no choice Liz. You comin with me " he said coming to the light. Liz was so stunned she couldn't move. She began panting loudly and her heart was pounding in her chest. 

" You " she managed to whisper faintly. She tried to step back from him but he put his hand on her chest and she collapsed in his arms.

" Hey what are you doing? " yelled Maria. " What the hell? " she said as she looked at him. But before she could do anything he had shot out his hand toward her, causing her to fly across the room and crash into some glasses. Her body landed on top of some dirty dishes and she lay there in an unnatural position.

Kyle had heard Liz's scream. He grabbed the knife that he had been cutting his steak with and ran to the backroom. There was no one else in the Crashdown thank goodness. He ran in just as Maria hit the wall beside him.

" Hey! Over here you ass " he yelled hiding the knife behind him. The figure turned around and looked at him. " What the hell ?" he said in disbelief. The figure stepped towards him. Before he could reach Kyle, he pulled out the knife and cut his arm. He cried out in pain as he threw Kyle across to the other side of the room. Kyle hit his head on the brick and fell heavily on the floor. 

The figure walked out the back door just as the phone rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later…

Isabel slowly walked through the empty Crashdown. She had just returned from making up a story, explaining to her mom where Max was. There was nobody in the Crashdown. She looked at the booth that Kyle had been sitting at but he wasn't there anymore. She didn't see Liz or Maria. The phone kept ringing and nobody came out to answer it. She didn't even see the cooks in the kitchen. She could hear the sizzle of now burning French Fries and boiling water. She ran to the back and swung open the door.  
" Oh my God " she yelled looking at Maria and Kyle. Kyle was on his stomach looking over Maria. He had blood dripping from his hair. Maria was still unconscious. Her face was covered with small cuts.  
" Maria? " yelled Kyle lighting slapping her face.  
" What happened? " yelled Isabel hysterically. " Who did this? "  
" Check to see what happened to everyone else " ordered Kyle pointing to the kitchen. Isabel hesitated. " Isabel go check " he said again.  
Isabel ran to the kitchen and screamed. She ran back to him and Maria. " They're dead, they're all dead " she screamed.   
" Isabel calm down " he said squinting up at her. He looked back down at Maria to wake her. He was in such pain. He could feel his head throbbing in pain from the cut he knew he had. He felt responsible for this. He was supposed to be watching these girls and look what happened? Maria was unconscious with who knows what kinds of injuries, and Liz was kidnapped. He was holding Maria's face. " Maria! Wake up " he said touching her cheek. He closed his eyes. He felt this weird energy in him.  
" Kyle! " said Isabel.   
He looked at her. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Maria's face. He looked down at Maria. Where his hand had been the scratches were healed. He snapped his hand back. " What the hell? " he said looking at his head. The sound of Maria stirring caught his attention.   
Isabel bent down to look at Maria. " Maria? "  
" Doesn't anybody answer the phone? " yelled Michael as he ran into the back room. He looked at the three of them huddled by the door. He saw Maria's half-healed face and the broken glass. He saw Kyle's head dripping from a gash in his head. " What the hell happened?! " he screamed. Kyle and Isabel moved aside as Michael grabbed Maria. He picked up her body and laid it on the couch, just as Max, Valenti and Thaman ran in.  
" Tell me what happened " said Michael. Maria was slowly beginning to open her eyes.  
" Who did this? " asked Max. He looked at his sister. She looked fine to him, just a little shaken up. " Where's Liz? "  
Thaman hurried over to Isabel and grabbed her shoulders. " My lady are you all right? " he said.  
" I, I'm fine thank you " she said flushing. Thaman examined her body before letting go of her. " I should check on the other people that were in here " he went to he kitchen.  
" They're dead " said Isabel looking at him.  
" Dead? " asked Max.   
" What happened here son? " asked Valenti helping Kyle get up. He was putting some pressure on Kyle's head to try and stop the bleeding. He looked at Max. " Could you please? " he said  
Max nodded and placed his hand over Kyle's head. He sucked in his breath as he tried to connect to Kyle. He tried to see what happened while he was healing him, but Kyle's mind was still cloudy from being unconscious. Slowly the cut healed and closed up, leaving a small trace of a silver handprint on Kyle's head. Max backed up from him holding himself steady on the wall.  
He heard Kyle sigh as he opened his eyes again. " Thanks Maxy " he said. At least his sense of humor wasn't damaged. Max looked at Michael and Maria on the couch. Michael looked at him.  
" You should do it Michael " said Max.  
" I can't heal like you do "  
" You can do it Michael, " said Max " She isn't cut up that bad. You love her. You can do it "  
Michael exhaled as he tried to concentrate. He ran his hand over Maria's face and her cuts disappeared with his touch. He ran his hand slowly down her back. Maria gasped aloud as she opened her eyes fully.  
" Where is Liz? " asked Max looking at Kyle.  
Kyle looked at the floor. Max's eyes widened in horror. He looked at Maria for some assurance. She looked at him and started sobbing loudly on Michael's chest.  
" WHERE IS LIZ?! " he screamed.  
" They took her " said Thaman walking out of the kitchen. He had a grim look in his eyes.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

  
Max looked at Thaman. " You have to know where she is. Where is she? " he yelled.  
" My lord I do not know "  
" Don't you? "  
" No I do not forgive me " Thaman's head was whirling, he shouldn't have left them like that. He should have stayed behind instead of Kyle.  
Max opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Maria. " You took her " she whispered.  
Max turned around and looked at her, fury and curiosity in his eyes. " What are you talking about? "He moved closer to her.  
" Max it was you but a different you " said Kyle holding his head.  
" What? " asked Michael looking at Max.   
" It must have been a shape shifter " said Max  
" No " said Thaman looking at the trail of blood on the floor. " It was not a shapeshifter "  
Everyone noticed it too. It wasn't alien, it was human blood. Kyle's knife was a few feet from the door.  
" We have to get Liz back " said Max as he tried to follow the blood trail. He looked almost delusional.  
" We have to remain calm My lord " said Thaman sticking his arm in the way, blocking Max.  
"Remain Calm! How can I calm down when someone has Liz and we don't know who? " said Max throwing his arms in the arm. He looked at the kitchen. " Now there are three people dead in there. How are we going to explain this away? I can't heal them or else they'll know all about us and everyone's going to start asking questions. "  
" I am aware of that my Lord. We cannot cover it up. The only thing we have to do is make sure we are not looking suspicious. You must look like you have no idea what happened. Nobody knows that Liz is kidnapped except everyone in this room. Yes the murders were mysterious, but I will fix that. We'll frame whoever it was and they will go to jail. It seems they are human somehow and if we can get him before he does anything to Liz, we can also dodge the attention in case anyone from the FBI suspects. "  
" How can we do that? " asked Valenti eager to hear his plan.  
" If this person is in jail, they have no where else to look cause the person is already in custody. I will take care of everything once we catch him. We just have to make sure we know who we are up against " Thaman walked into the kitchen. Everyone followed him. He knelt down beside the bodies and swiped his hand over the Red Triangles on their chests, the marks disappeared. " Maria call the Police and sound very hysterical "  
" You don't have to worry about that " she said clinging to Michael.  
" Tell them that it all happened so fast. Be very vague and urgent. Bring the police and everyone who you can. Bring a lot of attention here. "  
" Why? "  
" So we have nothing to hide " he looked at Max, as Maria scrambled for the phone. Leaving Michael who looked at her as she picked up the phone. Max still had that horrified and worried look on his face. " My Lord, you must heal the bones but not the organs "  
" Why not? "   
" You do not want them to come back to life "  
Max looked at the bodies. He knelt beside the chef, Jose. Jose who had worked at the Crashdown for so long. He put his hand out and brought it back shaking his head. " I can't do it. I can't do it " he said.  
" My Lord you must concentrate. We will find Liz, you must do this for all our sake " He nodded at Max.  
Max looked at him and sighed. He stretched out his hand over Jose's body. He closed his eyes as he removed all the Cadmium X from the bones. Just in case, he healed the organs enough to take away the burn from them. He did that to all three bodies.  
" Please do not look " said Thaman to everyone before he put his hand out toward Jose's body. Nobody ended up closing their eyes. Thaman made a puncture in Jose's stomach, making it look like a stab wound. " Bring me the knife Kyle " said Thaman calmly as he made more punctures in different places on the other bodies. Kyle walked backwards as he continued to watch Thaman.   
" This is too freakin real " he said, he almost slipped on the blood on the floor.  
Isabel stood there sick to her stomach. She had never been ready for this to happen. She was on the verge of panicking.  
" My lady, could you take care of the mess outside? " said Thaman. " You too My Lord " he said to Michael." We have to take a sample of the blood first and take it to the UFO Center "  
Michael nodded as he put his arm Isabel and lead her toward their assignment. Kyle and Valenti stood above Thaman and Max.  
" Are we going to survive this dad? " whispered Kyle looking at his dad.  
Valenti looked at him. " It's started Kyle " he looked back down at Thaman. He was now finished with his puncturing. He took the knife that Kyle handed him and cleaned it off with a wave of his hand. He then dipped it into each of the three bodies. Kyle had to turn his head away. This was more graphic than he ever wanted to see. Thaman's face was emotionless as he threw the knife on the floor, drops of blood splattered onto the wall.  
" We have to make this look as real as possible " he said.  
Valenti nodded at him understanding.  
" We have to go find Liz now " said Max getting up. " She's out there alone "  
" We will find her My Lord, " said Thaman putting his hand on Max's shoulder. " We just have to be just a little patient "  
Max only looked at Thaman, he didn't say anything.  
Thaman looked at the rest of them.  
" We have to go to the UFO Center now " he said. He pushed Valenti, Isabel, Max and Michael with him. He looked at Kyle and Maria. " You're the only ones who really saw this. You have to be the witnesses "  
Maria was freaking out but she managed to nod to him.  
" Where are Liz's parents? " asked Michael  
" They said they were going to deliver some pies "  
" They'll be back any minute. Let's go " said Valenti making his way to the front door.  
Kyle looked at Thaman. " And I thought I was going to miss all the action "   
" Brody will be there, " said Maria motioning towards the Center. Michael looked at her questioningly. The way she said his name gave him a weird feeling.  
" We should not worry about Brody " said Thaman walking out the door.  
" But Liz's parents are going to look for her " said Maria calling after him  
He stopped and looked at her. " They'll see Liz "

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ow " said Liz as she tried clutched her head. She had the biggest headache. But she couldn't reach for her head. She was tied. She tried to pry her hands away from where they were and then started getting hysterical. Her breathing started going wild as she frantically tried to get lose. She could hear a humming sound from the darkness. It sounded like a heart beat mixed with fans. A hollow kind of sound. She was thinking about what had happened at the Crashdown. She had seen his face. It was Max, but not Max. He didn't look like Future Max either. Probably a shape shifter. Where was she? Her hands started getting sensitive has she continued to try and loosen the rope. She was tied to a pole beside the couch she was on. All she could do was sit up on the couch. She leaned her head against her hands and squinted her eyes. Her head was throbbing. Movements from across the room made her snap her head up. She couldn't see cause the room was too dark. There was only a faint streak of light in front of her. " Who's there? " she said looking out blindly in the darkness.  
" It's me Liz " she heard. The mention of her name caused shivers to go up her spine.  
" Max? " she said  
The figure stepped into the small ray of light. Liz's eyes grew wide in horror. The figure looked exactly like Max, even the clothes and hair and his eyes. Those eyes that she always could read. Those loving eyes were there looking at her. When Nascedo had been Max he didn't look at her that way.  
She squinted at him. " You're some shape shifter. What do you want with me? "  
" I'm not a shape shifter " he said, his eyes still had that longing look in them. She looked at him confused.  
" You came into my dreams last night didn't you? "  
She could faintly see him nod.  
" You're not Max " she said as the figure came closer to her.  
" How do you know that Liz? " His tone was so reassuring.  
" Max is gone " she said. "I saw him take off from with the ship "  
" You're right, " he said getting still closer. Liz pressed her back tightly against the wall. " I'm not Max "  
" Then, then who are you? " she asked swallowing loudly. His face was right in front of her. Those eyes, those eyes that you couldn't pretend to have. That look that always made her so happy. Why did he have to torture me like that? Who was this person?  
" I'm Zan " he said. Liz looked at him again. He changed in front of her. His hair turned spiky, he had piercings on his eyebrow and ears and his chin. He had a Goatee too. His voice was husky and he had a slight New York accent. Lonnie and the others had strong accents. Why didn't he? Besides he that obvious he looked exactly like Max.  
" Zan? What do you mean Zan? " her head still hurt her but she tried to focus.  
He just looked into her face. He looked at her with those same loving eyes that she thought only Max could give her. She got chills thinking that this alien could so perfectly resemble max, more than Nascedo, and his gift was to impersonate people. Her head started throbbing again with her thoughts and she tried in vain again to clutch her head. " Let me get rid of some of your pain " he said. His voice should have made her shudder cause of its harshness but she didn't shudder. She let him touch her. He lightly brushed her hair with his hands, pushing her hair away from her face. He then focused as he placed his hands on either side of her face. 

Liz was immediately engulfed inside him. She jumped back involuntarily from his images. She saw all his feelings. He was angry beyond anything, for revenge. He wanted to kill Lonnie and Rath for killing him. She saw the truck run over him and the last things going through his mind. He was in disbelief and fear when he saw how fast the truck was coming towards him. She saw him being brought back and the terrible things that were going on in his mind. He had hate and fear and love. Love? How was that in there? Then she shuddered. She saw him watching her. She saw the first time that he had seen her. She was confused, why would he love her? Wasn't he with Ava when he was alive? What did Ava say to her? ' It just always looked like he was waiting for someone else to come into his life'? Then she could feel him withdrawing his hands and panting. Healing her must have taken a lot out of him. He rested his hands on either side of her and continued panting.

" You're the dupe " she almost whispered.  
" The reject, yes " he said turning from her finally.  
" How can that be? You're dead. They killed you " she said, " How could you still be alive? "  
He turned but she saw only the side of his face. " They did kill me, " he said angrily.  
" Then how is this possible? "  
He looked at her again. He was standing in the light for her to see him. " I was brought back "  
" How? We had the healing stones "  
" Khivar's men brought me back " he answered. " They brought me back for the soul purpose of killing Max and replacing him. I'm one of Khivar's back up plans in case Nicholas or anyone else failed "  
" Nicholas brought you back? "  
" No, Khivar's other men " he said " They healed me and when they did that I changed. I turned out like them. I have all this hate inside of me and all this need for violence. But I also got their knowledge and I got smarter " he was looking at his hands. " I was always getting into trouble before with Lonnie and Rath but then there was always a limit. They killed me and then I was brought back with only one thing on my mind, revenge. I started killing people without even thinking. I started getting these thoughts into my head about killing Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess " he was babbling.  
Liz was staring at him with tears in her eyes. He was a part of Max and she could see Max in the words he was speaking. Max would react the same way he was. He looked a little rough around the edges but there was still Max in his way.  
" Why am I here? " she said. He turned around almost surprised she was there.  
" You're part of the plan Liz " he said. He was walking towards her again, but this time she didn't flinch. His face softened as he knelt in front of her. He looked scared. She felt herself leaning closer to him as he looked at her face. His hands were on her sides, not touching her but they lay beside her.  
" How could I be part of your plan? " she said. Somehow she wasn't scared.  
" If Max knew that you were in any kind of trouble he would come back to Earth " he said leaning closer to her, she could feel his breath on her face.  
" So you're going to keep me here until he comes? "  
" No, I just. That's just what they wanted me to do " he said, he was holding his head like he was fighting his mind. " But I've tricked them. I'm going to trick them. I used their laboratory " he put his arms up to show her. " I, I "  
" What did you do Zan? " she asked calmly but tears were still flowing from her eyes. She felt so sorry for the betrayal of Lonnie and Rath. He had trusted them and they had killed him. She knew how Max would have felt if Isabel and Michael ever did anything like that to him. She felt sorry for him because he loved her. She felt sorry for Ava because she had been a good person, the opposite of Tess, and she had loved this Zan so much.  
" I made you " he said putting his head on her shoulder. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. I didn't have time to really proof read this chapter. Please let me know if something is terribly wrong and I'll modify it. J 

Chapter Thirteen

" I don't know how it happened! " cried Maria into her tissue. She looked absolutely terrified. " I had just gone to the bathroom and Liz had to go drop off an order at the UFO Center and the hardware store down the street. When I came out of the bathroom they were all dead. They were all dead! " she screamed.

" Its ok Maria. Is that all that happened? " asked Jeff Parker. He was scared out of his wits but wanted to sound calm. He was standing next to Nancy Parker and the Sheriff's Deputy writing Maria's report down in a notepad. The bodies were being photographed in the Kitchen, they already had chalk drawn on the floor. The knife lay beside the wall. The whole area was blocked off with yellow police tape. Kyle stood next to Maria, looking just as terrified.

Maria nodded weakly as she blew into her tissue again.

The Deputy looked at Kyle then. " What do you have to say Kyle? " he asked looking down at his notepad, ready to write what Kyle said.

" I was sitting at that booth over there " said Kyle pointing to the booth where his food was cold. " I was eating my steak and then I heard Maria screaming in the back room. I ran over to her and saw them laying there "

" And you didn't hear any screams coming from the Kitchen? "

Just then Liz came bursting into the Crashdown. " Maria what happened? " she ran over and hugged her friend. 

" Are you all right? " she asked

" Oh Liz " said Maria relieved. " Liz I thought you, um I thought I was going to die "

" Liz " said Jeff holding out his arms for Liz. She went to him and she rested her head on his shoulder while Nancy Parker comforted Maria.

Kyle was looking at Liz in disbelief. This couldn't be Liz. Liz looked at Maria and Kyle and winked. It was Thaman.

" You're Liz Parker, " said the Deputy.

" Yes I am " 

" Ok " he said looking back at Kyle. " So you didn't hear any screaming at all, or any suspicious noises? No sign of a struggle or anything? "

" No, the music in here was pretty loud. I barely heard Maria scream "

" Hmm " said the Deputy.

" Deputy I think you should let them get some rest now, " said Jeff " They've had a rough experience today "

" I think that's all I can ask them now anyway, " he said closing his notepad. The bodies were now on stretchers and being rolled away into the ambulances. He started walking away from them and passed by Kyle's table. " Oh Kyle "

" Yes " said Kyle looking at him.

" You were eating steak right? "

" Yeah " said Kyle

" So where's your knife? " asked the Deputy looking at his plate where only his fork lay.

" It looks like he dropped it, " said Liz pointing to the floor and squinting at the officer. She looked at the name on his badge, Marshall. A new one for the Sheriff's office apparently.

~~~~~~~~~

Marshall bent down and looked under the table. Maria and Kyle looked at each other with their eyes wide open. There was no knife under the table. Marshall picked up nothing and set it on the table.

" Sorry about that " he said tilting his hat.

" You'd better think before accusing a minor of killing three people with a steak knife, " said Nancy, her face was red with anger.

" I apologize Kyle, " he said embarrassed. He walked out of the Crashdown and started talking to the medics.

" Can you believe that guy? " asked Jeff " What nerve ". His wife and him were heading towards the back room. He turned around and looked at the three of them. " You guys just get out of here. I know you don't want to be here. We're closing the café for the rest of the day " He grabbed his wife's hand and they both headed up the stairs. He was worried. Would he ever be able to open the Crashdown again? Too many weird things have been happening here for the past couple years. He wasn't sure if people would come anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" From the outside it looks human, " said Laric looking through the microscope at the blood sample. The rest of the group was looking at what he was looking at through the large monitor Brody had in his study room. " But it's the same structure as you are " he was looking at Max. " This is another hybrid ". 

" Another hybrid? " said Max looking at the monitor. The blood was red but once you magnified the cells they were dramatically different from human cells. They had more DNA memo groups, and two nucleuses. That was probably why Nascedo had told them that they would use their human brains to the full potential. 

" Yes " Laric answered. 

Valenti looked at Laric, who was really Brody. He just couldn't get used to the fact that these aliens had the technology to use humans as telephones. He sympathized with Brody, who thought he was abducted and knew nothing of how Laric possessed his body.

" One that looks like you Max? " said Isabel.

" That's impossible, the other Zan was killed by Lonnie and Rath, " said Michael. " Ava told us what they did and about his dead body "

" But it looks like there's something wrong with his DNA structure " he doubled the magnification on the microscope.

" What's wrong with it? " asked Valenti

" It looked like the hybridization process was unsuccessful " answered Laric still looking through the microscope.

" It's almost as if he Gandarium wasn't used right "

" The first batch of hybrids were flawed. We could not get the combination right " said Thaman. He had just gotten back from Maria's house. Maria, Kyle and him had to go to Maria's house because Marshall had followed them. 'For Protection' was his excuse.

" Yes I can see that, " said Laric looking up at the computer screen. " You can see how you're made up. I'm sure you never really looked before " he looked at Max, Michael and Isabel. He looked almost proud at them while they had scared looks on their faces. " Look at a normal DNA strand and look at what yours looks like. You have multiple memo groups in your DNA strand. This means you can have infinite knowledge in your human brains " he looked at Michael " So you have hope "

Michael rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

" So how does this help us? " asked Max. He wasn't looking at the monitor. He wasn't interested in what Laric was saying, even though it was important. He was just thinking about how to get Liz back. Nothing else mattered.

" Imperfections, what does that mean? What kinds of imperfections? " asked Isabel. She was looked at the monitor. She didn't know to feel. It was one thing to know that you were different but to have actual proof that you were made her very uneasy and paranoid. She looked at Thaman and he smiled at her reassuringly, like he knew what she was thinking. She found herself sighing when she saw him. How can he have such an effect on me? She asked herself. She shook her head. She couldn't help but feel happy that he was there taking care of everything. Seeing everything for them. After what happened earlier in the Crashdown, he had been so calm and gave everyone something to do. He took care of everything. He was just so great. All the things that were happening showed her how much they really needed him, how she needed him. She needed him? Stop thinking about yourself Isabel, she thought. Liz has been kidnapped and all you're doing is gape at the bodyguard. She almost didn't even hear the answer to her question.

" From what I can tell he's not doing so well. When they revived him it looked like his defects were multiplied in certain areas of his body. He must be mentally unstable. Look at the nucleuses of his cells. They're not duplicating in the exact precision that they should" 

" What does this all mean? " asked Michael impatiently.

" He's going insane and his body is losing control " Laric was sitting back in his chair. " Frankly I don't know how he's still alive. He must have somehow figured out how to sustain his life "

" So he's dangerous. What about his powers? " asked Max

" He has powers just as you do but he's not as advanced as you "

" That doesn't say much " said Michael

" How dangerous is he? " asked Valenti

" Very "

" What about the clone of Liz that we saw at the lab? " asked Max " How is that possible? "

" Remember he's not like you, he's probably figured out a lot about you that you don't know. He may have figured out how to clone. Just as he figured out how to prolong his life. Or maybe he doesn't know anything and someone is helping him "

" We have to go back to Pepper's Café " said Max to Thaman. Thaman nodded at him.

" Be careful, you don't know what he's capable of "

" Zz, Zan? " said Liz trying to find her voice. " What do you mean you made me? " she was shaking uncontrollably. He was going insane. What does he mean by this? Was he going to kill me?

" Someone's been here and revealed your dupe " said Zan looking excited. He got up and winced in pain. He grabbed his head. He was having some kind of attack, his head was just above her lap.

" What's wrong Zan? " she said unsure of what to do. Tears were still coming down her face.

He clutched his head with his hands and then focused. She could see the pain pass from his face. He looked at her gently. This is not Max, she reminded herself when she saw the look again.

" Don't cry Liz. You're going to be all right " he said wiping her tears away. He smiled weakly at her. " I have to show you your dupe now " he said standing up and disappearing into the darkness.

" My dupe? " she murmured. She tried to move her face forward and watch him. She heard the click of a switch and the bright lights over head flickered on. The room was now so bright that she had to cover her eyes for a second. She saw all these jars full of different species. So many things perfectly preserved in their own labeled jars. Even in her horror Liz appreciated the neatness of the jars. Being a scientist herself she would probably one day have a lab like this herself. But the things in these jars weren't human and they looked horrific. Hopefully she wouldn't have anything like in these jars. She saw Zan on the other side of the room. He was standing next to what looked like a covered water tank. That was where that strange humming sound was coming from.

" Someone's been here and have exposed her " his husky, deep accent was so rugged. " But we'll be gone before they come back " he grabbed the covering and exposed to her what was inside the water tank.

Liz's eyes widened in disbelief. She saw this thing that looked exactly like her in a water tank like chamber. The duplicate looked almost finished. She could hear the thumping of the heartbeat. Her own breathing was getting very heavy. She looked at Zan. 

" Do you like her? " he asked looking up at it admiringly. " She looks exactly like you "

" What have you done? " she asked. He walked over to her and untied her. He held out his hand for her and she grabbed it. Her hand was shaking uncontrollably.

" Look, " he said bringing her closer to it. She was now standing in front of her own clone. The clone looked like she was going to come out at any second.

" What happens when she's finished? Do you just kill me? " she said looking at Zan.

" No, no no Liz " said Zan " I would never even hurt you. Liz don't you get it? She's the decoy "

" What are you talking about? A Decoy? What for? " she said, she was surprisingly calm. Somehow her fear was gone. Why wasn't she worried?

" She's who I'm going to ransom when they warn Max about your kidnapping. "

" Zan, have you lost your mind, this will never work. Don't you realize that this is just insane? " she said she had this feeling that she had to protect him.

" This will work Liz, I'm going to save you and we're going to be together " said Zan looking at her. " Like we've always wanted Liz, just you and me. We can finally have a normal life "

" Zan, what are you talking about? " she said shaking her head. He really was insane. How could she live with him? Even though him and Max shared the essence of another being they were different in their ways. There was no way she could live with anyone but Max himself. This dupe could never replace Max, no matter what he looked like.

He looked at her with those eyes that melted her every time. She didn't say anything. " I had to kill a couple people to try and get it right, but I was finally able to get the DNA right and recreate you "

" How could you…? How…" asked Liz. Nothing could come out of her mouth. She looked up at this clone of herself. She should have been flattered, she was the first human successfully cloned, well in her perspective. She felt a shiver go down her spine. It was creepy, there would be another Liz Parker out there.

" I told you it was too risky to bring him back " said a cranky, deep masculine voice from behind them. Liz turned around to find three men standing there, on the other side of the lab. Zan stepped in front of her and looked at the three men. 

" So this is what you've been up to " asked the figure next to the first one. The had guns in their hands. Not any guns that she had ever seen before. She thought that aliens used their powers instead of guns. She hid behind Zan, as she would if he were Max.

" Just give her up Zan " said the third figure. " We have to kill her now "

" You're not touching her " he said holding Liz behind him.

" What do you think you can do? " said the first figure. " You can't use your measly powers in here "

Liz bit her lip. How were they going to get out of this? Did Max know to come here? Were they on their way to save them? Would she and Zan be dead before they come? Would they come too late? Before she finished thinking she heard the first shot. Zan grabbed her and dropped her to the floor shielding her with his body. A lab station in front of them protected them. She heard the breaking of glass all around her. All the jars over head were shattering and the contents were falling to the floor. She could feel the glass and chemicals falling on her. The smell of the chemicals ran up her nose. A smell different from what she was used to.

" Oh God Zan " she said yelling over the noise. " We're going to die "

" No Liz. You won't die I promise " he opened a drawer full of Red Triangles. Liz's eyes widened at the sight of them. They were just like the one that almost had killed her, Michael and Maria. He grabbed one of them and activated it. He waited for the bullets to cease before he threw it in their direction. Immediately upon release the Red Triangle floated over to the three aliens and exploded. But the shooting continued a second later. Zan was about to grab another Triangle when the lights started twitching. Liz would hear something, like something was turned off. She looked up at the lights.

" What the hell? " said the 2nd voice.

Liz heard one of the aliens walk away from the others.

She heard a yelp as if someone was choking. She looked at Zan. They both poked their heads up to look.

" What the hell? " she heard Zan say. She was too focused on what was in front of her. The first alien was in mid hair, like an invisible force was holding him up by the neck. The second alien shot at the invisible thing but his shot bounced off Max's shield. She saw Max and her heart jumped. His shield's blue green moved in waves out from his hand, absorbing the shot.

" Max! " yelled Liz

" Max? " asked Zan

" Liz! " shouted Max looking at her with his soulful eyes.

The first alien was thrown across the room. He landed with a loud crash. When he tried to get back up Thaman materialized and threw what looked like a lightening bolt at him. He instantly vaporized on impact.

" Die you son of a …. " said Zan as he held up his hand towards the second alien and something like an energy ball came from his hand and flew at the second alien. It struck the alien in the back. Everyone saw the electricity run through his body as he dropped to the floor. Thaman was about to shoot him when Michael and Valenti came running down the stairs. Valenti had his gun out and Michael was panting.

" Did it work? " he asked bending over.

" Yeah " said Max, he was looking at Liz and Zan. Relief and confusion on his face. " Liz! " he called running towards her.

" No! " yelled Zan. The 3rd alien had emerged 6 feet away from him and shot his gun. Liz tried to put her hand out and try to shield them, but she reacted too late. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain she would feel in seconds. The pain never came. The force of the bullet caused Zan to fall back in her arms.. Max put his hand out towards the 2nd alien and he flew across the room. Thaman shot another lightening bold at him and he disappeared.

" No Zan " she said as he collapsed on the floor with her. His head on her knees. Alarms were sounding, the language wasn't English. They sounded like warnings.

" We have to go now " yelled Thaman grabbing Michael and Valenti. He looked at where the second alien had been laying but the body was gone. " Damn it! "

Max ran towards Liz. She was crying over Zan, who was gasping for breathe. She tried not to look at the hole in his chest. The same would that she saw in her vision.

Zan looked up at her and touched her face. " Get out of here " 

" Not without you " she said numbly.

" You have to " he said weakly.

" Liz " said Max softly putting his hand on her shoulder. " We gotta go " he held out his hand for her. 

Liz looked at Max. The one she loved, the one she would always love and he knew that. She slowly bent down and kissed Zan on the lips. She took Max's hand. Max looked at Zan, they both shared an understanding glance.

" Take care of her " said Zan

" I will " said Max. He ran with Liz towards the stairs. When Liz got to the stairs she looked back at him. The laboratory was closing up and the walls began crumbling. She saw him drag himself over to the unborn clone and reach up to it, pressing his bloody hand on the glass. The clone's glow was getting brighter and brighter. Liz ran with Max out of the Café.

Zan clenched his teeth together in terrible pain as he tried to reach up towards his Liz. He opened a drawer just below her and took out a syringe with some kind of antibiotic. He tore off the cover with his teeth and jabbed the needle in his heart. He gasped out in pain and lay motionless on the floor. The walls around him crumbled. The clone was still in perfect order, still glowing, it's humming becoming more rapid.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

" Damn it Nathan " said Thaman as he stood over his friend's body. He had taken Nathan's body from the lab. Thaman was now alone in the desert near the Pod Chamber. The chemicals that Nathan's body was soaked in were still somehow keeping him from disintegrating. Thaman had built a small precipice for his friend. He had laid Nathan's body on it and had lit it with his powers. He was giving his friend a soldier's burial. " What happened to make you come here? " Thaman watched as his friend slowly was engulfed in the flames. " Did you think I could not do this alone? That I would let them die like before? You know me too well to presume that. Why would you leave the Queen Mother in Antar and come here? Who was powerful enough to kill you? Not Nicholas. He is not powerful enough to come close but he did not do it did he? How could you be so stupid so as to get yourself killed? What happened? " Tears fell from Thaman's face. " What am I supposed to do by myself? I was depending on you for our return. Is the Queen Mother dead too? If there was only any way of knowing. I cannot use Laric constantly cause he will not know the details. I cannot trust him completely. He did not help our planet when Kivar was taking over. But he has been useful to the Royal Three. Damn it Nathan something had to have happened and you came here to warn me did you not? But what? What happened? " he sighed as he wiped his face. " Now they are all I have left. I have to train a king? " He shook his head. " Nathan she knows. She knows I love her. What do I do? " He looked at his friend's body. It was now all black, his bone structure exposed. " But before you go Nathan " he said as he raises his hand just above Nathan's body. Two small crackling balls of light moved parallel to Nathan, slowly forming their symbol, the symbol on the orbs. When they had completely formed the symbol, it shot up into the air, illuminating the dark desert sky with a blue light. The symbol shone upon the sky like the stars. Thaman looked up at it. " Good bye my friend " he said as he watched his friend disappear completely under the flames and walked away into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What do you mean they're still on Earth? " asked Nicholas, his anger raising. " The ship left "

" I know my Lord, but I saw them " said the second alien shaking. He was still seriously burned. His husk slightly crispy. 

" What idiots we've been. This was a trick all along. To make us believe that they had all left. They planned to throw us off " he ran his fingers through his hair. " What are they planning? " He asked to himself. " First you idiots bring back Zan behind my back and then you bring attention to yourselves. But at least they think you're dead and think I still don't know they haven't gone "

The alien lowered his head.

Nicholas frowned. " They know you're still alive? "

" No they don't "

" Then why do you have that stupid scared look on your face? "

" They may not know… "

" Then what? "

" Thaman knows "

" How would Thaman know anything? "

" Thaman's alive and he's here "

Nicholas squinted at him. " Are you sure it was Thaman? "

" Yes it was him I swear "

" So Thaman's on Earth as well. That makes this difficult "

" My Lord he saw Nathan's body "

" Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore bad news from you "

The alien lowered his head on consent.

" I wonder, " said Nicholas, his voice was bone chilling as he whispered softly to him. " Why Thaman let you live? He wants me to know he's here. What is he planning? "

" Do you wish to contact Khivar? "

" We'll see first, " said Nicholas rubbing his chin. " Telling Khivar now will just get him in his mood. I wonder if that little idiot Ava got pregnant yet " he was pacing a little thinking of what Thaman might have planned for him. As he knew already it could be anything and he had to be more careful now. " I want you to watch them first. Keep an eye on them "

" I can go then my Lord? " he thought that Nicholas was going to kill him.

" Go " said Nicholas waving his hand and dismissing him.

With that the alien rushed out the door before Nicholas happened to change his mind.

Nicholas smiled to himself. " You're my sign to Thaman that I know. Too bad you won't survive long enough to give me your first report "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You should have contacted me before Thaman " said Laric as Brody. They were back at the UFO Center.  
Thaman stood with his head up straight and his hands were behind his back. He didn't look into Laric's face as Laric paced around him.  
" It was on a need to know basis my Lord "  
" Do you not think I needed to know this? Zan was my best friend Thaman "  
Thaman kept his gaze in front of him, showing no expression as always.   
Laric stood facing right in front of him.  
" You don't believe me, do you Thaman. Speak freely "  
Thaman just looked at him and looked back up.  
" Speak! "  
" No I do not believe you my Lord "  
Laric exhaled. " I know how you must feel "  
" No my Lord you do not " Thaman looked down at Laric and moved his face closer. He didn't know why he had to be subject to Laric, even though Laric was a Royal on his planet, he had no jurisdiction over Thaman directly. " I had to watch them die. I had to watch as one by one they were killed in front of my face and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I am the one that had to watch my King fall prey to Ava again. I had to hide away all these years and wait. While you and your planet did nothing to help. King Zan was not your best friend. You were no friend of his. While he was fighting, his friend just sat on his throne doing nothing. Just watched as Antar, it's protector and ally fall to pieces by trash like Khivar. "  
" Thaman " said Laric sighing. He couldn't be mad at him, he was right. Laric had done nothing.  
" I just do not know why you have decided to help now. Is it guilt or were you sent? " said Thaman looking back up.  
" You do not know anything about politics Thaman "  
" So politics is more important then friendship, honor and loyalty? "  
" Thaman you do not understand "  
" I do not have to understand "  
Laric sighed again as he looked up at Thaman. " For what it's worth, I'm here anytime you need me. This time I'm going to help "  
Thaman frowned at him.  
" I swear it " said Laric.  
" I will have to see for myself " said Thaman turning around as he looked at Laric. " They may trust you, but I do not " He walked out the door.  
" I am glad you are with them " said Laric to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" If you say another phrase from Buddha Kyle I'm seriously going to deck you " said Maria sitting back in the booth the both of them were sitting at.

" I'm just sharing with you a small way of… "

" Stop it! " she said putting her hand out to stop him. " God I tell you I'm having trouble sleeping and you go off "

" Mind backing off from my girl Valenti? " asked Michael taking off his apron. Immediately Maria got really giddy as Michael joined them at their booth.

" Hey man. I was only trying to help " said Kyle lifting both his hands. He watched as Michael yawned loudly. " God all of you are like zombies "

" Hey " said Michael defensively. " We had a rough couple nights since… " It had been a week since the incident with Zan. That whole mental picture stayed with him.

" Hello I got thrown across the room remember? "

" Yeah I remember " he said looking at Maria. She put her head on his shoulder.

Kyle sighed grumpily. " I'm outta here " he said getting up. " There's gotta be something more interesting than watching you smoochin goons "

" Finally "said Michael waving him off. 

Kyle rolled his eyes at Michael as he turned towards the door, not paying attention and crashed right into a person trying to walk past him. His chin bumped her forehead.

" Watch it! " she said rubbing her forehead.

" Ow! Sorry " said Kyle as he rubbed his chin.

" Nice going Valenti " said Michael smirking.

Kyle looked down at the small and very curvaceous figure in front of him. He gaped at her with his mouth open. She had thick dark black feathered hair that seemed to blow up a little. She had small heavenly brown eyes and a cute toned body. She wore a black knitted halter-top and tight blue jeans with black beaded sandals. She had small shoulders and curvy hips. She had to be new. He's never seen her before. She looked up at him still rubbing her forehead.

" Just watch it next time " she said managing a smile. She walked over to the counter and sat down. Kyle kept his eyes on her as if they were glued on her.

" Hello? " called Maria waving her hand in front of him " Kyle? "

" What? " he said blinking his eyes and looking at her and Michael.

" Didn't you say you were leaving? " said Michael snorting.

" I just found something more interesting " he said looking at her again. She sat at the counter and didn't seem to notice Kyle staring at her drooling.

" Then go talk to her Buddha Boy " said Maria hitting him hard on the back.

" Ok " said Kyle sighing nervously.

Maria looked at Michael. They both rolled their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" Now Liz I want you to concentrate really hard " said Thaman. He was standing next to her in her room. This was her training. Ever since she had been kidnapped last week Thaman was determined to have her exercise her power in case anything like this ever happened again.

" Thaman I can't do this " she said nervously.

" Yes you can Liz. Just concentrate, just like we practiced " said Thaman reassuring her.

" Ok " she said reluctantly. She closed her eyes. She squeezed her eyes in concentration. Thaman watched as her eyes slowly began to relax. She was doing it. He smiled. She's connected.

" I love you too Liz " said Max beaming with pride as he stuck his head through the window. He looked at her and Thaman. Thaman looked at Liz who had now opened her eyes. " Of all the things you could have said " he said smiling down at her.

" I couldn't think of anything else " she said blushing. 

Max jumped through the window and stood next to her.

" So what images did you receive my Lord? " asked Thaman

" I saw her sit next to me on the railing outside and she told me that she loved me " said Max, his lovesick eyes burning into Liz's.

" So you managed to hear her speak this time? "

" Yes " said Max not taking his eyes off of Liz. His Liz and every day was proving it more and more.

" Good " said Thaman sighing. " Now that we have accomplished that, let's take a rest for today " he looked from Max to Liz. " I'll be going now my Lord " he smiled at the both of them as he disappeared and jumped off her balcony again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" You can't just stay like this Jim "

" I know Amy " said Valenti, he was looking at Amy Deluca form across the table. She held her coffee mug watching the steam rise up into the air. " For Kyle's sake. You can't just sulk around by yourself. You have to support your son "

" I'm not sulking Amy " he said thinking about last week at the Pepper's Café. He could picture again him and Michael blowing up the generator to the shield blocking their powers and running down into the lab. The sight that shocked the both of them down there was permanently indented into his head.

" Then how are you keeping busy? "

" Things just keep getting up " he said smiling innocently.

" Keep coming up ey? " she said eyeing him. She was worried about him. He seemed so stressed out and distant lately. He was always rushing around before because of his job and she knew it was because of that. But now he wasn't working but his rushing around continued. What was going on in his head? 

" I've been trying to keep myself as busy as possible " he said looking down at his mug. " It's been rough Amy "

" I'm sure and with Tess running away like that " she said " And you guys were really getting close "

" Yeah it just came so suddenly "

" Was she having problems? "

" I'm not sure what was going on. Kyle and I woke up and she was gone "

" Maybe she went to find her real home "

" Maybe " he said. He took a big gulp from his mug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel sat in front of her mirror, just looking at her face. She had slept over time today. She had no make up on, her hair was wet and she was wearing her bathrobe. She examined her face carefully turning it this way and that. " You just seem content on grooming yourself " she remembered Thaman saying when he had first showed up. " You were always into appearances " Was she really that shallow? She did use her powers for other things than besides making herself perfect every day. She did save Laurie from the crystals didn't she? Was that what Thaman thought of her? What was it about her or Vilandra that he had loved? She would never have guessed his real feelings for her if she hadn't had that flash from him. His eyes never hinted of that when he looked at her. She hasn't had another vision of Alex since that day. Before, she would get regular visions of Alex with her, but nothing now. " Oh Alex " she said aloud as she bit her lip to try and stop the tears. " I know what you'd say if you were here, but you're not here. You would tell me to be strong and to move on. But I'm so scared Alex. I'm so scared about the things going on in my head. " She put her face in her hands and sobbed. She jerked her head up quickly, a thought coming to her head. She got up and hurried around her room trying to figure out what to wear.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Thaman stood inside the now completely destroyed Pod Chamber. He sighed as he looked from corner to corner. He put his hand out and moved it to his right, moving the big boulder out of his way. He looked through the hole he had just made. He stood up, feeling another presence, Isabel.

" Why did I know you were here? " she said looking around the Pod Chamber confused.

" Your highness " he said looking at her. " Was there something you needed? "

" I wanted to ask you " she said hesitantly.

" Yes? "

" Was I really such a shallow person? I saved Laurie from the crystals. I helped Liz save Max from Lonnie and Rath. I… "

" I know you did Princess " said Thaman giving her a confused look. He didn't know where she was going with this.

" So even if I did save my brother in the other life, was I really so shallow? Was I of any use? Cause I'm really not very helpful now "

" Your highness " said Thaman interrupting her. His tone was calming. " You were a good person. You just did not know your priorities until it was too late. But you gave your life for a good cause "

Isabel felt comforted by that. She tried to cling to that but she was still mad at herself. All those times they tried to be normal and she put up this façade. She had to be so high and mighty. It was true, she mostly did use her powers to groom herself and walked into people's dreams for her sheer amusement. She looked up at Thaman with sad eyes.

Thaman stepped back a little, surprised at the look she gave him. She shouldn't look at him like that. He didn't want to read into her eyes and see pity. So he turned to look just beyond her. " Princess " he started to say.

" I wish you would stop calling me that " she said, her tone annoyed.

" Then what shall I call you? " he asked amused.

" By my name, Isabel "

" I cannot do that " he said turning around to look at the remains again. He almost seemed uninterested in the conversation.

" Why not? " she said standing in front of him. " We're not on our planet anymore "

" It does not matter what planet we are on. You will always be what you are and you are Princess Vilandra of Antar "

She sighed loudly. This frustrating feeling seemed so familiar. Suddenly a question nagged at her.

" I never knew how you felt about me did I " she said

" How did I feel about you? " he asked with no feeling in his tone.

She looked at the floor. " You loved me " she almost whispered it.

" There is no use in talking about this " he said focusing again on the Pods.

" Thaman? " she said grabbing his arm. 

It took all of his will power to stop the connection that almost formed when she touched him. He stopped but didn't look at her.

" I loved you too " she said

Thaman snapped his head up and looked at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So you must be new to Roswell " said Kyle. He was sitting next to the girl at the counter chairs of the Crashdown.

" That obvious huh? Yeah but I'm just passing through "

" Where you headed? "

" Oh I have to visit someone " she said nervously. " But I've stopped in Roswell for a couple days. "

" Any way you'd consider staying longer? " asked Kyle hopefully.

She smiled at him slyly. " I'm sure most of the girls fall for that, but not me buddy. I can't stay here longer than that. I'm just here because I got tired of driving " she was now finished eating. She smiled as she whacked Kyle on the back. " That was a good try there " she grabbed her purse and check and made her way to the register.

Kyle clumsily got up to follow her.

" Can I see you again? " Not only was she hot, she had something about her. Something that was pulling him towards her.

She gave him a slight grin. " We'll see " she said opening the door to leave.

" I didn't get your name " he said

She only smiled at him again and then walked out the Crashdown, leaving Kyle standing there gaping at her again.

" What a woman " he said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valenti marveled at the way the world seemed so different to him. Ever since he started this "Expose Max Evans " thing he didn't stop and look around at the world around him. Considering all the things that have happened and all the things that could and would happen, he looked at his surroundings and saw something else. Nothing could be normal. He could never go back to his simple, or somewhat simple, life of being the Town Sheriff in a cozy office and lock up bad guys. Now he had to save his planet from the aliens that threatened these kids. He was a simple man, getting older in his years even though he didn't really feel it, he was smart, and he was a good person. He would protect these kids as best he could, but would he survive? He had to think about Kyle and if anything ever happened to him, he had to make sure that Kyle was ok. He was sitting in the Park after just seeing how Amy was doing. He watched as the kids in the playground ran around the swings fighting for who could ride first. He watched the kids' playful faces as they slid down the slide and ran excitedly up to slide down again. How long would they be like that? Could his life be that peaceful? If he had to do over again would he have stopped himself from finding out more about Max? He wouldn't do any of that over again. He made the decision to be a part of this. He owed it to Max to be on his side to the end. He would rather be on the side that stood for good rather than just watch and be useless. He sighed aloud as he continued to watch the kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I notice you didn't even get her digits " said Maria laughing at Kyle's lovesick expression.

" Smooth " said Michael biting into his burger, his Tabasco sauce was already half empty.

" She doesn't live around here "

" That's no excuse, you like her don't you? " asked Maria hitting him on the shoulder. " She should have given you something "

Kyle shrugged sighing. " She wouldn't give it to me "

" Not quite the ladies man you thought you were " said Michael

" Shut up Michael " said Kyle looking down at him. " You're not one yourself "

" So anyway " said Maria annoyed that these guys always had nothing better to do than to be at each other's throats. " What's her name? "

" She didn't give me her name "

" Did you bother to ask? "

" Of course I asked her, she just smiled and left " said Kyle. He flopped down on the booth across from Michael.

" She looked cute " said Maria

" She was all right " said Michael without looking up.

" She was more than that " said Kyle. He stared out the door in the direction that she had walked away. " I just hope she isn't a freak like you " he said to Michael.

" Who you calling a freak? " said Michael

" You. Ever since I got into this freak show everything is just upside down. What if she's like, you know an alien? "

" She could be " said Michael rolling his eyes. " Hopefully she'll use her Martian death rays on you and help you become a grasshopper sooner "

" I resent that you... "

" Ok stop it " said Maria " You guys are just being paranoid. Of course we all have to be careful so Kyle, don't rush into anything "

Kyle and Michael just glared at each other from across the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

" You'll always be mine Liz " said Max looking at her as they both lay on her bed. He was stroking her arm softly. " I know that "

" He was just like you Max. Everything about his personality reminded me of you. Yeah he was way different in appearance but it was you " she was laying next to him with her face facing him.

" We were the same person Liz " he said understanding.

" I know Max. It's just weird, there were two of you out there in the world " she said and then she added shyly. " And the two of you "

" Loved you " he finished

She nodded looking down and playing with her sheets.

" Liz, I've told you countless times before that we were meant to be " he said, he put his hand under her cheek. " Fate brought us together "

" I didn't think it was like that " said Liz, looking back up at him. " How could that be? "

" Cause it's you Liz " he said smiling. " I'll always love you, no matter what "

" But no matter what I'm yours Max. Not Zan's or whoever else may be like you. Just yours " she said and then she laid on her back and exposed her stomach. She pointed to the spot where he had left his handprint. " You've branded me for life " she laughed at this. She some how felt like a cow when she said that.

" But you're my cow " said Max laughing.

She looked at him surprised. She didn't say that out loud, about the cow thing. He gave her a grin.

" Damn this connection thing. I can't hide anything from you " she said throwing her hands up and laughing.

Max bent down and kissed the part of her stomach that he had healed.

" Aah! Don't do that " shrieked Liz as she squealed with laughter. She quickly covered her stomach again with her shirt and covered her stomach with her arms.

Max looked at her laughing. He squinted his eyes at her and gave her a diabolical grin.

" No Max " she said pleading as she was laughing. " Please! " but it was too late he was already on top of her, tickling her ribs. She couldn't breath she was laughing so hard. She tried in vain to cover herself. He seemed to know exactly where she was most ticklish. In a panic to try and free herself from his grip she grabbed her pillow and hit him in the back of the head with it. As he tried to grab the pillow from her she pushed him off and tried to run across the room. He jumped off her bed and caught her just as she was about to open the door. He grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up. They were both laughing so hard they didn't notice the knock on the door. 

" What is going on here? " asked Maria as she, Michael and Kyle rushed into her room. The three of them saw Max swinging Liz around, her feet flying in the air. They both wore a smile that the three of them hadn't seen on their faces before.

" I told you it ... " started Michael, all lecture ready but he stopped when he felt a pillow hit his face. He turned around and both Max and Liz stood there biting their lips shut, keeping them from laughing. Michael rolled his eyes. " I'm not going to stoop so low as to... " another pillow flew at his face. " All right that's it " he said picking up a pillow from Liz's bed and running towards Max and Liz. They both scramble together and jumped on Liz's bed.

" Michael " said Maria in her lecture voice. But just then Michael hit her with a pillow by accident.

" Uh Oh... " he said as he watched her grab a pillow that lay on the floor and ran over to hit him. The four of them were running around the room throwing pillows at each other. Maria was seriously decking Michael in the head while Liz helped her. Then Max came up from behind and started tickling Liz.

" Max! " she shrieked again as she struggled to free herself from his tight grip.

" You guys are just so pathetic " said Kyle crossing his arms. " So out of character " He tried to duck as several pillows flew in his direction. " Hey now, Buddha says "

" Shut up! " they all yelled as they ran over to him lifting him up and throwing him on Liz's bed. The bed cracked from Kyle's weight and he fell through the bed frame.

Michael raised his eyebrow up at Kyle. " A little heavy there Kyle? " he said. They all busted out laughing. Maria was grabbing her stomach and bending over as Liz laughed into Max's chest holding her face.

" Yeah yeah its all funny cause Kyle broke the bed " he said. He couldn't get up because the bed cracked just where his butt had landed. They all laughed again. " Some help here " he said putting out his arm. Max walked over and lifted him up. Kyle looked down at Liz's broken bed and shook his head.

Max brushed Liz's hair with his fingers as he kissed her on the forehead. Maria looked at Michael and he put his arm around her. Kyle rolled his eyes. " Oh Kyle that was so fun let's go make out now " he said to himself in a girlie voice. " You guys are pathetic " he said walking towards the door.

" Hey what about my bed Kyle? " said Liz calling after him.

He turned around and looked at her. " Tell Maxy to fix it for you ". They all giggled to themselves as they watched him walk towards the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

" What did you say your Highness? " asked Thaman, his face a cross between disbelief and confusion.

" I, I loved you too " she said looking at the floor. Why had she just blurted out something like that?

Thaman sighed as his face softened. " Your highness, I think you may have gotten your feelings confused when you had that flash "

" No " she said shaking her head. " It's not because of the flash "

He looked at her as if asking her to explain, but he didn't ask out loud.

" I remembered it " she said. She blinked her eyes as if she were in a daze. She looked up at him but her eyes were distant. She was flying through her own memories. She was back on Antar with the purple sky and two moons. The stars shining brightly over head. She saw images of people. She saw Zan. She saw Rath. She saw Ava. She saw her mother and other people she couldn't put a name to. She saw Thaman and the images stopped. Thaman she said in her vision.

Thaman looked into her eyes but she wasn't on Earth anymore. She had connected to her alien life.

Isabel was lost in her world. She looked around her not knowing how she had gotten here. She saw how beautiful her home planet had been before the war had broken out. How peaceful things had been. She saw what they called water on their planet. It was blue and little thicker. She saw the things swimming in the pond inside the palace. They looked... alien. She felt a breeze and the coolness sent a chill up her spine. She saw herself, she saw Vilandra in the garden where she stood. She was standing up gazing at the sky and crying. Why was she crying? Isabel walked over to her and looked at her. She did look different in the other life. But she knew this was her. She was crying. Why? She could feel her sadness and her fear.

" Why are you crying your Highness? " said a mysterious voice. Isabel turned around. She gasped as she realized who it was, Khivar.

She saw herself wipe her eyes quickly and look at him slightly. " Nothing " she said.

" You shouldn't cry you know. You're more beautiful when you're laughing and happy "

" I'm not crying because I am sad " she said defensively.

" Really? " said Khivar walking towards her. " What would make this lovely creature feel so? " his voice was gentle and inviting.

" None of your business " she said turning away.

" I know what it is " said Khivar getting every closer. " Someone has broken your heart "

Her eyes grew wide and helpless. 

" I would never do that to you " he said kissing her lightly on the lips. " You have so much in you. You have to be with someone else who would appreciate you "

" I bought this? " asked Isabel disgusted with herself. " I actually fell for that pathetic line? What was I thinking? "

The scene changed without warning. It was the moment before Rath was killed. She watched as Nicholas shot out his hand and Rath jumped back. When he landed beside her, his head was covered in blood, a large gash in his head. She looked up, not wanting to see. Nicholas ran down the corridor shouting something. She saw Zan across the way and ran towards him. Zan was fighting with someone she didn't know. From behind a soldier was holding his hand out towards him. Isabel watched as she looked at Thaman who was busy with someone else. " Oh Thaman this is my fault " she heard her whisper. " Why couldn't I just tell you I love you? " she said and ran towards her brother, getting in the way of the shot. She felt the pain of the energy run through her body. Just as her mind blacked out she saw Thaman run towards her. She saw the last thing that ran through her mind before the blackness took over her. " Finally, I'll sleep in your arms " she thought as she felt herself slipping away from her body and nothing.

Isabel gasped as if she had stopped breathing. She blinked her eyes and remembered where she really was. She looked at Thaman with tears in her eyes.

" What did you see? " he asked.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

" We never do this, " said Maria as she sighed. The five of them were walking down the streets of Roswell. " It's nice for a change of scenery "

" I think it's good that we go somewhere and not have to think about what's happening, " said Max looking down at Liz.

They had all decided to watch a movie and walk to the theater. Max and Liz walked happily hand in hand, their fingers entwined. Michael walked beside Maria with his arm around her loosely. Kyle walked by himself next to the four of them. As freakish as they were, they were getting interesting to observe he kept telling himself. We have to stick together or else we're not going to make it through, the whatever, we're heading towards, he kept thinking. But man were they uptight all the time. He asked himself why he didn't just hang out with his friends from the team. Cause they won't understand what you're going through like these freaks. He sighed. He suddenly felt very conscious of the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend. It wasn't like he really could cause there were no more aliens besides Isabel. Yeah Isabel was hot but she was too something, he wasn't interested. He walked with his hands in his pockets.

" Oh Kyle " said Maria pointing at the Pharmacy ahead of them. " It's her "

" Oh my God " said Kyle looking at his reflection in the window on the shop they were standing in front of.

Max and Liz looked at him puzzled. They looked at the girl. She didn't notice them as she walked further away from them, towards the theater. Liz looked up at Max, who just looked back at her puzzled. He shrugged his shoulders. Liz couldn't help feel threatened again. The last time they met a new girl it was Tess.

" Go talk to her Kyle, " said Maria pushing him.

He hesitated. He looked at the four of them. They smiled.

" We'll meet you at the theater. Invite her to come with us " said Maria, she didn't see the faces of the other three, who were uncomfortable with the idea. They all watched as Kyle ran ahead of them to catch up to her.

" Why are you encouraging him? " asked Michael " We don't need a new person "

" He needs someone Michael, I feel for him " said Maria. " I felt bad when Max and Liz were all together and I had nobody "

Michael looked at her a little hurt. " You know what I mean Space Boy, " she said kissing him on the cheek. He pulled his head back and squinted.

" Who is she? " asked Liz.

" I don't know. Some girl that's just passing through " said Maria. She looked at Max and Liz. " No she's not some alien that wants to take Max away ". She was scared about the possibility but she didn't need to tell Liz that. 

Liz looked at her a little hurt but didn't say anything. She just looked up at Max and continued walking slowly.

" Kyle immediately drooled like a dog at the sight of her " snorted Michael.

" That's what you do when you see Maria, " said Max laughing. He felt at ease. He didn't have any uneasy feelings about the girl. Nothing was going to stop him from being with Liz.

Liz was a little worried but smiled up at Max. They continued walking and watching Kyle as he caught up to the girl. Liz sighed, she didn't look threatening. She managed to push her paranoia aside.

" Hey! " said Kyle as he caught up to her.

" Hey " she said looking at him in surprise. " Were you following me? " she asked looking around her. She saw four other teenagers walking towards them.

" No I was just with my friends and I saw you " said Kyle. She looked at his to see his sincerity. " Look, you wanna go watch a movie with us? "

" Right now? " she asked smiling. The thought of watching a movie and doing something normal seemed relaxing.

" Yeah " said Kyle as the rest of the group caught up to them. " We could all go together "

She looked at the other four teens in front of her. The two girls and one guy looked friendly. She looked at one of the girls. She had brown hair and was a little shorter than her. She sensed something about her. 

" Well we have to go so hurry, " said the other guy. He had this arm around the blond girl. She squinted at him. 

" That was rude, " she said waving her hand in front of her face, brushing his comment off. " Are you sure you have room for another? " she asked looking back at Kyle. He looked excited.

" Sure we do, " said the brown haired girl.

" Yeah let's all go, " said the blond haired girl.

" I'm Liz, " said Liz walking up to her and holding out her hand. Whatever Liz had been feeling before about being paranoid was gone now. Looking at the girl's face she felt this familiarity somehow.

" I'm Maria, " said the blond as she shook Liz's hand. " That's Michael, the rude boy " she said half laughing.

" Hm " she said looking at Michael indignantly.

" And this is Max " said Liz pointing to the guy she was holding hands with.

" How are you doing? " he asked shaking her hand momentarily before grabbing Liz's hand again. She could tell from their body language that they were close. Oh the joys of being a serious couple. Something she had never had.

" So what's your name? " asked Liz excitedly.

She smiled at her. " I'm Serena "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I loved you Thaman " she said looking up at him scared.

" You are mistaken, " he said

" No I'm not. I loved you. The last thought in my head was you. I wanted to tell you all along that I loved you but I never told you "

He looked at her as if not believing her.

" You were always just my bodyguard. You only thought of me as a mission, an assignment. You never cared about me personally. Whenever I would try to talk to you, you were always distant, like you had this wall and I couldn't get through. I cried for you, I wanted you. That's how I met Khivar. I was crying one night and he saw me and that's how things started. I never wanted Khivar or Nicholas or anybody but you. The only reason why I went for Khivar was because you wouldn't have me "

Thaman looked at her still not believing her. He could feel his chest ache at the thought of her crying her sweet eyes for him and loving him and he kept away from her. All the things that he had built that wall from were crumbling down. His princess, Vilandra and Isabel loved him. He was a soldier who was always in control. It was forbidden for him to love her. Now he couldn't keep his control in check. He couldn't hope before. Now he was, but he couldn't, this was not supposed to be. But was this true? If he had told her of his feelings all their deaths could have been avoided? No it couldn't be that, it was because of the politics. It was all unavoidable wasn't it? He couldn't be responsible for her death, for any of their deaths. It would have happened anyway. She couldn't love him. She loved Alex and he...

Isabel walked over to a boulder and sat on it. She brought her legs up and hugged her knees. She looked shaken and scared. What had she just done? She told him to his face. She didn't even try to hide it from him. She just said it. As if she couldn't help but say it, but why didn't she just tell him in their other life? Did she have to die before she realized that she had to tell him? She had felt Vilandra's feelings. Because I am Vilandra, she said in her head. Her feelings are mine. She had never thought of herself as Vilandra. Vilandra was just a person that people said she was, but it didn't really sink in. Now that she remembered that life, Vilandra really was her. These memories were real and scary. Out of no where he just appeared into her life and before she knew it, she was in love with and didn't know why. His presence had triggered her memory. Her feelings were opened up to her and she was so confused and scared. She didn't know she was capable of feeling this way.

" Thaman? " she said looking over at him.

" Yes? " he said in a monotone voice.

" Could you please, hold me? " she asked slowly. 

He could hear the pleading in her voice. " I do not think that is a good idea my Princess "

" Please? "

She was half hopeful that he would actually do it. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat beside her, but he only looked at her. She was desperate. She needed to have him hold her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he pulled her close to him. She sighed in relief in his embrace. She grabbed onto his collar scared he let go before she wanted him to. She hid her face in his neck and he rocked her gently. 

" Thank you my Princess " he said touching her hair.

" For what? " She said still clinging to him.

" For telling me how Vilandra really felt "

" Why do you say it like she's a different person? " she looked up at him. He was trying to avoid her. Taking attention away from her.

" I know that you do not personally love me. The Vilandra in you remembers me. But the Isabel Evans in you does not love me " he said calmly. He was trying to believe the words he was saying.

Isabel just sighed. He was right but wrong. Her feelings are Vilandra's. So if Vilandra loved Thaman then she loved him as well. She knew it was useless to convince him of that. But she realized something, Max still didn't have these feelings for Tess when he first saw her. His first feelings were dread and fear. If she was really remembering her feelings so vividly then why wouldn't Max? His feelings would have come out as well wouldn't they? And they did. Zan never loved Ava. Maybe he did at first. She snapped back into reality when she felt Thaman withdraw from her. 

" No Thaman don't let go. Don't let go of me " she said trying to grab him

" I should not have done it in the first place, " He said calmly getting up.

Isabel felt herself panic. She knew that he wasn't really going anywhere but the thought of him pulling away from her made her panic. She grabbed his arm and got up with him. He grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her away from him. He walked over to the other side of the chamber as if he was looking for something. She didn't see him close his eyes to shut fighting within himself. Isabel followed him. She followed his steps with pleading in her eyes. She wanted him to look at her. But he wouldn't look at her. Frustrated and determined she grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him hard on the lips.

Immediately images flashed in front of her. She felt this feeling of total bliss. No wonder Max and Liz couldn't stop themselves. This feeling was amazing and intense. Thaman was standing on a ledge looking out over the city. Most of it was burned down. The palace half gone from the fire. He could hear the blasts of Khivar and his men in celebration in the distance. He knew it was only a matter of time before they would find them. He didn't care though. Zan, Rath and Vilandra were now dead. There was no hope. Nobody was left to fight against Khivar. Even if they managed to escape what would he do with himself? His purpose for living was now gone. There was nothing he could do. Vilandra...

Isabel felt what he felt and cried the tears he cried. Oh Thaman please let me in. Please let me be with you.

Thaman was paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to push her away. He broke through and looked into Isabel. He felt her sadness. He felt her guiltiness about Grant and Alex. The two men that she cared about and had cared about her, that were now dead. All the men in her life left her. He felt her happiness in knowing that he was there with her. How much she needed him to be with her. He broke the connection and backed away.

For the first time she found emotion in Thaman's eyes. He looked at her the same way Max looked at Liz. The same look that always had Max and Liz in this trance. That look of timeless and undying love. The look she had always wanted was finally given to her. She was shocked at this that she stood there motionless when he left the Pod Chamber. " Wake up Isabel "yelled her inner voice. She ran out after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz looked at Serena. Her eyes were wide in surprise. That name rang in her ears. Serena, the girl that would tell them how to use the Granolith as a time machine, was standing there talking to them. Future Max said that she was going to be her friend one-day. She hadn't thought about her after he mentioned her. But here she was standing in front of her. She was here, fulfilling destiny and fate. Of course they couldn't use the Granolith as a time machine anymore because it was gone but still, Serena had come to Roswell and had no idea, it seemed, that she belonged here. She tried to remember if Future Max said anything about her being alien. He didn't say anything like that.

" Is there something wrong? " asked Serena curiously.

" I, I just like your name that's all " Liz managed to say.

" Oh Thanks " she said lightly.

" What does it mean? " asked Kyle. He didn't notice Liz's strange reaction. 

Max looked at Liz and started worrying. Did Liz sense something about this girl that he couldn't? Was she a skin or something?

" It means calm, serene, " she said waving her arms like they were waves. " But I'm not really what you would call calm or relaxing " she said rolling her eyes.

Maria elbowed Liz when she failed to say anything to Serena. Liz looked up at Serena again.

" Are you sure you're ok? " asked Serena looking a little worried. She hoped she didn't say anything to make Liz uneasy. She didn't think that she did. Maybe she thinks that she might try things on her boyfriend. Oh stop it Serena that's so absurd, she told herself.

" It's just weird I'm sorry, " said Liz without thinking.

" What do you mean weird? " asked Serena

" Yeah what's weird? " asked Kyle looking at Liz. He was thinking that she was just being paranoid.

" It's like I heard your name before but I don't remember where, " said Liz smiling shyly.

" Oh ok " said Serena still confused. She looked at Kyle. " So what movie are we going to watch? "

Her, Kyle and Maria started thinking it over. Liz and Max followed behind. Liz was feeling her head. Max squeezed her hand a little harder. She looked up at him and saw his worried eyes. She quickly smiled to reassure him.

" What is it? " he asked

" The Future you told me about her " she answered softly so that no one would hear her.

" I did? " he asked 

" Yeah, she's the one that told us how to modify the Granolith and travel back in time "

" What? "

" Yeah he told me that a girl named Serena would be our friend one day and she told us how to travel back in time "

" That's her? " he asked pointing at her. Serena was talking to Kyle and gesturing as she walked, not noticing Max and Liz staring at her. " Then we can trust her, " he said looking at Liz. She shrugged her shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel ran out of the Pod Chamber. All she saw were the other boulders and cactuses. The heat was beating down on her skin and she could feel her skin start to burn. There was a slight breeze but it was a hot breeze. She looked in all directions but she didn't find him.

" I know you're still here Thaman " she called. She started crying loudly. " Why are you hiding from me when I need you so much? ". She spun around yelling at the open sky. " Just like my mother. She came and told us things, important things and then she just left us. She explained so much but left us with more questions and then she just left. She left us here all alone. You're the same way, you gave me so many answers and you just get up and disappear when I need you. You're the only one I can talk to about this " She looked down. Her breathing so heavy her voice lowered to a whisper. " Like all the men in my life. All the men that loved me, they all just left " 

She walked back into the Pod Chamber. " I must be cursed. Everyone ends up leaving me. So I'm left alone " The darkness showed the green glow between the rocks, where the Pods were still glowing. How could they still be glowing? But she ignored her own question. The green glow was the only light in the Chamber. Isabel looked around aimlessly in a daze. " Everyone one leaves me " she said again looking at the green glow.  
" He'll never leave you "  
Isabel shook as she turned around. " Alex " she said. She felt relief as she looked at the familiar expressionless vision standing against the wall with his arms crossed looking at her." Where have you been Alex? " she said rushing over to him. He was her stabilizer, her sanity. Her sanity, she couldn't be sane if she was always seeing visions of people dead.  
" You have to stop depending on Alex " he said making no advance towards her. " You have Thaman now "  
" Thaman? He'll leave me like everyone else will "  
" He'll never leave you and you know that. You have to respect his decision. He can't allow himself to follow his feelings. What's happening now is more important, we don't have much time "  
" What do you mean now? Don't we have 14 years? "  
" Think Isabel, it'll be sooner than that "  
Isabel nodded. She could feel it.  
" Thaman is struggling right now Isabel, you need to see that "  
" I know " Isabel looked at Alex and squinted in thought. Something triggered in her mind. A question that was never answered and nobody bothered to ask. " But there's something else isn't there. Another reason why he won't let me in. She had felt a little of it when she kissed him. What was he thinking? He had blocked that out from her " Alex smiled at her. " He's planning something " she said her thoughts too fast to speak. " Alex? " she looked at him but he still stood there nodding, urging her to continue thinking. She wracked her brain to think. Something about Alex. She closed her eyes and thought. The answer was there, she just needed to concentrate.  
" What about Alex? " she heard Liz say again. She was outside the Pod Chamber where they had first met Thaman.  
" What about Alex? " said Thaman  
" How come Max couldn't heal him but then the healing stones would have had a chance? It's too late to be telling us about their power to heal humans. Why do you tell us this now? " asked Liz.  
" Yes it is now. But I wouldn't worry about it "  
" Don't worry about it? Alex was my friend and I could've prevented his death if you would have told us how to save him "  
" I said not to worry about. I have taken care of it "  
" I have taken care of it " played over and over in her mind. What did he mean by he took care of it? She looked at Alex again.  
" Now you know " he said fading slowly.  
" Oh my God " she said, she ran around the Chamber looking for something, anything that would help her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What is going on? " asked Maria. Her, Michael, Max and Liz were in the jeep speeding down the highway. " Why are we going to the Pod Chamber? "  
Michael was sitting next to her. Max was driving, his face showing he didn't want to answer any questions. Liz looked at Max and put her hand on his as he changed gears. He grabbed her fingers and held her hand as he put his hand on her knee.  
" There's nothing there anymore right? " asked Maria. " Hello! I'm here asking a question "  
" It's hard to explain Maria, "said Liz looking back at her. " Isabel's there and she's in trouble "  
" Another alien thing " she said sitting back on Michael. " God can we do anything and not be bothered? "  
Liz looked back at Max. " The sooner we get through these things the sooner things can be normal " said Max looking back at Liz. She squeezed her hand.  
" How do we know Isabel is in trouble? " asked Maria  
" I saw her Maria " said Liz. " She needs us there with her "  
Maria looked at Liz. Why was it that in times like these Liz seemed so calm? Yeah Liz did occasionally lose it but when things were confusing she always managed to stay calm. Maria looked at Michael. He was jumpy as he watched as they got closer to the Pod Chamber. She sighed feeling left out. She had no special alien powers like Liz. So she probably just couldn't understand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Isabel was running around the room trying to figure out what exactly she was looking for. Anything, anything that would stop her head from aching. She knew something was here and it had to do with Alex. She was scared to actually imagine what it was but her mind would not stop racing if she didn't find out soon!  
Max was the first one to run in and find her in this dazed state. He grabbed her by the shoulders.  
" Isabel what's wrong? "  
She looked at him, almost relieved he was there. " Max " she said pulling away from him, trying her search in another spot. She saw Liz, Michael and Maria follow. " These damn rocks are all in the way, " she said.  
" Isabel what the hell is going on? " asked Michael  
She looked at him. " Thaman's done something I'm not sure what it is but I'm trying to find it. I know it's here somewhere " she said. There was no where else to look. " Damn it " she said pounding on the wall.  
" Isabel " said Liz  
Isabel looked at her.  
" Did you hear that? " said Liz walking towards her.  
" Hear what? " asked Maria.  
Liz pounded on the wall. " You hear that? "  
Isabel pressed her ear against the wall. She could hear a familiar thumping sound. " Oh God that's it " she said. Liz stepped back as Max and Michael joined Isabel in front of the wall.  
" Stand back " said Michael to Liz and Maria. They both stepped back as Michael, Max and Isabel held out their hands towards the wall. They all heard a loud cracking sound as the wall started to bend towards them. It started cracking from the pressure and it sounded like a chain reaction of sounds. The metal snapped out making a large hole. Isabel was the first one to run through the door. She stood there frozen with her eyes wide. Max and Michael ran through and stopped dead in their tracks behind Isabel. Maria and Liz almost crashed into the guys from the sudden stop. The both of them peered over them and gasped. Maria screamed.  
" What the hell? " asked Michael.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I'm sorry for my friends just leaving us like that " said Kyle walking Serena to her hotel room.  
" That was strange. Seemed like a set up to me " she said looking at him.  
" Oh no it wasn't that " he said but he didn't know how to explain. " They're just strange sometimes "  
" Ok sure " she said turning her key in the door knob.  
" I had a nice time " blurted Kyle. Why was he stumbling across every sentence?  
" Me too " she said  
" We should do this again some time, before you leave "  
" All right " she said hitting on the shoulder and laughing. " I'll see you later " she said. She looked at him as she closed the door.  
Kyle finally let the shiver go up his spine. " Yes " he said under his breath as he walked away from her room. " Now I have to find out where the freak show has moved. What is up with that? " He stopped walking when he head his phone ring. " Kyle " he said. " What? Say that again? Are you sure? I'll be right there "   
He looked up and saw Brody. " Hey " he said as he tried to pass. But Brody grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. Kyle looked into Brody's eyes. This isn't Brody.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

" This is impossible, " said Max.  
They all stood where they were. None of them brave enough to walk forward. Alex's body was laying in the middle of a circle. All around him were the healing stones. Each stone was glowing vibrantly, making that thumping sound.  
" That's why he said not to worry " said Isabel not paying attention to the others. " That's why he... " she stopped herself. She walked a little forward. That's why he stepped away from me. He had planned this all along.  
" How could the stones be activated on their own? Don't they need someone to hold them? " asked Liz. This was the answer to her question. Thaman was trying to bring back Alex. Why here at the Pod Chamber? He knew that they would activate the Granolith and leave. Why would he take the chance of putting Alex here where he could have been burned? Unless he planned that they wouldn't leave. Somehow he was the one that made them stay. Oh thank you Thaman, she thought. He was trying to save Alex all along. Why wasn't Alex done yet?  
" This is impossible " said Michael. " This can't be Alex "  
" It's Alex, " said Maria shivering. " That's Alex " she was freaking out.   
Michael pulled her close to him and rubbed her back. She was crying hysterically.  
Max looked at Liz. Liz just looked at Alex. All these thoughts running through her head. She slowly looked at Max. " Liz " he said reaching for her. She stood there looking at him for a second before jumping into his arms.  
" Alex is coming back to us " she said her face soft and calm.  
Max looked down at her and touched her face. His Liz, always so calm and cool about everything. Always trying to be the responsible one. She wasn't scared, so he didn't have to be either. Alex was coming back to them and they would all be together again.  
Isabel sobbed while she sank to her knees. " Oh God " she said looking at Alex's body. She didn't mind that Max and Michael didn't look over her. She didn't want any of them to do it anyway. They could never comfort her the way she needed right now. Alex was going to come back. She lightly reached towards Alex but knew she couldn't touch him. Alex, she said in her head. You are coming back to me. I am going to have you. Then her thoughts turned. Oh Thaman, Thaman you did this for me. You're sacrificing your happiness for mine. Her heart was pulling her in different directions. She couldn't help feeling so helpless.  
They all turned around when they heard another presence walk into the Chamber. Thaman shoved the Second alien in the Pod Chamber. He was just outside where they were. The alien thumped onto the floor. His face was already bloody and peeling from the beating he had just received. Thaman looked at the five of them and froze.  
" I wish you would not have found this " he said sadly. But he didn't show my feeling on his face.  
" Why didn't you want us to see this? " asked Max, he looked at the alien. He knew who it was.  
Thaman looked at the floor. " Because he is not ready yet "  
" Why didn't you say anything? " asked Liz. Liz recognized him too.  
The alien made an attempt to get up. Thaman waved his hand and he flew across the room. He looked at Isabel. She was crying again. Why does she have to cry? There is no need now. She will have Alex soon.  
Isabel seemed to read what he was thinking. She shook her head.  
Thaman frowned. Wasn't that what she wanted? She loved Alex so wouldn't she be happy with him? He turned his attention back to the alien.  
" Nicholas sent you for what? " he said turning his attention to the alien.  
" I told you already "  
" Just watching us " said Thaman " I do not believe that "  
" It's the truth I tell you, " said the alien begging.  
" Drake, I am not stupid " said Thaman.  
" That's all I swear " cried Drake. " Thaman please "  
" He sent you here because he wants you dead " said Thaman  
Drake's eyes widened in realization.  
" Then let us just kill you " Thaman made a step forward, but Max stopped him. Thaman looked at Max. Max's face was stern. But from his face Thaman knew Max had something on his mind. Understanding that Max had the authority to handle the punishment, he stepped back and bowed to him in subjection.  
Max looked at Liz. Her face was stern as well. She nodded to him. With that Max turned around and looked at Drake and stepped closer to him. " You have stepped out of bounds, " he said walking more closer to Drake. " You have tried to kill the future Queen of Antar and are now at our mercy "  
Drake tried to move back. He could almost feel himself dying already. He looked at all the faces looking down at him.  
" How do you plead? " said Max. 

Drake backed up into a wall behind him. He was terrified beyond control. He had lost feeling in his legs. His body was shaking out of control. He couldn't run or hide, he couldn't even move. Even if he did run, Thaman would hunt him down and kill him. Now Zan was judging him, something all of his kind dreaded on their planet. He had heard stories that the Zan on this planet was weak and trusting. But the face he saw on Zan was nothing of what he was told. He could feel the coldness of his stare in his spine.

Max looked at him coldly.

Drake couldn't respond to his question. The fear of his coming death was shutting his mouth.

" I find you guilty " said Max. He showed no hesitation as he lifted up his hand towards Drake. A small zap escaped his hand. The zap went through Drake's husk and struck his weakness. His eyes widened from the instant pain and then he vaporized. Max sighed. He was about to turn around towards Liz to see her reaction.  
" Very Kingly of you " said Brody stepping into the Chamber. He had Kyle by the collar.  
" Laric? " asked Max.  
" That is not Laric " said Thaman looking at Brody with evil eyes.  
" Oh Thaman, always so perceptive " he said throwing Kyle across the Chamber. Kyle landed with a thud. Max made an attempt to get over to him but he was pulled back by a force. Liz and Maria managed to run over to Kyle and look over him. He was stirring but hurt. They looked up at Brody who was know possessed by some other alien. Isabel stood there unable to move again. " I would have loved to have you on my side. We would have done so much damage together. But of course you have to be all-noble "  
" I am not a coward Khivar " said Thaman glaring at him. " Seems painfully obvious to me that you are. Hiding behind a body that you know we will not hurt. What are you hiding anyway? We cannot kill you through the connection "  
" Khivar? " said Michael. He looked at Brody. The easy going and calm manner of Brody was gone. All he saw in his eyes now were hateful and evil black eyes.  
" This is just a visit " said Khivar. " I had to use Brody anyway because he was more easy to take over "  
" Laric " said Thaman  
" Oh no Laric does not know I am using his personal puppet. Poor fellow, too bad he is next on my list of people to kill " Khivar looked at Max. " So this is my nemesis? " He looked at Michael. " The second in command. That stupid look gives you away "  
" Keep your distance Villain, " said Thaman stepping in front of him.  
Khivar just looked at him as his eyes roamed. He looked at Liz. " You are not Ava "  
" She's human leave her out of this " said Max trying to get to Khivar. His enemy was really standing there, at least his essence.  
" She is not just any human " said Khivar stepping forward.  
" Back off " said Thaman putting his hand out and shoving Khivar to the wall.  
Khivar laughed. " Thaman, you hurt this body, you hurt only Brody " then his face hardened. " If you do not like me visiting then you have to kill Brody " with that he waved his hand and Thaman, Michael and Max flew to his right. He looked at Isabel. " Vilandra " he said softly. He jumped over to her and shielded them both. His shield was red and fiery. Thaman ran forward and crashed into the shield. He scraped the shield with his hand and watched the sparks fly from his touch.  
" If you hurt her " started Thaman threateningly.  
" You know I my mind " spat Khivar impatiently. He looked at Isabel again. " I have missed you Vilandra " he said. Isabel was against the wall and he kept coming closer. She could feel his breathing on her cheek as she closed her eyes from looking into Brody's eyes. " Did you miss me as much as I have missed you? " his voice was so chilling. She managed to look at him in the eyes. The eyes were all black and she recognized those eyes from her vision. He reached out to touch her face and she cringed at his touch.  
" Its going to be us again Vilandra. Just us " he said " You know that right? Nobody is going to come between us again. I am coming for you. You alone are the reason why I let them escape to Earth "  
" Let us " laughed Thaman. 

" Shut up " said Khivar snapping his head toward them. But he saw nothing. Nobody was standing outside his shield. He turned from Isabel. " Playing games now Thaman " he said to the air. " I know you're all still there. Blocking my vision and making them invisible. Now who's a coward " He opened his shield and looked around. He didn't notice that Thaman appeared right next to him.  
" There is a difference from being a coward and taking precautions " Thaman spoke calmly, he had his arms crossed. He thrust his arm out, causing Khivar to fly into the other Chamber. Khivar tried to stop himself and grabbed Isabel. They both flew and Isabel landed on him. She looked at Thaman.  
" I'm fine " she shouted getting up and trying to run. But Khivar grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him. Isabel could feel his heart beat on her back.  
" Don't you see what he's doing? He's poisoned you against me Vilandra " he kissed her cheek. He looked down at Alex's body. " What is this? " he walked with her towards Alex. " Trying to save a human? "  
" Don't hurt him please Khivar " pleaded Isabel.  
" I am not interested in the humans " he said walking past Alex, towards Thaman.  
" Let her go " shouted Michael, he reappeared to their left.  
" My Lord no " said Thaman, but Michael had already formed an energy ball in his hand and hurled it at Khivar. Isabel elbowed Khivar and ran towards Thaman. She flung herself in his arms. He touched her face gently and checked for any sign of pain. He looked at Michael. The ball went straight for Khivar's head but Khivar stopped it just as Thaman had.  
" Is that all? " asked Khivar. He made the ball larger and threw it back at Michael at a faster speed. Immediately a hand appeared in front of Michael and Max appeared. His blue green shield flowed from his hand like water. The impact of the ball caused the two of them to fall back, but the ball hadn't penetrated the shield.  
" Aah! " yelled Khivar as he clutched his head. " I do not wish to leave yet. Ah! " he yelled. 

Thaman looked at Isabel. She had her eyes closed in concentration. She was fighting the connection with Brody.  
" You cannot make me leave! " yelled Khivar he looked up at Thaman. " You, you are making her do this. YOU! " he said putting his hand out towards Thaman.   
Isabel opened her eyes and saw the ball flying towards Thaman." No! " she screamed as she got in the way before Thaman had a chance to shield himself. In that instant before impact Thaman grabbed her around the waist and turned his body in front of her. There was a blinding flash.  
They all blocked their eyes to try and see what happened. Brody was laying on the floor unconscious. They all turned and saw Thaman laying on Isabel, a large hole in his back.  
" Oh God " screamed Isabel turning him over and looking at his face. " No Thaman "  
He was heaving heavily, amazed at himself for still being alive. He looked up at Isabel. She was a haze. He could barely feel her tears falling on his face. He was beyond feeling pain as he seemed to just look at her. " You will have Alex soon "

" Thaman stay with me damn it don't leave me, " she said holding his face. " Don't leave me " she breathed pleading with him. " Don't leave me please " she pleaded again. She couldn't control this horrible sinking feeling that was in her chest. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was clutch his body to hers and weep uncontrollably. She sobbed loudly.

The rest of the group stood there looking down at Isabel. Thaman seemed in a daze. He looked as if he almost didn't hear Isabel. Liz could feel her eyes stinging as she grabbed Max. Maria looked down at the floor and looked at Brody. She didn't want to see this.  
" Thaman can't die " said Michael. " Thaman can't die "  
" Thaman please, stay with me. You can't leave me now " and then she whispered softly. " I love you " she kissed him softly on the lips. She could feel his life leaving his body. 

" Forgive me. I should have been more prepared for… "

"Don't be ridiculous, " said Isabel almost unable to talk. " None of this is your fault. Nothing was ever your fault "

Thaman looked up at her shaking, trying to stay alive. The struggle he was going through could be see in his eyes as he tried to focus on Isabel. But he knew it was useless. He could feel his head clouding up. He didn't want to leave her. He couldn't leave her without, without saying... " And I love you " his breathing shaking, the shock of his body was killing him. His lips moved to say something else but the nothing came out. With much fighting he finally gave in to the dark cloud that was calling him. He closed his eyes and exhaled. 

Isabel felt the emptiness of his body and screamed." No! " she screamed as she held him close to her chest and rocked the both of them. " Oh please God no, don't take him from me ".  
" We can save him " said Michael. " We can use the healing stones "  
" But they're being used on Alex. If we take them away from Alex then Alex... " said Liz.  
They all looked at each other. It was either one or the other.  
" We're in no position to choose who's more important " said Max. " They're both important "  
" But we can't let Thaman die " said Michael  
" What about Alex? " said Kyle.  
" I'm not going to choose one or the other " said Maria she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
" Then what the hell are we going to do? " asked Michael. They all looked at Max. He looked at Isabel. Isabel just sat on her knees still holding Thaman's dead body to her chest. She didn't seem hysterical anymore. It looked almost as if she was possessed with some super strength. Her feelings were throwing her inside out. These were two men that she loved. Both were now dead. Now they were stuck with the decision that would make them responsible for a death. She put Thaman's body down on the ground and kissed him softly on the lips. She walked over to the healing stones. " Bring Thaman's body next to Alex's " she said quietly.  
The guys looked at each other as they listened to what she said.  
" We need to be together on this decision. We can't have any doubts. We have to connect together " She bent down. " Whoever we pick, they will be alive when we're done " she picked up a stone.  
The rest of the group looked at each other. 

" There are only five. Someone will be left out " said Kyle. He could feel already that he was the one   
that didn't have a say.  
" Max and Liz can share " said Isabel not looking at him.  
As if by instinct they all took a stone and lifted it in their hands. They all closed their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Maria picked up a stone. She had done this before but the only difference was that she was so torn between who she would heal. Before she knew that she had to do it to heal Michael. Now she had to decide if she wanted to heal Thaman or Alex. Alex was her best friend apart from Liz, but Thaman was Michael's bodyguard and she knew that Michael would need him for strength when she couldn't help him. She had felt relieved when she believed that Thaman was there to protect them. He could protect them in a way that Valenti or even they themselves couldn't protect them. But Alex was her friend. Thaman wasn't her friend. They had never bonded. Alex hadn't deserved to die and that stupid b&%$# Tess had killed him. This was her one chance to bring back her friend. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

" Maria " called a familiar voice. She felt free and happy as she opened her eyes, knowing who she would see standing there.

" Alex " she shrieked. Alex was standing there in front of her. He had that same old grin on his face. He was wearing those same old dorky clothes. She ran to him and hugged him. " Alex! " she screamed as she hugged him. Then she realized that nobody else was standing near them. " Oh God, I'm the only one who made it "

" No Liz, you're not the only one here "

" How come I can't see anyone else? " said Liz, but she couldn't wait for him to answer. " Oh Alex. I've been so lost without you "

" Really? Why is that? "

" Come on man, " said Kyle. " Since you died the group's been crazy. Things have been nuts. Liz was obsessed to find out how you died. Maria looked like death "

" Things shouldn't have been that way "

" We cared about you Alex, " said Max. " We all miss you "

" So you're here to pick me or Thaman "

" Alex, I love you, " said Isabel. " You'll never believe how much "

" I know you love me, " he said grabbing her hand gently. " But you have to let me go "

" Let you go? " asked Michael. " Man you can have another chance at life "

" God can you understand how important this is? "

" Yes it is important, " said Maria. " We can have you back "

" Maria you have to bring back Thaman, you know that's the right thing to do. You can't let Thaman die "

" But we can be together again "

" Do this for Michael, Maria "

Maria looked at the floor.

" My time has passed. I'm already gone "

" But you can come back " said Liz

" Liz you have to think of Max when you make this decision. It can't just be because you want to see me again. You have to do it for the sake of everyone "

" Why can't we bring you back too? "

" And be what? Some freak who came back from the dead? "

" We could make up some story, " said Kyle

" No, you know what you need to do. I'm no better to you alive or dead "

Isabel looked at the floor.

" You can't let them do this Isabel. You know you have to do this. You can't let Thaman go. You need him too much. You have to show the others that "

" But we have to all individually agree, I can't make them do anything. But Alex "

" I know you love me Isabel, " he said gently. This really was Alex, he was there talking to her. She wasn't hallucinating this time. He was really standing there telling her that she had to pick Thaman instead of him. That's something that Alex really would tell her. This has to be Alex. " But you're more guilty and feel responsible "

" Alex if it wasn't for us you wouldn't be dead " said Max

" I don't regret you. I was a part of this special thing "

" But Alex " said Isabel

" Knowing you has made me feel a part of something special. Yeah I'm pissed that I was killed before my prime but what's going to happen is more important. You have the destinies of two worlds on your shoulders. You shouldn't throw that away because of me "

" How can you be so selfless? " asked Michael

" I don't want you to die on account of saving me. You've already made your choice, you just needed a push. Don't worry about me. Let me be a man and remember me as the person who gave up his second chance at life for his friends. You can't change what happened "**

~~~~~~~~~

All the stones lit up at once. They could all feel their bodies in a spin. The process had begun. Isabel opened her eyes as she saw the glow from Alex formed into a ball of light and leave his body.

" We've all decided to heal Thaman " she thought in shock. Everyone wants to heal Thaman? The glow flew above Thaman's body and spread throughout it. Isabel looked at everyone else. Their eyes were all closed in deep concentration. They were all connected and joined for one task, to revive Thaman. She closed her eyes again and tried to clear her mind.

A large flash of light and they were all in the desert together around a circle. They all saw Alex standing in the middle of the circle smiling encouragingly at them. None of them were crying. They all just watched as he just smiled at all of them. Their friend was going and they had all agreed it was the best thing for him. There would be no more regret or mourning. He would always be part of the group and death wouldn't stop that.

" Good Luck " he said as he disappeared. 

Everyone stood there a second as they watched Thaman's body rise from the exact spot Alex had disappeared. He was wrapped in like a cocoon. He lay motionless. The glow was all around him. They all looked at each other and Max tapped Isabel. She looked at all of them and they nodded to her encouraging her to step forward. She stepped closer to Thaman's body. Her heart almost flew out of her chest as the cocoon melted away and Thaman's eyes opened. Isabel could feel her eyes stinging with the happiness she felt in knowing he was coming back to her. Her heart was no more suppressed, she could be open about it and it was ok. She reached out her hand for him.

Thaman looked up at the six of them standing above him. He saw Isabel above him and reaching out her hand. They didn't. They didn't pick him over Alex did they? They must have if they were all here. They were all connected and chose to save him. Why? He looked into Isabel's eyes.

" Give me your hand, " said Isabel. He could see the tears in her eyes.

He looked at Maria and Liz, trying to search for some resentment, hatred, regret but he saw nothing but encouraging eyes.

" Come back to us, " said Liz

He looked back up at Isabel. He reached for her and she caught his hand almost like she couldn't believe it was his. He stood up and the flash ended.

They all opened their eyes to see Thaman holding Isabel's hand. Isabel held his hand with both her hands and put it close to her heart.

Max walked over to Thaman. " Welcome back " he said smiling.

" But Alex can't "

" He'll always be with us, " said Maria

" And you will too " said Isabel.

Thaman looked at her. " I thought you loved Alex "

" I do love Alex, " she said. " And I "

" I'm glad you're back Thaman " said Kyle

Thaman looked at all of them. " I owe you all my life "

" I guess that makes us even, " said Maria " For being our guardian angel "

Liz put her hand on his shoulder. " You're one of us now and we need to stick together " Thaman looked at her and bowed. He looked at Max and Michael, careful not to look at Isabel.

They nodded their heads at him. Max grabbed Liz and walked over to Brody's body. Maria looked at Michael and he tilted his head towards Brody. Kyle followed the four of them. Thaman walked over and bent down in front of Brody's body. He laid his hand on his chest and a slight glow came from his hand.

" He is going to be fine " he said and a red glow came out of his hand. " He will sleep soundly for an hour " he looked at Max who nodded. The three guys carried Brody to the jeep and Liz and Maria followed them. They all smiled at Isabel and Thaman as they left the Pod Chamber.

" There is no need for you to come with us Thaman " said Max. " Be sure to bring Isabel back home "

Thaman bowed in consent. Isabel looked at him with hopeful eyes and said good bye to the others.

When he had sensed that they were a safe distance away he turned and finally looked at Isabel. She expected to see those cool calm eyes that she was used to seeing, but they weren't there. She only saw the feelings that, she in her previous life, had wished for so much to see but never got to see until now. Never had she felt more whole than at that moment, looking at Thaman look at her.

It was now early evening and the stars glowed brightly up above. Isabel could name every constellation but tonight she wasn't interested in the stars. She was looking at the most beautiful sight, Thaman sitting beside her. He was looking up at the sky and sighing. They were both on top of the rock formation breathing in the cold desert air.

" I do not know what to say, " he said, breaking the silence.

" Thaman I know " she interrupted. She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. She was afraid that at any second it would be gone forever. She wanted to bask in it for a little longer. " I know that was just something you said because of the circumstances "

" I am sorry My Princess " he said looking down.

" Thaman I understand "

" No your Highness, you do not understand. I am not apologizing for what I said to you. I do love you "

Isabel looked at him. She thought she was hallucinating him saying that to her. She couldn't say anything but waited for him to continue. How was this going to end?

" I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner. If I would have known "

" You still wouldn't have said anything "

" I do now Princess, " he said. Isabel looked into his eyes as he turned his body towards her. His eyes were sad and moist. He put his hands on her hands. " I just want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. No matter what happens and no matter what I may do, nothing will ever change that "

" I know, " said Isabel putting his to her face. " But I need you to know that I love you too "

" No you do not, that was Vilandra "

" No Thaman, this is coming from me, Isabel. I am Vilandra and you said so yourself. Ever since I saw you in the desert that day I've had this feeling about you. I felt something that I've never felt for anyone before. I understand now why Max is the way he is with Liz. Because I would do anything for you " She bent over and touched his face. " I don't know how I can prove it but I do love you. I know you think that I love Alex and I do but it's different "

" You do not need to explain that to me Princess. I know what you mean. Even if you loved me half as much as you loved Alex, I am happy. Just the fact that you do care makes me feel like I could do anything "

" Thaman I'm so happy. You can never imagine how happy you've made me "

" And now I have to hurt you again " he said sadly looking down.

" What do you mean? "

" I love you more than life. But I cannot protect you and love you as I do. I am going to mess up and something bad will happen to you and the others. I cannot let that happen " he said. He didn't want to say this but he had to, to save them all. " I will not be able to live with that happening again. I need to love you from afar like I always have or else this will not work. I am not better to you dead "

Isabel looked at him a second and swallowed. " If that's what you want "

" That is not what I want, but that is what you need "

" All I need is you "

" And I will always be here for you "

" I know you will " she said looking at him " And when this is all over, nothing comes between us "

He smiled at her, gently touching her cheek. He looked down at her hands and kissed them. " I will be holding on to that day ".

They both smiled at each other sweetly. One day we will be together, thought Isabel. She had never felt so whole in her life before. She had finally found the love of her life and he would always be there for her. She knew that he would never leave her and that she was safe only when he was there. This wasn't some ordinary kind of love. Who knows how old he actually was. This would make her love life so far from normal. But this time she didn't care. What was so great about normal?

** Ok I don't know if you've guessed but. I will explain it if you don't. With this conversation with Alex, each member of the group does not see the other members. In their minds they're having their own conversation with Alex. Only in the end when they finally heal someone do they see each other. Hope that makes sense.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. There is more to come. The story is not finished. I will post what I can soon. Let me know if you liked it so far and your initial reactions. J 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

" This would really be romantic, " said Maria thinking about Isabel and Thaman. " I personally didn't see it coming but it sucks. I thought she really cared about Alex "

" Romantic? " asked Michael. " God knows how old he is "

" That's not the point Michael, " said Liz " Love is ageless "

" Whatever "

" It's true Space Boy "

" I know Isabel loved Alex. This whole thing has been really hard for her too " said Max

" It's hard for me to say this but I think that Thaman is meant for Isabel " said Liz.

Michael just shook his head. He wanted to know why Isabel was acting so funny. He didn't want her to get hurt again. It had nothing really to do with Thaman himself. " You agree with me don't you Max? " he asked looking across the table at Max.

Max looked at him and then at Liz. " I think we should just leave it up to Isabel "

" I think there's something going on that we don't know, " said Maria

" You think? " said Michael sarcastically.

" Excluding the obvious " she said rolling her eyes.

" Yeah I know, like they have this connection with each other, " said Liz. " Didn't you notice how different she's been acting since we met him? "

" I noticed nothing, " said Michael.

" What do you mean by connection? " asked Max. " Like she had a flash? "

" I would believe it, " said Liz looking at him. "I think they loved each other in your other life "

Max looked at Liz. He had thought about it. Seeing Isabel the past two weeks, it would make sense.

" Are you ok with that? " asked Liz trying to read his expression.

" At least he's not some loser who wants into our secrets, " said Michael sitting back in the booth putting his arm around Maria.

" We can trust Thaman, I don't think he'll hurt her " said Max.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Dad? " called Kyle walking into his house.

" Hey son, over here " called Valenti from Kyle's bedroom.

Kyle walked over to his bedroom. He still couldn't bring himself to go in because of Tess but his dad was scrambling through her left over stuff.

" Dad what are you doing? "

" I'm looking for something, any clues "

" Any clues for what? "

" Anything that she would have left behind without thinking " said Valenti opening all the drawers. He had already looking through the rest of the room. He was throwing her clothes over his shoulder. He was on the second drawer when he reached his hand to the bottom of the drawer just above it. He ripped the tape off and brought it out. 

Kyle walked over to him. It was a very thin piece of metal shaped like a diamond with alien symbols on it. It was glowing.

" What is it doing? " asked Kyle. 

" But how do you listen? " asked Valenti. Then the glow went away.

" What happened? "

" They still don't know that she's gone, " said Valenti. " They're trying to contact her "

" We should go tell the others, " said Kyle

" No, I think this ought to wait until tomorrow. I see you've already had a hard day son " he said looking at Kyle's ripped shirt and the mud stains on it.

" Hard doesn't quite describe it "

Valenti turned the alien communicator around and looked at the back. There was a Red Triangle engraved on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh another night of mystery and suspense. Would anything just cool off for a day? Now that my dad has found this new thing in Tess' room, another mystery we have to look into. My life is turning into a non-stop sci fi flick. This was like X Files but with a group people, not just Scully and Mulder. Man if Scully and Mulder only knew the truth. They would flip. The things that I've seen lately would blow their minds, cause they were real. And now I too am a freak and have powers. This new girl Serena, why did Liz look at her like she was a ghost or something? I don't think Serena is an alien. I thought that Michael or Max could tell. Michael just seemed annoyed and Max didn't seem to care. Serena is different from other girls. Not only is she hot she's got this thing to her. I don't know what it is. As soon as we talk to the others about this alien thing I'm going to try   
and find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was there again, in the lab below the Pepper's Café. She walked alone, silently through the lab. It was now destroyed and dark. She thought her heart was going to jump out she felt so scared. Why was she here again? This wasn't exactly the place she wanted to come back to. Zan, Max's dupe, had brought her here to show her, her dupe. Some lights were still working but barely. The green glow had died. She couldn't really see the things around her. She could only hear the loud cracking of the glass beneath her feet. She was terrified to see Zan's dead body laying there with that wound that she so desperately didn't want to see again. She wouldn't be able to bear it if that ever happened to Max. If anything Zan was Max in another form, but she could only see Max in his pain stricken face. Even in that last moment he only thought of her safety. He told Max to take care of her. How could he have loved her so much? He didn't even really know her. But he had gone through so much trouble for her, to try and save her. She walked forward. She didn't want to move forward but her body kept going. 

Her legs were stepping forward one after another. The lights all went down and Liz could hear her breathing echo in the air. She was trembling. There was no light at all, only the faint light escaping near the couch she where she had been tied on the other side of the room. She didn't hear anything else but her breathing and the broken glass. She tried to strain her ears for the humming sound but nothing. She walked forward closing her eyes, trying to imagine her way around. She stretched her arms out in front of her as a guide. Something was leading her towards the spot she knew she didn't want to see but she had to see. She stopped and even though it was all dark in there, tried to look down. She looked up to see her dupe but then she could but she tried to look down where she knew Zan's body was. Then without warning all the lights came on nearly blinding her. She grabbed her eyes for protecting and stood there a minute rubbing her eyes. When her eyes had adjusted she looked down. Zan's body no longer lay there.  
" AH! " she screamed as she sat up in her bed. She looked around gasping for air. She was alone in her room. Sweat was dripping down her face. She looked at the clock, 3:00am. Without even thinking she ran out of her bed, put on a jacket, climbed through her window and climbed down the ladder and started running.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Max gasped as he sat up in his bed. He didn't have a nightmare but something shocked him out of his sleep. A flash of Liz in trouble caused his body to sit up before his mind could fully wake up.  
" Liz " he gasped as he jumped out of his bed. He was scrambling for his jacket when he heard tapping on his window. Max rolled his eyes as he turned around. " Michael not " he said as he opened his curtain. He stepped back when he realized it wasn't Michael. " Liz? " he said quickly opening the window. Her eyes were tired and wide. There was something wrong.  
" Are you going somewhere? " she asked looking at him holding his jacket. She had seen him running around the room.  
" No I, was just coming to see you " he said looking at her. " Something was telling me to check on you " he looked at her shivering in the cold and put the jacket around her shoulders. He helped her climb in from outside.  
When she had come inside his room she looked up at him like a lost girl. All she wanted to was hear his voice, telling her it would be ok.  
" What's wrong Liz? " he said putting his hands on either side of her face.  
" Max " she said touching his the back of his hand.  
The connection was instantaneous. He was inside her head again. Flying through her thoughts. She was feeling so guilty and scared. Why was she scared? Was she worried about me again? Then he saw he was standing in the lab again. He could feel Liz's reaction when she saw her dupe. He didn't know whether to laugh when she thought about how neatly the jars were labeled. Then everything went dark and his vision went swirling. He tried to steady himself but the room was turning and then he saw it after the break down. He saw all the shattered glass on the floor and the smell of the tried chemicals. He couldn't tell what they were. Then he walked forward towards the area that Liz's dupe was. He couldn't see the dupe. He looked down and Zan's body was gone.  
" Max! " said Liz taking his hands away from her face.  
Max blinked a few times before he looked at her again.  
" You didn't did you? "  
" His body was gone Liz " he said looking at her. " Who would have taken his body? "  
" I don't know, but something about it is bothering me Max. I think it means something "  
He stepped back from her and looked at the floor thinking.  
" Max, I think we should go back to the lab "  
He looked at her surprised. He didn't expect her to want to go back there.  
" I need to know if " she said  
" I know, we'll go in the morning " he said.  
Liz suddenly felt the time. Her body was still tired from everything that's been happening. She yawned softly. " Yeah we should go in the morning. I need to get back home "  
" I'll drive you " he said walking over to his closet for another jacket.  
" That's ok "  
" No, I'm not going to have you walk around right now " he said grabbing his keys. He looked at her with that special look she loved so much. The look of concern and love. She smiled in relief as she kissed him.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes I look at him and he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Then there are moments were I question my sanity for being with him. How could he be so important to me? How did it get this way? When I first got to know him, he was this freaky alien guy who was always watching us and was just creepy. Now I look and see him lying beside me sleeping peacefully. How do I feel about this guy now? Sometimes he's the most outstanding jerk you've ever met. But like at this moment you can see how fragile he really is. He's just scared about losing people that he cares about. He always pushed me away so that he wouldn't hurt me. Not realizing that it hurt me more to have him away from me. Last summer apart from him was so painful. I couldn't help myself as I called and left dozens of messages to which he never replied. He had this destiny on his mind all the time. He was the one who bossed people around and didn't really care about offending people. But I see something different inside. People don't see what I see. I don't even think Isabel or Max knew him like I know him. Under his tough exterior he's really caring and gentle. Michael Guerin gentle? She laughed to herself as she thought that. Definitely not the first thing you would think of when you thought of Michael. I really can't complain about him right now. He gave up his chance to go and he was now reluctantly getting involved in all the madness again. I can see his tired eyes saying he didn't really want to do this anymore. I know he just wants things back to normal but like me, he's stuck with his other destiny. Oh God how I hated that word. 

Maria touched his face gently as she smiled. This was her Michael, he would always be hers no matter what he did or how he would hurt her. She knew he would always love her. She just had to keep reminding herself of that whenever he got into his moods. She prayed that they would all make it out of this alive. Even if she died, she prayed that at least Michael would go on.

~~~~~~~~~

I sit beside your bed as you sleep soundly. You do not know that I am here. Forgive me, my Princess, as I have to be invisible and see you without your knowledge. I just do not want anything to happen between us right now. How could this be happiness I am feeling right now? That I know that you, love me in this life and had loved me in the life before. That I know that, no matter what, you would love me in whatever life. It was very difficult for me to imagine. I had never dared to imagine that, but now I don't have to. I know that now we cannot be together but the fact that I can be with you again, in some way, makes me feel content. Knowing that you have been given another chance at life has given me strength. I hope you know that because of that thought, you being alive, I have been able to go through living on Earth this long. You helped me get over the death of Nathan without me having to tell you anything. You still do not know I lost him but I would rather you had nothing else to worry about. It is frustrating that you are so young now and it makes things more complicated for us. Things are going to be so challenging for me. It is taking all my will power to stop from touching your face. But I promise I will always protect you and be there for you no matter what you do or if you stop loving me. Because I will never stop loving you.

~~~~~~~~~~

" No! " screamed Serena sitting up in her bed. Sweat covered her whole body. She put her hand on her forehead and started breathing in and out forcing herself to concentrate. The dreams were getting worse and more vivid. She got up out of bed and walked over to the hotel sink. She splashed her face with water and looked at herself in the mirror. " You're going to get through this ". She looked over at the clock, 5:30. No use in sleeping in now, she thought. She tied her hair back, put on her biker shorts and her work out shirt. It was more of a sports bra than a shirt. She grabbed her walkman and turned the volume on high and went outside.

~~~~~~~~~

All I wanted to do was to stay with her on Earth. You know that, don't you? But now I have to face my written destiny again. But this time I won't push you away. This time I'm going to have you by my side always. I won't try to do this alone. All those times I tried to make you leave me alone were just a waste of time. I was only avoiding the inevitable. I hope you know that I can't live without you. That you know whatever happens I'll always be with you. I won't leave this planet without you and you won't be left alone. And if I die today or tomorrow you know that you were everything to me. I look into your face and even in your sleep you have this scared look on your face. I know you worry about me and what I'll put you through next. I never gave you any reason to think me solid and reliable. I've tried so hard so many times to make you happy but you never seemed to be happy with me. But if you want to forget everything else, just don't forget that I love you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel was already on mile 3. She'd started jogging because of the guilt she carried on her. She had felt that, that was punishing herself. When she felt tired she pushed herself on more so the feelings of guilt would go away. For that half-hour or hour she felt free. She wanted to run the guilt away. But not today, she didn't feel guilty anymore. She was running for a different reason today. Today she felt so light and free that she thought she could run forever. The thought of Thaman and the happiness she felt. No they were not together now but the prospect of one-day being with her soul mate was bliss. Running had become of her now. Strangely, she felt she needed it. She loved the feeling of breathing the cold clear Roswell air as she ran through the streets. The refreshed feeling that she got after a shower was worth it. She ran past an alleyway but stopped when she heard a girl's voice shout 

" Stay away from me ". She stopped and backed up a bit. She pepped her head to see what was going on.  
" Come on now, we just want you phone number " said a guy.  
Isabel knew who they were. They were some of Kyle's friends at school, Paulie and those dumb jocks. There were four of them. What were their names? God I don't remember, why don't I pay more attention to people?  
" Just want my number ey? " said the girl they had surrounded, she didn't sound scared, just annoyed. " That's why you drag a girl into an alley? Just to get her number? "  
" We called for you, but you didn't answer "  
" Hello walkman " she said tapping her headphones. " That means do not disturb "  
" You're just some spark ain't ya? "  
" What am I in? The old South? Get out of my way " she said trying to push them aside. None of them noticed Isabel's presence.  
" Get out of here Isabel, " her inner voice kept telling her. She shook her head " No, this girl is going to be in some trouble and I have to help her. Besides I can just use my powers with these guys "  
" Wait a minute there " said one of the guys grabbing her by the arm.  
Serena looked at him and then down at her arm where his hand was. " Let go "  
" Come on now baby you know you want some attention "  
" Baby? " she said squinting at him. Before he could say anything she grabbed his hand, snapped his wrist up and had twisted his arm around his back. He winced out in pain. " Call me baby again and I'll break you damn arm " she said pulling his arm higher up his back.  
" Ow "  
" Let go of him baby, " said Paulie tauntingly as another guy started coming towards her.  
She squinted at him. She stepped on the back of the first guy's knee making him bent down, then she pushed his face towards the brick wall. As he collapsed she turned her attention to the approaching guy. As he ran towards her she grabbed his outstretched arm and twisted her body and flipped him over on his back. She kicked the second guy in the ribs continuous until she felt a crack and turned towards Paulie. She ran to him and he tried to punch her in the face. She grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist like she had with the first guy but she didn't pull his arm back behind him. When his arm reached towards his back half way she thrust her hand out forward and Paulie's elbow bent forward too. She didn't notice the third guy running towards her. Isabel saw the third guy coming from behind the girl. Isabel took this as her cue and ran forward. Isabel stretched out her hand and the guy flew to the wall. Serena looked at Isabel in surprise.  
" Thanks " she said to her before she looked down at Paulie who was screaming in pain. His mind was registering to the pain he was looking at.   
Isabel tried to close her eyes as she looked at Paulie's arm. His arm was majorly out of joint. His arm was bending in the opposite direction. She looked at the girl who had just done it. She didn't know whether to be impressed or scared.  
Serena bent down and grabbed Paulie's hair, making him face her.  
" Call me baby again and I will break your other arm. Got it? "  
" Yeah " he barely managed to say before she threw his face down towards the concrete.  
She looked at Isabel. Where did this girl come from? She thought that she had been alone.  
" Thanks for getting that guy for me " she said as she started walking towards the street. Isabel looked down at the four guys who were wincing in pain.  
" It doesn't look like you really needed me " she said following her.  
" I would have managed but thanks, you saved me some energy " she said still walking.  
" I've never met anyone that could do that " said Isabel admiringly.  
" Thanks " said looking at her and stopping. " Going around from place to place you have to learn how to take care of yourself "  
" So you don't live here? "  
" No I'm just passing through "  
" Aren't you going to report this to the police? "  
" If they don't then I won't. I think they've learned their lesson. I doubt that they'll want to gang up on a girl after that " she laughed.  
Isabel looked at her amazed. This girl had almost been beaten of worse, raped, and she was laughing about it like it was nothing.  
" That was really incredible " said Isabel.  
" Thanks " said Serena " You threw that guy pretty hard. You've got some moves of your own "  
" I wouldn't call them moves. " said Isabel trying to look innocent. " What's your name? "  
" Serena "  
Isabel looked at her. " You're the girl that Kyle " Isabel stopped that sentence.  
" Kyle what? " she asked looking at her.  
" Kyle told me about you. I'm Isabel, Max's sister " said Isabel  
" Max? " asked the girl looking at her confused. " Oh that guy that goes with, hmm, Liz? "  
" Yeah "  
" How come I didn't see you that day we went to the movies? "  
" Oh I was busy that day "  
" Hmm ok " she said. " It's nice to meet you Isabel "  
" You too Serena " she said still walking beside her. " Do you wanna go get some coffee or something? " She was interested in getting to know Serena, she just seemed so neat. Definitely not like Liz or Maria who would have   
just screamed for help. Not that, that was a bad thing, but this girl meant business. It was such a change to actually have a strong girl here.  
Serena looked at her. " People here in Roswell are friendly aren't they "  
~~~~~~~~

I lay awake beside you, hoping this moment will never end. You're holding me close to you so that our chests are touching. I can feel your heart beating. The feel of your arms around me is like magic, like I'm in a blissful dream. Why couldn't we just be like this? Just lay next to each other and hold each other while the world around us just disappears? Do you know how happy I feel now that you know the truth about everything and there is nothing stopping us from becoming one again? Do you know how happy you make me? How my heart feels at ease finally after so long of torture? Do you know that no matter what happens you will always be the love of my life? That no one will ever take your place? And how thankful I am that I am a part of your life? I hope you do know. If you knew that then anything could happen to me and I'll would be ok. I watch you now as you sleep and wonder what you're dreaming about. Your eyes are closed and your face is peaceful, almost happy. I'm so relieved you don't have that clouded, concerned, concentrated look on your face. You're always worrying about everyone except yourself. I see you smile as you moan softly. I hope its me that brings that smile to your face. 

Liz looked over at her clock, 6:30 on a Saturday morning. Her parents were gone again, for the weekend, so she and Max could lay there without being disturbed. She didn't want to wake him just yet. She wanted to keep this wonderful, peaceful moment for a little longer.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

It is now 9:30 and you're not even stirring but you still hold me close to you. I almost can't breathe because you're holding me so tight. But I'm glad you're still asleep. I know you haven't really slept since Tess left. I wish I could watch you sleep like this every day. The night seemed too short. I've just been laying here looking into your face, watching your expressions change. I probably could connect with you and see what you are dreaming about but I don't want to. I would rather watch you and leave the rest to my imagination. If it were a bad dream I know you would not sleep so peacefully. I don't care what it is, as long as you're happy. I can faintly hear the bustling downstairs. The new workers here at the Crashdown are still getting used to the recipes. The crowds that used to come dine here aren't as big but people still come. I wish we could just erase that day from our lives. I wish we could erase a lot of things in our lives but being with you seems to make them disappear. 

Liz leaned in closer to Max and looked over his face. She rested her elbow next to his head as she began running her finger down from his forehead slowly. She moved her finger up with the shape of his nose and softly ran her finger down his lips. Her finger ran slowly across his lips and he kissed it. She jumped a little in surprise. 

Max opened one eye and looked up at her. He opened his other eye and wrapped his arm around her waist and had her lay on his chest. He breathed out of his nose as he looked at her. His eyes were still cloudy with sleep. He lifted his hand and ran it through her soft, smooth brown hair. Liz kept her head parallel to his and smiled down at him. She put her arms across his chest and rested her chin on the back of her hands. She took this opportunity to trace her finger to his face. She drew all his features slowly as she ran her finger around his face. Her eyes moved with her finger as she traced each beautiful eye and his lips. When she was finished she looked into his eyes. She smiled happily as she kissed him lightly on the nose. She looked at him but he had his eyes closed as if trying to memorize this moment. She smiled quietly as she kissed his forehead and all over his face but he kept his eyes closed. Without any warning he wrapped both arms around her tightly and rolled them over on their sides. He looked down at her face and glided his finger over her face just as she had, trying to memorize every curve of her face. When his finger touched her lips he bent down and kissed her.

" Good morning " he said.  
" Good morning " she said shyly.

He bent down to kiss her again when his phone rang. Liz opened her eyes and tried to get up.

" Let it ring " he said pushing her back down.

" But Max it could be important " she said looking up at him with worry in her eyes.

He smiled, as he exhaled in disappointment. He didn't want to ruin this moment but of course his life had to be so complicated he couldn't even enjoy one morning with the woman he loved so much. He kissed her lightly on the lips again before he got up and answered his phone.

~~~~~~~~

" Hello? "

" Max? Jim, we need to talk. I've already called Michael and Thaman is already here "

" What's going on? "

" I have something to show you and I think it would be better if the girls didn't know about this yet "

" All right, I'll be there in ten minutes, " said Max hanging up the phone. He dropped his phone at the edge of the bed and looked at Liz.

She nodded in understanding as she got up. She stretched as she stood up. He watched her movements but only stood there. He didn't know how he was going to explain this without telling her. She bent down and picked up his jacket and clothes. She walked over to him and kissed him. 

" Its going to take me awhile to get ready, so take care of your business and I'll see you later. Just be careful and hurry back to me " she said with her arms around his neck.

He looked at her in amazement. He had expected her to ask him where he had to go. She trusted him so much. She didn't question him.

" You should hurry and go home to change too " she said.

He looked at her, reluctant to leave. He just wanted to kiss her in gratitude. She put both her hands on his chest and gently pushed him towards the window.

" I love you, " he said before he climbed down the ladder.

She smiled at him. " And I love you ". Liz watched as he slid gracefully down the ladder and ran towards his Jeep. She sighed as she watched him drive away. Another day in their lives had begun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" This looks like the one Brody has " said Max holding it in his hand. 

" Looks like it, " said Michael.  
" So it was blinking? " asked Max  
" Yeah like an answering machine " said Kyle  
" Did it make any noise? " said Max  
" No, it was like it was ringing but nobody answered so they hung up " said Kyle  
" She must have been in contact with them regularly " said Valenti showing them the Red Triangle at the bottom.  
" But she didn't get a chance to tell them that she was coming " said Michael  
" No I think she did tell them we were coming, but now they know that we're still here " said Max  
" And they think Tess is here too " said Valenti  
" I think so " said Max. " If Khivar knows that we're here he'll assume that Tess is here too "  
" Remember in the cave when he said to Liz, 'You're not Ava' " said Michael. " It was like he was expecting Tess to be there "  
" It's just a question of if he still thinks Tess is here " said Valenti  
" If Tess was here she could have told them everything. It's obvious that she didn't tell them where the Granolith was even though she was on their side "  
" But now he knows where the Pod Chamber is " said Michael. " What will stop him from going back there? "  
" No " said Max shaking his head. " The Granolith is gone Michael. He has no need to go to the Pod Chamber now "  
" This is just perfect, " said Michael throwing up his hands. " Didn't they say that the Granolith was some sort of religious symbol? That it would help the people to side with us? "  
Max looked at him.  
" Well since it's on its way over to Antar with Tess. What will stop Khivar from gaining the people and his rule will be unquestioned? That means we're screwed. The Granolith was the one card we had to play. We're hopeless now "  
" Not necessarily " said Thaman finally speaking. " They all know now you remain on Earth. They know you are in Roswell. We have to leave Roswell for awhile "  
" Leave Roswell? " asked Max." What about...? "  
" Everyone is coming my Lord, " he said looking at Kyle and Valenti. " Everyone "  
~~~~~~~~~~

" She was amazing, " said Isabel. She was with Liz, Maria and Serena. Serena and herself had gone over to her house before and just talked over coffee. Isabel was so excited about her. She hadn't been this exciting about a new friend since she met Tess. She was tense at the thought that things might end like they did with Tess but the thought of a new girl in town and she was cool and didn't push for a friendship, made her appealing to her. Serena didn't plan on meeting Isabel and from she heard from the rest of the group, Serena didn't push herself into the group. She tried to notice if Serena had a weird cravings for sugar or Tabasco sauce but Serena told her that she didn't like spicy food.

" It wasn't that great " said Serena lowering her head.  
" I would have panicked " said Liz  
" Yeah I would've screamed my head off " said Maria. " Serena you're such an awesome chick " she looked at Isabel. " It must have looked like a scene from Charlie's Angel's "  
Isabel nodded as she laughed.  
Liz looked at Isabel, searching her face. She looked so different now. Did I look like that? Seeing someone first hand was definitely different from being that person. Isabel's face seemed to light up, her smile was sweet and her eyes were moist and happy. Liz was so used to seeing Isabel look worried and upset. This was such a nice change. She was taken care of and Liz knew that Thaman wouldn't let her down.  
" It just upsets me that guys seem to think that all girls would just moon over them "  
" I know, just because they're jocks, " said Maria. " Although I have to admit that some of them are hot "  
" Some are but the ones I saw " said Serena pointing both her thumbs down. " My question is, why were they out so early? Its Saturday, don't people sleep? "

" I guess they just knew you were out, " said Isabel thinking it over.  
" So Serena, what do you think of Kyle? " asked Maria leaning in closer to her.  
Serena looked at her. " Kyle? " she said looking at the three other faces leaning in closer " He's cute "

" He seems to like you a lot " said Liz  
" I just don't think I'm in a position to be in a relationship right now "  
" Oh God, you sound just like my boyfriend Michael used to sound "  
" Did he say that you? "  
" No he said something like, I can't get indebted to anyone and to just leave him alone "  
" How did you get him out of his shell? "  
" It took some convincing but he gave in "  
" Temptress " she said slurring the word for emphasis. " You go girl " she looked at Isabel. " What about you? Do you have anyone you're with? "  
Isabel looked down at the table, she was actually blushing.  
" I guess I could take that as a yes " she said, she turned towards Liz and Maria for her answer.  
They both smiled like they had a secret.  
" Come on spill " said Serena  
" I don't have a boyfriend but there is someone out there "  
" Why isn't he your boyfriend? "  
" We've decided to wait "  
" You don't look upset about it though "  
" Cause I'm not, but we promised we'd be there for each other "  
Serena turned to Liz. " So what's up with you and your boyfriend? "  
" Max? " asked Liz shyly.  
" Oh God " said Maria. " Don't get her started "  
" What happened? "  
" Things just always managed to come between us, but we're together now, it's all over "  
" It looks like you guys have been through a lot "  
" How can you tell? "  
" By the way you guys look at each other. Something traumatic happened between the two of you and now you're trying to cling on because you need each other right now "  
Liz looked at Serena in shock. How could she tell?  
" It's a gift I guess," she said reading her face "I can sometimes read people, " said Serena taking a sip of her juice.  
Liz and Maria looked at each other. 

" So Serena what brings you to Roswell? " asked Maria " Are you into the whole alien thing? "  
" I do believe in aliens but that's not why I came to Roswell "  
" Then why did you come here? " asked Liz  
" Personal reasons " she said and didn't add anything else.

The three of them looked at each other. Is she lying? No they could trust Serena, Liz said to herself. She had helped them in the other reality and they could trust her now. She looked at Serena but Serena was looking at the guy at the counter. He was reading the paper and front page was facing them. There was a huge picture of Sally Jenkins smiling and the headline read " Sally Jenkins Why the Mystery? ".  
Serena lowered her gaze. " You guys here have nothing better to talk about than a murder of a woman? News must be boring "  
" Well this one was a special case, " said Maria without thinking.  
" Special case? "  
" They say they can't explain how she died, " said Liz. They had to act normal. She nodded her head for Isabel to continue.  
" They found her outside this café not far from here on the highway " said Maria. " A mysterious death they say "   



	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

The familiar ring of the door opening made them all turn around. Max, Michael, Kyle, Thaman and Valenti all walked through. Serena looked and saw all three of their faces light up when they walked in. Funny how just an entrance can cause such happiness. She watched as Liz got up first and walked over to Max. His face softened when he saw her. He reached out his hand and grabbed the tips of her hair as he kissed on the lips. He put his other arm around her to pull her close to him. Maria got up but her way of walking up to Michael was different. She walked over to Michael but just stood there until he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He didn't kiss her on the lips but only kissed her on the forehead. She could see Isabel get breathless as she watched that guy next to Kyle. She didn't walk over to him like Liz and Maria. She just stood up and kept her eyes on him. She looked at Kyle who looked very glad to see her. He immediately walked over to her.  
" How are you doing? " he asked smiling nervously.  
" I'm ok " she answered smiling. She looked at Isabel and that guy. The guy looked at her with cool distant eyes. Was this really the guy that she was talking about?  
" How are you this morning my... ? " Thaman stopped himself as he looked at the new girl with them. " Are you well? " He definitely didn't use the usual ' Hey what's up? ' phrase. So proper.  
Isabel smiled gracious to him. " I'm fine today Thaman. Thank you ". It was like they had this language of looks or something. 

" Are you all having breakfast? " asked Kyle.  
" Kyle we're busy here " said Michael impatiently.  
" I was just leaving anyway Rude Boy " said Serena 

Thaman raised his eyebrow at her comment. Maria smirked.  
" Where are you going? " asked Kyle he wanted to grab her hand but he didn't want to seem pushy.  
" I have some things I have to get today, " she said walking towards the exit. " I'll see you guys later " she said as she looked back at the girls.

" Can I come with you? " asked Kyle. He looked at the rest of the group. He knew what was happening was important but if he had to leave Roswell that meant no Serena. His dad could talk to them about it.

She looked at him in surprise and smiled. Her smile nearly knocked Kyle's breath away. " Sure " she said.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
" I don't trust her " said Michael as they all sat down.  
" You don't trust anybody " said Isabel  
" Because I'm usually right "  
" Usually wrong " answered Maria  
" Whatever "  
" Come on now. She's just a new girl in town. Just leave it at that " said Isabel.  
" Yeah another new face in Roswell. You all know what that means " said Michael.  
" It's not like we're going to high jack her in her car and go off to some place out of state " said Isabel.  
Michael shot her a frown but didn't say anything.  
" The last time we had a new face it wasn't pretty "  
" You seemed to like it, " said Maria hitting him. " She was Michael obsessed remember? "  
" I don't want to think about it all right? "  
" Nobody's going to do anything " said Max. " Nothing is happening with Serena. But I think we can trust her "  
" I think so too " said Liz. " She hasn't done anything to make us suspicious of her "  
" Yeah she hasn't asked suspicious questions or pushed to be a part of the group " said Isabel.  
" Just an act "  
" No Michael I think we can trust her " said Liz  
" You just trust everyone "  
" Stop it Michael, " said Max " Liz said that when the Future me came he told her that Serena was her friend "  
Michael looked at Liz. Liz nodded to him.  
" But anyways, it's not like we're going to tell her " said Max. "We'll see what happens "  
" This is not why we are here My Lords, " said Thaman.  
" Yeah we came here for more important reasons " said Michael  
" What is that? " asked Isabel.  
" We must leave Roswell for a while " said Thaman.  
" What do you mean leave Roswell? We've never left Roswell " said Maria  
" You went to Vegas, " said Thaman smiling at them.  
" That was different, we had a purpose "  
" And we have a purpose now " said Valenti.  
" Why do we need to leave Roswell? " asked Liz.  
" We need to begin training and you all need to be there " said Thaman. " We do not know what we are up against exactly. We do not know just how many of them are out there and you know that after yesterday we are going to have to be extra careful. The war is beginning and I want everyone here to be prepared for whatever comes along. We will not be gone forever, just for a couple weeks "

" Like a camping trip or something " said Maria.  
Everyone nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Brody! " called Maria as she walked through the UFO Center. This routine of bringing him lunch made it a good excuse to see how he was doing. She had hesitated bringing his lunch today. Because of what happened yesterday, she wasn't sure it would be entirely safe for her to see him. " Brody! "

" Oh Maria over here " he said. He was overseeing some men fixing one of the displays.

She walked over to him slowly. He turned around and his face lit up when he saw her.

This was the Brody that she knew. The one that always seemed so happy to see her. The gentle, kind and funny Brody who just adored her and cared about her. It hurt her that she didn't have the same feelings for him. He deserved someone that would care about him the same way. He knew about Michael and didn't make any advances towards her. He seemed content to just be in the same place as her. It was something that they never talked about but she knew.

" Your usual " she said cheerfully, holding up the bag.

" Thanks " he said graciously. " I forgot to call and was getting desperately hungry "

What was it about his accent that made her want to giggle? He reached out his hand for the bag. She handed it to him and watched him as he counted the money for her.

" I haven't seen you in a couple days have I? " he asked

" Yeah " said Maria trying to block out the sight of him trying to kill them all as Khivar and he had successfully killed Thaman in the mean time. Even though it was a cheap blow, but hello Maria that wasn't Brody, that was Khivar. After Thaman had made it so that he wouldn't wake up, they had put Brody in front of the computer, making it seem like he had just fallen asleep there.  
" They took me again " he said bringing her to the side so that the workers couldn't hear their conversation.  
" What do you mean? "  
" Well I was at home cooking Sydney lunch. I had just given it to her and then I blanked out. Then I woke up here at the Center. I don't even remember how I got here. When I went home Sydney said she didn't even notice that I had left "  
" That's something, " said Maria trying not to seem nervous. " It happens "  
" Does it? " he asked looking at her face.  
" Well sometimes I forget things like that too "  
" Really? "  
" Come on Brody it was probably nothing. You probably got an epiphany or something and then fell asleep " she laughed. Well trying to laugh.  
" I woke up incredibly sore and I have a bruise on my shoulder. I don't remember hitting anything "  
" I can't help you there Brody " said Maria calmly.  
" I just think I was taken again " said Brody sadly. " Its becoming more frequent "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena was in the bathroom of her hotel room changing. Kyle was waiting outside for her to get ready. Isabel had told her that the guys had been Kyle's friends from before and she didn't want to tell Kyle anything. They technically hadn't done anything to her and she wanted as little attention from this place was possible. She had just taken a shower and was putting on her clothes. She wiped the mist from the mirror as she looked at her face again. You can't encourage this, she said in her mind. You'll have to let go of him. But I don't want to. He seems like a genuinely good guy and he's interested in me. But once he finds out what you are he may not be interested any longer. Well I'm not going to tell him then. She ran the comb through her long hair one more time, before grabbing a thin metal stick that looked like a chopstick. She wrapped her hair around it and ran it through her hair all in one motion. She examined herself in the mirror again. She opened the door and stepped out.  
~~~~~~~~  
Kyle had been pacing the hotel room waiting. He wondered where they would be going, but he really didn't care. He just wanted to be with her. He couldn't imagine that he could feel that way. He was supposed to be the tough jock who had girls all over him but now he was dragging along behind a girl. What had happened to him? Was this really a part of Max that he had adopted because he healed him? Or was this really just him being gone over some girl he didn't even know. Some stranger that had come into town and was going to leave any day now.  
" Ok I'm ready " she said stepping out of the bathroom. She stepped back a little as she looked at his face. " Are you ready to go? "

" Oh yeah " he said blinking his eyes. She was just so beautiful. She was so full of mystery and just different. He had felt like he could fall in love with Liz because she was different but he didn't for obvious reasons. But he felt different about Serena. She was a different, different. Ok now Valenti you're not making any sense now he said in his head. " Where do you want to go? " he said putting his hands on his pockets.  
" I have to go shopping for supplies " she said grabbing her purse  
" What kinds of supplies? "  
" I need some snack foods, toothpaste, dental floss, things like that " she said opening the door. " Are you sure you want to come with me? "  
" You need someone to show you around Roswell so I'm your man " he said holding out his arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
" Max? " said Liz as she walked over to him. He was standing on her balcony looking out over the street. He looked at her but didn't say anything.  
" What's wrong? " she asked.  
" Tess had that transmitter all along " he said turning towards her. " She was one of them but we never saw it. I should have seen it. Now she's going to have my son and I can't protect him. She's somewhere out there and I have no idea how I'm going to get him back "  
Liz walked over to him and put her hands on his face. " We're going to get him back Max. We'll think of something "  
" I can still feel him Liz. He's calling for me and once he's born... It's tearing me apart that he will only have Tess and Khivar to take care of him. To raise him like their son " he put his arms around Liz's waist, pulling her closer to him for comfort. " It should be our son "  
" He is our son Max. We're going to get him back "  
" It doesn't bother you that you're not really his mother? "  
" It bothers me, but Max, he will be our son. Don't talk about this like it's your problem. This is our problem and we're going to get through this. We'll figure something out, we always do "  
" I can't lose you Liz, " he said as he buried his face in her hair. " No matter what I can't lose you "  


Liz smiled to herself. Only Max could make her feel like this. Even when Kyle or Sean had told her she was special, it never gave her the same thrill as it did with Max. With Max, she could feel his words run up her spine. She lifted his face above hers. She was always amazed at the way he looked at her. How could she be so lucky as to have someone as beautiful both inside and out love her so much? Yes it did bother her that Tess would be having Max's son but this was more important than her feelings of jealousy. That was a little prince growing inside of Tess. It wasn't the baby's fault that it's mother was who she was. It deserved the best, like every baby does. Liz wasn't worried about getting the baby back. She knew they would figure it out. She was worried about how the baby would react to her. She would love it no matter what because it was something that came from Max, but would the baby respond to her? Would it love her as much as she loved it right now? Would it know that she would never resent it for what it was? She was praying that it would accept her. She wouldn't try to replace Tess as its mother, she would only be what she could be. She looked up at Max. He watching her. 

Max could tell from her eyes that she was some place else. Probably worried about him again and trying to think of some solution to solve it. Why did she sacrifice so much for him? Why did she constantly consider himself over herself? He was trying to think of what she might be thinking about in her beautiful, bright brain of hers. Her expression showed that she was scared about something but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what that was. Was she really worried about Tess being the mother? He wanted to kick himself. She had put so much of herself into everything and he sleeps with Tess. As if she could tell what he was thinking she put her hand on his cheek, gaining his attention effortlessly. He looked down at her with a guilty look on his face.

" Will there ever be a time where we don't have to worry about the world around us? " he asked closing his eyes.

He looked down at her trying to read her expression. She nodded at him with hope in her eyes. He reached his hand for her face. Then he gently ran his hand down her arm. They both looked down in amazement as a glow came from Liz's arm where Max's hand had just touched. They both laughed softly as they remembered the last time that it had happened.

" Only you will touch me like that, " she said as she snuggled up to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So how was your day with Kyle? " asked Liz. She was up in her room with Serena. Maria had her shift with Michael. Isabel was downstairs at the Crashdown, waiting for Maria's shift to end. Liz's parents had come home and were doing the Crashdown paper work. They were really quiet when they came home. They wouldn't elaborate on their trip. Max had to leave and make the necessary plans for their trip with Thaman. Kyle was with his dad preparing as well.  
" It was good. He's a nice guy " answered Serena. She was looking around Liz's room as Liz was in the bathroom changing.  
" Yeah he is " said Liz as she came out.  
Serena was looking at a photo album on her dresser. " Can I look through it? "  
" Sure " said Liz walking over. " Those are pictures of our Junior Prom "   
She opened it up to the first page. It was a picture of her, Alex and Maria at the Prom.  
" Who's that? " Serena asked pointing at Alex.  
" That's Alex " said Liz looking down.  
" Where's Alex? I haven't met him yet "  
" He died "  
" Oh, " said Serena softly. " How did it happen? " she said understanding  
" A car accident "  
" That's awful. How long ago? "  
" He died a couple days after Prom "  
Serena looked at Liz and turned the page. " You and Max " she said " You guys don't look too happy "  
" What are you talking about? We're smiling " said Liz trying to smile. But she remembered all too well what she saw that night.  
" Yeah " said Serena looking at the picture of Liz and Max posing for the portrait. She turned the page. She looked at Michael and Maria, then Isabel and Alex. " Were Isabel and Alex...? '  
" They were sort of off and on "  
" I see " said Serena turning the page. She paused when she saw Tess and Kyle.  
Liz took it as jealousy. " Oh that's Kyle... "  
" And Ava "  
" No that's Tess " said Liz trying to hide her shock. How could Serena know Ava?  
" Tess? But her name is Ava "  
" Oh no her name is Tess "  
" Where is she? "  
" She left town a couple weeks ago "  
" How long was she here? "  
" About a year and a half "  
" Almost two years " said Serena to herself.  
" Serena , how do you know her? "  
" I just know her, but her name was Ava and not Tess "  
" And she looked just like this? " Liz had to emphasize that part. Serena could be talking about Ava, the dupe.  
" Yeah "  
Ava hadn't really looked like Tess. You could tell the difference between them. The only thing the same was her face. Ava talked, dressed and acted totally the opposite of Tess.  
" How do you know her? " asked Liz.  
Serena sighed. " An old bone in my closet "  
" Were you guys close? "  
" No, not really "  
" You hated her didn't you " stated Serena  
Liz looked at Serena's face.  
" You can tell me Liz "  
" We never really got along. There was always tension between me and her " Liz looked down at the picture. Kyle and Tess were posing, smiling up at the both of them. " What about you? Were you close to her? "  
" We weren't friends "  
" So how do you know her? "  
" It's complicated "  
" Did she do something to you? " asked Liz. It would be horrible if Tess mind warped Serena like she had with Alex. Liz tried to remember if she had ever seen Serena tapping. No she didn't but then she never looked. 

Serena looked at Liz's concerned expression. Liz was new in her life and nobody ever really wanted to become friends with her. The people here were all so friendly to her. Why? But you can't tell anyone your secret because you will be in danger, she reminded herself. " I guess you could say that " she said looking bored. What did Liz know? " Was Kyle really into her? I can't really tell " she said examining the picture again.  
" I think they both were really close. But they left it as friends "  
" Was he the only one she was close to? "  
" She didn't really get along with Maria and me. She got along ok with Max, Isabel and Michael "  
" Max got along with her and you didn't " said Serena finding it hard to believe.  
" Yeah "  
" Hmm "  
" What? "  
" She was the tension wasn't she? She's why you and Max weren't together. "  
" What makes you say that? "  
" It's written all over your face. Why would Max make her an issue? What an ... "  
" Max never made her an issue, " said Liz sadly. " I did "  
" Why? "  
" I just did, " she said looking at the other side of the room.  
" We all have secrets Liz. " sighed Serena. " I won't ask you for yours and please don't ask me for mine. Maybe if we get to know each other better we'll share " said Serena putting her hand on Liz's shoulder. 

Liz nodded silently. Surprised that Serena didn't push for answers. She probably had so many things to hide like she did." How can we get to know each other better now that you're leaving? "  
Serena laughed slightly. " I just found a reason to stay longer "  
Then Liz thought. They would be leaving Roswell tomorrow. Serena couldn't come with them. All of the guys would kill Liz if she decided to tell yet another person about Max, Isabel and Michael. It was just too dangerous. But Liz had this feeling that what Serena was looking for with Tess would probably help them all. If Serena knew about Tess then she knew there were more aliens out there. She just hoped that she didn't suspect the three of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So everything is set for tomorrow right? " asked Michael. They were all at Valenti's house. They were all loading up their essentials. Valenti was bringing all his camping gear and food supplies.  
" Yeah I think everything is ready " said Valenti  
" Are you sure your parents approve of this trip my Lord? " asked Thaman to Max  
" Yes, they know about it and so do Liz's parents and Maria's mom " answered Max.  
" Where exactly are we going? " asked Kyle

" Some place where no one can find us and we can begin training " said Thaman. " We have a lot of work to do " he said looking at Max and Michael.  
" So where is there a good place to go to? Can't we just go to the desert? Do we have to leave like this? "  
" Why are you acting like this son?" asked Valenti  
" He just wants to be with his new girlfriend " said Michael  
" We could just go to the desert and practice but we will have distractions " said Thaman standing between Michael and Kyle. " The past two weeks have been very eventful Kyle and we have to stay together in a group during this time. We can't let anything that happened to Liz happen again " Thaman looked at Kyle. " If we are not a group then we will not survive " 

Kyle nodded. " We don't have much time now "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

The conversation had turned to local school events. Not really a subject that had to do with academic stuff but interesting nonetheless. Serena found things about her would be attackers from the three girls. Serena had convinced them to not do anything else to the boys. She could take care of herself and they left it at that. She wondered how their guys would act if anything like that happened to one of them. It would be war totally. Their boyfriends looked like they could do some damage. She wished she had someone like that.

" Ok so when was the best night of your life? " asked Serena 

" Hmm let me think " said Maria putting her finger to her mouth and looking up at the ceiling. " That's so easy " she said showing a shiver go up her spine. " A couple weeks ago when Michael made me this Italian dinner and he had Scooby plates. It was just so romantic. It was such a huge step for Michael and the fact that he made that effort for me meant so much "  
" Very sweet " said Serena looking at Liz. " What about you? "  
Liz looked down shyly. " My best night " she said.  
" I know what she's going to say, " said Maria shifting her position on the floor.  
" Yeah, it's obvious " said Isabel  
" The night that Max and I fell asleep on my bed. I don't even remember falling asleep and when I woke up he was at the foot of the bed sleeping. To know that he was there and that there was nothing to keep us apart anymore " she said smiling to herself with the memory. " The next morning we woke up in each other's arms "  
" That's so awesome " said Serena, she looked at Isabel.  
Liz looked at Isabel to catch her reaction and was surprised to see that Isabel was smiling at her. Both girls shared a smile. Everyone looked at Isabel. She looked down at her hands shyly.  
" The best day of my life happened last night " she said  
" Yesterday? " asked Serena in disbelief.  
" Oh God yesterday was nothing short of eventful " said Maria  
Serena looked at her questioningly.  
" We were busy yesterday " explained Liz.  
" Yeah you guys just rushed out of the movie theater without a word " said Serena  
" Hmm we had something we had to do and we forgot about it " said Maria  
" O k " said Serena. She looked back at Isabel to continue.  
" Yeah it happened last night. I was out in the desert, looking up at the stars with Thaman "  
" Thaman, " repeated Serena " Is that the guy from the Crashdown today? "  
" Yeah " said Isabel  
" I so need to hear this " said Maria.  
" We told each other that we loved each other and that when things were all settled we would be together. It just isn't the right time for us to be together "  
" And you're happy about that? "  
Isabel nodded. " Just to get something like that out of Thaman, you know he means it. That's just the way he is "  
" You must have been waiting a long time to hear that "  
" A lifetime " she said looking at Maria and Liz. Both girls didn't know about her flashes and she wasn't really eager to share. But maybe if they knew, they would know just how special Thaman was. Not even Michael and Max know about it. She made a reminder to herself to tell them how everybody died in their other life. They had a right to know.  
" What about you Serena? " asked Maria " What was your best night? "  
" I don't have any in depth nights like you guys have had " said Serena " But I've had some great nights. I've had good times in my life although none really come to mind "  
" What do you mean? " asked Maria " You should have something you remember "

" Yeah I should, but so many other things have happened after that, that it's hard to remember good times "  
All three of them nodded. " We understand how that is "  
" Yeah " said Liz. Before Thaman came she couldn't remember anything really good that happened to her. This past year had been absolute hell for her. After all her sacrifices she could have lost Max anyway. But she didn't want to think about that now. Max was here, he knew everything, they were together again and nothing was going to get in their way.  



	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

" That's what I saw, " said Isabel. Max, Liz, Michael, and Maria were sitting around her in the Crashdown. Thaman was with Valenti and Kyle took Serena to her hotel." Max. You know how when Tess first came to town, do you remember your first reaction? "  
Max looked at Isabel. How did Tess factor into the conversation about her and Thaman? But of course he remembered how he felt about Tess when he first saw her. " I felt like I couldn't trust her and all I wanted to do was stay away from her, " he said looking disgusted. " Why? "  
" Don't you get it Max? Our first instincts are right when we come into contact with aliens. Whenever we meet someone from our own race or in our past lives we get this feeling about them. You had those feelings because Zan knew that Ava was no good. So naturally when you saw Tess you felt the same way. When I first saw Thaman I couldn't explain how I felt but now I know. When we came out of the pods, we instinctively knew that we were brother and sister. Michael was always outside of us but we were really close always. Thaman told me that I only thought of Rath as my brother and nothing else. Even though we were betrothed we didn't love each other in that way "  
" So I guess you guys should just trust your instincts when you meet people " said Maria  
" Instincts " said Liz looking at Max.  
" Your vision was so vivid " said Maria, she was clinging to Michael for dear life. " To see your own death and the way you were feeling "  
" Sounds like you're leaving something out, " said Michael looking at Isabel.  
" I saw you get shot and lying on the floor with blood all over your face " she said looking at Michael. Then she looked at Max " I tried to save you and got shot. Thaman held me as I died "  
" I saw that too " said Liz nodding.  
" You saw that too? From Max? " asked Isabel  
" Yeah. I saw everything from Zan's perspective. I saw Khivar kill the one responsible for shooting you. I saw Zan shaking Ava and yelling at her for being the traitor. I saw Zan get shot and a hole in his chest " she said closing her eyes. " I saw him fall over " she leaned in closer to Max for comfort.  
" Oh God " said Maria holding on tighter to Michael.  
" Thaman was too late to save any of us and he blames himself for that. He came just seconds after Zan was killed. He was the one that killed Ava "  
" He killed Ava? " asked Michael  
" I was wondering how she died " said Liz " But I saw Zan kill Khivar. How come he's still alive? "  
" What? " asked Max.  
" Ava brought him back and Thaman was going to kill him when Khivar's men came and other bodyguards were pulling Thaman back "  
" So since Ava was the real traitor why did they bring her back? " asked Michael looking upset.  
" Thaman doesn't know why. The only thing he knows is that our mother wanted the four of us brought here together "  
" That's ridiculous. How could they endanger us like that? " asked Michael.  
" We don't know the circumstances Michael " said Max. " Remember Thaman told us that a lot of things were happening while we were being created? "  
Michael didn't look at him. He studying the utensils on the table. " We owe Thaman everything "  
" He blames himself for everything. All the things that went wrong " said Isabel.  
" But what is this about you and Thaman? " asked Michael looking at Isabel.  
" That's personal " she said looking down.  
" What's too personal? I just want to know what's going on? There has to be something "  
" Michael I don't think... " said Max  
" I think we need to know Max. Is there something that she's not telling us? "  
" I loved Thaman in the other life " she said softly. " I was with Khivar because I couldn't have Thaman "  
" What the hell? " asked Michael " How did that happen? "  
" I don' t know exactly but I had a memory flash or something and I saw it " said Isabel closing her eyes. " When I had the first flash with Thaman I saw how he felt about me. How he felt as he held me when I died. What he did with my body "  
" What did he do with your body? " asked Max suddenly.  
" He brought my body to our mother's feet and in front of her he kissed me. Saying good bye "  
Maria and Liz both sighed. They looked at each other. No wonder Isabel had fallen so badly for him so fast.  
" And you loved him too? " asked Maria  
Isabel nodded.  
" You remembered loving him " said Liz thinking. 

" A memory flash? How come you are the only one that has gotten that? " asked Michael getting back to the subject.  
" I've gotten one before " said Max  
Michael looked at him in disbelief. " When? "  
" When we were in Vegas. I had a flash of me and Liz getting out of cab like we had just been married in Vegas "  
" But you never got married in Vegas " stated Michael  
" We did in the other reality " said Max  
" What other reality? " asked Michael  
" Liz got a visit from a future version of me telling that if we were together that the world would end "  
" What? You guys being together isn't all that important " said Michael indifferently.  
" He told me that when Max and me got back together, Tess eventually left Roswell and then when the enemy came fourteen years later that everyone died. Isabel and you, Michael, were dead and Future Max came back to warn me "  
" That's why Max thought that Liz slept with Kyle " said Maria  
" Without Tess you guys didn't have a chance "  
" We don't have Tess now either " said Michael. " How are we going to have that? "  
" We have Thaman now. From what I know Thaman wasn't in the other reality. But he did tell me that Serena would be my friend and tell us how to use the Granolith as a time machine "  
" Serena? " asked Isabel.  
" Yeah, Serena " said Liz. " She's supposed to be part of the group and somehow she knew how to make the Granolith into a time machine "  
" Oh my God " said Isabel and Maria at the same time.  
" Have you told her anything? " asked Michael suspiciously.  
" No I didn't tell her anything " said Liz  
" She doesn't push for any info either about you Michael, " said Maria rolling her eyes.  
" She doesn't " said Liz. " She told me she wouldn't push me for anything I didn't want to tell her. She seems like she's got something hiding behind her too. She got strange after she saw Tess' picture "  
" What? " asked Max  
" Yeah she was looking through our Prom pictures and she saw a picture of Kyle and Tess. I thought that she would be jealous of Tess in the picture. I was about to explain that they weren't together when she called Tess Ava "  
" She called her Ava? " asked Michael  
" Why would she call her that? " asked Isabel  
" I don't know. But I think Tess did something to her "  
" How do you know it was Tess and not Ava? " asked Maria  
" Because she said that the girl she knew looked exactly like Tess. She didn't say that she looked like that but had dyed hair and a nose piercing " said Liz.  
" How could she know Tess? "  
" I don't know, " said Liz. " That's why she came to Roswell, to find Tess "  
" Did she give you the reason? " asked Max  
" No, she just said that she was looking for her. Then she started asking if Tess was the reason why Max and I were having problems "  
" How did she know you were having problems? " asked Michael.  
" She said that before when we were talking about the guys we were with "  
" She asked if Tess was close to anyone here "

" Does she know about Tess? " asked Michael.

" I don't know "

~~~~~~~~~~~

" Thaman why are you so antsy? "

" Jim, we do not have much time. I fear we may not make it to tomorrow "

" What are you talking about? " laughed Valenti. It was a vain attempt to make a lighter mood. He looked at the urgency in Thaman's eyes and stopped laughing.

" Something bad is coming "

" How bad? "

" Very bad I'm afraid "

" Is it dangerous for people in Roswell? "

" Everyone Jim. So many people we cannot save them all. The war has begun Jim and you know that. Who knows when the next battle will begin. Khivar's appearance was not some random act. He came to test them. Now he knows their powers have not developed to their fullest. Do you think that he will wait to attack? "

Valenti shook his head.

" Jim, we have no time. They do not stand a chance. I cannot protect them from an army. I am useless to them unless they can protect themselves. There is only so much I can do. If I do end up dying I want to die knowing that they can protect themselves. To keep them from worry now, I am telling them this is a short trip. We may come back, we never know but we have to prepare them somehow so that they are ready. I am afraid Khivar is already on his way to attack Earth. I know he will have Tess shortly with his Majesty's son "

" The Earth is in danger and there's no way of warning everyone "

" I know I endangered the Earth by letting Tess go. But once they are trained I do not think that there will be anything to worry about "

" Why did you pick Earth for them? "

" It was decided it was the safest place. Jim I did not pick Earth. I am only a soldier "

" I know it's been hard for you "

" More than 50 years Jim. I have waited for them. To have them become the people that they were. To protect them until we returned to Antar. It has a long time to wait to settle old scores. But I am glad that I delayed the ship's generators "

" What do you mean you delayed the generators? "

Thaman smiled mischievously. " Do you really think it would take 24 hours for a ship of that much power to recharge? "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So all of you are leaving tomorrow? " said Serena

" Yeah. We decided we needed to escape Roswell together "

" You guys must be really close "

" I guess you could say we have an unshakeable bond "

" I can see that "

" I wish I could stay here. We could have gone out more together "

" That would have been nice "

" Serena, " said Kyle stopping.

" Yeah, " she said stopping and turning to him.

" If under normal circumstances. Could I have stood a chance? "

She gave him a little push on the shoulder. " You betcha "

They walked to the front of her door. She turned around and looked at him. If he left town with everyone else she would be alone again. It had been such a nice change to have people around her that were her age. It was something that she missed. " Kyle, would you mind taking a walk with me? "

Kyle smiled at her happily. " I would love to "

~~~~~~~~~~~

" She's got to be a skin, " said Michael

" Michael you're just being paranoid, " said Isabel

" I'm not being paranoid "

" Then why didn't she use her powers when she was attacked this morning? "

" She probably just set it up like that for you "

" Yeah like she would have people like Paulie helping her. If she was a skin she would have just killed them "

" That's true Michael, " said Liz

" Why are you even defending her Isabel? Didn't you learn from Tess? "

" Are you going to throw that in my face now? Cause I can make a list of all… "

" I think we're getting worked up over nothing. We don't know all the facts. Let's just see what happens, " Max looked at Michael " With Thaman here I don't think that Serena should be what we're worrying about. We should just calm down and concentrate on our trip tomorrow "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" But the book told them that it would take 24 hours "

" A piece of paper can be changed. I gave them 24 hours to figure this whole thing out on their own "

" What would've happened if they didn't? "

" They would have figured it out. Liz's connection with my King is too strong and her mental abilities, including her powers, are too great. There was no way for her not to "

" You have a lot of faith in people "

" We have to have faith in people. But I know it is not safe on our planet. Something has happened. Nathan would not have come here unless there was something wrong. I can only imagine the worst "

Valenti thought back to the time in the lab when Thaman lost it. He had thrown a jar across the room and clenched his fists. He said that this was his best friend who's body was on display in this eerie lab. " What do you imagine? "

" They have already killed the Royals and were after him. Him being on display is a sign of victory. Like a deer head on the wall. He was a trophy for those bastards. To let them remember a triumph "

" Was he a bodyguard like you? "

Thaman nodded. " There were only five of us chosen especially for the Royal Family. The best of us were chosen. Yes there were more regular guards but only five elite. When the battle broke out one of us, Ishtar was killed. Two more of us, Zenobia and Nubus, were killed when the ship carrying the eight pods took off. Three others accompanied me, including Nascedo, but two were killed in the crash "

"They weren't like you "

" No I was the only one. Nathan was supposed to have stayed on Antar along with the other two, to protect the Queen Mother. But he was the only one left. He had assured me that he knew of some place that they could go safely "

" Pierce said that there were four of you. Two had already died, just as you said. Then he said that one died in the lab under observation. That wasn't Nascedo "

" That was me "

" What do you mean? "

" I did not die in there "

" But they said that you did. How did you pull that off? "

Thaman brought his right index finger to his head and tapped on it. " I mind warped them all and became invisible. When I was a safe distance away I let them see my body crumble to pieces and disappear into thin air "

" You were in there three years "

Thaman nodded. " It took me a long time to get them to stop giving me those chemicals that weakened my powers "

" God Thaman "

" Surprised I do not feel like killing every human in sight? "

Valenti nodded.

" I repaid the favor to those who were owing. My past sufferings do not matter at any rate. We do not have time. I can depend on you now right? " reaching out his hand.

" For anything " said Valenti shaking his hand. " And can I tell you that it's an honor to fight along side you "

" Not as much of an honor as it is for me to fight alongside you Jim "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Zan? Zan where are you? " called Liz as she ran through a dark hallway. There were no lights. She only the echoing of her feet and the sound of her heart beating. Logic was past her now. The fact that Zan was dead wasn't relevant in her mind. Something wasn't right and her dreams were the only logic. " Are you close? " she called desperately. She was swinging her arms around in the darkness trying to find a door. " Zan please tell me where you are "

Suddenly a bight light illuminated from the end of the hall. Liz shielded her eyes from the sudden light. Her breathing was still heavy and it seemed to echo in the hall. The air was so shallow as she gulped it into her lungs. There was an open door where the light was coming from. Liz sprinted over to it scared that the light would go out. Without thinking she ran through the door.

" Oh God " she said sitting up. She touched her face and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked up and saw Max at her window. He was watching her. She looked at him for a second, questioning her sanity. She blinked her eyes twice before she got up and opened the window for him.

" Liz " he said grabbing her face and looking into her eyes in worry. " What's wrong? "

" I keep dreaming about him Max. It's as if something's not right. We have to go back to the lab "

" Liz are you sure you want to go back there? " he watched as Liz scrambled to change her clothes. She clumsily pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed a jacket. " We should go tell Thaman " he said.  
" Max we don't have time. If Thaman comes then everyone will come. There is nothing over there anymore so we don't need Thaman " Liz was talking with such urgency Max was taken back. " We'll be back before it's time to go. Please Max, I just need to see that everything is the way we think it is so that I can stop having this nightmare "  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
" So that ends my pathetic love life. I don't know what it is about me. I'm just a big fat loser when it comes to women. Like my dad, we can't do anything romantic. We're just these guys who live for sports "  
" That was only two girls in your life. You managed to stay friends with Liz didn't you? " said Serena   
" Yeah. I was pissed for awhile but I just accepted it after awhile. Max and Liz have this whole other worldly thing going on between them "  
" Looks like it's something different, " said Serena. The both of them were sitting on a park bench. Neither one paid attention to how late it was. It was just incredible that the both of them were talking about past experiences like they already knew each other.

" I'm not good in all that romantic stuff anyway. I guess guys like Max get the girl "  
" Michael has Maria and he looks like he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. You have something inside you Kyle. Don't give up. You're going to find someone that will love you for you and you're going to be happy "  
" I don't think so. I think I'm destined to be a loner. Our group aren't very sociable and its not like I can leave it "  
" Why not? Why are you guys so closely knitted? I don't get it "  
" It's a long story "  
" I like long stories "  
" You won't like this one " he said looking at the grass.  
Serena could tell she wasn't going to go anywhere like this. " Tell me why things didn't work out with Tess? "  
" Tess " he said half mockingly. He laughed to himself in disgust. " I was totally attracted to her. She grew on me somehow. I invited her to go to prom with me because I wanted to take our relationship further. Then when I get there I have only thoughts of her being my sister. I didn't have any thoughts like that before. Even I didn't get it "  
" That doesn't mean you were a loser "  
" Yeah that is. How could I ever have thoughts like that for a person I thought of as my sister? Sounds like an episode for Jerry "  
" I don't think that at all Kyle, " she said looking at him. He looked so cute with that look on his face. " What was Tess like? "  
" She had some good things to her but we realized that she was no good inside "  
" We? "  
" The group, she was part of us and then she betrayed us all and left "  
" How did she betray you? "  
" She lied about everything just to get what she wanted "  
" What did she want? "  
" To have Max's baby " Kyle's eyes widened. Did I just say that?  
" Max's baby? "  
" She was a nutso I tell you, " he said covering it up. " She was in love with Max "  
" Did Max ever encourage that? "  
" No, if anything he would push her away. Then they started getting close "  
" Did she get pregnant? "  
Kyle looked at her. Then he looked behind her. Serena looked at him confused. " What is it? " she asked turning around. She saw a small kid with spiky smirking at them with an evil look on his face. He had five guys beside him. " Oh God " she said getting up.  
Kyle got up and stood in front of her.  
" Where are they, Kyle? " asked the boy  
Kyle looked at him. How did he know his name? From what the others had told them he knew this was Nicholas. But how could he explain this away? Would he make it?  
" Where are they, Kyle? " repeated Nicholas impatiently.  
" Why you asking me? You're so smart why don't you find them yourself? "  
" Don't waste my time Kyle, " said Nicholas waving his hand. Kyle and Serena flew back and landed on the grass.  
" Do we ever get a break? " asked Kyle laying there beside Serena. " God we just had to deal with your fearless leader yesterday. Do you guys ever rest? " he wished things were back to their occasional craziness and not this constant non stop chaos that they had to deal with now. He got up and looked at Serena. She sat up beside him and he crawled over to her just as Nicholas walked up closer with the five guys beside him.  
" Now are you going to tell me where they are? "  
" You can kiss my ass first " retorted Kyle  
Nicholas frowned at him. He raised his hand and shot out a bolt. Kyle grabbed Serena and covered her, but the bolt bounced off a clear blue wall. Serena grabbed Kyle's shoulder in surprise. The bolt bounced off an invisible barrier and hit the park bench behind Nicholas. Kyle looked around and saw no one, Thaman.  
" Why don't you come out where I can see you Thaman? " said Nicholas looking around with a smile on his face. He looked at the girl with Kyle.   
Suddenly her eyes rolled up her head and she fell backwards on the grass.  
" Serena? " said Kyle looking down at he. " Serena! " he said shaking her. He saw her breathing easily as she lay peaceful on the grass.  
" Come on Thaman, for old times sake " said Nicholas  
" I do not recall ever having any times with you Nicholas " said Thaman standing above Kyle.  
" I'm glad you're here Thaman " said Nicholas smiling. " You will make this fun for me "  
" Yes it will be fun. When you're finally dead " said Thaman crossing his arms and smiling at Nicholas with the same contempt and hate. " It amazes me that you have lived as long as you have "  
" What from killing Nathan and all "  
" You are not responsible for Nathan's death " said Thaman with no expression on his stern face.  
" How do you know? "  
" You have been on Earth too long. You do not remember that you stood no chance against him? You would have had a better chance at killing Rath "  
" I did kill Rath "  
" Only with a cheap shot " said Thaman " You are a play boy Nicholas, not a soldier "  
" You're mistaken. I was a play boy but now I find killing to be far more rewarding "  
" You are obviously still stupid if you chose the body of a child for Earth " said Thaman looking him up and down. " But you did not come here to talk about old times did you? " Thaman looked at the five guards beside Nicholas. " This offends me greatly. You bring only thugs to fight? "  
" Who you calling a thug? " asked one of the guards standing forward.  
" And stupid, just like it's leader " said Thaman.  
" May I? " said the guard to Nicholas.  
Nicholas smiled at the thought. " If you want " he looked at Thaman.  
Thaman reached into his pocket and took out the communicator. He pushed a couple of the buttons and threw it to Kyle. " Press the middle button and hold it tight Kyle " he said.  
Kyle obeyed and immediately a shield covered him and Serena.  
Thaman looked back at the guy. " Let us make this fair. No powers " he said  
The guard nodded in consent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thaman bent his knees slightly and loosened his arms. He motioned the guard to come forward. The guard ran towards him and swung a punch at him. Thaman dodged and returned with a kick in the shins. The guard didn't seem to notice the impact. He jumped up and tried to kick Thaman with his knee but Thaman punched his knee and the guard flew and crashed into a tree. Thaman stretched his hand and closed it again. The guard fell to the floor and massaged his knee a little. He charged Thaman again jumping in the air and lunging forward with his foot going for Thaman's face. Thaman whacked his leg to the side and punched the guard in the face. Kyle looked at him in amazement. This was better than the Matrix. The guard charges towards Thaman again and landed with a thud on the grass again. He looked up at Thaman in anger. He wiped the blood from his lip and got up. He reached out his hand and shot at Thaman. Thaman caught it in his hand and threw it back at him. The guard ducked and it hit the tree behind him. The tree split in half and fell. The guard turned around to see Thaman charging towards him. He blocked with his hands as Thaman jumped and spun over him landing behind him and sent a bolt up his back. He vaporized instantly.  
" Thaman they're gone " said Kyle from inside the shield.  
" They are not far. We have to regroup " he turned around and squinted at Kyle. " Kyle take her to the Crashdown and wait for us in Liz's room " Kyle didn't see Thaman's lips move. He pointed at his watch. " Just knock on the window and do not look inside " replied Thaman. It took Kyle a few seconds to realize that Thaman was talking to him telepathically. Kyle nodded. He watched as Kyle got into his car and drove before he turned invisible and ran towards the Evans' house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Isabel was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. She was dreaming about Thaman. 

Thaman hesitated before walking over to her bed. He didn't want to disturb that face. But he reached over and gently shook her.  
She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She saw the look in his eyes and sat up. " What's wrong? "  
" Nicholas is here and we need to regroup. We must get to My two Lords but I want you to come with me. I cannot take a risk that he takes you. Please, My Lady, get dressed and meet me outside your window " he said jumping back out her window.  
Five minutes later Isabel was climbing out of her window. Thaman held out a picture of Michael. She looked at him and nodded. She closed her eyes and touched Michael's picture.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ten minutes later they were climbing up to Liz's balcony. Maria was the first to go inside and noticed the unmade bed. She saw Kyle and Serena. Serena was unconscious on the love seat and Kyle was watching over her. Liz and Max were no where in sight.  
" Where are they? " asked Thaman looking at Kyle  
" They're gone "  
" Where the hell did they go? " asked Michael  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were almost there. They could see the Pepper's Café coming up. Liz squeezed Max's hand as he parked the jeep in front of it. Max looked at Liz's face.  
" Are you sure you want to do this? " he asked  
" Yes " she said taking off her seat belt.  
Max got out and held her hand as they walked into the Café. It looked the same. It was dusty and rusted. They both walked over to the back room and opened the hatch. They had both expected to find it collapsed but there was a way to walk through. Liz looked at him and walked down before he had a chance to. The lab was totally demolished. There was debris everywhere. Somehow underneath the rubble some lights were still on. Liz looked around. She couldn't see anything, the rocks were blocking everywhere.  
" Liz over here " said Max looking at a part of the rocks that opened up. "   
Someone was here "  
Liz grabbed Max and they both walked through the parted rocks, towards where Zan was with the dupe. She clung to Max for strength as she walked closer. In the far end of her mind she wondered why she didn't smell the odor of his dead body but she dismissed the question. The humming noise was gone now and she wondered what had happened to the dupe. They walked closer to it. Liz took a deep breath and turned her gaze in that direction.  
" Oh my God Max " said Liz turning to Max. He looked stunned. They both ran towards where the dupe had been. Zan's body was gone and the dupe's pod was opened. There was a trail of dried blood on the floor and then it disappeared at a certain point. Liz stopped in front of the now opened pod. She touched the pod. It was hard and cold. It felt like dried slime. It didn't look like the pods that were in the Pod Chamber but it was very similar.  
Max bent down and touched the dried blood. Images flashed through his mind. Zan grabbing the syringe and jabbing it straight into his heart. He was unconscious on the floor.  
" Someone took them " said Liz  
" No, he didn't die " said Max standing up and looking at her. Images flashed in his eyes again. He was losing his balance. He saw Zan gain consciousness when things had stopped falling around him. He was covered in dust. He shook the dust off his head. He looked forward and saw two naked feet in front of his face. He pushed the rubble off that was on him and quickly stood up to defend himself. He stared out in open awe at the figure in front of him.  
" Liz " he muttered trying to keep from gasping. She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair was behind her shoulder and her body was covered with the remaining yoke of the pod. Her face was a little sticky and it was all over her hair. She smiled up at him. " Are you real? " he asked looking at her.  
" I'm here "she said coming closer to him. She reached our her hands for him.  
Max felt the way Zan felt at that moment. He knew that this was only the dupe but he didn't care. He was alive and he had Liz in some form all to himself. They could run away now and not have to worry about anything else. They both had nothing but each other. He grabbed her outstretched hands and kissed her fingertips.  
" Max! " called Liz standing on her tip toes to make eyes contact. Max blinked his eyes and looked down at her.  
" They're gone Liz " he said " They ran away together "  
" What do you mean? How? "  
" He used something. He gave himself an injection and he woke up fine and your dupe hatched "  
" She hatched? " said Liz in a hollow voice.  
" So there are two of us out there "  
" Living the life together "  
" We will live like that one day Liz "  
" I know Max. I hope they're happy. I hope they can be as happy as I am " she said looking at Max again. She pulled his face towards her and kissed him.  


Author's Note: I am not good at writing fight scenes. So excuse the bad fight with Thaman. I tried my best to describe what was happening. Thank you for all your reviews. It is really encouraging me to continue. If you like the story, don't worry, it is far from over. I hope you all have liked what you have read so far. Please leave your reviews for me. Thank you.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

  
" Liz where are you? " asked Maria holding the phone. " You're where? Why would you go back there? What? Are you serious? That's freaky. Are you coming now? Nicholas is back and we're all waiting here for you. Hurry up and make sure you're not followed " Maria hung up the phone and looked at everyone else.  
" Where are they? "  
" They went to the Pepper's Café "  
" Why would they go to the Pepper's Café? " asked Valenti. He was standing near the door.  
" They went to go see Zan and his body was gone "  
" Oh God " said Isabel about to panic.  
" He's alive. She said something like the dupe was hatched and Max got a flash of them together "  
" Damn " said Kyle.  
" How did he survive? "  
" He must have healed himself somehow "  
" So now there are five dupes out there running around? " asked Michael  
Maria nodded like it was still coming to her. " That's so freaky "  
" So what are we going to do about Nicholas? " Valenti asked Thaman.  
" He just wants to see how I will handle things " said Thaman, he didn't look too worried. " I think this will be good practice for you my Lord " he said looking at Michael.  
" What do you mean? " asked Michael.

" He brought five men with him. I have already killed one. You can use the others as practice We may not have to leave Roswell now. They will come here without fail. We have to protect your families"  
" Isn't that a little brutal? " asked Maria  
" Would you rather they kill Michael? "  
Maria shook her head. If anything ever happened to Michael she didn't know what she would do.

Thaman looked at Serena. She was still unconscious in Kyle's arms. Then he looked at Michael.  
" What shall we do when she awakens? " Kyle asked looking at Thaman  
Thaman kept his eyes on Michael. " My Lord, since the King is not present at this time, the decision is yours "  
Michael looked at Thaman. He looked for some hint of sarcasm. Nascedo had been so cold to him. He had seemed disappointed at anything that Michael tried to do. Nothing seemed good enough. He would sneer at Max and his decisions. One time he even told Max that he was weak now and that they should have just killed themselves because Max wouldn't risk lives. He told Michael that if he wanted to survive he had to learn how to fight for it. But when it came to killing innocent people Michael couldn't do that. He could kill his enemies but like Max, he would not risk the lives of innocent people. He looked at Thaman again. Who only looked at him with a waiting expression. Michael didn't know until then how much he depended on Max for direction. It was just instinct for him too. Now that Max was gone he felt lost. True Thaman had asked him for something rather simple but it left such an impression on Michael's mind. Here he was this 18 year old punk and this trained killer is asking him for advise. If he hadn't already respected this man than he certainly would now.  
" My Lord please, we have little time "  
Michael woke up from his daze and scratched his head. If she found out there would be a new member in the group, God this group was becoming a Fraternity. Did he really want another person to know? But Liz said that she would be a friend and help us.  
" We need to deal with it when the time comes. From what we've heard I think we can trust her. Max and Liz did in the other reality. Maybe we should too "  
Thaman made a little bow and stepped back from him.  
Michael looked at Kyle. Kyle only gave him an indifferent look. It didn't seem to matter to Kyle if they told her or not. He looked at Maria. Even when she looked terrified like now she was still beautiful. What he wouldn't do for her. He just wanted this over. He watched how Isabel looked at Thaman. She looked at him with love and respect. He noticed the change in her attitude after he came. That frightened and sad look that was on her face so regularly, recently was gone. She looked hopeful and happy. Michael sighed. He was happy that now she wasn't alone in that department anymore and with someone so great.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Do you have any idea why he's back now? " asked Max

" It could be a number of reasons. He still wants the Granolith or Khivar's sudden visit yesterday "

" Would his visit yesterday tell us something? "asked Valenti

" He could probably be on his way to earth right now. Nicholas could also be nervous because he was sent here by Khivar to kill you in case Ava's plan with Nascedo failed. His other duty was to find the Granolith and bring it back to Khivar. He has not been able to do any of these "

" How long do you estimate his arrival? " asked Valenti

" This doesn't make sense. Future Max said that he would come in fourteen years " said Liz

" You changed the course of time Liz. In that other reality Ava never left Earth. They waited fourteen years to give her enough time to establish contact with Zan. In that reality the only option Khivar had was to attack earth "

" When is he going to be here? " asked Michael

" Depending on the amount of men he brings, " said Thaman

" What the fastest way for him? " asked Max

" Six months "

" That soon? " asked Maria.

" What if he brings his entire army? " asked Liz. " He did the last time "

" Then we have to get rid of Nicholas and his guards now, " he said looking at Max and Michael. " This will be sort of an exercise my Lords. I cannot help you in this " 

" Will we have enough time to get ready for Khivar? " asked Max

" We will take things one at a time, but right now we have to focus on Nicholas and his men "

" Why can't you help us kill them? " asked Michael

" Thaman " said Isabel walking forward.

" You must learn to work on your own. You must kill them on your own now or else we all might as well kill ourselves when Khivar arrives "

" Just watch over us, " said Max

Thaman looked around at all the sleepy faces. It was only 5:30. " I think it best if we all got some rest before we go out. We have all had a long night "

" I would say long month, " said Kyle

" We can't separate now, " said Max

" You should all sleep here, " said Liz

" How? " asked Maria

" Girls get the room. Boys sleep outside " said Isabel pointing towards the window.

" It's cold out there, " said Kyle

" I will get the necessary items, " said Thaman bowing slightly before disappearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Why did you guys go back there? " asked Isabel. The three girls were lying horizontally on Liz's bed. Each had their heads on a pillow and facing the ceiling. Serena was still on the loveseat. 

" I kept having these nightmares about Zan. I needed to know why "

" So they're out there, " said Maria. " Living a happy life together. So there are two Max's and two Liz's out in the world "

" I hope they're happy, " said Liz " I'm sorry I scared you guys "

" I understand Liz, " said Isabel. " I know what it's like to have dreams and want to know their meanings " her eyes were red as she covered her yawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Do you think we can do this Maxwell? " asked Michael looking up at the sky.

" I hope so Michael "

" I feel like a useless human, " said Kyle aloud. " At least you guys have special powers "

" Kyle's right " said Valenti. " What can the rest of us do to help? We all know guns don't do anything "

" Kyle you've killed one before " said Max

" That was different, I was angry "

" Well stay angry cause that's how you can help, " said Michael  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So um Isabel " said Maria  
" Yeah? "  
" You never really got into how you knew how Thaman felt about you. He doesn't seem very expressive in that department, how did you find out? " she looked at Isabel's face. Expecting her to frown and tell her it was none of her business. But Isabel kept her gaze on the ceiling ahead of her. Maria knew that Isabel had a flash and that is how she knew, but she wanted more information.  
" I felt it in my flash " she said softly.  
Maria and Liz shared a look.  
" Did you guys kiss? " asked Maria  
" Maria " said Liz in a high tone.  
" Isn't that a way of getting one? "  
" No, we didn't kiss to connect, " said Isabel calmly. She was not going to share that she had kissed Thaman earlier and share with them how it felt. " He made one with me when we touched. He wanted to just show me that I wasn't entirely a bad person on our planet. I saw that whole devastating scene of myself dying and then I saw how he felt about my death. I told you guys this though "  
" You didn't give details, " said Maria trying to lean in closer, but Liz was laying in the middle. " You just said that he kissed your dead body "  
Isabel looked at Maria and Liz. Liz looked uncomfortable about having the conversation for Isabel's sake and Maria looked interested.  
" There wasn't really anything that he did besides killing Ava and taking my body. But when I had the flashes I felt everything he felt and I felt what he felt about me. It's like it's only natural for me to love him. He was the love of my life and he still is ".  
" I can't believe he let Tess become part of us when he knew what she was really about " said Maria  
" He must have had his reasons " said Liz " He told me that I was going to be Queen of Antar "  
" Really? " asked Isabel looking at her smiling.  
" Was that what Max was talking about when he told Drake that he had tried to kill the future Queen? " asked Maria.  
Liz nodded.  
" Oh God Liz. That's so out of this world " said Maria  
" I know it's hard to believe. I just think its funny " said Liz  
" What do you think about the idea that Liz is queen? " Maria asked looking at Isabel. She knew Isabel wouldn't appreciate Liz being in a higher position than her.   
" Thaman hasn't been wrong yet and if he says that then I believe it " said Isabel looking up at the ceiling again.  
" You really love him don't you? " asked Liz examining her face.  
" Yes " she breathed. " Is it that obvious? " she asked looking at the two other girls.  
" Oh yeah " said Maria  
" I can tell " said Liz smiling at her.   
" You have that whole glow going on. I saw the way he looked at you when he was, you know " said Maria eyeing them both waiting for their nods of understanding. They both nodded. " Isabel he did all that for you "  
" No he didn't. Alex was our friend "  
" No Isabel " said Liz. " We all know that he was going to bring back Alex because of you "  
Isabel looked at her in surprise. Both Maria and Liz smiled. " He must love you a lot, " said Maria.  
" I want to thank you guys "  
" For what? " They both said at once  
" For deciding to bring him back. I know you guys wanted Alex back " she said. " I wanted them both to come back. I couldn't lose one or the other "  
" Alex was a great friend and a wonderful person. He loved us all " said Liz  
" And he'll always be with us " said Maria

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were drowsy and her head felt really light. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on where she was. She blinked a couple times before her mind registered that she was in Liz's room. What was she doing sleeping in Liz's room? She sat up on the loveseat and saw Isabel, Liz, and Maria sleeping on the bed. Maybe they had fallen asleep as they were talking. But she remembered leaving the house and going with Kyle. She tried to remember. She was talking to Kyle and then she didn't remember. Think Serena, she told herself. There was something else. A kid was there and he was asking Kyle something. Where were they? Where were who? Did they mean Ava? Who's they? Serena looked at the clock. 10:00am. And how did she get back to Liz's house? The curtains were closed when Serena got up and stretched.  
Liz started stirring and opened her eyes. She looked at Serena like she didn't know what to do.  
" Hey " she managed to say as she sat up. Her sudden movements stirred Isabel who had been asleep next to her. Isabel yawned once before opening her eyes. She sat up with Liz, took one glance at Serena standing there and looked at Liz with a worried look on her face.  
" Hey " said Isabel.

" Hey " answered Serena even more confused at their reactions. " Do you guys know how I got here? "  
" You came with Kyle, " said Liz.  
" When was that? " she asked sitting back down.  
" It was a little late, " said Liz " You don't remember? "  
" I don't remember coming here. I only remember talking to Kyle, and then this kid comes out of nowhere with five guys " her thoughts were racing. She knew she didn't make sense to them. But she had to explain why she was there at Liz's house and didn't remember how. " He pushed us on our backs without touching us. I think, yeah he tried to shoot something at us from his hand but it didn't hit us. He kept asking Kyle, 'Where are they?'. Then he tried to shoot at us and then it bounced off and didn't hit us. I don't know why it didn't hit us. Then I feel like a hand on my chest and then... "  
" And then what? " asked Maria. Serena hadn't even seen her wake up.  
" I woke up here " she said putting her hand on her forehead. " I know it wasn't a dream. This is happening again "  
" Again? " asked Liz coming towards her. 

Serena buried her face in her hands.

Liz talked over to her and bent down holding Serena's hands in her own. " You can tell us, " she said reassuring her.  
Serena looked at her.  
" Trust me, we won't think you're crazy " said Maria  
Serena looked at Isabel. " Go ahead " she said smiling warmly. " We're here for you "  
~~~~~~~~~~  
" They're on the balcony "  
" What are they doing? " asked Nicholas. The guard was talking to him through a radio from the top of the building across the street from the Crashdown.  
" They're crowded around the windows. Like they're listening to something "  
" All of them are there? "  
" Just the men. I feel the women are inside " he said. He was crouched low onto the roof, careful to not be detected. " What do we do now my Lord? " he asked  
" Bleed one "  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
" It all started about four years ago when I was 15. I didn't remember exactly what happened. I was walking to school and then I blanked out. When I came to I was on the floor somewhere and he was standing over me "  
" Do you know who he was? "  
" I don't remember. I've tried to remember. He said that I had seen something I wasn't supposed to see so I was taken. I don't even remember what he was talking about. I didn't remember anything at the time. Only later did I realize what he was talking about " she said looking down at her hands. " I saw him change his shape and become another person. I had tried to run but he grabbed me and I ended up there. He said he was waiting for someone to come and fix it "  
Tess and Nascedo, Isabel thought but she knew from Maria and Liz's faces that they were thinking the same thing.  
" Then she came, he called her Ava. She was short with blond hair and blue eyes. She looked about my age. She looked scared to see me there. He said something to her and she closed her eyes. Then I was home again and my parents acted like nothing had happened. They hadn't even noticed that I was gone. It was like a normal day. I seemed to forget about what happened until two weeks later. Then I started having these flashes and dreams. I was sure that it wasn't a dream. That something did happen to me. I tried to tell my parents and they didn't believe me. They took me to a therapist. He kept asking me why I kept tapping my hands on the table. When I continued ranting about someone kidnapping me and doing something to me and the guy that changed, he eventually told my parents it would be better if I stayed in the sanitarium. I stayed there for a year and eventually they let me out on good behavior. To keep my mind san while I was there I learned how to fight and protect myself. Somehow I figured I would need to learn. I was determined to get out of there and find them. Finally I pretended to deny my own story so that I could get out sooner. They let me out and when I went home things were different. My parents had both died six months earlier and I got all the money and the house. I can't forgive my parents for letting me to go that awful place. I was the only sane one there and they let me stay there. They had never visited me. I remember crying when I was being taken in the truck. I can still remember their faces as I was being driven away. They didn't even really care that I was gone and didn't seem to care. " said Serena sadly. She was talking really fast. It looked more like she was talking to herself rather than the girls. " But anyways, it was clear what I had to do after that. I decided to search for Ava. "  
" Did you find them? " asked Liz  
" Yes I did "  
" How? " asked Isabel. Nascedo was a shape shifter.  
" I tracked down the place that I had been taken to and I remember where I had seen him shape shift. I did my research. He was there because there was a mysterious killing in that area at about the same time. I did research on the guy that died and I eventually found them "  
" What happened when you found them? " asked Maria  
" He tried to kill me " said Serena  
" How did you survive? " asked Isabel  
" He shot at me with his hand and it hit me " she said. " I was lying on the floor and my life flashed before my eyes. I could remember everything. The pain was excruciating. I thought I was going to die. I knew that at any moment he would walk over to me and finish me off " she was looking at the floor. During her whole story she kept her eyes on the floor. " But he never came. I heard shouts and then I saw her come over to me and bend down next to me. I couldn't read her expression as she looked at my wound. Before I knew what she was doing she put her hand on top of my wound. Something happened, it was like I saw into her or something. When she put her hand away from me, I could still feel the wound but the pain was less now. She didn't look at me but just walked away "  
" She healed you? " asked Maria  
" I guess she tried or something. I don't know why she did it. I don't think it was because she felt sorry for me or anything. I just feel that her healing me was part of her plan. I didn't go to the hospital after that. I felt if I did then something bad would happen to me and maybe they would find me again. So I wrapped my wounds up and prayed that I didn't have to. I don't want to go back to the sanitarium. "  
" What did you do the next couple years? " asked Liz  
" I was trying to find them again. I tracked them in Colorado and then there was nothing left to go on. But during these past couple years I've been noticing something weird happening to me " said Serena uneasily.  
" What do you mean? "  
" I can tell people what to think. I felt something happening to me. I found out that I could make people see things. I had this gift. It takes a lot out of me when I do it but I can do it for a short period of time. I was even more determined to find Ava but I had no clue as to where she was to ask her. I've been wandering around since, trying to find her. My last clue was when I saw the news report on that ship taking off and the murder of Sally Jenkins. I knew it had to be that guy that killed her "   
Serena finally looked up at the three faces. They probably thought that she was crazy. They had this unreadable expression on their faces. " You probably think I'm a total whack job "  
" You're not "  
Serena snapped up to see Michael was looking at her through the window. She looked and saw that Michael, Max, Kyle and an older man were standing by the window. They had heard her whole story. Oh what was she thinking, telling it. Now all of them thought that she was a freak.  
"WOHW! " yelled Valenti  
BAM!  
All of them jumped at the noise. Michael looked up to see a guy on the roof of the building across the street.  
" Max! Michael! " screamed Liz and Maria in unison. The girls got out of the way as the guys came in through both windows. Max, Michael and Valenti stooped low to the ground as they peered out the windows.

Serena looked at them in confusion. They weren't acting panicky. They were acting like they were almost expecting this. What was that?  
" They're here " said Thaman appearing behind them.  
" They're shooting at us! " said Michael.  
Serena gasped but was surprised to see nobody else was scared. They had almost expected him to do that. But Thaman hadn't been there a moment ago. And who and why was someone shooting at us?  
" Did you get a look at who shot it? " asked Max looking at the guys. They all nodded. " At least we know what one looks like "  
" But nobody got hit. Are they stupid enough to miss us? " asked Kyle  
" It bounced off the shield " said Valenti  
" What shield? " asked Kyle  
" Did you really think I would let you sleep outside without some protection? " asked Thaman. 

~~~~~~~~

" You idiot! " rang the receiver. " I told you to hurt one not let them know your position "  
" How was I to know they had a shield? "  
" If you don't start thinking I swear I'll kill you myself! " yelled Nicholas. " Thaman's protecting them, don't you think he would have thought about some idiot like you shooting at them? " Nicholas stopped. " Are any of the humans with them? "  
" Yes Kyle and Valenti as far as I can see my Lord "

Author's Note: Ok I hope I didn't lose anyone with Serena's account. I couldn't just make her a regular human. She had to have some edge to her. J I hope you don't mind. I had to hurry up her account cause this story is very long already. I couldn't wait as long as, a season, worth of happenings to explain her story. There is a reason why I made her this way. So please don't let that discourage you from reading further. As always I would really love your thoughts. Thank you again for reading my story.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

" That's great, I know people probably saw that shot or heard it at least. Didn't sound like any bullet I've heard " said Maria.  
" Nobody saw or heard anything " said Thaman  
" What do you mean? You would have to be deaf to not hear that "  
" Nicholas has put another time barrier up "  
" Again? "  
" He's testing us. Khivar must have some plan or else he wouldn't have done this again "  
" But we beat him the last time " said Michael  
" That was when Tess was here my Lord. Like I said, this is a practice round. You must kill them using your own abilities. Even though there are other things I can only do on Earth, they basically know what my powers are. You have to prove that you are strong. Remember I am only going to watch and protect, but the rest is up to you "  
Everyone looked at each other nervously.  
" What are you guys talking about? " asked Serena. " Do you mean that you all have powers just like me? "  
" Your powers are nothing compared to theirs, but you are their helpers " said Thaman  
" Why didn't we humans disappear, " asked Valenti  
" Their shield from this communicator protected you from it. Nicholas has to know I have it now. But it has only slowed the process. Once you leave the confines of this shield, you will have two hours before you join the rest of the town "

" We need to find where this field is coming from " said Liz  
" So we humans will go look for that and you guys hunt the bad guys " said Kyle  
Serena looked at who were human: Kyle, Liz, Maria and she guessed Kyle's dad. So Max, Michael and Isabel were like Ava. Why couldn't she have guessed that? She wondered if Liz and the rest of them had special powers too. She felt happy now. It was a good choice to come to Roswell. She would fit in perfectly with this group. They knew she wasn't crazy and they would understand what she's been through.  
" Let's split up " said Max to Valenti and Thaman. " Thaman, you protect them. We'll go find Nicholas "  
" I am afraid you will not win if you face Nicholas by yourselves my Lord "  
" I'll protect them " said Valenti  
Max looked at Liz. She walked over to him and kissed him. Michael went over to Maria and kissed her.   
" Go Max" said Liz. " We'll be fine "  
" Hurry, it doesn't look like we have much time, " said Serena  
" Get going Space boy " said Maria in a low tone.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
" We stick together no matter what " said Max as the three of them ran down an alley.  
" Maybe if you just give me up nobody has to get hurt " said Isabel  
" That is not an option anymore " said Michael " Maxwell's right, we need to stay together "  
" Oh I hope Thaman's nearby, " said Max.  
" He is " said Isabel smiling. " I can feel him "  
" Isabel now is not the time to be dreaming, " said Michael impatiently.  
She gave him an evil look as they continued on. They saw the cars stopped in the middle of the street. Empty stores and quiet streets. If they thought Roswell was quiet before it was nothing compared to this. There wasn't any living thing in sight. Someone ran by them and up the street.   
" Stop! " yelled Michael as he ran after him.  
" Michael " yelled Max.   
Michael stopped in the middle of the block and turned to look at them. He saw another one behind Max and Isabel. " Look out! " he screamed reaching out his hand and throwing an energy beam at him. Max grabbed Isabel and fell to the floor. The beam hit the guy and he flew backwards. " Run! "  
Max pulled Isabel to her feet and they both ran towards Michael. When they got to him they turned around and saw nobody.  
" They're playing with us " said Max  
" We're being hunted like animals, " said Isabel clinging to Max. She really wished that she could see where Thaman was. " We have to do something "  
" We're getting no where standing here " said Michael.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" We don't even know where we're going, " said Maria " How are we supposed to find this thing anyway? "  
" We have to think " said Serena " This is not a time to think negative " she put her hands on each of Maria's shoulders.  
" It would have to be outside the town " said Liz  
" Yeah the last one was " said Kyle  
" That leaves us a big area to check and we only have an hour and a half left " said Valenti. He was driving around Roswell trying to get clues.  
" Or maybe it could be in the middle of the town. I don't think Nicholas would be stupid enough to do that again. He would make sure there was things around to keep it safe " said Liz  
" But what's in the middle of Roswell? " asked Serena.  
" The Park " said Valenti  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Isabel could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She thought she was going to faint. She was scared almost witless. She walked by herself down an alleyway. Turning her head this way and that. Something fell behind her and she jumped as she turned around. Nothing. She turned around and there was one of them standing in front of her. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She stepped back but he grabbed her.  
" Do not fear us Vilandra " he said grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes. Before she knew it he was inside her head and reading her thoughts. She squeezed her eyes to stop the connection and BAM he was gone.  
Isabel stood there almost paralyzed as Max came out from the trash can. The remaining flakes of skin were floating in the air and Isabel thought about the time she had killed Whittaker and Tess had killed that whole town of skins in one blow. The same thing happened then. Just a cloud of skin flakes floating in the air like snow.  
" Are you ok? " asked Max grabbing her.  
She nodded.  
" Come on, we need to get to Michael " they both ran towards the end of the alley.  
" Max " said Isabel as she stopped running, her face was flaring. How could that guy just try to steal her thoughts and rape her mind? She wouldn't be that vulnerable anymore. She had to be strong or else she was going to get everyone killed again. 'I'm not going to run and expect to be protected by anyone', she thought. " I kill the next one "  
He nodded to her and they both ran towards Michael. They ran down the alley, following the sounds of shots being fired continuously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Ok now this is a big park " said Serena.  
" How are we supposed to find it here? " asked Maria  
" Look for anything that looks like it doesn't belong " said Valenti " Anything that doesn't seem right to you or anything unusual "  
" We have to find this thing fast " said Kyle looking at his watch. " We have an hour "  
Liz looked around the park. " We have to find this now " Oh please let us find it in time.  
" I would say split up but I don't think that's such a good idea " said Kyle  
" Why not? " asked Maria " Wouldn't that be faster? "  
" No, " said Liz " Because someone's watching us "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Ok I think we need another plan " said Michael as he ducked behind the wall they were hiding behind. The guard was shooting at them nonstop. " This guy isn't going to stop shooting at us " The brick wall was breaking apart. Bits of it was flying at them.  
" I am so damn tired of getting shot at and taken advantage of " said Isabel getting up. Her face was red.   
" Isabel what the hell are you doing? " asked Max as she tried to grab his sister. She smacked his hand away and walked beyond the wall.  
" Isabel! " yelled Michael.   
Isabel stood up with determination on her face. She definitely had that look of complete and utter annoyance.  
A shot was fired right towards her. She squinted at the beam. It was coming towards her with incredible speed.  
" OH God! " Max, Michael and the guard all screamed at once.   
The beam stopped right in front of her. It was so close the sparks almost hit her face. She didn't put her hand out or anything. She just stood there squinting at it. She gave the guard an evil look and shot it back at him. He flew towards the wall from the impact and evaporated into a cloud of skin flakes. She turned around.  
" Hmp " she said flinging her hair over her head. She put her chin up and walked over to her brother. She looked at Michael. " Your turn "  
Max and Michael smiled at each other. " Is it Christmas yet? " asked Michael finding he was making a joke at a time like this. He hung out with Kyle and Maria too much.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Do you know where he is? " asked Maria, feeling her uselessness yet again. She wished she had some alien powers. It was weird enough that Liz and Kyle had them but now Serena, new person, had powers too. This was totally unfair.   
" No, I just feel him " said Liz. " But he's close "  
" He's protecting it. It must be close by " said Serena  
BANG! Everyone fell to the ground in panic. Kyle had felt the bullet fly past him. They all looked up to see Valenti struggling with what seemed like a guard. They were fighting over the gun. It was pointed at them. Liz stepped in front of them and closed her eyes. BANG! The bullet flew towards Liz. Maria covered her eyes. Kyle watched as the bullet seemed to get caught in Liz's shield like a fly on a web and bounce back. That was incredible. Valenti kneed the guard in between the legs and fired at him. Of course the bullets only pushed him back a little. Kyle ran over in a tackle position and knocked the guard off his feet. Valenti twisted his gun in his hand and swung it towards the back of the guard with all his strength. The guard was gone, only a cloud remaining.  
" This has to get easier " said Kyle panting.  
" It is getting easier " said Valenti looking at him and then at Liz. " I see Thaman has already begun training you "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael looked around at the silent streets of Roswell. It felt so eerie, just like the other time. But this time he was walking by himself. Max and Isabel were behind him in hiding. He wanted to kill the next one. He just hoped that he could. A noise came from behind him and he swung around. Nothing. He looked in front of him, nothing. He looked around the street. He saw only the empty buildings and cars. He looked down at the pavement below him and exhaled in frustration. Great, the hard one is the one that he gets. Then he saw something from the corner of his eye. Something was up against the wall. He looked straight at it but then it disappeared. He looked back down and looked from the corner of his eye. Just faintly was an outline of the other guard. He was standing perfectly still beside the wall. He was looking right at Michael waiting for the right moment. Michael pretended to look up at the rooftops of the buildings as he ran towards the wall. He grabbed the guard and pulled him onto the street. He looked at the guard in amazement and disgust. He hadn't had time to change yet. So it was like a side of the wall painted on a human body. Then slowly the guard started disappearing. He was disappearing into the background right in front of him.

" No you don't! " yelled Michael holding up his hand. Instead of an energy ball, an invisible jolt escaped his hand. The Guard arched his body from the impact in pain and then he disappeared.

Michael blinked his eyes in shock. He had done it. He had killed one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Kyle, do you remember where we are? " asked Serena looking at the bench next to them

" This is where we were last night, " said Kyle looking at her.

" They first came to us here "

" What does that mean? " asked Maria

" That's strange, " said Valenti walking over to it.

" What is it Sheriff? " asked Liz following him.

" Benches are usually bolted to the ground, " said Valenti pointing to the bottom of the bench.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Not too bad " said Nicholas. He was leaning with his arms crossed across the street. " But not good enough I'm afraid "

" Care to give it shot? " asked Michael

" You don't have a chance second, " said Nicholas

" That's what you are too. Only second, never first " said Michael glaring at him.

" We are one in the same in some ways aren't we Rath? " he asked. " We both have leaders that we disagree with constantly. So we remain the hand me down. The second in line and nothing else " he walked forward. He looked at Max and Isabel who were walking slowly towards him. " Why do you continue to follow a weak leader? "

" Why do you follow a loser? " asked Michael folding his arms.

" When Khivar comes you won't be able to survive " said Nicholas smirking again at the three of them. " So where is Ava? I brought one guy for each of you "

" Don't worry about her, " said Max

" She isn't here is she? " said Nicholas. He looked up at Max as he stood towering above him. " She was on the ship when it took off "

Max only looked at him.

" So you found out about her didn't you? " laughed Nicholas " She was never too bright. I was surprised she kept up her act for so long. She must be pregnant too. From her last report you and her were getting very chummy " Nicholas shook his head. " You are so stupid Zan. Even in your other life. Nothing changes I guess, almost as stupid as your second in command here " he said pointing to Michael.

" Are you going to bore us all with a history lesson Nicholas? " asked Thaman appearing beside Nicholas.

" Thaman, Thaman " said Nicholas " Nice job you're doing here. Not much for you to work with "

" That remains to be seen Nicholas "

" I wouldn't be making comments, " said Michael " We could whoop your ass right now "

Nicholas laughed and then looked at Isabel. " What do you say Vilandra? " he said " Do you want to return to your man or do you want to die with them again? "

" Don't talk to her, " said Max. " She's not like you "

" She is just the same. Just as you all are. History always repeats itself " he looked at Michael " Just as I killed you in the last life. I will do it again "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ok so it looks like a park bench and feels like a park bench " said Kyle " How do we destroy it? Just get an ax and tear it up? "

" Whatever you do, do it fast, " said Maria looking at her hand. It was slowly disappearing. " Oh God " she said as she disappeared completely.  
" Maria! " screamed Liz.  
" We'll get her back. Right now we have to focus on getting rid of this " said Valenti.  
" How did you get rid of this thing the last time? " asked Serena totally feeling out of place and in the dark. This was just too incredible. It was like they were used to stuff like this happening.  
" We short-circuited it " said Kyle. " We used jumper cables and blew a fuse in it "  
" I'm sure Nicholas has thought of something better to protect it " said Valenti  
" Why don't we try this? " asked Serena. She started breathing very deeply as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She made a picture of the bench in her mind, like a scanner. Slowly she began breaking up the frequencies that were hiding it one by one. The frequency was strong but she kept pressing her mind to keep going.  
" Serena how...? " asked Kyle as he watched the bench change from the energy rod that he had been the last time to a bench. It kept going back and forth.  
Serena clenched her teeth in pain. She had been training her mind to do things like this, but whatever was behind this mind warp was very strong. Something a hundred times stronger than her. She grabbed her head in pain and collapsed in Kyle's arms.  
" Serena! " called Kyle " Serena! "  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. " Did it work? "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" How does it feel Thaman? To know that you're going to fail again? " said Nicholas looking up at Thaman. " To watch them die again "  
" That will not happen "  
" Really? " he said as he thrust out his hand and shot at Michael. Thaman did the same and his shot knocked the other shot and it hit the wall beside them.  
" Why are you testing me Nicholas? " said Thaman " You did not come here to fight. You came here to watch "  
" I only came here for one thing, " said Nicholas " And it's not to kill you, yet. Khivar wants to do that personally "  
" So he is coming, " said Max  
" Not so stupid after all " said Nicholas  
" So why did you come? " asked Isabel  
Nicholas looked at her and smiled. " You know what I came here for Vilandra "  
Isabel looked at him strangely, what did he mean?

" She's not going anywhere with you " said Michael.  
" She doesn't belong with you " said Nicholas. " She belongs with us "  
Isabel stepped behind Thaman.  
" You know I'm right Vilandra "  
" Tell him what he wants to hear Princess " heard Isabel echoed in her ear. She looked at Thaman. He looked back at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Did it work? " asked Serena weary. She looked up and saw a long green, glowing rod standing in the place of the bench.

" Yes it did, " said Kyle squeezing her shoulder

" Ow! " she screamed.

Kyle jumped back and looked at her arm.

" Serena what happened? " asked Liz running over.

" I guess the bullet swiped my arm there, " said Serena turning her arm so that she could see it.

" Does it sting? " asked Kyle.

" Now it does that I look at it " she said laughing.

" What are we going to do? " asked Liz looking around.

" Kyle, where's your dad? " asked Serena looking around.

Kyle jerked his head around. " He's disappeared again, " he said shutting his eyes. He let out a soft sigh and decided not to think about it. " But we can't think about that now. We have to break this thing before we all disappear " he said looking at Serena's arm. " But first " he said touching her arm and closing her eyes.

" Kyle what… ? " asked Liz watching him. Kyle had his eyes closed like he was meditating again. What was he doing?

Kyle could feel the energy flow through his body and into Serena. This time he focused his energy on it and it didn't take as much out of his as it did the first time with Maria. He opened her eyes and her arm, fully healed.

" How did you? " she asked looking at him amazed.

" You're not the only one with gifts, " he said smiling at her. " I've been practicing too "

Serena noticed that he looked blurry. " No Kyle, you can't. Kyle! " she screamed as he disappeared in front of her. She looked helplessly at Liz. Liz responded to her gaze with a determined one.

" We have to do this, " she said getting up and walking over to the rod.

" But where do they go when they disappear. Are they dead? Are they stuck in a time warp? What happens when…? " 

Liz turned around but nobody was behind her anymore. She opened her mouth to call for Serena but she knew it was useless. Serena had joined them in the void. If I just focus my energy I think I can over ride the system of this thing. I just have to concentrate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You're right Nicholas, " said Isabel. Her voice sounded stronger than she felt. Nicholas wasn't right, what was she saying? 

Max and Michael both looked at her. " What? " asked Michael

" Isabel what are you saying? " asked Max grabbing her arm.

" I'm not Isabel. I'm Vilandra " she said looking at Thaman with scorn. " And I belong with Khivar and Nicholas " she said releasing Max's grip and walking over to Nicholas. " You told me once about our secret meetings Nicholas. Maybe we can still have them after they're gone " she said touching Nicholas' face.

" You know there's nothing more I want than you Vilandra, " he said closing his eyes.

Isabel was screaming in her head. What was Thaman planning? Nicholas wasn't stupid enough for this. Why was she playing temptress? A thought flashed in her mind almost causing her to jump.

" Princess " said Thaman in a soft and gentle voice. " Princess you need to come back here "

Isabel looked like she was in a daze as she looked at him.

Nicholas looked at the look on her face. " So you really are mind warping her, " he said. Pulling Isabel close to him. " You crazy "

" What? " asked Thaman in an evil tone. " You will not have the Royals and I will die before you take them away from me " he said looking at Isabel.

" No Nicholas. Don't let him do it to me again. They're holding me here and making me do things. Nicholas you have to help me " she pleaded grabbing his collar and looking down at him. " Stop his mind control before he does it again! "

Before Nicholas could react Thaman waved his hand towards himself and Isabel flew into his arms. With his other hand he struck Nicholas with a jolt and Nicholas flew down the street. Max and Michael stepped forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ok, here I go, " said Liz trying to stay calm. She knew that at any second she would be gone. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She remembered Max telling her to take deep breaths and tried to let her mind go blank. She pictured the rod in her mind. Like lightning her vision of it magnified and she saw the core of it. It was a bright yellow light and it was almost blinding. She was inside the rod. She saw two main balls of light in the nucleus of the rod. It was the core. These two main balls were circling each other and never touching. Liz took another deep breath and grabbed each ball. They were hot and they were burning her hands. She had to stop herself from dropping them. She grabbed onto them tighter. She tried to combine them but they were like magnets that wouldn't come together. She strained her mind and her hands as she brought them together with a crash. A white light consumed her and she felt light and on air.

" Liz! " said Maria shaking her vigorously with excitement. " Liz! We did it! " she screamed hugging her.

Liz's mind heard her friend but it took a few minutes for her body to respond. " Oh My God we did it! " she heard Maria scream again.

" Again! " screamed Kyle joining them. He grabbed Serena and pulled her close to him. " Dad! "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You've gone insane Thaman " said Nicholas looking at him in surprise. " I didn't think you had it in you. Maybe your true side is coming out as well "  
The empty streets of Roswell were now crowded with the usual traffic. The city around them came alive, oblivious to what had just happened. The sudden appearance of the humans caused them to look around. They ran towards the sidewalk to avoid traffic. When they turned their heads Nicholas was gone. Thaman still held Isabel close to him. She had her hands on his shoulders. She looked at the people and then at Thaman.  
" He's gone " said Max  
" Why? " asked Michael  
" You are not the only ones that avoid unnecessary attention my Lord "  
" But he'll be back " said Isabel  
" For you " said Michael.  
" That was incredible Thaman " said Isabel glowing.  
" It was no idea of mine Princess " he said looking at Max " It was your brother's "  
" Max? "


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four  


" You know for a while I thought we'd be attacked every day, " said Kyle.  
" I don't know if we could have handled it " said Liz. She looked at Max sitting next to her.  
" But we have to " said Michael. " We have to be ready for everything "  
" How have you guys gone through all this? " asked Serena. " And you did it by yourselves "  
" Just another day in our lives " said Maria shrugging.  
" I tell you what though " said Isabel. " I'm glad to be home "  
The seven of them were in Serena's car driving towards Roswell. Valenti and Thaman rode in Valenti's car. Serena had a Range Rover and they all loved to ride in it. Isabel looked out at the desert and the approach the city of Roswell. She had missed this crazy and quiet town. Now she could finally sleep in her own bed.  
" I thought I was going to die from training " said Kyle " Thaman's a tough teacher " It was Kyle's turn to drive. Serena sat next to him in front with Michael and Maria just behind them with Isabel. Max and Liz were in the way back. It was really tight but nobody wanted to ride with Valenti and Thaman.  
" You think he was tough with you? " asked Michael. " He had us on double duty "  
" I don't think this soreness will ever go away " said Max as he stretched holding Liz.  
" I don't think I've been in better shape in my whole life " said Maria looking at the muscle she had developed.  
" Speak for yourself. I was in great shape " said Michael.  
" Yeah right Space Boy. I heard how much you were panting during the warm ups " said Maria pinching his side.  
" Hey watch it. That's sensitive "  
" Thaman says we have to keep at it " said Serena. " I thought the training was great "  
" Because you're in great shape " said Liz  
" I never thought that I'd be so happy to be back here " said Isabel  
" It's home " said Max  
" It also feels like coming back to battle " said Michael " At least we're more ready than we've ever been. But there were some things that Thaman trained us on that doesn't seem to relate to us "

" I think Thaman would know better than we do about how we should learn to fight and with what " said Max.

" When has Thaman been wrong? " asked Maria looking at Michael. " I bet one day Space Boy, you're going to be so thankful for the things he taught you "

" I hate to get all sappy right now, " said Liz. " But these past three weeks have been fun. I'm going to miss it just being the nine of us "  
" God " said Michael. " It not like we're moving away "  
" Stop the act Michael " said Isabel. " You know you'll miss it the most "  
" Yeah " said Maria punching him.  
" Yeah you know I'll miss your snoring " said Kyle.  
" I do not snore " said Michael sternly  
" Says who Michael " said Max. Michael turned around and looked at him. Max hid his lips behind Liz's hair.  
" I do not snore " said Michael hearing the girls giggle. He turned towards Kyle. " Well at least I don't talk in my sleep "  
" What are you talking about? " asked Kyle  
" I hear you late at night, talking to yourself "  
" What does he say? " asked Maria  
" Oh Serena... "  
" Hey that was way below the belt Guerin " said Kyle turning red.  
" I'm just getting started "  
" Don't make me pull over "  
" What are you going to do? Talk Buddha to me 'til I die? "  
" Very funny Michael " he said looked at him through the mirror. Everyone else was laughing. " I love you man! " he shrieked in a high pitched voice.  
" That sounded so gay " said Michael.  
" Come on Michael. Be a man " said Isabel hitting him on the shoulder.  
" I don't care about Kyle "  
" Well I love you Kyle " said Maria tapping Kyle on the shoulder.  
" So do I " said Isabel  
" Thank you girls "  
" Yeah that goes for me too Kyle " said Liz  
" Me too " said Max  
" That goes for me too " said Serena punching his arm  
" You're ok I guess " said Michael after everyone hit him.  
" That's as good as you're going to get " said Maria  
" It'll have to do " said Kyle smirking.  
" What's going on? " asked Isabel as they pulled in front of the Crashdown.  
" What the hell? " asked Maria as he got out of the car.  
" It's closed? " asked Michael. It's never closed at this time. It was still afternoon on a Friday.  
" Oh God " said Liz as she ran towards the entrance. She put her key in the door and walked through.  
" You guys get home " said Max as he looked at Thaman. " Make sure everyone gets home " he said as he ran after Liz.  
" What's going on? " asked Serena  
" Whatever it is, it can't be good " said Kyle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Mom, dad? " called Liz as she ran up the stairs. Her parents were both sitting in the living room.  
" Liz honey " said Nancy. Her face looked a little depressed as she stood and hugged her daughter. " How was your trip? "  
" Hey dad " said Liz as her dad joined the hug.  
" Hey Lizzie " he said. " Hey there Max " said Jeff Parker. " Was the trip good? "  
" Great " answered Max. " I hope you don't mind me being here. The gang wanted to eat here "  
" Why is the Crashdown closed dad? " asked Liz  
" Max " said Nancy. " We need to speak to our daughter if you don't mind "  
" Ok " he said nodding. A sudden fear took over his body as he watched Liz's reaction. She looked just as uncomfortable as he was. But he climbed down the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" What's going on? " asked Liz  
" Honey " started Jeff. " This is going to be very hard to tell you "

" Tell me what dad? "

" I think you should sit down a second here " said Nancy.

Liz looked at her parents with dread and sat down slowly. She could feel her world falling apart again. Something was really wrong. 

" You know that business hasn't been so good lately " started Jeff.  
" Since the two incidences that have happened here, within the last two years, people here are talking. They're scared to come anymore. People are starting to think your father and I are up to something " said Nancy  
" Rumors are going around that we're part of some conspiracy " finished Jeff.  
" But that's not true " said Liz  
" But everyone thinks it Liz. While you were gone, customers just stopped coming. We had to close the Crashdown "  
" So what are we going to do? Are you going to open a new restaurant? "  
" We're leaving Roswell Liz " said Jeff  
" What? " asked Liz. This is some sick dream. Her parents loved Roswell. They would never even think about leaving. She couldn't leave Roswell, this was her home. This was her life. The Crashdown was the main hang out for the group. This couldn't happen. She couldn't leave Max. To leave Max would be to kill herself. " I don't get how us being behind some conspiracy would be a bad thing. Wouldn't that attract more people? "

" Not when it involves murder Liz " said Jeff  
" We're going to Florida to live near your aunt " said Nancy  
" We can't leave Roswell " said Liz as tears came to her eyes. " Everything we know is in Roswell. We can't just leave "  
" Liz your mother and I don't have any choice. We're going to go bankrupt if we stay here. I went on an interview when we went out there. I got a job as a restaurant manager "  
" This is insane " cried Liz. " I can't leave Roswell "  
" Honey I know this is going to be hard for you but you'll adjust fine " said Jeff  
" It's going to be more than hard. My life is here " said Liz raising her voice.  
" Is this because of that Max kid? " asked Nancy  
" I love him "  
" Honey, you don't know what love is. You'll see, you'll find someone else "  
" Someone else? Someone else? There is no one else " cried Liz.  
" Honey, there's a whole world out there with so many boys to meet "  
" I don't want any other boys " cried Liz. God how adolescent she must sound to them. If only they knew this wasn't ordinary. But there was no way to explain it to them.  
" Liz we're going to Florida. None of us have a choice here. We have to leave. We don't have any money " said Jeff firmly. He knew her feelings for Max, but she would soon forget about him. She had to, there was no way around it. Leaving Roswell would be the best thing to do. Liz looked at her dad. Heartbreak was etched across her face. She stood up as she bit her lip and ran to her room. She slammed the door behind her and sobbed. She sat on the floor with her back against the door. This couldn't be happening now. Her parents couldn't be serious. But it was true, her parents had to leave. The logical side of her mind knew this. But her heart was breaking. She couldn't live without Max. This would've been so much easier if they wanted to move two months ago. All the training that she had gone through the past three weeks would be useless. The group had to stay together now, things were too dangerous to be separated. Maria would be crushed and she couldn't leave her either. But how could she stay behind? She loved her parents and didn't want to disagree with them. She knew they had no choice. What am I going to do? She sat there on the floor and looked up at her ceiling. Why couldn't things just be easy for once? Things had been hard enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I'm worried " said Max as he and Isabel walked into her room. They had just spent the last hour and a half telling their parents about their trip. Their mom had made a special dinner for them and they had to eat it. Isabel seemed   
in a better mood than Max but that was always the case.  
" What's going on Max? " asked Isabel  
" I don't know. But her parents looked serious " he said as he paced her room. " Something is wrong "  
" It's probably nothing Max " said Isabel putting her clothes back into the closet. " What? The Crashdown is closed for one day and we're over reacting "  
" I'm not over reacting Iz " he said  
" What do you think is going on? " she asked sighing.  
" I don't know. But I have to find out now " he said as he reached for the door. They both looked when they heard a tap at the door. Max looked at Isabel and walked over to the window. It opened and closed. " Thaman watch Isabel " he said closing the door.  
" Yes My King " he said as he saw Thaman materialize.  
" I don't need to be watched Max " said Isabel matter-of-factly.

Thaman looked at Max questioningly but didn't say anything.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Liz " said Nancy as she knocked on the door. She hadn't heard any noise from Liz's room. " Maria's here with your bags "  
" Liz babe " said Maria. She looked at Nancy. What was going on? She watched as Nancy walked away sadly, leaving Maria in front of the door." Babe, I'm coming in " said Maria as she opened the door. She found Liz lying on her bed with her back to the door. She heard sniffling as she sat at the edge of the bed. " Liz hon what's wrong? " she said playing with Liz's hair. Liz only sniffled again. " My mom was so jazzed when she saw me. She was shrieking. She made like 50 pies so we should all meet up later tonight to devour them. I didn't realize how much I missed her coconut cream... "  
" We're moving to Florida," Liz said in a monotone.  
" What are you talking about? We as in the group? "  
" My parents are moving to Florida "  
" That's nuts. Your parents would never leave Roswell "  
" My dad already got a job " she said sitting up, showing Maria her tear streaked face. She bit her lip again. " They said they had to close the Crashdown because it wasn't making enough money "  
" That's insane, it's always busy "  
" Not lately. People are thinking my parents are part of a conspiracy "  
" That's insane " cried Maria.  
" What am I going to do Maria? "  
" You could live with my mom and me "  
" I don't think my parents would let me " she tried to smile at her. " But thanks for the offer "  
" What about Max? "  
" They said I would find someone else in Florida "  
" What is up with your parents? I can't believe they would move. You can't close the Crashdown, it's a monument for goodness sakes " she looked at the painful look on her friend's face. " Come here " she said holding out her arms. Liz crawled to her friend and rested her head on Maria's shoulder.   
Maria lightly tapped on her back. " Its going to be ok Liz. We'll think of something "  
" They already have a place. It's like all they need now is to just be there. They think that my feelings for Max are so temporary "  
" Obviously they've never seen you two together " said Maria jokkingly.  
Liz gave a small laugh.  
" Don't cry anymore Liz. I know what'll make you feel better " she said looking out at the window. " You have a visitor ". Liz's eyes opened up and her face lit. She looked at Maria and then towards the window. " I should get going now. I've already invited everyone over to eat pie. I'll never forgive you if you guys don't make an appearance " she said as she closed the door behind her.  
" How is she Maria? " asked Nancy worried.  
" She doesn't want to leave " said Maria trying to sound calm.  
" I know. Her father and I don't want to leave either. But we have no choice. Do you think I should go talk to her? "  
" No Mrs. Parker " she said quickly. " She sort of kicked me out. She wants to be alone "  
" Yeah maybe you're right. Its better if we give her time "  
" So, when are you moving? "  
" We have a week "  
~~~~~~~~~  
Liz flung herself into Max's arms. " I don't want to leave Max. I can't leave you or Maria or any of you. I'm going to die " she cried as she buried her face in his jacket. He was stroking her hair gently with a soft expression on his face. His heart was stinging from the news. What could he tell her? The fact that he loved her wouldn't make things better. If he told her he would die without her that wouldn't help either. " Are you sure you wouldn't be better off   
going? "  
Liz looked at him. " How can you ask me that? " she said pulling away from him. " Are you telling me it's a good chance to start over? " she looked hurt. Her chest was rising and falling drastically with each breath. How could he question her again? " Why are you questioning my devotion again? Why... ? "  
" Because you're going to have to choose between me or your parents " he said " I know you love me but that doesn't mean you don't love your parents. Are you willing to leave your parents for me? "  
Liz looked at him. His question rang in her ears. " Would you leave your parents for me Max? " she asked him.  
" I knew you were going to ask me that " he said. He sighed, his breath falling on her face. He looked into her eyes. " Yes I would leave my parents for you " he said. He searched her face. " But they're not my real parents Liz. Your parents mean more to you than mine do because they are your real parents. I don't want you to stay in Roswell and resent me. I don't want you to regret anything "  
" Then you know my answer " she said. " I would choose you "  
He looked at her dumbfounded. She had said it with determination. He was beyond happy but he couldn't just have her stay in Roswell with no one to support her.  
" Then there's only one thing left to do then " he said  
" What? "  
Max smiled at her as he got down on his knee. " Marry me Liz Parker "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I guess you didn't eat at the place you were staying " said Amy Deluca as she watched Kyle and Valenti take their third slices.  
" Not homemade cooking " said Kyle. He had a satisfied grin on his face.  
" Ms. Deluca this is fabulous " said Isabel  
" Thanks hon. You should take some home "  
" My parents would love that " she said. 

Amy turned her head and watched Maria and Michael. They looked so happy. Michael was looking at Maria with a annoyed look on his face as he cleaned Maria's face. She couldn't hear what they were saying exactly but from Maria's face, he wasn't insulting her. Maria was looking at him and laughing.  
" Yet another masterpiece Amy " said Valenti kissing her cheek. " You're amazing "  
" I know " she said looking at him.  
" I've missed you " he said  
" Don't leave me like that again Jim. Or else I'll have to break your legs "  
" Do you think they'll show? " asked Serena  
" I don't know " said Isabel. " It didn't seem too good "  
" I hope everything's all right "  
" Yeah " breathed Isabel " Me too "  
" Does it annoy you that Thaman won't allow himself to be here? Or to eat with us? "  
" Yeah it does " said Isabel looking down at her slice. " He sees himself as something low. One day I hope he won't feel that way "  
" Are you sure you want to wait until this is all over for him? "  
" Yes I am "  
" That could take years "  
" I know. But he's worth it. He's waited longer than I have. If he can wait then so can I "  
~~~~~~~~

They all looked up when they heard the front door open. Max and Liz stood in the doorway. They could've illuminated the entire house with their beaming faces. They walked in hand in hand.  
" Is it safe to say everything's all right? " asked Kyle before he was elbowed by Maria.  
" Hey! Glad you guys could make it " said Amy as she hugged Liz. " Here hon you have to have some pie "  
" Thank you Ms. Deluca " said Liz  
" Thank you " said Max as they both grabbed a slice.  
" You two look devilishly happy " said Maria walking behind Liz.  
Liz turned to her and smiled. There were no traces of the tears she had when Maria had last seen her. " Everything all right? "  
" Couldn't be better " she replied  
Maria looked at her. " Spill "

" I can't yet. But I will soon, promise " Liz sat with Max on the carpet near Isabel.  
" What happened? " asked Isabel. " Why was the Crashdown closed? "  
Liz smiled at Isabel. " My parents closed it " she said calmly.  
" What? Why? " asked Valenti.  
" It wasn't making any money so they decided to close it "  
" What are your parents going to do? " asked Amy. She squinted her eyes in worry.  
" They want to move to Florida "  
" What? " yelled Michael " That can't happen "  
" Maria, Michael doesn't that mean you're out of a job? " asked Serena  
" That's right " said Michael. " I'm barely making ends meet as it is "  
" I'm sorry Michael, " said Liz  
" Forget about it " he said. " You can't leave Roswell "  
" Yeah you can't " said Amy  
" What are you going to do? " asked Isabel  
Liz looked at Max. " We're not sure yet "  
" This is awful. They can't close the Crashdown " said Kyle. " It's headquarters "  
" Are you sure there's no other way to get around it? " asked Valenti.  
Liz shook her head sadly.

" Why now of all times? " asked Michael throwing his hands up. " So why do you both look so damn happy? Is Maxwell going with you? "

" Michael this isn't the place to be talking about this, " said Isabel tilting her head towards Amy.

" I agree " said Serena reading Isabel sign. " This is a welcome home party for you guys. You shouldn't be talking about negative stuff here "

" May I have another slice Ms. Deluca? " asked Isabel standing up. " I think I should start getting ready to go. Would you mind if I took some home? "

" Sure Isabel I told you, you could "

Michael kept his stare on Max.

" Not now Michael " said Max looking at Isabel walk away with Maria's mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

" Maria I need you to go to the market for me " whispered Amy.

" Mom it's ten. I don't want to go to the market now " she whined.

" Please! " her mother begged.

Maria looked at her mother suspiciously. " Oh all right. But I'll be back in ten minutes " 

" Great thanks " her mom said running towards the living room. 

Maria rolled her eyes. Her mom wanted her to go get flour to spend ten minutes alone with Valenti. It was a sick thought but she decided she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to go to the market. Not only was she paranoid to be out by herself, she felt awful about Liz leaving. This was her best friend that was leaving. She had already lost her other best friend a couple months ago. She didn't know how she would be able to handle losing another close friend. She got into her car and drove towards the market. She drove through the quiet streets of Roswell and muttered to herself. " Regular people don't go out at ten at night to get flour ". She pulled in front of the market and walked inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Maria! " called a familiar voice.

" Brody! " she said smiling to him. He was pushing a cart with his daughter, Sydney, on the seat. Maria managed to smile as Brody brought his cart closer to her.

" Hey there Sydney " said Maria.

" Hello " said Sydney shyly.

" How are you? " he asked. He always looked so happy to see her. It was like she was his sunshine or something.

" Getting through. How about you? "

" Things have been busy. Business has been busy. How are things going at the Crashdown? "

" Not so good " she said looking at the floor.

" What do you mean? "

" It's closed forever "

" You're joking, " said Brody. " I noticed nobody really in there the last couple days but I just assumed that business was slow "

" You haven't been? "

" Not since you left. Things have been busy " he said shyly " What's going to happen with your job? "

" I don't know Brody. Liz's parents are moving to Florida and taking her with them. So I'm losing my job and my best friend all in one disaster. I don't know what to do. Brody I'm so confused and torn " cried Maria. She hadn't expected to be ask dramatic as she was acting. But as the words came out of her mouth she started to really feel what she was saying.

" It's going to be all right Maria, " he said tapping her on the shoulder.

" I don't think so " she said sniffling. " I have to go through Senior year best friendless and jobless. I'm going to be such a loser. Even Michael won't have a job. God this just gets better and better "

Author's Note: I hope you guys like the pace of this story now. Quick note that there is a reason why I didn't elaborate on what kind of training that they had to go through when they were training. That will be shown in later chapters and I hope you like it. If you didn't catch it, they were in training for only three weeks. But since the Pod Squad are quick learners because of their genetic makeup that was plenty of time for their training, according to Thaman. As usual please leave me your feedback. J If you have any questions that were not answered in the story please feel free to email me.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five

" Who the hell is knocking at my door at 2:30 in the morning? " growled Michael. He swung open his door. " What? "

" MICHAEL! " screamed Maria. She dashed into his apartment.

" Maria? What are you doing here? " he asked rubbing his eyes. Why was she here so late? Didn't she know that he had to sleep?

" Michael they're gone " she said pacing the room.

" What? Who are you talking about? "

" Max and Liz. They're gone Michael "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Where could they have gone? " asked Isabel as Thaman drove the Corolla towards Michael's house. " Why didn't they tell any of us if they were leaving? "

" I do not think this has anything to do with us Princess, " said Thaman calmly.

" What do you mean? " she said looking at him. " Do you think they went back to the lab again? "

" No I do not think so " he answered. " I think they went to fulfill a part of their destiny "

" You're not saying they, " she said looking at his face.

Thaman looked at her and she laughed. This was just so unreal. " I can't believe this is actually happening " she said laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You wake me up at three in the morning to tell me Max and Liz have run off together? " complained Kyle as they all gathered at Michael's house. " Like we didn't expect that to happen "

" Kyle they went to get married " said Maria " That's a big step in any relationship "

" So they get married, " he said looking at her " We didn't know they would do it "

" Thaman do you know how long they've been missing? " asked Michael.

" At least an hour my Lord " answered Thaman.

" Then we have to go to Vegas, " said Serena

" What are her parents going to say when I tell them that Liz is going to Vegas to get married? " asked Maria. " It's not exactly something you can just tell parents "  
" You will not tell her parents where they have gone. The best thing you can do is go to Vegas and not tell anyone " said Thaman  
" Why? " asked Maria  
" Because they're supposed to get married " said Michael looking at Thaman. " Isn't it obvious? They have to get married or else "  
" How are we going to explain a random, last minute, late night trip to Vegas? " asked Maria.  
" We'll figure something out Maria " said Valenti. " Let's just all get in the car and start driving over there before they get married and you miss it " he didn't necessarily agree to this act of desperation on the part of Max and Liz. He thought that them getting married was an awful idea because they were both so young. But he also knew that they were different.  
" It's not like this is totally unpredictable " said Kyle as they all walked out of Michael's apartment. " We all know that they were married the same way in the other reality that Liz told us about "  
" Yeah how could we think they would do things different? " asked Isabel in agreement.  
" Because Liz never wanted to get married in Las Vegas. She had it all pictured out and this was not it " said Maria.  
" I don't think they had any other option. Looks like we're going to have another memorable time in Vegas " said Michael as he closed and locked his door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Driving in the night watching the stars as they seem to move along with us as we drive towards Vegas. This was such a crazy thought. To just drive in the middle of the night with someone you love, to get married. She looked at her watch, 5:30am. They had left Roswell 8 hours ago. Max came by at about 8. He was nervous as he climbed the ladder up to my balcony. Not because of what we were about to do, but what would happen once we returned. He knew he would probably be killed but he worried that they would take me anyway. I am not leaving Max or anyone to go to Florida. I'm going to do everything in my power to stay and be here for them. I was already married to Max in more ways than one. The only thing keeping us from calling each other husband and wife is that piece of paper. Yes we're young but we don't have much time now. Who knows when Khivar will actually be coming. They had a little more than a decade together in the last reality. I know we wouldn't have that but I wasn't going to waste what time we would have together. Yes Vegas is not my dream wedding location but my parents would never allow a real wedding now. Besides, Max and I are now of legal age and this is what we want to do. This is what we need to do. The term girlfriend is just too temporary for me. Being called his wife is much more permanent. I can't be something temporary to him. I laugh to myself quietly thinking about how I thought I would never have this day but I will soon. I just have to wait a little longer until we get there. Max refuses to really speed it up. He doesn't want to take a chance that we get pulled over or get into an accident.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at her while she's staring at the sky. She's so beautiful in the night light. I'm trying really hard to just look at the road but I can't help it. She's here with me and she's happy. She doesn't have any doubts about this. I don't have any doubts about this. I went to her room tonight to calm her down. Ever since she found out that she was moving I've been coming to her to calm her down. Just to hold her until she went to sleep. At night I know she's more liable to think about it. So tonight like the past five nights I've gone to her window. But something about tonight made me nervous. It kills me that I told her that I would never get married in Vegas and now here we are driving there to get married. We both agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone that we were going. I didn't run the risk that anyone would talk us out of it. It's been hard to avoid being alone with Michael because he would have probably guessed what we were going to do. To me this is only natural. To be on our way to get married. To me we're already married. There is nothing that will stop me from taking care of her. But for Liz's sake I want her to be respectable and not some girl that won't get married because it's not necessary. Liz deserved better than I could ever give her but I wasn't about to let her go. Getting married was a way to have Liz forever and I want that. Even though her parents will probably murder me when we get back to Roswell, this drive to Vegas with her with worth it for me.  
Max grabbed Liz's hand and put their hands on his knee. A contented expression on his face. Liz closes her eyes as she inhales the cold desert air.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bright lights of Vegas were nothing compared to the smile on Liz's face. This was a city that both of them didn't particularly like. It was just the only place they could get away and get married fast. It was late again. They had been driving all day. Taking turns when the other was getting too tired. They were scared to stop and rest because they didn't want anyone to catch up to them. While Max slept Liz took advantage and sped down the highway. She knew that Max wouldn't like it but they were in a hurry. The sooner they got to Vegas the sooner they would get married.   
She was exhausted but she was excited. Max drove towards the Elvis Chapel. He looked at her expression when they came towards it. He watched her face light up on sight of it. He sighed to himself. He was scared she would change her mind about being married in such a corny place.  
When they got out of the car Liz grabbed Max's arm.  
" What is it? " he asked gently. She was hesitating.  
" I don't want to get married like this " she said looking up at the Elvis sign above them.  
" All right " said Max as he turned towards the car again.  
" No Max " she said grabbing his arm again. " I want a wedding dress on when I walk down the aisle. Can we stop by a shop and rent one? "  
He looked at her and smiled. " Of course. I wasn't going to marry you otherwise " He reached for her hand and started towards the entrance. They stopped short in their steps when they noticed the sight in front of them.  
" Hey guys " they both said nervously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael, Maria, Isabel, Serena, Kyle, and Thaman were standing there in front of the entrance looking at them with unreadable expressions on their faces. Max squeezed Liz's hand as Michael and Maria stepped up to them.  
" Maxwell what were you thinking? " asked Michael, he looked tired.  
" You were going to get married without me being your bridesmaid? " said Maria " To think I wasted precious years on a best friend that wouldn't put me in her wedding " she said hugging Liz. They were both jumping up and down.  
Michael rolled his eyes as he looked at Max. " We had to drive double time to catch up with you. This one here " he said pointing at Maria " Had us up with her yapping "  
Isabel walked up to Liz. Liz couldn't help but feel scared that Isabel would probably slap her or something. Liz was scared Isabel would hate her. They had always been in confrontation because of Max. Lately that hadn't been a problem but this was different. Isabel would be directly related to Liz. But Isabel did something that she had never done before, she hugged Liz Parker. Liz's eyes were wide open with surprise. Was Isabel actually hugging her? She looked at Isabel and smiled. "Congratulations " said Isabel, it looked like she was going to cry.  
" Come on now guys " said Serena " We have a wedding to plan and we don't have much time to do it "  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
" So why didn't Valenti come? " asked Max as the guys were all trying on Tuxedos. Thaman stood there watching them. He refused to be part of the wedding even though he would help.  
" Someone had to stay behind " said Michael. " We decided it would have been better that he played the innocent father for once "  
" Instead of part of some government alien conspiracy " said Kyle trying to tie his bow tie.  
" Isabel figured it would look better as a group run away " said Michael. " God I can't believe we're going to be wearing these things in public "  
" You look pretty Space Boy " said Kyle.  
" Don't start with me Valenti "  
As Michael and Kyle got into yet another fight Max walked over to Thaman.  
" Yes my King? "  
" How are Liz's parents doing? "  
" They are worried my Lord. I think they suspect what you are both up to " he said  
" Thaman, I hope you're not disappointed "  
" Why would I be disappointed my Lord? "  
" Because I know this is no behavior of a King "  
" You do what you have to do my King " said Thaman smiling at him.  
" This does not bother you in any way? "  
" My Lord, you do not need my approval for anything "  
" I know Thaman. I just need to know if you think this, this is a good idea "  
" Does it feel right my King? "  
" Yes it does, " said Max. He felt more sure about it as he said it.  
" Then you have my support " he answered. " And now we have a new Queen. I am just sorry I cannot give her a proper coronation "  
" You don't need to worry about that Thaman, " said Max. " We don't need something like that "

~~~~~~~~~~~

" Can I trust you with the decorations? " asked Liz. Maria was too busy with Serena to try and find a dress. Isabel was the only one already dressed and ready.

Isabel was ecstatic when she asked her. " You want me to decorate your wedding? "

" Yes "

Isabel smiled at her and gave her a hug. " I won't disappoint you Liz " she said running out of the store. She didn't notice someone trying to come in the store at the same time and slammed right into them.

" Oh my goodness I'm so sorry " she said looking up. The sight nearly stunned her.

" Forgive me Princess " said Thaman " I was just…" he said looking at her dress.

She was wearing a red Chinese silk dress. Not exactly a traditional Bridesmaids dress. It was sleeveless and had a plunging neckline. It had a slit on the side going up to her lower thigh. She laughed shyly. He had this puzzled expression on his face. It was like he didn't know what she was wearing. What if he didn't like it? 

" What's wrong? You don't like the dress? " she asked nervously.

" You are always beautiful my Lady. No matter what you wear and you know what to always wear " he said offering his arm. " Where are you headed? "

" Thank you Thaman " she said breathlessly. The thought that he thought she was beautiful made her feel exhilarated. " I have to hurry and decorate the Chapel for Liz " she said putting her arm around his. She really felt like a princess walking with him like that down the strip. She forgot her rush and enjoyed their walk. This was what she wanted. She looked Thaman over discreetly. He as wearing a black Tuxedo with a bow tie. His hair was neatly slicked back. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

" How would you like to decorate the Chapel my Lady? "

" I know Liz likes white roses, they're her favorite. But I think Orchids would be elegant too "

" We can always mix them up. We must get her a bouquet as well "

" I don't think we have time to get everything "

" We need not worry Princess, " he said looking at her. " I am sure you will manage everything. Leave the other things to me "


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six

" God Liz! " said Maria looking at her best friend admiringly. " You look so beautiful " Then she looked around. " If this place wasn't so significant I would say let's get out of this dump "

" It's the only place I would want to get married Maria. Everything's working out perfectly " Everyone was staring at them as they made their way down towards the Chapel. Liz in a wedding dress and Maria in a blue Chinese dress with chopsticks in her hair. Isabel had done all their hair before she left. Liz's hair was in a bun hidden under her veil. They were both power walking. Serena had already run ahead to tell Max they were on their way. Then Liz started laughing hysterically.

" Liz why are you laughing? " asked Maria

" Because " Liz choked " Would you ever have pictured me getting married like this? A couple months ago would you have even thought I would be getting married to Max now? This is so unreal Maria "

" Run more, laugh later babe " said Maria laughing with her. They both busted through the entrance.

" Liz! " cried Isabel walking over to her. " You look beautiful " she said trying to be calm. She had her bossy look in her eyes.

" Isabel " said Liz when she was in ear shot. " I promise I'll make him happy. I won't take him away from you " she said hugging her soon to be sister.

" I know you will " said Isabel handing Liz her bouquet. Serena was taking pictures with her camera.

Liz looked at it in amazement. It looked like ten dozen roses with white orchids trailing down. " Oh Isabel "

" The music as started " said Kyle

" You look nice Space Boy " said Maria grabbing Michael.

" So do you " he said rushing her towards the door.

" Liz behind here so he doesn't see you yet " said Serena waving her over.

Liz obeyed and then looked at the floor sadly. A sudden sad though crept into her mind.

" What's wrong? " asked Serena. 

" I wish my dad could walk me down the aisle " said Liz and then she jerked her head up. " But he's why I'm doing this in the first place " 

" But he'll be able to see it Liz "

" How? "

" There's a video camera out there. Isabel said it would be great to show your parents "

" We're all dead once we get back home " she said waiting for Serena to open the door for her when the music started up again. Serena swung the doors open and Liz stepped into the chapel.

She was eternally indebted to Isabel. There were white drapes covering the tacky Elvis Chapel. White and peach roses, orchids and daisies covered the room. There was a white carpet laid out with peach rose petals scattered on it. Then there was Max at the end of the aisle waiting for her. Beside him was the Elvis Minister. She wanted to laugh at the sight but Max's eyes took her to a different place. She was lost in his glance.

If I didn't love her already I would fall right now, he thought. He could feel his knees grow weak at the sight of her. She looked exactly like the vision he had. She was wearing a sleeveless, low square necked, long flowing wedding dress. The only thing different was her hair. This beautiful angel was walking towards him and all he could do was look at her with his mouth open. He didn't even notice the snaps of the camera focused on him. In a matter of moments they would be vowing to love each other forever. They would be bonded forever. They would be together forever.

" Ladies and Gents. We here today… "

Isabel looked at Thaman. He was standing off to the side in the background. He was watching everyone and kept turning to look at everything going on. She couldn't believe how beautiful he was. Not only was he physically beautiful, he was beautiful on the inside too. It was funny how Nascedo always looked old but Thaman still looked like he was in his prime. Through everything he was the consistent rock for them. He was someone they could count on no matter what. Even though he was hard on them, especially during the training, she knew he was doing it for their benefit. So she had to suck up the hard work and the hard workouts. It was hard for her to not show her emotions to him. She knew that he could see how she felt through her eyes, he could always read her. She was trying to be strong. She was trying really hard not to push him into doing anything about them. He caught her looking at him. She smiled with her lips at him. He gave her a bow and continued his watching.

" Gotta love one another until the end… "

Maria looked at Michael. Would she ever see the day when he would ask her to marry him? Would she even marry him if he asked her? She wasn't ready for marriage. But she wasn't ready to lose Michael. He was something that she needed but she didn't know if she would marry him. Not because she didn't love him, but because he would probably get around to asking her at the most retarded time to ask. This was Space Boy, he always pushed things at the wrong moment. But he wasn't the type to get married. If she dared mention it to him or hint it to him he'd probably freak and disappear from her life completely. She smirked to herself. How was she ever going to get Michael?

Serena tried not to cry. Why did she have to get so emotional right now? This was just too much. She didn't know Max and Liz long, but she knew how much they meant to each other. Marriage was so beyond her reach, she envied what they had. They knew who they wanted. There were no doubts in their minds. She was still torn between herself and even getting close to Kyle right now. She tried to focus on the main point here though. This was such a significant moment. An alien and a human are getting married in front of her eyes. An alien king, no less, has found his princess on Earth. That wasn't something you saw everyday.

" So give the rings to each other "

Max looked at Liz in total bliss. He had two simple rings with the same engraving in them as Romeo and Juliet. He remembered how much Liz loved the story and had written the inscription himself. They were simple rings and he thought that Liz wouldn't like them. But her face lit up when she read what they had on the inside.

Thaman looked at Isabel. How absolutely stunning she looked with the light on her like that. She was too good for him. A princess in love with her bodyguard, how ridiculous did that sound? To love her was easy. To have her was impossible. How he wished she meant what she said about loving him. Just the idea made him feel invincible. All the doubts he had disappeared when he caught her looking at him. Her face spoke everything to him and he could feel his heart sigh. When everything was all over and they had beaten their enemies what would happen? Would she wait for me that long? Or would she have found her true love at that point? I must me ready for anything. Thaman shook his head and continued in watch.

Michael looked at Maria. She just had to wear something to make him crazy. This whole wedding was way too much for him. So many emotions. He could see the tears coming to Maria's eyes as she watched Liz making her vows to Max. The last thing he had ever thought about was marriage. To belong whole heartedly to someone was just scary to him. He was happy for Max and Liz because he knew what they had gone through for each other. They should be married, they act it already. But he knew that Maria wanted to get married. He could see it in her eyes as she watched the whole thing happening. He wanted to make Maria happy no matter what because she meant more to him than he meant to himself and that was something. If she wanted to get married, he owed it to her.

Kyle tried not to look at Serena. They weren't even a couple so he couldn't be caught giving her googly eyes. He turned towards Max making his vows to Liz in front of his bad impersonator of Elvis. A strange wedding to say the least. He never thought that he would be happy to see Liz get married to Max. The thought was just too unreal. But it was happening now and he didn't mind. Max and Liz were soul mates and he understood that. He looked at Serena, who now had tears in her eyes. Yes this was a historical moment for more reasons than one. Little does this funky Elvis minister know that he was marrying an alien and a human. Wouldn't he just fall over if he knew?

" Now by the power given to me by the state of Nevada. I pronounce you two lovers hitched! " said Elvis. He looked at Max. " Now kiss your lady "

Everyone laughed as Max nervously brought her veil over her head. Liz was in absolute heaven. She was now Elizabeth Evans. She held her breath as she saw his lips coming towards her.

"Wohw! " they all yelled as Michael and Kyle whistled. All the girls were crying as they clapped loudly.

Max brought back his lips and studied Liz's face. Her eyes were still closed for a moment. This was his wife now and nothing could change that. Their stupid destiny couldn't deny this now. She pressed her lips together, still savoring their first kiss as man and wife. They both looked at their friends shyly. They were now legally bound to each other, not just physically and emotionally, but legally. The feelings of relief that engulfed them as they saw the happy, smiling faces of their friends.

" Go on run " they cried. " Run down the aisle "

Max grabbed Liz's hand and ran as they smiled at one another. Thaman waved his hand and rice flew from it, showering them with rice. Everyone ran after them. Thaman grabbed the video camera and followed them. Serena was flashing the camera.

" Before we go any farther " said Maria " You have to throw your bouquet "

" Yeah throw the bouquet Liz " said Serena.

" Time for a good cat fight " said Michael looking at Isabel and Maria.

" All right " said Liz. She turned from them and threw her bouquet behind her shoulder. She heard struggling as she turned around.

" Got it! " screamed Isabel as she held up the bouquet.

Maria had a disappointed look on her face but tried to smile.

Serena didn't even make an attempt to grab it.

" You go Iz " said Max walking up to his sister and gave her a hug. " Thanks Iz for everything "

Isabel just smiled back at her brother with tears in her eyes. There would be no more late talks about aliens or walking into his room when she needed to talk to someone. He would be with Liz.

" Take care of her Max " she said.

Max smiled warmly at his sister. " I will "

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ok now " said Michael.

" Yeah " said Kyle. " Gotta leave the honeymooners alone for the rest of the night " he said looking at his watch. "Well what's left of the night anyway " They had spent the whole night dancing and laughing as they had in their first trip together in Vegas. Back when times were good and Alex was with them. None of them had bothered to change their clothes and Max wanted Liz in her wedding dress until they got to their room.

" Good night Honey " said Maria giving her a hug.

" Good night Liz " said Isabel giving her a hug too.

" Thank you Isabel " said Liz in her ear. " For everything "

" Just take care of him Liz " she said looking at her sister.

" Night Maxwell. You undeserving dog " said Michael hitting Max on the back.

" Go get em Maxy " said Kyle elbowing him.

" Kyle " said Serena

" Thank you Serena for taking care of the whole financial part of this " said Liz

" It's no trouble Liz "

They both watched as their friends went into their separate rooms. When they were out of sight Max looked down at his bride. She looked up at him nervously. Before she knew it, he had scooped her in his arms and was opening their room. She yelped in surprise and he kissed her. He opened their room and kicked the door open wider.

" Are you scared? " he asked searching her face.

Liz smiled to herself. This wasn't the first time they had done this but he still asked her. His face looked serious and concerned. " I know I should be " she said almost giggling as she caressed his face. She lightly ran her lips over his. " But I'm just going to put myself in your hands " 

With that Max kicked the door shut.

Author's Note: I hope you dreamers out there enjoyed this chapter. Even though I am tempted to just write about Thaman and Isabel, I had to focus on Max and Liz getting married. Like everything else I have my reasons for having them get married. I wonder if you think it realistic that Jeff and Nancy are indeed closing the Crashdown. I know that was a stretch but considering the amount of crime going on in that café, wouldn't it be realistic for it to lose customers? Also if they were going to move, I think Florida is the most accurate destination because Liz's aunt does live there. This is not the end of my story so please stay with me as I try to finish Roswell in my imagination. J Oh and in case any of you are wondering why, exactly is the reason why Thaman loves/loved Vilandra, you will find out in the next chapter. Just something to prepare you.

Leave your feedback please and feel free to email me with any questions.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

Isabel was looking over the city. She had walked over to the Stratosphere. Now she was on top looking out over Vegas. The view was nothing short of incredible. There were no lights like this in Roswell. The lights here were so bright and there were so many of them illuminating the city like a big cash machine. She blocked the screaming and excitement around her. She couldn't sleep. She was tired but she couldn't sleep now. She couldn't help but feel lonely. Max was officially gone. He would never be as close to her now. Michael couldn't give her the attention that she needed and neither could Max. She would have Thaman after the coming war. But she was worried. Would Thaman be happy with me? There was so little I could give him, she thought. When they were decorating the chapel earlier, she was huffing and puffing about everything being awful. But he remained calm and took care of everything. His alien powers really came through for them. What was it about me that he loved so much? What is wrong with me? Why are you getting all teary eyed feeling sorry for yourself? She felt chill go up her spine and she knew he was standing behind her. She tried to wipe her tears away.

" Please my Lady " he said just behind her. " Do not walk around alone "

" I'm sorry " she said looking down. " I just needed to be alone "

" Then I will leave you " he said bowing.

" No Thaman " she said grabbing his arm. " I would like it if you stayed with me " she looked at him sadly.

He had to stop himself from wiping the tears from her face. He had to stop himself from telling her that he wanted to hold her. " If you wish " he said standing beside her putting his hands on the railing in front of them. " Why are you sad my Lady? "

She sighed first and after a couple more she finally spoke. " I'm lonely I guess " she said looking out at the city again. " Max doesn't really need my company now. Michael has Maria " she was trying not to look at him " I have you but then I don't have you " when he looked at her she quickly added " I'm not complaining Thaman. I'm not implying anything. I'm just telling you how I feel "

" I understand what you are saying Princess " he said " You need companionship. You need someone to hold you and take you anywhere you want to go. I know that. You will find him "

" I want you " she said softly. " I've already found you "

Thaman looked down.

" I want you to know I'll wait for you. It's just that sometimes it's hard. Especially at moments like this " she closed her eyes. She didn't notice how Thaman squeezed the railing. He was fighting within himself and she didn't see it.

" Forgive me "

" For what? " she asked

" This wouldn't be happening to you if I had never showed you that vision. Forgive me for not being more discreet "

" Don't apologize " said Isabel. " If it wasn't for your vision I don't know how I would feel right now. Why do you keep apologizing for that? "

He looked at her in response.

" Don't apologize to me about that. You're always apologizing "

" Princ…"

" Don't try to explain to me. I already know what you're going to say. Don't you realize how happy you've made me since you came along? How much of a happier person I've become? "

He sighed again and looked ahead.

" I'm just really confused "

" What is the cause of your confusion my lady? "

" I don't know why you love me "

He looked at her in surprise. She didn't know why?

" I know I wasn't a good person on our planet "

" The only fault of yours was that you never showed anyone your real self "

" And you saw the real me " said Isabel in disbelief.

He nodded. " I was probably one of the few who could see through your disguise. To everyone else you were cold and distant. You never wanted to let anyone in "

" What was I hiding? " she asked. " You can say it. I want to know "

" That you were really scared and unsure of yourself. You had loyalty to your family and friends. You did not like new people because you were scared to show how vulnerable you really are. All you wanted was for someone to love you. And as I have mentioned before, you were just misguided. I know your heart was in the right place "

" How long were you my bodyguard? "

" I was not your bodyguard my whole life if that is what you mean "

" Were you a soldier? "

" I was, but not an Antarian one "

" What do you mean? "

" I am Antarian but I was not part its government at first. I served under Khivar's father "

" You…? " she asked in disbelief. The thought of Thaman on the other side was unbelievable. This was just too scary. She couldn't finish her sentence. So she just listened to his story.

" I was sent to kill you and your brother. I was, in human years, 21 at the time. I, along with a group of 50 were sent for the mission. Khivar was the leader. We entered the palace but lost most of our men. Khivar wanted to personally kill your brother so I ascended to your room. I climbed to your window and jumped in quietly. But you were not alone. Two other men had already come in and you were fighting them, protecting your chambermaid. You were only 16 at the time. Then one came up behind you and grabbed your arms, facing your hands towards you. They slammed you against your bed and were about to rape you " he said with his face frowning.

" They were going to rape me? " asked Isabel in disgust. Men were not different in any race.

" Yes, but I killed them before they could harm you "

" You killed your own men? Why? "

" Because I could not let them do that to you " he said looking into her eyes " I stood there looking at you thinking I would kill anyone that would hurt you "

" Why would you feel that way about me? "

" Because from the moment I saw you, I fell in love with you " he was looking deeply into her eyes. She couldn't help but start crying at the conflict that was in his eyes. She had caused that in him. " I saw you and I could not allow myself do it. You looked at me and yet you did not scream for help. 'If you wish to kill me than do it,' you said. 'Just please do not hurt my family.' I looked into your face. You were scared but you were not scared for yourself. You were scared that something bad would happen to your brother. I looked at for you for a second and jumped back out your window. When I got your brother's room, a battle had already begun. There were two other guards there and Nathan was one of them. The other one was Ishtar. I helped them beat back Khivar and his men but they got away. I was left there waiting for my death. I had betrayed my leader. I am Antarian, but was raised to kill those of my race. I surrendered and waited in my cell for the execution. But you, Your Highness, you saved me. You told your father of what I had done and your brother agreed. So instead I was made a bodyguard. My assignment from then on was to protect you, your brother, Ava, and Rath " he sighed as he looked back out at the lights. " That is my story. That is why I love you "

Isabel looked at him with tears coming from her eyes. So many things were inside of him that he kept to himself. She didn't remember any of this but he did. Everything he's done and is doing is because of her. How much it must have hurt him to know that she didn't know anything about him now. She knew this was killing him too, she knew it. Thaman wouldn't look at her. He seemed embarrassed for telling her his story. She stood behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and pressed her cheek against his back between his shoulders. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the closeness she felt. Just breathing in the scent of him like this was enough. He didn't have to hold her. She just wanted him close.

Thaman stood there without moving. He didn't want to move. She was so close to him but he couldn't hold her. He had to fight every impulse to turn around and grab hold of her. He stood there looking straight ahead of him and held the railing. He knew she had done this because she didn't want to push him to hold her. But that she just needed to touch him and be close to him. This did not prevent him from nearly breaking the railing in two though.

" I love you Thaman, " she said closing her eyes.

Thaman sighed as he looked out into the city lights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You did what?! " screamed Philip and Jeff at the same time. They both looked at their wives.

" Max what were you thinking? " asked Diane looking at her son. She was glad she was already sitting in the chair. She would have fainted if she weren't already down. They were all at the closed Crashdown. As they both waited for their children to come home, they all remembered the last time they were sitting like this. Max and Liz had run off together during the night but came back the next morning, hand in hand. 

" Liz I can't believe you would do this to your father and me " cried her mother in tears. " You're too young to be married "

" We did this because you were going to separate us, " said Liz standing up to her mother.

" Don't you think this was just rash for you guys? " asked Jeff.

" I think you have some explaining to do son, " said Philip.

" You guys have no idea what you're getting yourselves into, " said Nancy standing up and grabbing Liz. " Just because we said we were moving to Florida does not mean you can run off with some boy and get married "

" Mom " said Liz " Max and I … " are soul mates she wanted to shout at them. But how could they understand that? They would only hear the ramblings of a teenage girl. 

" You're what? " asked Jeff

" Liz and I love each other, " said Max finally speaking up. " We did think this through. We couldn't be separated so we did this "

" You couldn't wait until you both were ready to get married? " asked Nancy " You couldn't wait until you were both old enough to weigh the responsibility that comes with being married? "

" Mom! " said Liz " What Max and I have are special "

" Special? " asked Diane " What do you mean by special? "

" So what are you planning on doing with yourselves? " asked Philip. " Liz, you don't have a job anymore. Max, I doubt you'll be able to support Liz and yourself working at the UFO Center "

" It doesn't matter, " said Liz looking at Max " As long as Max and I are together I'm happy "

" You say that now " said Nancy " You don't know what it's like to be hungry and have no money and have no place to live "

" Honey " said Jeff rubbing Nancy's arm. " You have to calm down "

Nancy looked at her husband and was too choked up for words. There was nothing she could say. Her daughter had just ruined her life to marry this boy.

" Mr. and Mrs. Parker " said Max " I love your daughter and there is no way that I will let anything happen to her. This was a hard decision for the both of us but we had to prove to you that we need each other right now. My love for your daughter is real. It's not some passing phase. Believe me, we've tried to separate and live without each other. This whole past year we've done that, but it didn't work. I have to be with your daughter or else… " he looked at Liz and saw the tears in her eyes. " Or else, I won't make it "

" We still have to go to Florida, " said Jeff sighing. " But considering the circumstances, I think Liz should stay. Stay with her husband "

Nancy looked at her husband in disbelief. She looked at Liz and saw how happy her little girl was. She couldn't be happy about this. Her daughter had her whole life ahead of her and she ruins her life by getting married at 18. Now she had to leave her daughter behind with this boy, her husband. What kind of husband could he be to her? He had no idea what they're doing, let alone her. She just rested her face in her hands. 

Max's parents really had nothing to say. It would be harder if Isabel were the one bringing a boy home and saying she was married. Now it seemed like they were the bad parents. Diane liked Liz, ever since Liz came into Max's life she had something to talk about with him. She was the only girl Max ever seemed excited about. Diane watched the way Liz looked at Max. There was no doubting her feelings for him. He returned her feelings and it was beautiful. She just wished that this were under better circumstances.

" So have you guys found a buyer for the Crashdown? " asked Philip trying to lighten the mood.

" Yeah we found a buyer " said Jeff

" Local person? "

" Not really "

" When are you moving out? " asked Diane.

" Tomorrow " said Jeff " The new owner is going to have a look at it "

" They bought the upstairs as well? " asked Philip

" Yeah, everything "

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a lot of hesitation and strain, Liz's parents had allowed Max and Liz sleep in her room. Since it would be the last time she would have her room. Liz led her husband to the room they had both shared so many memories together. She took his hands in hers and led him in. Everything was still there, left unpacked. Her parents had assured her that the new owner wouldn't mind if she took longer to pack her things, since she wasn't leaving. Liz looked around her room for a few moments. This was the room where so many things had happened. She looked at her balcony and smiled at Max. That was a landmark in their relationship. Max smiled at her remembering the same things.

" I'm sorry, " he said looking down at her.

" For what? " she said softly.

" For making you lose this, " he said looking all around. " And now you'll have to live in some dingy apartment with no money "

Liz smiled at him and took his hands again. " It doesn't matter Max, " she said. " All I need is you and I'll be happy "

Max looked at her unconvinced. She would miss this room and the balcony. He would miss climbing up the ladder and seeing her sitting on her chair. " I wish I could give this to you " he said pointing around the room.

" I'll miss it here, " she said sighing. " But we're going to make new memories in our own home " she raised his hands to her lips and kissed them gently. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

The next morning all the kids came to help the Parkers' pack up the last of their stuff into the truck. Valenti had ordered that since they had been a part of this scheme, they should apologize with this gesture. So they all came to the Crashdown at 6 the next morning to help. Everyone was still aching from their trip back but they all came to say good bye to Liz's parents and help out.

" I can't believe you're really leaving Mr. Parker, " said Maria as Jeff closed the truck up.

" It is unbelievable. I never thought I would leave this place " he said taking a look at the Crashdown again. He looked down at Maria. " Take care of her Maria " he said tilting his head towards Liz. 

Maria smiled at him. " Of course Mr. Parker. I won't let him do anything to her " she said " But you don't have to worry Mr. Parker, Max will never hurt Liz. I know from experience that he would do anything for her "

They both looked at Max and Liz. Max was stroking Liz's hair and saying something to her, making her laugh softly. They both sighed watching them. Maria looked over at Michael, Isabel and Kyle. Michael and Kyle were about to get at it again just as Isabel whacked the both of them on the back.

" Ok I think we'll be heading out now, " said Jeff.

Liz's smiled faded as she looked at her parents. She walked over to her parents and gave them a hug. She closed her eyes to try and hide the tears. " I love you both and I'm going to miss you so much "

" If anything happens you can always come to Florida, " said her mother looking at Max.

" You take care honey "

" Yeah dad " she said smiling weakly.

" You're coming for Christmas right? " asked Jeff trying to lighten the mood.

" Of course dad " she said looking at Max. Max smiled at her reassuringly.

" That's too long, " said Nancy hugging Liz again. " My baby girl "

" Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Parker " said Max 

" You take care of her Max, " said Jeff shaking his hand.

" I will, " said Max

" Maria " said Nancy looking at Maria.

" Mrs. Parker " said Maria hugging her.

" Make sure nothing happens to her, " said Nancy

" I won't "

" You guys are great for helping us here. Thank you really " said Jeff looking at the rest of them.

" You're welcome " they responded.

" Shouldn't the new owner be coming now? " asked Kyle looking around.

" Where is this guy? " asked Michael impatiently.

" Oh look, " said Jeff " Here he comes now "

Everyone almost didn't want to look. They all looked at each other and grimaced. One by one they all turned around to look at the new owner of the Crashdown.

" Brody? " said Maria walking forward.

Liz looked at Michael's reaction. She knew he wouldn't like it. Michael had a frown on his face.

" Brody, you bought the Crashdown? " asked Max.

Brody only grinned as he walked towards them. He looked at Jeff and shook his hand.

" Everything is ready for you Brody, " said Jeff Parker handing Brody a key to it. " I hope you enjoy your time here as I have "

" I'm sure I will Mr. Parker, " said Brody taking the key from him.

Maria couldn't find any words to say to him. She was just in shock.

" So why'd you decide to buy the place? " asked Michael.

" I think of it as an extension to the UFO Center " said Brody " People can enjoy a good meal and then enjoy the Center more " he looked at Liz. " You can live here in the Crashdown if you can take care of the paper work that goes into this. I don't know much about owning a restaurant " he looked at Maria and Michael " And the two of you can have your old jobs back if you want them " he looked at Max " But I still need you to help me with the Center "

" Well guys " said Jeff as he put his hands on his side. " I think my wife and I will be heading out now "

" We'll see you during Christmas honey " said Nancy as she kissed Liz's cheek. " If anything goes wrong you can come to Florida "

" Christmas mom " said Liz hugging her one last time.

" Take care Lizzie, " said Jeff as he hugged her and went inside the car. He almost didn't want to look at her cause he didn't want to break down in front of the other kids.

Both her parents got into the truck and waved one last good bye before driving off. Liz stood there trying not to cry so much. Max stood behind her and put his arms around her.

Liz leaned back into Max. " I'm glad they're leaving Max "

" I know Liz "

" They're going to be safe now, " she said. " This would have been a lot harder to do if they were still here. But I'm going to miss them so much "

" We have Christmas " said Max squeezing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Brody I don't know what to say " said Maria as she walked him to his car after he had been given a thorough tour of the restaurant. " And I always have something to say, " she said giddy.

Brody laughed as he walked nervously next to her.

" Why did you do it? "

" I guess I couldn't live without a Galaxy Sub with extra Pepper Jack, " he said smiling. He stopped when he got to his car and opened the door with his key. " You have a job now and you get to keep your best friend "

" Brody, I… "

" As long as you keep bringing me those Galaxy Subs you will always be taken care of "

" That's sweet of you Brody, " said Maria as he got into his car. " Brody? "

" Yeah? "

" Thank you " she said leaning in the window. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. " You're more generous than anyone I've never met "

" So I expect everyone to be here 9 am on Monday morning. I have a lot of things I would like to change in there "

" Sure " said Maria saluting him. " I'll gather the troops for you Monday morning "

He smiled at her one last time before driving off.

" That man is just too good for words " she said watching his car drive off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Are you all right my Lord? " asked Thaman

" I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? " answered Michael.

" It maybe wise to keep an eye out for Brody "

" Why? "

" He may be interested in something you already have " said Thaman tilting his head towards Maria.

" I don't have to worry about anything, " said Michael " There is nothing about Brody that Maria is into "

Thaman looked down.

" What? Why? "

" Then why have you been standing here by yourself staring at them like a jealous boyfriend? " observed Thaman.

" Thaman I'm not jealous, " said Michael as he joined everyone else in the Crashdown.

Thaman stood there a minute and smiled to himself. He waited until Maria had safely joined the rest of the group before he went inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I hate school "

" Well don't worry Space Boy, " said Maria as they walked the halls together. " One more year and you won't have to deal with it anymore "

" I don't see the reason, " he said huffing.

" Well start thinking about your future Guerin because you're not leaving Earth "

Michael looked at her. She was right. He couldn't go anywhere. " Doesn't mean I have to like it "

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What's up Valenti? " asked Tommy as he put his arm around Kyle.

" What is it Tommy? " asked Kyle trying to look for anyone of the group.

" News has it that you got a new chick "

" New chick? "

" Yeah that new girl in town. What's her name? "

" What do you want her name for? "

" Come on Kyle, " said Tommy " Friends hook up their friends "

" No way " he said pushing Tommy's hand off his shoulder. " She wouldn't be interested "

" Come on Kyle, you could as least share something "

" I gotta go now, " said Kyle speeding up. " I'll talk to you later " he said as he turned the corner sharply and almost crashed into the person walking the opposite way. He looked up and put a confused expression on his face. " Isabel? "

" Hey what'd up? " she said in a funny voice.

" Isabel what are you doing here? "

" What do you mean? I go here "

Isabel never talked like this. " You go here? What class do you have next? "

He watched her eyes roam around behind him. " Health "

" Health? " asked Kyle

" Look here, get out of my way. I is busy " she said pushing him aside.

Kyle watched her walk away. This was so wrong on so many levels, he thought. He had to find someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Thaman I can't do this, " said Isabel looking at the Las Crusas campus.

" What are you afraid of my Lady? " 

She sighed aloud before she answered. " Being alone " she answered

" You are never alone, " said Thaman. " I am here "

" I know " she breathed. " That's how I'm going to get my strength. Just tell me you'll always be there "

" I promise you. I will always be here "

" Give me a sign occasionally to remind me "

" I will "

" I can do this, " said Isabel breathing again. " I'm the Ice princess, Social Queen " she straightened herself up and walked through the classroom door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I'm telling you, " said Michael as he went through his locker. " Algebra II will never come in handy "

" I'm not one to defend math, " said Maria. " But you have to stick with it or else you won't graduate "

" Hey guys " said Kyle walking up behind them.

" Hey " said Maria.

Michael just looked at him and continued going through his locker.

" What's up Kyle? " asked Maria

" Ok so why didn't anybody tell me Isabel was back in school, " said Kyle holding up his hands. " It would be good if we kept our lines of communication going "

" What are you talking about? " asked Michael squinting at him.

" I'm talking about Isabel being here and in school "

" Isabel's in Las Crusas with Thaman, " said Maria.

" So where's the dream couple? " asked Kyle.

" Haven't seen them all day " said Maria.

" Have you checked the Eraser Room? " asked Michael closing his locker.

" Look, " said Kyle pointing down the hall.

Max and Liz were walking hand in hand looking like two light bulbs.

" What's going on guys? " asked Max.

" Isabel's here " said Michael.

" No she's in Las Crusas with Thaman " answered Max looking at Michael.

" That's what I said, " said Michael looking at Kyle.

" I know she's supposed to be in Las Crusas " said Kyle impatiently.

Max turned towards Kyle. " What's going on? "

" I was walking down the hall and bumped into her "

" Didn't you ask her what she was doing here? " asked Max

" I did and she looked at me like I was crazy for asking. She told me that she went here "

" Thaman would have let me know if she was back " said Max.

" But there was something about her that was off " said Kyle.

" What do you mean by off? " asked Liz.

" She was talking like I've never heard her talk before. Like, what'd up and I is busy " he said looking at all of them. " Since when does Isabel talk like that? "

" Isabel doesn't talk like that, " said Max.

" Lonnie " said Maria.

" She has the guts to come back here? " asked Michael.

" Lonnie and Rath must be back, " said Maria.

" Just stay calm, " said Max " They must be up to something and we can't give off that we have a clue. If you see someone that looks like Isabel and even Michael " said Max and everyone looked at Michael.

" What? You don't think it's me? " he asked

" This is my Space Boy " said Maria " Besides, Rath has a thing for Liz "

" He what? " asked Max looking at Liz.

" Hm, yeah Max maybe before but I doubt he still does, " said Liz

" How do you know he likes Liz? " Max asked Maria

" He kissed her "

" He kissed you? " asked Max looking at Liz, holding her defensively. If he had known that he would have given Rath second thoughts about doing it. Then he remembered that at the time he was avoiding Liz like the plague. He clenched his fist in anger at the thought of that whole time period.

" That was when they first came here and I thought he was Michael in disguise "

" You thought it was me? " asked Michael

" I didn't know you had a dupe, " said Liz defensively. " At the time anyway "

" Ok guys " said Kyle putting his hands in front of them. " We're going to be late to class "

~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel sat in the back row of the classroom in the corner. The Professor had turned the lights off and was giving his lecture with a projector. She sat there bored out of her mind. This class was going to be so boring. She was glad that she had her powers to help her through or else she wouldn't make it. She sat there with her head propped up on her hand. She could feel her eyelids get heavy as the Professor went on about something. She couldn't hear and her eyesight was getting blurry. Her face went forward involuntarily and she hit something with her head. She looked ahead of her but there was nothing there. She smiled as she leaned back into her desk. She looked at the Professor and he was going on about Evolution. Why was he talking about Evolution? This was geography.

" I'm here my Lady " she heard softly in her ears.

" Thank you " she said, she didn't feel tired anymore. She decided to pick up her pencil and start writing notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max was walking to his next class. He had just dropped off Liz at her class and was now power walking towards his own class.

" Max! " he heard. It sounded like Isabel's voice. He turned around, trying not to look too surprised.

" Hey Iz " he said trying to act normal. He turned around to find Michael and Isabel walking towards him. " Michael " 

" Hey Max " said Michael

" How's it going? " asked Max looking back between them.

" I just thought it would be a great idea to go somewhere different today, " said Isabel cheerfully.

" I don't think Liz would like me going off without telling her "

" Why does Liz have to know? " asked Michael.

" Because she's… "

" I know you're together but that doesn't mean you can't make time to take your sister out " she really was doing a good impression of Isabel.

" What do you have in mind? "

" Let's just go to the Granolith and talk things out " said Michael

" The Granolith? " asked Max looking at them almost in disbelief. Even they would have to know that the Granolith was gone.

" Yeah, we never really go there anymore. I think it'll be good for us " said Isabel. " You up for it? "

" Sure " he said. " I'll meet you guys later " What do they still want the Granolith for? He asked himself as he walked away. The Granolith was gone. Why were they still after it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" We've got problems, " said Max as he sat beside Liz on a bench.

" Why do they want to go to the Granolith? " asked Liz leaning on him." It doesn't make sense "

" I'm sure they saw it take off on the news " said Michael.

" Something is definitely missing here, " said Kyle.

" Yeah "

" It's weird Max. Did you ever look back there in the Granolith Chamber? " asked Maria.

" There are rocks blocking the whole way to it, " said Max.

" What are you going to do? "

" I have to take them somewhere "

" I don't think you should take them there because we don't know what's still there for sure, " said Liz.

" But if they sense a set up they're going to kill you guys " said Maria " And I think they'll know if it's a bogus place. Don't you think? "

" They have a lot of guts to come back here and be so public, " said Michael.

" They don't care about anything, " said Max as he clenched his fists.

" I don't trust them alone with you " said Liz " They've already tried to kill you once. I know they'll probably try again"

" I'll be fine Liz "

" I'm scared Max, " she said putting her arm around his waist. " They're going to try something " she put her head on his shoulder. " I'm going with you "

" No "

" I have to go with you. I can help you "

" Liz I'm not going to take a chance that something happens to you "

" Well I'm not going to let you go alone and I'm the best one to go " she said stubbornly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel was already in the car with Thaman driving down the highway towards Roswell. Liz's phone call was weird. Why would Lonnie and Rath be back here for the Granolith? It was gone. Did they want to finish off and kill Max? She looked at Thaman, who had a calm expression on his face. When she told him that they were after the Granolith he didn't say anything. Just that they should hurry. Maybe he just didn't want to state the obvious.

" Everything's going to be ok right? " she asked looking at him.

" I hope so your Highness " was all he said.

Something's definitely wrong, she thought. " Are we going to make it to the Chamber in time? "

" Yes "

" Thaman something's wrong. What is it? "

" It is nothing "

" Don't lie to me Thaman "

He kept his eyes on the road. " If they find the Granolith, we're finished "

" What? What are you talking about? "

" The Granolith never left Earth. If Lonnie and Rath get their hands on it we are all in trouble "

" And you can't kill them " said Isabel. " Because they're royalty like us " she looked straight ahead.

~~~~~~~~~

" Why you so nervous Liz? " asked Isabel as they rode in Max's Jeep.

" I'm just a little uncomfortable, " said Liz twisting her ring around her finger.

" Something about us making you feel uncomfortable? " asked Michael

" Not you " said Liz trying to remain calm. " Just going back to the Pod Chamber makes me nervous "

" Don't worry, I'll protect you " said Michael hitting her shoulder.

Liz looked at Max. He had a rough expression on his face. She could tell he was trying hard not to hurt Rath. She was so uncomfortable knowing that these two weren't who they looked like and that they had tried to kill Max. If she hadn't had Isabel's help that time, Max wouldn't be there right now. It was hard for her to not hate them for what they had tried to do. Who knows what they had planned for them once they got to the Granolith Chamber.

~~~~~~~~~

" They're coming, " said Michael to the others. Michael, Maria, and Kyle were crouching low over the top of the Pod Chamber. They all watched as Max pulled up in the Jeep. Michael was watching them through his binoculars.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine

Max watched as Lonnie looked at Rath anxiously as they stood in the Chamber. Liz stayed close to Max but she let her eyes wander to the place where she had last seen Alex.

" So why did you want to come here again? " asked Max.

" Yeah, why? " asked Michael as he stepped inside behind them along with everyone else. He looked at Rath and crossed his arms.

" So you figured it out, " said Lonnie as she changed. " Smarter now ey Maxy? "

" The coward King set us up " said Rath. " Didn't know you had it in you "

" I have a lot of things in here for you " said Max stepping toward him.

" Boys " warned Lonnie.

" Don't, " said Max " You're in it like he is "

" Don't you get it Max? " asked Lonnie,

" Get what? "

" The Granolith is still here " said Rath impatiently.

" What are you talking about? Tess went up in it. It's gone "

" Still stupid. That was justs a escape pod " said Lonnie.

" Who sent you? " asked Maria " How do you know? "

" We just know "

" How is it that you know all these things? " asked Max " That you knew we were in Roswell to begin with and now about the Granolith? "

Lonnie and Rath rolled their eyes. " We don't have times for this. The Granolith is here. We have to finds it " They both looked around and stopped when they saw the green glow from behind the rocks. " Help us gets it " said Lonnie.

They just stood there folding their arms.

" We all needs the Granolith " said Lonnie.

" Ain't nothing you can do to stop us " said Rath as he put his hand out and started shoving the rocks aside. For what seemed like ages, they had finally gotten to the Chamber.

" It won't be in there " said Kyle " Will it? "

" We know wuz up " said Lonnie as she and Rath blasted through the entrance.

" Oh my God " said Liz

There inside the chamber lay the Granolith. It had not been the black void that was hanging over but the white crystal beneath it.

" See? They it is " said Rath happily.

" Why wouldn't… " said Max as Lonnie tried to shot at him. He responded by putting up his shield. In the process, his shield touched the Granolith. Immediately the Granolith started glowing and spinning. Michael watched as the Granolith started shrinking. It reminded him of that piece of metal that Hal had give him. He still had that metal somewhere but had never gotten around to show it to anybody. He should have known the Granolith could do something similar. When it was finished changing, it was a smaller crystal and it floated towards Max. Max reached out for it but it flew just behind him. He turned around to find Nicholas holding the Granolith in his hand. Michael stood up with Max.

" Finally, the Granolith " said Nicholas holding it. Lonnie and Rath stood next to him. Nicholas looked at Max scornfully. Max started to put his hand out.

" Don't even, " said Nicholas. Then they saw about ten Red Triangles appear behind him. " Hm " said Nicholas happily. " I get the Granolith and kill all of you all in one stroke. So sad. How disappointed your mother will be to know her plan failed before she died "

" We're not dead yet, " said Max. But in the back of his mind he asked, " My mother is dead? "

" But you might as well be " said Rath.

" You stupid bastards " said Liz.

Everyone looked at her.

" Just take the damn Granolith and leave us alone! " she shouted stepping off to the side. " God you aliens are so annoying "

Nicholas rolled his eyes. " Are you finished? "

" No we're not finished, " said Maria walking next to Liz. " Ever since you freakin aliens came into our lives things are so crazy. My car for instance is always… "

" Will you… "

" I know, " said Kyle following them. " You think you're so superior because you got the powers and all. But you don't know crap. Damn it I hate you all "

" I said Shut Up! " said Nicholas shooting at Liz.

Max swung his hand over it. A blue shield swallowed the beam of light and it bounced off Liz's face. It bounced like a bubble onto the floor.

" Don't shoot at my wife, " said Max. Both he and Michael shoved Nicholas, Lonnie and Rath out of the Pod Chamber. The beeping from the Triangles were getting louder. Max swung his hand towards the exit and they all flew out. The explosion shook the whole chamber and the rocks started collapsing.

" I'm fine, " said Liz before Max could ask her. Max grabbed Liz and was the first one to get out the door. BANG! Max's arm swung back from the impact.  
" Oh my God Max! " screamed Liz. She looked up at Lonnie.  
" Didn't see that one coming did ya? " she said holding a gun in her hand.  
" You B#$%^$! " yelled Isabel behind her.  
Lonnie turned around and smiled at her. " I was wondering where you was, " she said. " Now get your ass over there before I shoot poor Maxy in the head ". Isabel obeyed her while Max was trying to heal himself. The bullet had gone through his arm, tearing the back of it. Liz was kneeling beside him putting pressure on the wound.  
" Where's Nicholas? " asked Kyle.  
" I don't see him " said Maria.  
" He's there " said Max.  
" Which one a ya wanna be next? " asked Rath.  
" This is enough " said Thaman appearing right in front of Lonnie's aim. Lonnie looked at him like he was a ghost. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She almost dropped the gun in her hand. " Princess " said Thaman softly. " Princess, give me the gun "  
" You " she said almost as if she were talking to herself. " I know your face from my dreams. You, you is,Thaman? " she asked, her hold on the gun weakened.  
" Yes Princess, it is I " he said. " Now give me the gun "  
" I thought you were probably dead but now you're here " she said " Now I know why I keeps having these visions of someone. I know you. You're always in my dreams "  
" Yes you know me "  
Isabel looked on. Lonnie and her were one in the same. How did Thaman feel towards Lonnie? She was still a part of Vilandra as Isabel was. She got this weird sinking feeling.  
Lonnie looked at Isabel and then at him. Her expression hardened. " There is two of us, " she said. " We both can't be Princess. You gotta protect only one "  
" You do not want to do this " he said.  
" You don't know what I wanted did you? " she asked " What Vilandra wanted from you "  
" No I do not know my Lady "  
" What the hell is going on? " asked Rath " Who this? "  
" Thaman you're late " said Nicholas appearing with a whole group of skins in some kind of armor and guns. They looked like the guns the aliens used that night at Peppers. " As always. I almost thought you wouldn't make it "  
" You may have the Granolith now " said Thaman " But you are not going to keep it for long "  
" You think you can take on all of us Thaman? " laughed Nicholas " You're more than welcome to try "  
POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! Nicholas turned to find four of his men were clouds. He turned towards the group. " Pretty good " he said shooting a beam at Thaman.  
" Thaman! " shouted Lonnie and Isabel at the same time.  
Then an all out shoot out began. Max put up his shield and protected all to them as they all ran for the rocks. Thaman had disappeared.  
" Nicholas is getting away " said Kyle as he watched Nicholas and Rath drag Lonnie to the car. He was dodging the blasts that were aimed at them from beyond the rocks.  
" Thaman! " screamed Lonnie as they shoved her into the car.  
" Where's Thaman? " asked Isabel trying to look over the rock she was hiding behind.

" I don't know, " said Kyle as he ducked. The wind started blowing and pieces of the rocks were flying in their faces. " I wish this was all over now " he shouted over the noise.  
" It will be over if we don't get the Granolith back " shouted Michael as he shot out again.  
" Well we have to get rid of these freaks before we go after Nicholas " said Maria. " I got it! "  
" What? "  
" Why don't you guys just lift one of the big boulders and squash them all? " she asked.  
" That's an idea but we've never tried it before " said Max.

" That sounds kind of stupid actually " said Kyle. " But I'm up for anything "  
" I bet if you three combined your strengths then you could, " said Maria defensively.  
" A big boulder is hard to control. We may totally miss them " said Isabel.  
" Well we gotta do something and we gotta do it fast " said Liz.  
" I have to get the Granolith back " said Thaman appearing beside Max. " Are you all right my King? "  
" I'm fine Thaman " said Max " Why didn't you tell us about the Granolith? "  
" I thought it better if you did not know about it " he said " Forgive me my Lord "  
" Why didn't it go with Tess? "  
" It is the Granolith. It will only move when you do. Since you were not present on the ship, it was not going anywhere. It is activated only by you "  
" How do you plan on getting it? " asked Michael.  
" Nicholas is probably going to find some way to get it off of Earth and meet Khivar. I need to stop him before he leaves "  
" I'm going with you " said Isabel " I don't trust her with you "  
" No Princess. You need to stay here and help the others find Ava "  
" Ava? "  
" You need to have the four of you to complete the unit "  
" Unit? "  
" Find Ava and stay together "  
" Thaman " said Isabel grabbing him and hugging him. " Come back to me "  
" No matter what happens my Lady you have to stay together. Do not give up. Do not let them win over you, you are stronger than any of them "  
" Why are you saying these things? " she said trying to tighten her grip around his neck. " You have to come back to me "  
Thaman was already talking to Max. " My King, if I do not return I ask your forgiveness for not fulfilling my sworn duty to protect you "  
" No Thaman, I know you're coming back " said Max.  
" Thaman you have to come back " said Michael.  
Thaman bowed to them as he turned invisible." I will come back for you my Princess " rang in Isabel's ears.  
" Thaman! " cried Isabel. " Oh God "  
They all looked over their rocks and saw this bright shield form from nothing and shoot at a group of skins. The shield went through them and they fell apart. They watched a car drive off the highway.  
" Only a few left " said Kyle " We're going to be busy "  
Isabel sniffed and then wiped her eyes. She stood up and pushed her hand out, cracking one of the big boulders that the skins were hiding behind, in half. Max and Michael responded by shooting them all. The firing echoed in the rocks.  


Author's Note: Thank you to all of you have been leaving your reviews. Lynne that was probably the best compliment I have ever heard. Thank you. I am happy you feel that way about my fanfic.

Thaman has left. He will be back. So my story does continue. I hope this chapter hasn't disappointed you. I wanted to drive the point that Lonnie knows Thaman as well. The question is, will there be a conflict between Lonnie and Isabel over Thaman? I will have the other chapters up shortly. Please leave your reviews for me. Thank you all. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Author's Note: The next chapter takes place 8 years after Thaman disappeared that day in the desert.

Chapter Thirty

  
" Max can you look on my desk for that sample? " called Liz from downstairs.  
" Ok " he called back as he grabbed it and ran down the stairs to give it to her.  
" Thank you " she said kissing him lightly. He pulled her closer.  
" Do you have to go now? " he asked.  
" Yes if I'm supposed to be back from work before everyone comes for dinner "  
" What time are you coming home? "  
" About 4. What time are you coming home? "  
" I'll be home at 5 "  
" Ok " she looked at her watch. She was ten minutes late, " Gotta go. I'm late " She kissed him again before she ran out the door.

" Liz it's pouring out there. Here's an umbrella " called Max handing her an umbrella.

It was a rainy day in Roswell. Not really typical weather for this time of year. Winter seemed to be coming faster than expected. Roswell is used to desert style weather, not this wet weather. It does rain in Roswell but not now. The weather man had not predicted this.  
The phone rang making Max jump out of his daze.  
" Hello? "  
" Hey Max. Did I miss Liz? "  
" Yeah Maria. She's gone "  
" Great, I just wanted to confirm the time "  
" Three "  
" Thanks. Does she have any clue? "  
" She still thinks that everyone's just going to come for dinner at 7, " Max could hear Michael in the background. " What's Michael doing? "  
" Zip it! " Maria shouted. " He's just complaining about the new alien merchandise again. I made a new alien design and he hates it "  
" It's degrading! " he heard Michael say in the background.  
" All right "  
" Ok we'll see you at 3 Max " she said and hung up the phone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Isabel was in with her last patient of the day. A little girl who had chicken pox. Her mother was petrified and worried about her temperature being too high. The poor girl was totally covered with the pox. Isabel smiled at her warmly. She told her to stick out her tongue and took her temperature.  
" This is normal Mrs. Charles. This fever will be here for another day or so. I suggest you buy some Aveeno lotion and Aveeno Bath. It will be good to give her a bath every other hour when she's most itchy. She's going to be very itchy "  
" Thank you Dr. Evans. I'm just a little nervous. She's the first one of my kids to get it and I don't remember having mine "

" Just be careful not to let the puss from the pox get on anyone. That's how you get it "  
" Ok thank you again doctor, " she said looking relieved.

" And for you, you brave girl " said Isabel reaching into her drawer. " I think you need something special "  
The little girl smiled and Isabel saw a gap where the front teeth used to be. She picked out a blow pop.  
" A lollipop " shrieked the girl.  
" Now you get all better so that your mommy doesn't worry ok? "  
" Ok " said the girl taking the wrapper off and putting it into her mouth.  
" Dr. " called one of the nurses.  
" Yes? "  
" There's someone on the phone for you "  
" I'll take it in my office" she said walking towards her office and closing the door behind her. " This is Dr. Evans "  
" Why don't you return my calls? "  
" I don't want to get into this right now. I already told you "  
" That there's someone else. I know the whole story. But he left you. He hasn't come back "  
" He is coming back "  
" Isabel don't fool yourself. Who's going to take better care of you than me? "  
" James, we've already been through this. I'm not going out with you ever "  
" This is how you're going to end this? "  
" End what? We're just friends. Well we were just friends until you decided you wanted to go further " said Isabel impatiently. " I'm busy. Don't call me " she hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. James was someone   
she met in Med school. She didn't like him but he kept bothering her. Eventually they became friends but now he said he was ready to commit. Commit to what? She had no intention on going out with him ever. But what was she waiting for? Thaman never came back. Nothing has happened since he left. They didn't hear anything from him since that day. What happened to him? Maybe he was dead. No, Thaman couldn't die. He would keep his promise   
and come back. But the only thing that would keep him from coming back would be death. She sighed to herself and looked at the clock. It was 2. She promised Ava that she would pick her up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Dr. Evans please call reception. Dr. Evans please call reception " rang the loud speaker.  
Liz looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 3. She slowly took off her goggles and walked over to the phone.  
" This is Dr. Evans. Yeah put her through. Hey Serena! "  
" Liz sorry to bug ya but I was wondering about tonight "  
" What's wrong? You're coming aren't you? "  
" Oh no I'm definitely coming. I'm just wondering what I should bring "  
" Just yourself "  
" I can't do that "  
" Come on Serena. You're always doing the most "  
" Oh all right. So how's your system working out? Do you like the microscope I made for you? "  
" Serena it's great " gushed Liz. " The images are so crisp. It's so much easier to document my samples "  
" Liz I have a question on some of the things I added to it. Can you come over to my department and show me how you use them? "  
" Sure, I'll be right there " she hung up the phone and took off her gloves and hair net.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Since that day in the desert with Nicholas taking the Granolith, Liz secretly feared for their lives. There wasn't a day that she didn't think about it. That any day now things would catch up to them and that Khivar was   
coming to destroy them all. She never liked to talk about it with Max. He had enough to worry about. She often thought about where Thaman was. He seemed to really have loved Isabel. It made her nervous that he wasn't with them. Even though we did get to have some kind of training, they needed him, especially Isabel. Isabel became a doctor in five years. That's incredible. I guess the alien powers of scanning are very handy. It took Liz a couple more years to get her Ph.D. Isabel doesn't date at all and she sighs a lot. I don't blame her. I know how she feels. I would do the same thing for Max if he ever left me. She has changed drastically since this whole thing began. Now she seemed caring and sad. 

They had found Ava in Florida. She was struggling as a waitress making minimum wage. She didn't look like the same Ava that left the Crashdown that day. She looked more independent and more open. She looked very different now. She agreed to come back when they explained the situation to her and when she met Brody, things just clicked. They didn't look like the best looking couple but they were happy together. I guess cause they had strange pasts they had something to connect with. Ava is a great person and sometimes I'm confused as to how. She had grown up with Lonnie and Rath all her life. Liz sighed as she knocked on the door and tried to forget her thoughts.  
" Come in " said Serena from inside.  
" Serena? " asked Liz as she walked into the dark and empty room. She turned the switch.  
" SURPRISE! " they cried throwing confetti at her.  
" Oh my God! " she yelped. Maria, Michael, Isabel, Serena, Kyle, Brody and Ava were standing there. There was a huge banner behind them saying " Happy 8th Anniversary ".  
Max was in front with a white rose in his hand. He walked over to her with a grin on his face and kissed her. " I love you, " he said.  
" I'm going to kill you " she whispered back.  
" Surprised honey? " asked Maria walking towards her.  
" Definitely " said Liz hugging her friend. " Thank you "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Ok this is from my dad and mom " said Kyle holding up a gift. They had already opened everyone else's gifts. They were getting towards the last two. The rain outside had stopped but you could still faintly hear the single drops falling to the ground outside the lab.  
" What did mom and dad get them? " asked Maria.  
" No idea " answered Kyle. " They're sorry they couldn't be here. But they're on an urgently need vacation. Whatever that means " He handed Liz the gift.  
Max and Liz were sitting on a lab station with Max sitting behind her with his lips in her hair. Liz took the gift and slowly opened it. It looked like she had four arms as both her and Max unwrapped it.  
" Oh my " said Liz. She took out a silver candelabra. " This is so awesome "

" They don't get stuff like that for me " complained Maria. Michael was standing behind her with his arms around her.  
" Talk about it. And we're their kids " said Kyle, he pulled Serena closer to him.  
" They know you won't take care of it " said Brody holding Ava.  
" Yeah, what are you going to do with them? Put your alien logos on it? " asked Michael.  
" Look Space Boy just because... "  
" Next gift, " said Kyle. " Here's the last one for ya " 

" I wonder who it's from, " said Maria. There was no card.

" It's beautiful wrapping though, " said Liz appreciating it by holding it up.

" Ain't mine, " said Ava.  
" You've already opened mine, " said Serena " I think that's the department's gift "

The packaging looked careful and precise. Someone put some serious work into this. Probably some of the department people put it together thought Liz. The wrapping was silver and the ribbons ran perfectly to the sides. She slowly untied the bow with Max's help.

" Come on " said Brody " Don't be polite. Just rip the darn thing open "

They all laughed. 

" Tell them thanks for me " said Liz.  
" Almost don't want to open it " said Max.  
They both slowly unwrapped the bow and tore off the wrapping. It was a hand painted gift box.  
" It's a hat " said Kyle.  
Michael rolled his eyes. " Why the hell would anybody get them a hat? "  
Liz took the lid off the box. She almost fainted when she saw what was inside. She fell back on Max who just sat there with his mouth open. " Is it really? " said Liz. She opened the box again and took out what was inside.  
" Oh my God " cried Michael.

" What is it? " asked Serena.  
" The Granolith " said Michael. Maria fainted beside him.  
" Thaman " said Isabel, her face was beaming. She looked around the room. " Thaman, are you there? ". She strained her ears but nothing. She tried to feel his presence but she didn't feel anything.  
" How do we know it's really from Thaman? " asked Ava.  
" How do you guys know it's not your enemies? " asked Brody.  
" You don't know him " said Michael " He's the only one that would give us the Granolith "  
" Not our people? " asked Ava.  
" How did he get this? " asked Kyle. " Why did it take him so long to get it? "  
" Why now? " asked Maria. " We've been happy these past eight years and this has to come back in our face. Can't we just be normal? " She put her head on Michael's chest.  
" We're not normal " said Isabel.  
" We all knew this was going to happen " said Max

" It's time for the fighting, " said Serena.  
" Here we go again, " said Kyle. " I'm not sure if I have the energy to fight with them every day "  
" I don't think we'll have to now, " said Liz.  
" This means Kivar is coming and we have to figure out what we're going to do " said Max grimly.   
" Yeah, us against an entire army " said Brody.  
" With Thaman back we don't have to worry about that "  
" Are you sure? "  
" Well I hope all of you remember how to use your fighting powers, " said Kyle.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty One

" Thaman " said Isabel aloud as she looked out at the rain. It seemed to just start up again with an unnatural force. She was in the house she lived in by herself now. It was dark and cold inside. She was scared to turn on any of the lights. The thought that she could see Thaman in the dark, going through her mind. " Can you hear me? " she whispered.  
I'm here Princess. You just cannot know it.

" Why didn't you show yourself earlier? Everyone would have been so relieved to finally see you "  
I do not think it would have been appropriate to show myself at such a party.  
" I would have been happy "  
Would you be happy to see me? Am I too late?  
Isabel leaned against the window. " Do you know how much I've missed you? How much I've needed you? "  
Do you know how much you have helped me? The thought of you keeping me going?  
" I've tried to be what you told me to be " she said sobbing softly. Her voice was getting louder. " I've tried to be strong. I've tried to move on with my life. But I can't, I'm waiting for you "  
You should not wait for me.  
" I know you might still think I don't truly love you. What can I do to convince you? "  
I know you love me Princess. I am just not what you need.  
" You're all I need Thaman " she said " But you promised me that we would be together after all this. That is the one thing that is keeping me going so don't tell me you're having second thoughts "  
I have no second thoughts about you.  
" Do you know how paranoid I am about you and Lonnie? Do you know how many nights I dream that you're in love with her now and that you're with her? "

Isabel sighed to herself and wiped her eyes. " And here I am, alone. Talking to myself " she said and laughed a little. " I know you're here Thaman " she said as she walked over to her bed. She threw the comforter to the side and laid down. " Please let me see you " she said listening to the rain. She blinked her eyes slowly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" That was awkward " said Max as both he and Liz closed the door to their bedroom.  
" I wish we could tell them Max " said Liz. " Your parents have to find out sooner or later "  
" I know " said Max taking off his tie." Pretty soon they'll find out "  
" Under what kinds of circumstances do you think? "  
" Not good ones either way " he looked at Liz. " I'm sorry "  
" For what? "  
" All this happening today of all days "  
" I'm sure Thaman has a good reason for doing what he did "  
" Not for Thaman "  
" Max, I knew this was going to happen "  
" I wanted tonight to be special Liz "  
" I know Max " she said holding his hand. " I did too "  
" Now we have to worry and think about the survival of a planet "  
" Max, you're a king. You have to fulfill your responsibilities. I knew this when we got married "  
" When this is all over I'm going to make it up to you "  
" I know you will " said Liz. " But you know "

" What? " asked Max.

" You could make it up to me a little tonight "

" What do you want me to do? "

" Help me forget about it for just a little "

Max smiled at her as he carried her to their bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Just don't get killed, " said Maria.  
" I won't "  
" You promise me that? "  
" Yes "  
" My mom is going to find out about this. She already hates the idea that we're living together. She won't be happy at all when she finds out I'm also living with an alien "  
" It doesn't matter what your mom thinks when the whole world is at stake " said Michael " You know what this means don't you? That means we're going to fight on Earth. Some of this stuff here won't be here afterwards "  
" Why didn't Thaman show himself earlier? "

" I don't know, " said Michael " Maybe he just wants us to figure it out on our own "  
" Where do you think he's been? "  
" Whatever he's been through, it wasn't good. I don't think he would have taken this long if it was easy "  
" Imagine what he's been through "  
" I don't want to. He's probably been through a lot. But whatever he's planning for us, we have to trust him "

" I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I mean I've heard Liz's story about how things have ended up before and I don't like where we're headed. You were dead remember? I don't want to live to see you die "

" Come here " he said holding her to his chest. " Whatever happens, you stay alive "

" What about you? "

" I don't know how things are going to turn out. But no matter what, you have to know that I will always love you "

" But I want you here Michael "

" I know, " he said sighing. " I want to be here too "

" I just wish there was some absolute certainty here. We have no solid anything "

" I'll give you something solid then "

" What? "

" When this is all over and we're still alive " he said pulling back and looking at her. " I'm going to marry you "  
~~~~~~~~~  
" Are you ready for this? " asked Serena.  
" No, I think we're gonna die " said Kyle playfully.  
" Come on Kyle, this is serious stuff " she said hitting him.  
" I called my dad and told him. He's on his way right now. We have Thaman here now and we need a prayer "  
" The people of Antar should have had a plan for this. Why wasn't it written in the book that Alex translated? "  
" Maybe Thaman knows how it works "  
" I hope so " said Serena " For everyone's sake. Don't you think that Max's mother should have planned this out more. Or prepared them more than leaving just a pre recorded message telling them who they belong with? I don't get why such an advance civilization wouldn't think to send the entire plan so that Max, Michael and Isabel could defend their planet "  
" Well Thaman did tell Max and Michael that things were pretty rushed. I don't get it either but here we are. Nothing is easy when it comes to our favorite aliens. But you know what this means right? "  
" The end of the world? "  
" Besides that. If Khivar's on his way that means Tess is coming with him. There's going to be some major cat fighting when Liz sees her "  
" Tess " echoed Serena. Her face darkened at the thought. She looked at Kyle, trying to see his reaction to his own realization. " If that happens I'm totally helping Liz kill her "

Kyle's face looked just as dark as he tried not to look at her. But he looked at her and saw the hatred in her face. " Tess isn't someone you can easily mess with. She does have that mind-warping thing that's much stronger than yours. I don't want you to fight her "

" Kyle I'm going to die trying if I have to. She made me like this and I didn't ask for it. Her and Nascedo kidnapped me and ruined my life. I know she doesn't remember anything about me. I'm not going to let her get away with it "

Kyle sighed to himself. He had his own vendetta against Tess but it was nothing compared to that of Serena and Liz. He knew that it was inevitable. But he knew that Serena and Liz didn't have a chance against Tess. She was half alien and she's been living with people that could show her to full extent of her powers. " You know what that also means right? That Max's son is here too "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thaman stood over Isabel. It was really her. He was with her again and she was waiting for him. She had done fine without him. There was nothing he wanted more than to let her see him. But he couldn't show himself to her. He didn't know how she would react to him really being there. Eight years of being alone and hunted. Eight years without her. He'd gone longer but this absence was different. The fifty years he had hadn't seen her was different. The thought of her being alive was enough. Now it wasn't enough. He knew that she loved him and that he had a chance to be with her. The time without her seemed longer, his trials more unbearable. But the thought of her keeping him going on his quest.  
" Is it because you really love Lonnie? And you're with her now " she asked with a blank stare on her face. " I hate her " she said as she rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She could see the shadows of the trees outside and the rain falling. Isabel could feel unconsciousness calling and her mind was clouding up. She didn't want to fall asleep. She knew that Thaman was there and maybe if she pleaded with him more he would show himself. But her need for sleep was too intense. She closed her eyes and fell asleep let the sleep take over her.  
Thaman knew she was asleep and sat lightly on the side of her bed. He looked at her peaceful face and wondered if she would dream about him. No he couldn't show himself to her right now. It wasn't the right time. There were so many things that they still needed to learn. He prayed that they had kept up their training after he left. They would need it to accomplish what they needed. But hopefully tonight, she would show them the way.  
~~~~~~~  
" Ava come here, " said Brody motioning her to the fireplace. She had just put Sydney to bed.

" What? " she asked looking at him. He had a worried expression on his face.

" I'm worried "

" Why you worried? "

" Because you're going to be off doing God knows what and I don't want to lose you "

Ava smiled at him. " You will never lose me Brody " she said. " You're the reason why I'm here "

" I wish I could believe that "

" It's the truth. Besides Liz, you is the only one that cares bout me "

" They all care about you Ava "

" I knows they always look at me likes I'm Tess "

" I wouldn't worry about that. They trust you "

" I just haves to prove it to them " said Ava. " But sometimes I just feels like I been robbed of somethin "

~~~~~~~

Isabel opened her eyes and looked around her room. There was nobody in her room with her. There was a tapping on her window. Sounded like a tree branch. She got up from her bed and walked over to it. She pulled up her window." AH! " she screamed. She saw someone just outside her window staring at her from the rain. She stepped back and let go of her curtain. She had to grab her mouth from screaming again. Her heart was thumping intensely as she tried to get a grip on her feelings. She took two more deep breaths and opened her curtain again. There was nobody there. She sighed as she turned around. "AH!" she screamed.  
The figure in front of her was still wet and dripping. He was tall and slim. He had dirty blond hair and deep blue piercing eyes. He looked at her with a familiar face. He had such a familiar presence to her. But this wasn't familiar in a comforting way. He reached out for her.  
" Don't touch me " she yelled pushing his hand away. " Who are you? "  
" You know me Vilandra " he said getting closer. " I told you I'd come for you "  
Isabel was stepping backwards away from him. Where was Thaman? Had she been only talking to herself all night? " Khivar? "  
" You haven't forgotten me have you? " he asked.  
" How could I forget about you? " she said trying to smile but she couldn't catch her breath. She was up against the wall now. Khivar just kept coming towards her. His face was right in front of hers when he finally stopped. He seemed to be studying her face. His deep blue eyes seemed to be looking inside her. Without any warning he buried his face in her neck.  
" You even smell the same " he said. His breathing was heavy too.  
Isabel was frozen. What could she do? " Are you really Khivar? Or are you just taking over some human body? "  
Khivar started laughing. But he pulled away from her, which made her sigh silently. " Vilandra " he laughed. " Only you would think that "  
" That's how I got to see you the last time " she said folding her arms. She was terrified but she had to put up an act for him. This person could easily kill her.  
" It's all me this time Vilandra " he said " But this husk is very uncomfortable. I can't wait until we can return to Antar together " he was stroking her face again. " It's been very difficult to come here "  
" Why did it take you so long? "  
" Unexpected things come up " he said running his lips across her cheek. " But don't worry Vilandra. It'll all be over soon "  
She had to fight her hands from pushing him away as he put his arms around her. His touch was crawling through her skin. It was cold and scary. " I'm not worried Khivar " she managed to say. Please don't let him try to kiss me.  
He smiled at her. " We're going to be happy again Vilandra " he said leaning in to kiss her.  
" My Lady " she heard a soft and familiar voice say and jumped up. She sat up abruptly in her bed looking around. She was alone in her room. The sound of the rain outside her window was the only noise. She grabbed her chest and tried to calm her nerves. " Oh God " she said looking around the room. She was sobbing now from fear and ran her fingers through her hair. " Just a dream Isabel. Just a dream " she said looking at her window. Her heart almost stopped as she silently walked over to her window.   
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She quickly swung the curtain open and prepared to stop her scream. There was nothing outside her window. She slowly turned her head to the side of her but there was nothing there.   
She exhaled loudly as she humped her shoulders in relief. A sudden thought stopped her. Khivar came into her dream. He had dream walked her. That meant he was on Earth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So what did he say exactly? " said Maria. They were all at the Crashdown. Maria had just come in her PJ's with Michael, Max and Liz were dressed the same way. Serena and Kyle were fully clothed. Brody and Ava were sitting in a booth together. Isabel was sitting on a table in the middle. Thaman was invisibly off to the side just watching.  
" He said he was here "  
" What else did he say? " asked Max.  
" He's here for me. He said we were going back to Antar and that we're going to be happy "  
" What did he look like? " asked Kyle.  
" He's " said Isabel trying to remember more clearly. " He said he was in a husk and that it was uncomfortable. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His eyes " she said putting her face over her eyes.  
" What about his eyes? " asked Liz.  
" Sounds like a hunk " said Maria smirking.  
Michael shot her a look.  
" It's like he was looking right inside of me " she said looking at Max. " Like he was trying to read my mind or something "  
" Did he? " asked Brody.  
" No "  
" This was all in your dream? " asked Maria.  
" Yeah "  
" How did you wake up? " asked Serena.  
" I " she said looking at the faces looking back at her. " I guess my mind just jolted up " she said thinking to herself. Thaman was there tonight. He knew Khivar would come to me in my dream so he stayed invisible. He knew I was in trouble in my dream so he woke me up. Thaman, is there anything you don't know? She smiled at the thought.  
" Well he's definitely here to destroy us all, " said Kyle.  
" He knows we have the Granolith " said Max " There's no telling what he's up to "  
" Where did you put it Max? " asked Ava.  
" Somewhere safe " he answered. He couldn't tell anyone where it was. Things were just getting too crazy right now. " We just have to find Thaman ".  
" He still hasn't shown himself, " said Michael. " Where is he? "  
" He could be anywhere " said Maria.  
" There has to be a reason why he hasn't shown himself "  
" Maybe hes hidin sumthin " said Ava.  
" Thaman doesn't hide anything " said Isabel defensively.  
" He hid the Granolith " said Kyle " Not to bad mouth Thaman but he did "  
" He always has his reasons, " said Max.  
" What if he's hiding from Khivar? " asked Maria " The last thing he would want to do is appear to us and get killed by Khivar. He did steal back the Granolith and give it back to us "  
" We don't know what's happened to him " said Isabel standing up. " The least we can do is give him the benefit of the doubt "  
" Isabel's right " said Max " We have to trust him. We all know what he's been through already "  
" So what are we going to do? " asked Michael.  
" We can't just all sleep here until this is over " said Maria  
" We have to live our lives like normal but stay alert. If you notice anything suspicious or if anything happens, everyone meet here at the Crashdown. Is that agreed? " said Max looking around the room.  
" If anything happens to any of you I don't know what I'd do " said Liz looking at their faces.  
" We're going to be ok Liz " said Max holding her hand.  
" Let's just pray we make it " said Kyle.

TBC….

Next Chapter will be up shortly. Please review.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty Two  
  
" Liz I don't think you should go to work today, " said Max.  
" Max, you said we had to act normal " said Liz. She was tying her shoes.  
" Liz I'm serious. It's too dangerous for you to be going to work "  
" Max " she said sternly. " I know it's dangerous but we have to act normal " she said kissing him on the lips. " If anything happens I'll tell you "  
Max was holding her tightly against him. " I can't let anything happen to you "  
" Nothing's going to happen to me, " she said. " You won't let anything happen to me "  
" I have a bad feeling about today, " he said.  
Liz sighed but smiled up at him." I'll be home in a couple hours then. I have to get some stuff ready for the director tomorrow. I'll put everything together and I'll come right back home " she kissed him again. " I have to do this Max "  
He reluctantly let her go. " I'm timing you " he said looking at his watch. " If you're not here in three hours I'm going over there myself to drag you back "  
" Deal " she said opening the door. " I love you "  
" I love you too, " he said as he watched her walk out the door.  
The phone rang again.  
" Hello? "  
" Hey son "  
" Dad! " said Max " What's going on? "  
" Well I was just wondering if you were coming into the office today "  
" Oh dad I can't today "  
" You can't today " repeated Philip " So the Trevor case is supposed to go on hold for you? "  
" No dad I just can't come in today "  
" Why not son? "  
" I was planning on having a late morning with Liz "  
" Oh I see " said Philip laughing. " Will we be seeing you tomorrow? "  
" Of course dad. I have to support my wife "  
" All right son "  
" Thanks for dinner last night, Liz and I had a great time "  
" You're welcome. Good bye son "  
" Good bye dad "  
The phone rang again. " Hello? "  
" Max! "  
" Kyle? "  
" My parents are gone "  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Liz was going through the normal motions in getting ready to go through the lab. She had to get all the equipment ready for the inspection. She had her tape recorder on and ready recording her thoughts. Her director was going to look through her research and she had to make sure your conclusions were real. She couldn't risk that her calculations would be different when she had actually conducted the lab in front of him. She took a deep breath and started pouring the solution into the beaker. The creak of the door opening made her turn around.  
  
" Excuse me. What are you doing in here? " she said looking at the guy that had just come in. He looked 16 or so. " Are you a student? "  
" No " he said walking and to the opposite side of the table she was working at.  
" Are you lost? "  
" No " he said calmly. His voice was so familiar.  
" Well you're going to have to leave because this is off limits to anybody "  
" You cannot kick me out " he said. " I have no where else to go "  
" What are you talking about? "  
" You are Liz Parker are you not? "  
" Yeah. How do you know me? " she said feeling her heart start racing. Maybe she should have listened to Max and stayed home. Now he would worry about her.  
" I have heard a lot about you " he said.  
  
Something about him was so familiar. She couldn't really see his face. She had caught of glimpse of it before but not now. He managed to keep his face hidden in the dark. She couldn't really see him through her goggles." What have you heard? " she asked. " Did you want to take my class? "  
" My mother has told me much about you " he said in a monotonous tone.  
" Your mother? " asked Liz as she took off her goggles to look at him. " Oh my God " she said when she looked at his face.  
~~~~~  
" What are you talking about? "  
" My dad and mom are gone "  
" What do you mean gone? "  
" Someone took them? "  
" Weren't they on a trip? "  
" Yeah but they came back when I told them what was going on "  
" Did you see them when they got back? "  
" No I was on the phone with him and I heard a struggle and nothing "  
" Where are you right now? "  
" I'm on way from his house. It looked like they were taken Max "  
" Kyle calm down. I don't think they would kill your father "  
" How do you know Max? God if my father dies... "  
" I know Kyle. Just come to the Crashdown. I'll call everybody, just get here " Max hung up the phone and ran out to the Crashdown. The person standing at the entrance almost made him jump back. His expression quickly turned into disgust as she looked at him and started towards him. She looked a lot older than in his eyes since the last time he saw her.  
  
" Max, where is my son? " she cried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" You're " said Liz trying to stay focused and not panic. " You're Max's son "  
" I am, " he said putting his face right in front of her. " My name is Ryu " and after a few quite seconds he added. " Do I look that much like him? "  
Liz nodded with her mouth open.  
  
" Well that is something, " he said smirking.  
  
Liz looked at his face closely. He had so much of Max in his face. Those eyes were definitely from Max. She wondered if he was human or was this a skin. " So you haven't seen Max " she stated more for herself than for him.  
" I have been looking for you "  
" Why? " asked Liz. Was he going to kill me?  
" Thaman said it would be better to meet my stepmother first "  
" Thaman? " asked Liz. " Thaman told you? "  
" Yes " he looked into her face and seemed to read her mind. " You do not think I my intention for coming here was to kill you. Do you? " .  
" The thought did cross my mind ".  
" I could never hurt you " he said looking into her eyes. " Just as my father would never hurt you "  
" If you know who Thaman is ... "  
" I know what has happened between you and my father " he said leaning on the table, closer to her face. He stared into her eyes for what seemed to Liz like an eternity. " I can see why my father loves you so much, " he said finally.  
" You can? " asked Liz shyly.  
" I see it in your eyes " he said looking at her admiringly. " There is something about them "  
" Why are you here? " asked Liz trying to focus. " What's happened? Why don't you want to kill me for taking your father away from you? "  
" Everyone is here. " said Ryu grimly. " My mother, stepfather and his whole army have arrived. The army is waiting just outside the Earth's atmosphere, ready to attack. Thaman and I tried to get here in enough time to warn you but they are already here. We have failed in our attempt to reach you first "  
" You and Thaman came together to warn us? "  
  
" Yes "  
  
" Why do you wanna help? I would think you'd want me dead first "  
  
" I do not feel that way about you "  
  
" Why not? "  
  
" Because like my father, I trust Thaman "  
  
" Instead of your mother " said Liz squinting in concentration.  
  
" My mother has not actually been a mother to me. And neither has my stepfather " he explained. " I am a tool to gain the throne "  
  
" So Tess is here? How can I trust that you won't kill Max and take over the throne? " asked Liz.  
" We are just going to have to trust each other "  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
" You have a lot of nerve walking in here like this Tess " said Max glaring at her.  
" What are you going to do? " she asked leaning in closer " Kill me in front of all these people? ". She looked around the Crashdown. " So where is my son Max? I want my son back "  
" What do you mean? "  
" I know you had Thaman kidnap him and steal the Granolith "  
" What are you talking about? "  
" Don't play stupid Max. You know what I'm talking about " she spat.  
Max just glared back at her. " I don't care what kind of story you're making up now Tess. But if you don't get your face out of here right now. You won't make it out the door "  
" The final battle is here Max " she said laughing at him " And you won't be the last one standing ". With that she turned around and walked out the door.  
Max clenched his fists in frustration. She really was back. Liz was not going to like this. And what was she talking about? Her son? That means his son was on Earth. Where was he?  
" Hey Max " called Kyle. Max turned around and saw Serena and Kyle at the break room door.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
" Ok so you'll get your order as soon as I'm done making them " said Maria. " I know it's taking forever but it takes a long time to hand paint those things on. You need them tomorrow? I don't think I can get them to you tomorrow. Ok, ok I'll get them to you tomorrow. I'll deliver them myself. Ok bye " she said hanging up the phone. " I can't believe this! " she said throwing her hands up. " Two hundred alien models by tomorrow and I only have fifty finished. Could this day get any worse? " she said as she felt a hand go over her mouth.  
" Your day just got worse Maria " said Nicholas.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabel ran through the Crashdown and through the break room door.  
" What's the emergency? " she asked looking at Kyle and Serena. " What is it? "  
" My parents are missing, " said Kyle.  
" What do you mean missing? "  
" As in they're gone. They've disappeared "  
" Where's Max and Michael? "  
" Max is trying to call Liz right now. How did you know something was wrong? " asked Serena  
" I don' t know. I just knew " she said sitting on the couch next to Serena.  
  
" Michael's not answering his phone, " said Kyle hanging up his cell phone.  
" Liz isn't answering her phone. I'm going over there, " said Max running down the stairs.  
" Max we have to stay together " said Isabel.  
" Then we all go but I have to go find Liz. I tried connecting with her but I can't " he said opening the door. " Let's go now " he said stepping out the door and crashing into Michael.  
" Maria's gone " said Michael. " We have to go find her "  
" She's gone too " said Kyle.  
" Who else is missing? " asked Michael.  
" My parents "  
" And Liz must be next " said Isabel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" We do not have any time now. We have to get you out of here " said Ryu.  
" What do you mean? "  
" They are planning on taking all you humans as hostage "  
" All humans on Earth "  
" No, just you who know my family "  
" That means the army is here "  
" Yes "  
" Then why doesn't the government see the ships in outer space? "  
" Because our ships are not detected by their tools, " he said " We have no time for this. I need to... "  
" To what? " they both heard.  
Ryu flipped over the table to where Liz was and stepped in front of her.  
" Is this why you came to Earth before us my Prince? " said the figure in front of them. She was definitely a new face to Liz. She was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was long and light brown hair that reached down her back. She was wearing a tight black jump suit and high black boots. She was wearing something like Isabel wore to the Crash Festival so long ago. But she wore black and this looked like leather. She would definitely stand out in a crowd. " To rescue a useless human? "  
" Leave her be " he said putting his arms around Liz.  
" You know you cannot stop this my Prince " she answered.  
" But I can stop you "  
  
" Only for a little while. It is only a matter of time before they are all dead " she said looking at Liz. " Are you willing to risk your life for these humans? Do not be foolish like your father and decide to live on Earth "  
  
" I am part human. And if she is so useless why is it that you want her? "  
  
" The weakness in you is human my Prince. Why do you not listen to your father and stop acting rebellious? "  
  
" Leave her be Ishtar " repeated Ryu.  
  
Ishtar raised her hands. " I back off this time your Majesty. Only because you are the Heir " she said " But I will be back for her " she then backed off from the door and closed it.  
  
Liz looked at Ryu. " Who...was that? " she asked.  
  
" Ishtar. One of the five elite bodyguards chosen to protect the Royal Four "  
  
" But Thaman said that they were all dead "  
  
" Not her " he said looking down. " She betrayed my family and went to the other side " he turned around and looked at her. His eyes almost took Liz back when she looked in them. It was like Max's eyes were looking back at her. She found herself speechless. " We need to get you some place safe. She will be back soon and she will not stop the next time "  
  
" But I have to tell Max that you're here. He'll be looking for me "  
  
" I know he will. But we have to go now "  
  
Author's Note: I thought it would be appropriate to bring Max's son into the picture. He has been neglected in my story. Well, there better have been a good reason why it has taken Thaman so long to come back to earth. I am very bad at giving names. I hope Ryu is a good enough a name for you. I'm sorry my story seems to last forever. I hope you don't feel it dragging.  
  
Chapter Thirty Three will be up soon. Please review. 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty Three

Max ran through the crowded hallways to get to Liz's lab. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he ran harder. He had to get to Liz. He dreaded each step but anticipated the sight that he was going to see. Would Liz be behind the door when he opened it? Or would he find a broken lab? He finally reached her lab and swung open the door.

" Liz? " he called as he stepped through. " Liz! " The lab seemed in perfect order, nothing seemed out of place. He could feel his heart sink and new sense of dread went through him. They have Liz. His breathing got more desperate as the room spun around him. How could he have let this happen? Why did he let her come to work today when he knew that something was going to happen? He had a bad feeling about today but he still let her come to work. Max almost punched the door open when his head started spinning violently.

" Max! " screamed Isabel as she ran over to him. He was now kneeling on the floor holding his head.

" Maxwell " said Michael as he knelt beside him on the floor.

Kyle and Serena could only stare down at him as Max tried clearing his head again. 

The pain was intense and he couldn't help the thoughts that were going through his head. This vision was too much for him. After a few more moments Max could finally stand up again.

" What the hell just happened? " asked Michael

" It, it's Liz "

" Where is she? " asked Serena. " Did they get her? "

" No "

" What Max? " asked Kyle " Where is Liz? "

" She's with my son, " he said looking up at the four of them.

~~~~~~~~~

" Jeez " said Maria as she woke up. She clutched her head. These damn aliens must have used their powers to knock me out, she thought. She was in a padded white room. Her heartbeat was in major acceleration as she realized she was in a room similar to that room Max was in so long ago. Looking over her were her parents. " Mom, dad " she said as she looked up at them Then she saw Brody unconscious next to them.

" Maria? " asked Amy Deluca. Her eyes were red and puffy. " What are you doing here? "

" What am I doing here? What are you doing here? "

" They think we're valuable to them, " said Valenti as he held Amy. He had the same expression on his face, he looked tired and his eyes were swollen.

" Valuable? " asked Maria looking at him with fear stricken eyes. She knew exactly what he meant.

" They're taking all the humans, " said Valenti.

" But how can they fit all the humans in this place? " asked Amy

" I don't know mom " she gave Valenti a knowing look and tried to stay calm. She was with the group of people that didn't have any powers what so ever. Were they going to ransom them for Michael, Max, Thaman and Isabel to surrender? Or did they just want to kill them? No, she thought. They were useless to them if they were dead. That would mean that they would be on a rampage and not surrender. Oh God guys, she said in her head. Come get us quick. This was such a bad situation. She couldn't explain to her mom why they were chosen to be here because of the ears that would be hearing.

" What are we going to do? " asked Amy shaking.

" Someone's going to help us, " said Valenti.

" Yeah mom, someone's going to save us " said Maria reassuringly. Even though she too was on the verge of hysterics.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" Why didn't Thaman stop this from happening? " asked Kyle angrily. " Why wasn't he there when Maria and my parents were taken? "

" Kyle, this isn't Thaman's fault " said Serena.

" I don't get it. Where the hell is he? " asked Michael. " Why doesn't he just show himself? "

Max and Isabel sat silently in the front.

" Well, what are you guys going to say? " asked Kyle very agitated.

" Kyle calm down, " said Serena holding his hand. " Let's just find Liz first and think. Max's son is with her. Doesn't that account for anything? "

" Why does he have Liz? " asked Michael " Is he going to kill her for stealing his dad away from his mom? "

" She didn't sound like she was in danger Michael, " said Max.

" Does that mean that he has Maria and the Valentis? " asked Michael.

" Liz didn't mention them. She said that he needed to take her to some place safe "

" The UFO Center? That's not exactly safe, " said Michael.

" I don't think Max's son would have taken him there if it wasn't, " said Serena.

" Besides, its the only place we can go to for answers about where Maria and the Valentis could be " said Max.

" How do we know this isn't a trap or something? " asked Kyle.

" It's not. Liz sent me that message from her head. She wouldn't lie to me "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So how did you meet Thaman? " asked Liz calmly. She was sitting at a table across from Ryu.  
" When I was a little boy "  
" A little boy? "  
" Yes. Our time goes by faster than on Earth " he said. " For every year it's two years on our planet "  
" So you're 16? " said Liz with a smile on her face.  
" Yes " he said. " Does that amuse you? "  
" It's weird actually, " she said laughing a little. " You're almost the age I was when Max and I "  
" Started loving each other " he finished.  
" You know all about that " she said blushing.  
" Thaman told me about it and my mother told me about it as well "  
" How did your mother describe me? "  
" Probably how you would guess "  
" That I was evil and a tramp "  
" Not exactly in those words " he said laughing " But yes in a way "  
" So how is it that you didn't grow up hating me or Max? "  
" Thaman " he answered looking down at the table. He seemed to think recalling it to himself in his mind.  
" How did Thaman do that? "  
" Since he was part of the Elite Five, he knew all the secret passages to the castle. Some of these passages are not even known to my stepfather or my mother. He used them to get to me and he helped raise me. I was taught to   
fight and learned about my father and what my mother had really done to get pregnant with me. It was not something one wants to hear. That your mother only conceived you to be used as a tool " he said sadly. 

Liz looked at him sadly. She couldn't imagine how much that must have hurt him. To know he wasn't born out of love, but out of competition. " It must have been hard for you. I am sorry you had to go through that "

" My life has not been all bad, " said Ryu smiling at her. " I had someone to guide me and told me of something I can hope. That I would, some day, save my father and his beloved. It gave me a much grander purpose "  
" You're amazing Ryu " said Liz looking at him impressed. Thaman's influence on him was amazing. He knew that Ryu would not be this way without Thaman's help. " You don't know much I appreciate that from you. I always dreaded the day I would meet you "

Ryu looked at her questionly. " You thought I would try to kill you, " he said reading her mind.

" Not that " said Liz seriously. " That you would reject me. That you would hate me for taking your father away from your mother "

Ryu looked at the table again. " It does sadden me that my father never truly loved my mother. I have both looked forward to and dreaded the moment I would meet my father. I do not know how he will react to me. I would not want to burden him with the memory of my mother. I know I will constantly be that to him " he said sadly.

" He won't do that Ryu " said Liz putting her hand on Ryu's. " Max loves you. He would never blame you for what you are "

" Well that remains to be seen, " said Ryu. " You seem to want to ask me something. What is it? "

" Why did it take this long before Thaman could come back to Earth? "  
" Because he didn't want to leave me alone with them. He wanted me safe and I told him that the only possible way was that I help him steal the Granolith and come here to Earth with him "  
" So you wanted to come? "  
" Yes "  
" Why? "  
" Because I wanted to meet you and my real family "

Author's Note: This chapter is very slow compared to the others. But I thought it would be appropriate to explain some of Ryu's history and why he doesn't feel like killing Liz. In case you were wondering where in the world I got Ryu from… I got the name Ryu from the Egyptian Sun God. I know his name is Ra or Amon Ra. But I was watching a movie once and in their language they called him Ryu. I thought " Hey that sounds pretty neat ". Ishtar is also a Goddess' name. I think it's Babylonian or something like that. I'm not sure which nation she came from. That was just in case you were wondering.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty Four

  
" Maria are you ok? " asked Brody crawling toward her.  
" Yeah I'm fine " she said shaking. " Don't I look fine? "  
" No you don't "  
" I'm scared to death if you have to know. Who knows what they'll do to us "  
" We're going to make it, " said Brody  
" I know. I'm just worried about Michael " she hugging her knees. " At least I know where my mom is so I can take care of her. I'll be fine. I just don't know what he's thinking "  
" They'll find us "  
" If what I think is true then we'll be seeing Liz any moment to join us "  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I am nervous about meeting him " said Ryu.  
" Don't be nervous. I know he'll be happy to see you "  
" Do you think so? "  
" I know so. He's been worried about what's happened to you. We were just scared that you would hate us "  
" Hate you? "  
" Uhuh " she said. " Hate us for not being there for you. For me not being your real mother and married to your father "  
" I could never hate you or my father "  
" I'm glad to hear that " sighed Liz again. Each time he told her that she melt more sure. He didn't look like the type to lie.  
" Yes I do. There are not many people who would give up their happiness to save the world "  
" Thaman told you about that too? " said Liz shyly.  
" He told me a lot of things. He said he had to watch you so that he could some day tell my father's children about you "  
" I don't know why Thaman likes me so much. I haven't really done anything "  
" That is the reason. You do not think you do much but you do "  
" Did Thaman ever talk to you about Isabel and Michael? "  
" Yes he has. How my aunt is a great person who gave her life for my father in the previous life and how great of a warrior my uncle is "  
" You have a great family Ryu, " said Liz. " I hope you never forget how special your father is and how much you are " she smiled at him warmly and then she started feeling dizzy. Her mind was whirling but she was in concentration. Her eyes zoned out a little but and she looked at him with empty eyes. Ryu knew what she was doing and smiled to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Liz " Max whispered. They were all in the UFO Center but he couldn't see anything. There was just the blinking green lights and the displays. He tried to concentrate on anything. He closed his eyes and concentrated. " Liz " his mind called.  
" Max " he heard faintly. He looked around. He looked at Isabel but she didn't hear it. Michael, Kyle and Serena was beside him now waiting.  
" Liz where are you? " he said in his mind.  
" Under the Center " she replied. She didn't sound scared, just urgent. She wanted him to come quick.  
" Where under the Center? " Max turned around. " She's underneath the Center " he said aloud to everyone else.  
" What? I didn't know there was anything underneath the center " said Kyle.  
" Max you worked here. Don't you know? " asked Michael.  
Max turned around and looked at the little model tower in the middle of the displays. He had passed that many times when he worked here. He had been pushed against it too when Brody had gone crazy and held them hostage. It was solid but something about it was calling to him. Max held out his hand.  
" Max what the hell are you doing? " asked Michael.  
" No Max " said Isabel grabbing his hand.  
Max looked at her, he was about to ask her why..  
" Not yet " she said looking around.  
" I feel it too " said Serena looking around.  
" Definitely not human " said Kyle.  
Max stretched out his hand and his shield formed into a dome, covering them all. Then they saw a figure coming toward them. He was in human form. He stepped right in front of Max just beyond the shield and smiled.  
" Finally we see each other in person Zan " he said. He looked around. " Show yourselves to your King " he ordered. Slowly, all the figures in the displays started morphing into soldiers. They all looked human but they had been alien figures and mannequins before. Now stood before them, about 30 guards.  
" Hail to Zan! " they said as they all stood behind the first figure and knelt down, in a bowing position.  
" Who are you? " asked Max.  
The figure laughed a little. " I guess you cannot recognize me when I am not possessing Brody "  
" Laric? " said Max as he let go of the shield.  
" It is I, Zan. I have finally come to help you " he said. " We fight for the hopefully the last time "  
" Have you been here the whole time? " asked Michael.  
" No, we came here with your son and Thaman "  
" Where is Thaman? " asked Max.  
" He thought it best to not show himself to you until he is absolutely needed "  
" How did he get the Granolith back? " asked Kyle  
" Your son stole it from Kivar and escaped to Earth " said Laric. He waved his hand and all the guards got up and saluted. Max noticed that they were all armed in some special way. The symbol of their planet tattooed on their arms.  
" Is this all your brought? " asked Michael.  
" Only for this area. There are others all over. We needed as many as possible for this location " he looked at the guards. " Back to your places "  
" What's here? " asked Serena.  
Max turned towards the tower and moved it effortlessly aside, revealing a hatch. He walked over to it and opened the hatch. He looked at Isabel and Michael before he jumped in. The distance was longer than he had thought but he somehow landed lightly on his feet. He moved aside as he looked up. Isabel landed softly beside him. Followed by Serena, Michael, Kyle and Laric. The five of them gaped at the ship they saw in front of them. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. The technology was so advanced looking that it would take hundreds of years for Earth's technology to catch up. It looked like an impenetrable fortress. It had beams of light following along the walls searching for intruders. There was no entrance to it. No visible windows.  
" That's where Liz is " said Laric nudging Max closer to the ship.

Max looked at Laric and then back at the ship. He slowly walked forward.  
One of the lights immediately shone it's lights at Max. It said something that Max couldn't understand. He looked at Laric again.  
" Just step up to it. It'll do a scan " said Serena.  
" How do you know that? " asked Laric.  
" I've been studying all kinds of techs in my life. This looks standard " said Serena.  
Max looked at her and stepped forward. The light came right to his face and began to stare at him. It looked like it was alive. Then a second machine flew just behind Max's head. It shot out a blue glow in the back of Max's head and from Max's head shot out a ball. It looked like a planet. Then they saw four other balls and Max's line up to form a V.  
" It's checking to make sure he's a royal " said Laric.  
The ship lit up and the invisible shield opened up. The door started opening slowly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz " called Maria running across the room to her. " Liz, how did they get you? Where's Max? "  
" Max? " asked Liz. " What do you mean Max? "  
" Wasn't Max with you? " asked Maria.  
" Why would Max be with me? "   
" Liz what's wrong with you? " asked Maria eyeing her. Liz was not acting all together. It was like she didn't know who Max was.  
" Who are you? " she asked stepping back from her.  
" Liz's it's me. Your best friend Maria " said Maria looking at her with her arms stretched out. " Liz what's wrong with you? "  
" Maria " she repeated thinking. " Oh you must be Liz's friend "  
" Liz what are you talking about? Oh God. You're a shape shifter aren't you? "  
" Shape shifter? " asked Amy " What does that mean? "  
" I'm not a shape shifter. I'm not the Liz that you know " laughed Liz realizing what was going on.  
" What do you mean? " asked Maria. She realized it as soon as she spoke. " You're the dupe " she in disbelief. Why would the dupe be in Roswell?  
" I don't like to be called that but yeah I am " said Liz seriously.  
" So that means that Zan is in Roswell too " said Valenti.  
" Yeah, we came here to help you guys but then we got separated and they took me " said Liz almost crying. " Zan is going to be crazy when he finds out I'm missing "  
" Well at least there are two Max's out there who are looking for us " said Brody.  
" What is going on here? Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on? " cried Amy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava had just dropped Sydney off at the Day Care Center. She was driving happily down the road and could see the house in sight. She had, had another nightmare last night about the other dupes. In it Zan was alive and Lonnie and Rath were trying to kill him again. But this time she was with Zan as he got run over by that truck. It had taken her so long to forget about Zan, who seemed like the love of her life. She was happy now with Brody. He was very sensitive and understanding. That's what she loved about him. No matter what he understood. He didn't get possessed anymore. The last time was when Kivar was in him. Ava hadn't been there when it happened but had heard plenty of times what he was capable of as Kivar. It did scare her that she was married to someone that could kill her but Brody himself, was a great person. You couldn't meet him and not love him.

She slowly pulled up to their driveway and started to get out. She turned towards the door to lock it when she saw a familiar reflection in her window. It reacted faster than she did and before she knew it she had her arm around her back and her mouth was covered.

" Why are you so stupid to get your dumb ass mixed up with these cornballs? "

She couldn't talk cause his hand was still on her mouth. She tried to scream but it only came out as a squeal.

" She was always retarded " said Lonnie. " So dearest sista, did you miss me and jour brotha Rathy? "

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max looked at the opening and hesitated.  
" Go in " said Laric.  
Max looked at Isabel and Michael. Then he turned around and walked through the door. As he walked through, he looked at the interior of the ship.  
" This is awesome " said Kyle admiring the interior. He felt like he was in a sci fi movie. Unlike in most though, where the ship is dimly lit, this ship was brightly lit. It was like being in the white room almost. But without the confining feeling. Most of the walls were see through, like a glass house. The walls were like a one way mirror. He looked at Serena with excitement. She smiled back at him with the same excitement. She was studying the work.  
" Max this is incredible " said Michael. He was looking out at the place outside they had just been standing.  
" This is our ship " said Isabel in awe. The ship was beautiful.  
But of course Max couldn't see this, he was too busy looking at Liz talking at a table. She looked happy and relaxed. Not what he had expected to see when he came in here. He couldn't see the person she was talking to but he had an idea. The thought made him nervous. She was laughing when she saw him.  
" Max! " she cried as she jumped from the table and ran over to him. She jumped on him and kissed him.  
" Liz, are you all right? " he asked as he touched her face.  
" I'm fine " she said laughing. She could feel his breath on her face and she welcomed his closeness. " Max, he's just like you and he doesn't hate us " she whispered in his ear.  
Max looked over at the figure in front of him. Liz slid down and looked at Ryu.  
" Liz " said Isabel. " Is that...? "  
Liz smiled at her and then walked over to Ryu. She looked at him encouragingly. " Don't be nervous. They've been waiting for you a long time " she said taking his hand and leading him toward Max, Isabel and Michael.  
Ryu gulped as he walked towards his father. This was the first time he had ever seen him. But this person in front of him was not a stranger, he could see himself in his eyes. He noticed how he looked vulnerable but strong. The way he stood was humble but firm. He almost wanted to laugh at how ironic it was that he was just like him but he had never known him. He looked at his aunt and uncle nervously. He bowed to Max and slowly lifted his head. " I am Ryu, " he said.  
Max wouldn't help the tears from his eyes as he looked at his now grown son. He hugged him. " My son " he said laughing and crying. " You're really here " he said looking at his face. " You're so big " he said laughing.  
Ryu laughed with him and looked at Isabel.  
" Come here " said Isabel coming towards him and hugging him. She stepped back and examined him. " You are Max's son. You even have those eyes. I'm your Aunt Isabel " she laughed patting his shoulder.  
" Yes I know " he said laughing with her.  
" I'm Michael, close friend of your father " said Michael.  
" Uncle, " said Ryu shaking his hand.  
" Just give him a hug Michael " said Isabel.  
" Come here Nephew " said Michael hugging him. " You'll learn never to mess with your Aunt. "  
" Ryu these are our friends, " said Max pointing at Serena and Kyle " This is Kyle and Serena. "  
" Yes Kyle and Serena, " said Ryu " Thaman has told me a lot about you "  
" Good things I hope " said Kyle.  
" You know Thaman? " asked Isabel.  
" Yes " he answered.  
" So where is he? " asked Michael.  
" He had to go on a mission " answered Ryu. " He should be back at any time "  
" Do you know why they're taking the humans? " asked Kyle. " They've already taken my parents and Maria "  
" They're using them as collateral "  
" Is Liz next? " asked Max  
" He already saved me from them " said Liz.  
" What? " asked Michael.  
" They were going to take me but then Ryu saved me " she said smiling at him.  
" Being Kivar's stepson helped. But Ishtar will not stop the next time? "  
" Ishtar? " said Isabel. " That name sounds familiar "  
" She was part of the five special bodyguards that were supposed to protect you "  
" Thaman said she was dead " said Isabel.  
" No she is not dead. She joined Kivar and faked her death " said Ryu and then he added.

Author's Note: I'm sorry my description of the ship was very vague. I couldn't think of anything very interesting to say about describing it. I didn't want it to look like a ship from Star Wars or Star Trek. Hopefully later I will think of something more interesting about it. 

Thaman has not made his appearance to anyone yet. Don't worry about that. He's coming and there will be more drama. The final battle is about to begin. I'm just leading things towards it.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty Five

" So where have you been living with Zan? " asked Maria. Amy was sitting with Valenti on the other side of the room. Finally letting her mom know the secret about Michael was unnerving. She had expected her mother to totally freak but she was calm about it. She did scream a few times but that was about it. She did start liking Michael so that probably helped. Now all Maria wanted to do was try to forget about where they were and think about something else. Being in this room made you feel claustrophobic and Maria really could lose it.  
" We move around a lot. Zan doesn't think it's safe for us to stay in one place considering who we are "  
" Any place special? "  
" We did spend a lot of time in California "  
" Really? What part of California? "  
" Mainly the Coastal areas. You have to visit there Maria, it's so beautiful. It's quiet and when you drive on the highway it's so surreal "  
" I've only been to Vegas and that was for only a little bit "  
" That's exciting " said dupe Liz. " Zan never wanted to go to a big city. He said that would be too dangerous for us "  
" I heard that Zan was dangerous. Does he ever hurt you? "  
" No, he's never been violent with me. But he does have his moments where he can't see me cause he thinks he'll hurt me. When that happens he leaves me alone and comes back "  
" Do you have any like alien powers? "  
Liz just blushed at her. " I wouldn't call them powers and I don't want to do it here "  
" Cause I don't have any. It seems like everyone else does except me. It sucks big time "  
" There's nothing great about having them "  
" How do you feel about being " said Maria not knowing how to say it " being "  
" A clone? " asked dupe Liz. " You can say it "  
" Yeah a clone "  
" I felt very strange about it. Knowing that I was a copy of someone but then I realized just how much Zan must love Liz. He made me especially for him and I felt special. He never talked about it but I could see it in his flashes. He loved Liz a lot but he has me and he loves me "  
" You don't resent it? "  
" No not really. I love Zan and I know he'll never leave me. When I stepped out of the pod that night, he was hurt and unconscious. When he looked up at me I knew I would give my life for him. Not just because he was my   
creator but because there was something in his eyes. I just knew it "  
" It's a little crazy isn't it? "  
" My life is crazy "  
" Yeah. So is mine, " said Maria nodding her head. " So why did you decide to come back to Roswell? "  
" Thaman told us to come "  
" How did Thaman find you? "  
" I don't know how but he told Zan that Max would need our help "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I is majorly disappointed in yous Ava " said Lonnie as she walked around Ava.  
" Why? " asked Ava defiantly.  
" Cause you so stupid " said Rath.  
" You know wes gonna kill your ass " said Lonnie.  
" You was gonna do it anyway " said Ava.  
" Gettin an attitude wit us now Ava? " asked Rath.  
" Yous gonna kill me no matter what I says "  
" Who knew you had it in you " said Lonnie looking at Ava in the face. " I coulda been proud of yous but you had to go mess things up "  
" Ava yous nothin but trash on da street " yelled Rath. He lifted his hand up to slap her.  
" Let her go my Lord " echoed in the warehouse they were in. 

Rath looked around. There was nobody in sight but the three of them. " Who there? " yelled Rath looking up.  
" Thaman " whispered Lonnie as she smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
" So are we going to go looking for them? Or do we have to just stay here? " asked Kyle.  
" I think it would be best me you stay here " said Ryu to Liz.  
" I need to go too " said Liz.  
" But you will be safer here in the ship. The Center is guarded with 30 men. I would be easier on me if you stayed here " said Max.  
" He is right " said Ryu. " You are Ishtar's next victim, she will not stop "  
" She'll be safe in here right? " asked Max.  
" Yes " answered Ryu " Ishtar cannot open the ship "

" What about the weapons? Will the shield hold? " asked Michael.  
" Nothing will get into this ship as long as they do not bring a Royal to open it "  
" Not even Thaman can come in? "  
Ryu shook his head.

" Wouldn't that be hard for Thaman or anybody else? " asked Isabel.

" We are concerned about the royal family " state Laric. But his tone was not demeaning. " This is the Royal carrier. We have other ships for our men if they need refuge.  
" I want you to stay here too " said Kyle to Serena.  
" I think the three of you should stay in here " said Max.  
" Yes that would be best " said Laric. " I don't think you could stand a chance against them "  
" But that's my dad " complained Kyle.  
" Kyle, it would really make me feel better if you stayed with Liz and Serena " said Max " I will find your dad "  
" I always have to stay behind " said Kyle huffing. " This totally sucks! "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Thaman? " asked Rath. " Come outs so we can sees you "  
Ava looked around from the chair she was tied to. She had never actually seen Thaman before. He had left before she had joined the group again. She had heard stories about how he could become invisible and that he was powerful. She was scared but excited too. She bit her lip and tried to stay quiet.  
" You must let her go my Lord " they heard. " You can still save yourselves "  
" Who says we gonna die? " yelled Rath. " Is you on the dyin side "

Ava could feel the ropes tying her arms, loosen just enough for her to wiggle free. But she didn't free her hands.  
" Thaman where you at? " asked Lonnie looking around. She looked excited in an evil way. Her dark eyes carefully looking around for any signs.  
Rath and Lonnie looked at Ava. She was still in the chair tied.  
" Thaman, show yourself " said Rath in a smirking tone.  
They both heard the door behind them shut loudly. They both jumped back when they turned around. There was nobody there. They turned to Ava and she was gone.  
" What the hell? " yelled Lonnie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So all these years you've been lying to me about Michael "  
" I never lied to you mom, I just never told you everything "  
" That's why you started getting secretive isn't it? "  
" I couldn't tell you mom "  
" I wouldn't have said anything "  
" Yeah right mom. You hated Michael from the beginning. Do you think he would have stood more of a chance if I told you he was alien? "  
" And this person here is a clone if Lizzie " she said looking at her.  
" Yeah "  
" You tell me this now when we're in hell? Maria I thought you were smarter than that "  
" Mom, if I would've told you wouldn't have handled it. You must have suspected something when you saw how Ava looked just like Tess "  
" I just thought that Ava just looked a little like her " she said shaking her head. " So Michael has one that looks just like him too? " she stopped herself in thought. Then put her hand to her face. " Oh God, how much I must have offended him with our merchandise " she said. " No wonder he hated helping me with it "  
Maria laughed a little.  
" So you're living with an alien? My daughter is living with an alien? " shrieked Amy. " God our family is such a freak show "  
" Mom "  
" So is there another Maria running around in the world? "  
" Mom! " cried Maria throwing her hands up.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Chapter Thirty Six

  
" Kyle it's... " said Max.  
" For my own safety, I know the whole deal Maxy " said Kyle. " I just don't see why ... " He stopped his sentence short when he heard the door to the ship opening.  
Before anyone could say anything they watched as Ava walked into the ship. There beside her was Thaman.  
" Thaman " said Isabel breathlessly. She eyed him with so much intensity. Nobody else in the room seemed to matter to her. Seeing him again for her was like coming home. She had not been home until now.

" Your Highness " he said bowing to her. His glance back at her was the same. But his reaction disappeared faster than hers.  
Her first instinct was to run to him and throw herself into his arms. She wanted him to kiss her and then everything would be all right. Isabel looked around her and thought better of it.

Ryu looked at his Aunt's reaction to Thaman. Thaman had never mentioned to him that he was close with her. He only had good things to say about all of them but he never mentioned a personal relationship with any of them. If he didn't know any better he would guess that his Aunt was in love with Thaman. Her face seemed to glow in a strange way. Thaman seemed to be in love with her as well. Then Ryu looked at Ava. It was awkward to see a duplicate of his mother. Even though he had expected it, it will stung at him. He found himself not easily trusting her.  
" It's been a long time, " said Max walking towards Thaman.  
" Forgive me your Majesty " said Thaman starting to kneel.  
" No, no it's all right " said Max patting him on the shoulder. " It's just really good to see you "

" Thaman " said Liz coming towards him. It looked like she was going to hug him but only smiled up at him.

" I am honored that I was missed in this way " said Thaman smiling at them.

" So what was your mission? " asked Kyle.

" I had to inform someone to come to Roswell and also I had to bring Ava "

Ava walked over to Liz and hugged her. " Lonnie en Rath are here "

" What? " said Liz " How do you know that? "

" They took me and they was about to kill me but Thaman saved me " she said looking at Thaman.

They all looked at Thaman.

" Did you kill them? " asked Laric.

" No, I could not kill them my Lord " said Thaman.

Laric looked at the group. " You have to kill them or else you will never be rid of them "

" We can't just kill them, " said Max. " Even though I'm pretty much close to "

" It is either your life or theirs, " said Laric indifferently. " You must have known this day would come "

Max and Michael looked at each other and nodded.

" How many are they? " asked Max looking at Laric.

" 50 was all we could bring down to Earth "

" Are their any airborne fighters? " asked Max.

" Very few " said Laric.

" How are we supposed to win with their ships in Space and their troops on the Earth? " asked Michael. " The odds are all on their side "

" Only if you cannot activate the Granolith, " said Thaman.

" What do you mean activate the Granolith, " said Michael. " Max can do that easily "

" He can turn it on my Lord " said Thaman. " But he cannot use the function needed for this. He needs your help "

" That's why you needs all of us " said Ava.

" But how do we activate it? " asked Max.

Thaman looked at Laric. " We do not know exactly " said Laric. " The language used to explain the powers of the Granolith is dead. Nobody can translate it "

" That's just great, " said Michael.

" But we can figure it out right? " asked Kyle.

" We just know that the four of you need to be together with the Granolith " said Ryu.

" We are so gonna die " said Kyle laughing.

" We can't think of that now " said Max. " We have find the others before they get killed "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" This is great " said Kyle. " We're all going to be killed by aliens and I have to act normal in front of everyone. Max better be right about this " he was walking down the block out in the open. How did he always manage to get himself into trouble like this? He saw Nicholas across the street with two other guys. These guys looked really big, they looked like bouncers. " I think it's safe to say I made contact " said Kyle walking faster down the street and into an alley. As Kyle went deeper into the alley he turned around to see if they were following him. They were gone. He stopped walking and turned around. " Well " he sighed in relief. " Maybe I'm not that important after all " he laughed as he turned around.

" Going somewhere Kyle? " asked Nicholas.

" I was just trying to get something to eat actually " he said laughing nervously.

" Where are they Kyle? " asked Nicholas.

" I don't know who you're talking about "

" Don't play stupid Kyle. Where are they? "

" God this conversation sounds a lot like the one we had before " he said rubbing his chin. " What did I tell you the last time? Kiss my Ass! "

Nicholas laughed. " Still a jack ass I see Kyle. But that's not going to save you " said Nicholas grabbing his head.

Kyle felt this intense pain and could feel Nicholas in his head. It was like hearing a screeching sound like nails on a chalkboard. His thoughts felt like they were being read. He screamed out in pain, trying to prevent him from seeing anything. It was like needles all over him, stabbing him all at once.

" Damn it! " screamed Nicholas as he stepped back from Kyle. " He doesn't have anything "

Kyle could hear his heart beating as he felt Nicholas withdraw from him. That was too close. " I, I " said Kyle panting and trying to smile " I told you I don't know who you're talking about "

" What should we do with him? " asked one of the big guys.

" Bring him with us " said Nicholas he waved his hand over Kyle's face and he fell on the floor unconscious. " I'm going to look forward to wiping that smirk from his face "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" That was close " said Max as he looked at Ava.

Ava looked like she was going to pass out. " That was so powerful, " she said holding her head. " That almost killed me "

" It does not look like he saw anything " said Ryu.

" He almost did " said Ava " If hes hold on any longa he woulda seen everythin "

" But it worked " said Laric. " Now all we have to do is follow them "

" Are you sure they'll take him to the same place? " asked Michael.

" There's not reason for them not to " said Max. He looked at Ava. " Are you going to be ok for this? "

" I think so " she said. " I just needs to rest a bit "

" You should get back to the ship and stay with Liz and Serena "

" I think someone should stay with them father, " said Ryu.

Max looked at Ryu in surprise. He knew that this was his son, but to actually be called father was surreal.

" Thaman we're going to be fine, " said Ava. " You have to get Brody for me "

" Come on let's go " said Michael as he looked down at Nicholas and the two guards. " We're going to lose them "

" Michael wait, " said Max.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I know you were with me that night, " said Isabel. " Why didn't you show yourself to me? "

" It would not have been appropriate to show myself then my Lady " said Thaman looking off somewhere.

" So watching me sleep is more appropriate? " asked Isabel " What if I wanted to change? "

" I would not have looked "

" I know you wouldn't " said Isabel looking at his expression. She thought she could see his face turn red for a second.

" It was imperative for me to stay invisible so that Kivar could come to you " said Thaman. " I had to "

" I've missed you " she said in a low voice.

" Your Majesty I… "

" Will there ever be a day, " she said calmly but looking away " A day when you won't address me in that way? "

Thaman looked at her. She didn't seem upset, just sad. He didn't know how to answer that.

" Tell me I haven't waited for you only to have my heart broken " she said biting her lip.

He didn't turn his head but kept looking ahead.

" Thaman tell me something " she said desperately. She couldn't stop the tears from coming " Tell me anything. Just say something damn it " Her frustration was clearly at its peak.

" Isabel " called Max " Isabel "

" Max? " she said wiping her eyes. " Max where are they headed? "

" Is everything all right? I can sense something's wrong "

" I'm fine Max " she sent.

" They're going toward the old Naval Base "

" There? "

" Yeah "

Isabel turned towards Thaman. " They're going towards the White Room "

He gave her a little bow and started the engine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Get over here " said screamed the guard in Maria's ear. 

" Watch it buddy " said Amy, she was already up against the wall along with the others " That's my daughter you're dealing with "

The guard looked at her and squinted. " I know who I am dealing with and I hope you understand who you are dealing with " he said. He had Maria by the arm and was taking her out of the room.

" Where are you taking her? " yelled Brody.

The guard only looked at him and smirked. He slammed the door shut.

" Where are you taking me? " asked Maria glaring at him.

" A place you'll never forget " he said shoving her into another room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh God what if they're hurting Maria " said Liz as she paced inside the ship. " I can't stand it. What if they're testing her like they did Max? "

" Liz calm down " said Serena comforting her, even though she was just as scared as she was. " Maria's going to be fine. Max is going to go over and get her. Everything is going to be all right "

" Do you guys hear that? " asked Ava.  
Liz stopped pacing and tried to hear. " Oh God " she said looking at them. They all heard a struggle upstairs. The sounds of cries in pain and sounds of something else.  
" They're upstairs " said Serena.  
They could all hear fighting upstairs. There was a lot of shooting and a lot of struggling. Things were crashing and breaking.  
" They founds us " said Ava.  
" What are we going to do? " asked Serena.  
" We have to figure out how to use this thing, " said Liz looking at the control panel. " Serena you try it "  
" But we safe in here " said Ava.  
" Not if Tess is with them " said Liz.  
~~~~~~~~~  
" So you are the one that Rath has chosen as his mate " asked one of the guards looking at Maria closely.  
" Mate? " asked Maria " I'm not his mate ". She was tied down to an examining table." Why am I here? " she asked. " You don't need to examine me. You already know about humans "  
" This is not for scientific purposes, " said a second guard coming towards her with a needle.  
" No, No please I don't handle needles well " said Maria trying to move away from him. " Why are you doing this to me? " she screamed.  
" Scream all you want Maria " said the first guard. " Nobody is going to hear you " he jabbed the needle into her arm.  
Maria screamed at the top of her lungs.  
~~~~~~~~~  
They were all crouched down low against the bushes. They watched the guards change positions in front of the entrance. Max was teamed up with Ryu, Michael and Laric, Isabel with Thaman.  
" Ok " said Max looking at Isabel " Go Ahead "  
Isabel nodded at him and closed her eyes. " Kyle "  
~~~~~~~~~  
Kyle was barely conscious as he was being dragged down the corridor. His head was pounding but he could see the ground below him. " Kyle " he heard. He jerked his head up to look around. He saw all the security that these guys had. He tried to focus on how many there were. " Now look up Kyle we need to see more ". Kyle strained his neck as he looked higher up and saw labels on the doors. He noticed that one guard used his power to open one door. He tried to see if it was just a read out monitor but it wasn't. He watched as Nicholas used his powers to open the doors before they walked through them." Thank you so much Kyle ".  
" You owe me big time " he said under his breath.  
" What did you say? " asked Nicholas.  
" You owe me big time you idiot " he said looking at Nicholas.  
" For what? "  
" Looking at your pathetic ass, " he said laughing as they threw him into his own white room.  
~~~~~~~~~  
" Security's tight " said Isabel. " But it looks like we can use our powers in there "  
" That is good news, " said Ryu.  
" Let's go " said Michael.  
" Hold on Michael " said Max grabbing his arm.  
Michael watched as one by one the five guards at the entrance fell over and disappeared. They saw a red glow on the camera before it exploded.  
" Now we can go " said Max as he stood up with Michael and ran for the entrance. Laric followed closely behind Isabel.  
~~~~~~~~~  
The fighting up above was getting more intense as the seconds went by.  
" If only we could see what was going on " said Serena looking out over where the hatch was.  
" I feel so useless in here " said Liz pacing again. " Who knows what's happening up there "  
" We just needs to stay here like they said, " said Ava sitting on the chair nervously.  
" What happens when they find the hatch on the floor? " asked Liz.  
" I'm working on it Liz " said Serena pushing a button. Suddenly the whole control panel started glowing and they could hear the energy throughout the ship.  
" What you push? " asked Ava getting up and standing beside her.  
" The start button " said Serena. " At least I think it's the start button.  
The sudden noise outside made the three of them look. The hatch was opening.

Author's Note: Things are going to get very crazy. More crazy than before, if that's remotely possible. I hope you guys don't get lost. Next chapter will be up soon. Please let me know what you think.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Author's Note: Someone asked which hatch was the one that opens at the end of Chapter Thirty Six. It was the hatch just above the ship. It was not the ship's hatch. I hope that clarifies.  
  
Chapter Thirty Seven  
  
Maria only saw a cloud of white in front of her. She couldn't feel her legs or her arms. Maybe they took them off she thought. She could only see the cloudy lights and hear the sound of her heart beating very fast. Occasionally she would see darker clouds look over her but for only a second. She didn't even have the energy to scream anymore. The needles that had caused her to scream so loudly before didn't seem to hurt anymore. She was vaguely aware of the knives being waved in front of her face mockingly. She was so tired of trying to keep her eyes. Sleep sounded so good right now, she thought. I just have to close my eyes for just a few seconds and I'm going to feel so much better. But something was yelling. She was so tired but this constant yelling. She just wanted to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~  
" Oh my God that's Maria in there! " cried Michael. " What the hell are they doing? " He held out his hand and shattered the two way mirror.  
  
The guards looked up at him in shock. Almost as if he were a ghost. Before they could react Michael had hit one of them and he flew back and hit the wall. He landed with a thud on the floor and his imprint was on the wall behind him. The other one waved his hand to shoot at him but Max shot him. He disappeared into a cloud. The third one tried to run for it but Michael shot him before he could get across the room.  
" Maria! " screamed Michael running over to her. There was large clean cut across her stomach. He saw the cuts covering her skin and her glassy stare. " Maria wake up! Maxwell she's not moving. Do something! " he screamed holding up Maria's head.  
Isabel was on the other side of Maria. Trying to remain calm, she touched Maria's head. " Let me try Michael. Just concentrate on getting her healed ". Isabel closed her eyes to the gruesome sight in front of her and concentrated.  
Ryu walked over to the guard that had flown into the wall lifted his hand up. The guard was lifted up into the air so that he could be eye level with Ryu. " Why Maria? Why her first? " he demanded.  
The guard was convulsing and coughing out a dark liquid that looked like blood. He couldn't answer. Ryu squeezed his index finger and thumb together causing the guard to grab his neck.  
" We can make this quick or very painful "  
" Nicholas " he gasped. " Nicholas said that we should " more blood leaked from his mouth. " Cause she is Rath's mate "  
" You bastards " said Ryu lowering his hand where the guards stomach was and opened it. It looked like a ripple left his hand and the guard disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was in Maria's head. The vision was blurry and fuzzy. She could barely make out anything from it. It reminded of her of when she had to dream walk Max that time long ago. " Maria? " she called out. She tried to focus her eyes. Then the scene changed and she was in Maria and Michael's apartment.  
" Michael would you please just help me do these? " asked Maria. " Come on Space Boy you know you're going to help me "  
" All right fine " said Michael impatiently, waving his hand over the dolls. " But you owe me something " he grinned as he finished helping her.  
" What? " asked Maria innocently.  
" Come here " he said lifting her. Isabel could hear Maria squealing as he carried her down the hall.  
  
The flash was over so fast Isabel lost her bearing. Now she was back in the room and being tortured.  
" Oh God Maria answer me " said Isabel as she ran over to Maria tied to the table. " Maria! " she said shaking her.  
" Isabel? " she heard faintly.  
" Yes Maria it's me Isabel " said Isabel looking into her face. " We're all here, you're going to be ok now. Just hold on. Max is going to heal you "  
" I can't feel anything, " she said lazily. " I just want to sleep Isabel "  
" No Maria, don't. You can't sleep now, Michael's here. We've come to get you. Don't do it "  
" I'm just so tired "  
" No Maria you can't. You can't leave Michael. Please Maria please " cried Isabel holding Maria's head.  
" Michael? "  
" Yes Michael he's here Maria just open your eyes. Just blink your eyes "  
" They're too heavy to move " whined Maria.  
" Come on Maria, for Michael " cried Isabel desperately. " You have to do this for Michael "  
" Tell him I'm sorry, " said Maria.  
" Maria! " screamed Isabel.  
" Isabel "  
Isabel woke up and saw Max touching her shoulder. She looked at Max and then at Maria.  
" She's ok " said Max.  
Isabel watched as Michael gently lifted Maria in his arms like a baby.  
" You kept her mind busy long enough so that I could save her " said Max smiling reassuringly.  
Michael looked at Max and Isabel. " Thanks " he said looking at Maria.  
" You better marry me after this Guerin " she said softly and sleepy.  
" I will " he said leaning down and kissing her.  
~~~~~~~~  
The hatch was open now. Liz, Serena and Ava froze as they waited to see who would drop down. The fighting was still going on upstairs but the noise wasn't as loud as before.  
" The hatch has been open for a couple minutes now, " said Serena " How come we don't see anyone jumping in? "  
" Because we're being mind warped " said Liz.  
" Are you sure? " asked Serena. " Because wouldn't we not realize it? "  
" Then Tess be here, " said Ava looking around.  
" Can you sense if she's in the ship? " asked Serena.  
" Must be outside " said Ava.  
Liz looked at Serena. " You better hurry and get us out of here "  
" AH! " screamed Ava at the top of her lungs.  
" What is it? " asked Liz grabbing her. She turned around and almost screamed herself.  
" Liz "  
" Zan? " 


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter Thirty Eight  
  
" Which one is it? " yelled Kyle as they ran through the halls. He had been next in line for torture. They were about to start cutting when Ryu stepped in. Now the alarms were going off in all directions. Laric and Michael had to go to the car with Maria. So the five of them had little time left to find the others.  
" They're in one of these rooms " said Isabel. " None of them remember how they got there "  
" It is here " said Ryu running first into a room. They all followed him.  
" Oh God dad! " said Kyle running towards the glass.  
" Stand back " said Thaman as the glass crumbled to the ground.  
" Dad, mom " said Kyle as he almost slide over to them. " You guys all right? " he asked.  
" Fine son " said Valenti getting up and lifting Amy with him.  
  
" I thought they killed you " said Kyle kneeling beside him." I swear dad if anything happens to you... "  
  
" Then you will go on living son. Don't blame them for my death " said Valenti nodding towards Max and the rest. " I chose this life like you did. I wouldn't mind going this way " He looked at Liz.  
" Liz? " asked Kyle suddenly distracted. " What the... "  
" That's not Liz " said Ryu looking at her.  
" You must be Max " said dupe Liz standing up and walking over to them.  
" I am " Max looked at her in amazement. She looked so much like Liz. He almost couldn't tell. Something about her was different. Maybe the look her eyes are different. Maybe because it wasn't him that she loved.  
Isabel walked over to Brody. " Are you all right Brody? "  
" I'm fine " he answered. " I'm just worried about Ava and Sydney "  
" Ava said that she had already dropped Sydney off at the day care. I've checked already and she's fine. I don't think she's a target " said Isabel. " Ava's with Liz and Serena. They're safe "  
" Thank you " said Brody relieved.  
" You look just like her, " said Kyle.  
" Maybe in your eyes " said Ryu. " She doesn't to me "  
" We really should be going now my Lords, " said Thaman  
" Who are they? " Amy whispered to Jim, pointing at Thaman and Ryu.  
" Not enough time now Mrs. Valenti " said Thaman. " We must be going before we are caught "  
" That would be a good idea, " said Kyle.  
They were all running towards the exit at full speed. They could see the sun light just a few feet ahead. Ryu, Brody and Kyle were in front. Max, Valenti, Amy, Isabel and Thaman were in the back running as fast as they could. Then the large iron doors started closing.  
" Hurry! " yelled Thaman.  
" Dad! " yelled Kyle looking back.  
" Go! " yelled Brody to Kyle. He pushed Kyle ahead of him. They both ran through the doors.  
" Thaman hurry " cried Isabel looking back at him.  
" Do not wait for me your Highness "  
Amy tripped and fell to the ground. Valenti stopped and tried to pick her up. Isabel was at the door and looked back to see Thaman push her through the door just as they closed completely.  
" Thaman! " screamed Isabel as she started banging on the doors. " No! Max, Michael, Ryu. NO! " She gave one last bang on the doors.  
~~~~~~~~  
" Zan? " said Liz as she stood there not knowing what to do. She knew he was alive all these years but she didn't think she would ever see him again.  
" Zan! " screamed Ava hysterically before she jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
Zan gently pushed her off from him and looked at her. " Nice to see ya too Ava " he said.  
" Zan you're here! " shrieked Ava. She had a smile on her face from ear to ear. " I thought you was gone for good! "  
" Long story, we don't have time for that " said Zan as he looked at Serena. " You know how to work that thing "  
  
" Trying " said Serena getting over her shock quicker than anyone else.  
" Cause there are forty people up there fighting against us. Our guards aren't going to hold out much longer, we need to get out of here " he said as he sat next to Serena in front of the control panel. He looked at all the buttons and concentrated. He waved his hand over the panel and they could feel themselves being lifted up. The joy stick appeared before him.  
" How did you do that? " asked Serena.  
" You gots to have the magic touch " he said looking at Liz. Liz didn't know how to look back at him. She just froze. The last time she had seen him he had kidnapped and told her his plan to save her. He had gotten shot for her and she kissed him in front of Max. How would Max feel about him actually being here? How did Zan know to come here? And if Zan was here, did that mean that her dupe was here too? In her rush of random thoughts, she didn't notice Ava's inquisitive stare at her.  
The ship started lifting higher into the ceiling. Serena tried to read the pictures on the buttons and pressed one. A wall started opening up for them and lights leading in the middle of the runway. This was a launch pad, thought Liz. Laric must have been busy with Brody all these years to prepare all of this. But he never mentioned any of this to Max, Maria or Ava. Now where would they go? The ship started moving towards the walls. Liz could hear shooting just outside. She ran towards the back of the ship to look. She saw Tess and Ishtar running towards the ship and screaming. She could feel the engines roar beneath her and Tess and Ishtar became very small. She was now looking at the city of Roswell. In just a few seconds she was above her hometown in an alien ship. How could they have taken off so fast? She thought to herself, totally amazed. She looked at how truly small her hometown was. But her attention on it was short. Because she could see another ship flying  
towards them.  
~~~~~~~~  
" Did you think you could successfully leave? " asked Nicholas. Behind him were about 15 guards, all with guns in their hands.  
" Oh God " said Amy. He looked at Valenti " I'm so sorry Jim " she said grabbing his collar.  
" It's ok honey " he said looking at the enemy.  
Max stood in front. " We are going to leave " he said strongly. " And you're not going to stop us "  
" Brave words Zan " said Nicholas "But not enough to get you out of here "  
" Stop talking Nicholas and do something " said Ryu standing just beside Max.  
" Try to save the boy but kill the rest " said Nicholas.  
With that, all fifty of the men started shooting all at once. The bullets looked like little green orbs as they flew towards them. Max held up his hand caught all of them and threw it back. All the guards scattered into nearby doors and most dodged it. The firing continued on Max's shield.  
" I can't keep this up " said Max. He looked behind him at Valenti. " Get her behind something ". Thaman threw Valenti the activated communicator. Valenti nodded as he caught it, lifted Amy and ran down another hallway with Liz's dupe just behind him. " Thaman find a way out. I'll protect everyone " yelled Max above the shooting. " Thaman don't question me just go and do it "  
" Yes My King " said Thaman bowing. He dematerialized and ran down the opposite hallway.  
Max turned towards Ryu. " Looks like it's just us " he said.  
" We can take them all down " said Ryu confidently.  
Max looked at the firing squad and couldn't find Nicholas. The stupid coward had fled the scene again when he knew it was hopeless. Ryu waved his hand across his chest and a shield engulfed his body like armor. Max smiled  
at him and did the same.  
~~~~~~~~~  
" Why is it taking them so long? " asked Michael impatiently.  
" Something must be wrong " said Laric.  
" Everyone's in there Michael. You have to go help them " said Maria.  
" Who's going to stay with you? "  
" I'll come with you, " said Maria.  
" No, you're going to stay here " said Michael.  
" Try connecting with them " said Laric.  
" I've tried already I can't "  
" Well you have to try something Michael, " said Maria.  
" Maybe we should just wait because we don't know what's happening. What if they're already on their way and this will delay us longer " suggested Laric.  
" What if they're stuck in there? " asked Michael.  
" We have to wait " said Laric. " We just have to stay in position "  
" Are you saying we have to just sit here? " asked Michael. " You don't sound too concerned "  
" What choice do we have? " asked Laric. " I trust in Thaman and Ryu's abilities. They will survive this and bring everyone back to us "  
Michael sighed in frustration. " I'm waiting five more minutes and then I'm going after them. You stay with Maria "  
~~~~~~~~~  
" Oh God " said Isabel " What are we going to do? "  
" How are we going to find a way inside? " asked Kyle.  
" We have to think of something " said Brody.  
" I don't care what we do, " said Isabel. " We just have to get them out "  
" They can take care of themselves right? " said Brody.  
" I'm not going to take that chance, " said Kyle.  
" Thaman's in there " said Brody. " From what you guys have told me I don't think we have much to worry about "  
" Thaman can't protect all of them "  
" Do you guys think we should go to the car and tell Michael and Laric? "  
" Did you guys hear that? " asked Kyle standing very still.  
" Someone's coming " said Brody. The three of them jumped to the ground.  
  
Isabel crawled on the dirty desert ground. She could hear a couple footsteps. What if it's Michael and Laric coming back to help us? What if it's Liz and Serena? She couldn't move, the footsteps were getting closer. She tried to look through the bushes but they were too thick. She looked over her shoulder at Kyle and Brody. They were both crouching low and trying to look up just like she was. The feet that were in front of weren't familiar. She looked up and saw that the person was looking right at her.  
" You thinks you can hide from yourself? " asked Lonnie.  
~~~~~~~  
" It's coming straight for us " said Liz pointing. " What are we going to do? "  
" This thing is on auto pilot, " said Zan. " I don't think we have any control over this "  
" Serena any ideas? "  
" I'm working on it Liz "  
" They shootin " said Ava looking ahead.  
The shot came so fast that they didn't get a chance to see it. Liz and Ava were knocked backwards and landed on their backs.  
" All this advanced technology and we don't know how to freakin use it " said Serena. She looked at Zan. " You started this thing, can't you do something? "  
" Don't push it " he said impatiently and pointing his finger at her. Zan looked at the control panel. He pushed the button with a square and a dot in the middle of it. All of a sudden the square appeared on the front screen and the dot was moving along with the joystick. He looked over at where Serena was sitting and looked at the buttons just in front of her.  
  
Serena did the same thing. She was looking for something, anything. She could do this. She had been studying alien technology for the longest time and now she was majorly choking. She tried to not notice the constant shaking and tried to read the symbols. She ran her index finger across the pictures. She saw a picture that looked like a group of stars. She closed her eyes and pushed the button. Above her came out another screen and a wheel appeared in front of her.  
  
" Oh my God you did it " cried Liz as she clung to the back of Serena's seat.  
  
" Just another problem " said Serena nervously.  
  
" What it is? " asked Ava.  
  
" I can't fly a plane "  
  
" Just try to keep it level and I'll try and shoot em down " said Zan.  
  
" Is comin " said Ava.  
  
Serena looked ahead and pushed the wheel down. The ship did a nosedive down.  
  
" Pull Up! " yelled Zan. Liz would've flown forward but Zan blocked her. He looked behind him and pushed his hand out causing Liz to slide backwards towards a chair. He looked at Ava. She looked at him sadly and used her powers to help her to another seat. " You tryin to kill us? "  
  
" I've got it now " said Serena.  
  
" Now get to wherever the rest of you guys are " ordered Zan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valenti was now holding Amy in his arm and the communicator with his other hand. Liz's dupe was with them. She hid next to them on the floor. They were both hiding behind some pipes in the networking room. Amy was grabbing her mouth to keep from making any noise. The only noise in the room came from the busy computer towers above them. So many things were going through his mind. He had to get Amy out of here with Maria. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this with her. He had no idea where he was. He looked at the communicator and then back at Amy. It was shielding them right now but he had to use it somehow to get into contact with someone else. He just hoped that he wouldn't call someone on the other side.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I could only get these two chapters out for the weekend. Hope you enjoyed them as I have writing them. Please leave me your feedback. 


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty Nine

" Get outta there " said Lonnie pushing Isabel out in the open along with Brody and Kyle.

" Did you think you could hide? " laughed Rath.

" God and I thought Michael looked stupid, " said Kyle.

" What'd you say? " yelled Rath in Kyle's face.

" Nothing you could understand " said Kyle rolling his eyes. " Cause I speak English. I don't know what you speak "

" Kyle I wouldn't provoke… "

" Man I oughta kick your punk ass right now " said Rath putting up his fist.

" Cool it, " said Lonnie holding the gun at Isabel's face. " I oughta do ya right here ya know "

" Would be easy wouldn't it Lonnie? " asked Isabel squinting at her. " It was so easy for you to kill your own brother and to try and kill Max. Why don't you just kill me? " Threatened Isabel as she glared at Lonnie.

" You got guts " she said smiling. " But there be only one Vilandra. And that's me " she said pointing to herself.

" So what are you going to do? " asked Kyle as he watched Isabel and Lonnie eye each other.  
" Where Thaman at? " asked Lonnie, ignoring Kyle.  
" What do you want Thaman for? " asked Isabel still glaring at her.  
Lonnie looked at her with knowing eyes. " Now I know you knows why "  
" You're not going to have him " said Isabel standing up to Lonnie.  
Lonnie smirked at her. " You thinks you gotta a chance gainst me? "  
" I'm more than enough for you " said Isabel taking her challenge.  
" Really? " she asked amused. " You sure you wanna protect someone who don't eve knows you? "  
" What are you talking about? "  
" He didn't tell yous? " said Lonnie circling Isabel.  
" Didn't tell me what? " asked Isabel turned to look her in the face.  
Kyle looked at the both of them and decided it would be best that he didn't say anything. The last thing he wanted right now was to be the blow up for two alien girls about to get in a catfight. It was a little amusing at the same time. Vilandra v. Vilandra for Thaman. Man that guy had it made.  
" Why you thinks Thaman took so long to come back? " asked Lonnie, apparently enjoying her story. " He was with mes all this time "  
" What? He was with you? " Isabel could feel her blood rushing to her face.  
" We was togetha " she looked closer to Isabel " Togetha all the nights "  
~~~~~~~~  
" We dead unless you do sumethin " said Ava as she clutched tightly to her seat.

" Working on it " answered Zan still trying to maneuver the joy stick. " I have to learn to aim this thing "

" I would hurry, " said Serena trying to remain calm.

Liz looked around nervously. She felt so helpless in the ship. There really was nothing she could do to help. All she could do was hold onto her seat and pray that Zan figured out how to fire back.

" I will figure this out Liz " said Zan without looking at her.

Liz looked at him in total shock. " I'm, I'm not worried Zan "

" I'm sure you're not, " he said as he laughed at her.

" Fine time to laugh " said Serena. She was trying desperately to dodge the oncoming attack. The ship was totally in her hands. She felt this pride at being in control but this sense of dread. She had no idea what she was doing. Her flying was like someone desperately trying to escape and that was exactly was she was. If it had not been for the strong shield on the ship, they would have been dead ten minutes ago.

" You just gotta look at things in perspective " said Zan. He was still calmly looking around to find the firing button.

" This is not a good time " said Serena.

" I don't thinks you should talk to Zan like that " warned Ava.

" Cause I'm the man " said Zan as he pushed another button. Suddenly a fire was shot from below them. All four of them looked in awe as this squid looking missile was shot from them. It seemed to swim through the air towards the other ship. The other ship's captain was way more experienced and managed to dodge their missile by inches it seemed.

" Well 'man' " said Serena. " Better aim them before you shoot them "

Zan sucked in his breath. There was no way he was going to have an explosion in front of Liz. He swore to himself as he looked at his screen and started to aim. When he had the ship locked in his vision he pushed the button again. Once again another squid looking missile was shot out from the ship. Sliding through the air gracefully it hit the oncoming ship. They all gasped as they watched it wrap itself around the ship. Before any questions could be asked they saw what looked like lightning come from the squid and into the ship. Moments later the ship exploded and the beautiful missile had successfully accomplished its mission. 

" I see three more coming towards us, " said Serena calmly.  
" I don't sees nuthin " said Ava looking out at the scenery.  
" They're not here yet but they will be "  
" We have to get to Max and the others, " said Liz. " They'll know how to get this thing moving. Hurry guys we have to get there fast "  
" Is that such a good idea? " asked Serena looking at Zan.  
" You think I'm gonna kill Max? " asked Zan. " I have to find my Liz or else this I'm going to raise hell "  
Ava looked at Zan. What did he mean by his Liz? She could feel this tension between him and Liz. She was dreading the answer and couldn't ask the question. She always knew that Zan didn't really love her, she told Liz that. But to have it in her face that Liz was the dream girl for both Max and Zan it made her crazy. She started to understand just how Tess felt about Liz. But she couldn't resent Liz, she was the one that took her in when nobody would take her. She had no right to really be upset with her, but she felt this overwhelming sense of jealousy. It was something she almost couldn't control.  
~~~~~~~~  
" Jim, " heard Valenti. He jerked his head up.  
" Thaman? "  
" Do not speak aloud Jim. Where are you? "  
Valenti closed his eyes. " The networking room "  
" Bring Amy and the dupe to the Exit "  
" But it's blocked off "  
" Trust me. I am going to cut the power keeping the doors closed. Hurry Jim, we do not have any time "  
" Ok my friend " thought Valenti. He picked up Amy and Liz and they started running as fast as they could down the hall.  
" Jim where are we going? " asked Amy. She was so frightened she almost couldn't move.  
" We're getting out of here "  
~~~~~~~~  
Thaman was in the control room. He could see the cameras showing Max and Ryu fighting together. He smiled at the connection they already had. He had no fear that they couldn't defeat the guards. He looked over the controls and turned all the doors off. He wondered if his Highness was on her way to Roswell right now. But he knew her better than that. She would wait for them. She would not leave. He had to hurry. He finished his task and started running down the hall. He stopped running when something caught his eye. 

In one of the rooms was a large flat table. Something was upon the table but it was not living. There was a constant blue light hovering over it. Thaman felt this urge to look at it. Slowly and cautiously he walked into the room and over to the table. It was an old manuscript. It was very old and torn. Thaman recognized it immediately. It was part of the ancient manuscript that they thought was lost. How did they find it? It held the instructions on how to use the Granolith. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. He could see that pieces were missing but most of it was still intact. He waved his hand across it, scanning it into his brain. Whether this was the real instructions or not, he was not going to take a chance. He ran out of the room quickly and headed down the hallway. He could feel a stinging presence in the back of his head and he didn't like it. He was half way down the hall when the presence felt too strong. He turned around to face it.  
" Give up Thaman " said a female voice.  
Thaman looked at her with dark eyes. " You give up first Ishtar. It is you who is on the wrong side " He could feel the blood in his veins go to his head. He was looking straight at a person who he had, at one time, called his friend and trusted ally. He felt his sudden violent impulse to lose control. But like in all other times his facial expression gave a look of indifference.  
" I do not think so Thaman. Kivar will be victorious. Just like before " she said tauntingly. How much he had not changed since he left Antar so many years earlier. She had been strangely aware of his presence the many years he had been secretly teaching Ryu. At the times she felt his presence the most she thought she was dreaming. For she knew that his mission was to be on Earth.  
" He was only victorious because of chance. He will not win again "  
" You really think so? I doubt it. The odds all seem in his favor " she said happily. " And you know I speak the truth "  
Thaman couldn't help but lose his feeling of hatred for a second. He just couldn't understand. " How could you have betrayed your own people Ishtar? How could you have turned against everything that you believed in? "  
" That is funny you ask me that " laughed Ishtar circling him. " That was the same question Nathan asked me before I cut him up "  
Thaman's expression grew darker again as he lowered his face. " You killed Nathan " he said.  
" Right before I killed the Queen Mother " she said with a look of pride on her face.  
~~~~~~~  
All the guards lay dead at their feet now. Max looked at Ryu.  
" Have we done well father? " asked Ryu.  
" Very well " said Max. " Now we have to find the others "  
Just then Valenti came running towards them with Amy and Liz.  
" Thaman wants us here " said Valenti.  
" He probably plans to shot off the shield to the door " said Ryu.  
" How can we open that thing manually? " asked Amy.  
" They can do things like that " said Liz smiling in excitement.  
Max looked at Valenti. " Where's Thaman? "  
" He hasn't come back yet " said Max.  
" Here give him this " said Valenti holding out the communicator. " I know he'll need it "  
~~~~~~~  
" Let's go get them now " said Michael.  
" I think it's about time we should " said Brody.  
" It's been too long " said Laric. " I know they must have summoned reinforcements by now. We have to get them before they come "  
" Brody you get in the other car " said Michael. " We have to be quick "  
~~~~~~~  
" You and Thaman... were together? " asked Isabel in disbelief.  
" Why do you think I'm not dead? I came back from Antar to keep him from you "  
" Insecure " stated Isabel. " I guess I do stand a chance then "  
" Bout yous? We the same Isabel. You think he would say no to me? " asked Lonnie.  
" You're just saying this to get me off balance "  
" Really? I don't need mind games this time Isabel. Cause it be the truth. I wanted you to know before I kills you "  
Isabel couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was unbelievable and logical all that the same time. Thaman never answered her when she asked about Lonnie. Isabel was devastated and broken. She could feel her heart stinging as she stood there trying not to show her feelings to Lonnie. The one constant person in her life had betrayed her to herself. She tried to understand. Lonnie was just as much Vilandra as she was. Thaman would naturally love the both of them. Then she felt disgusted. Thaman had touched Lonnie? He had kissed her and ... She wanted Lonnie to just kill her and get it over with.  
The sound of an approaching ship broke her thought. Isabel looked around. Lonnie was gone with Rath again and the ship was approaching. She almost couldn't breath. She wished Lonnie would have just shot her in the head and gotten it over with. It was have been quick and easy. She wouldn't have resisted. She almost didn't seem to care when the ship's door started opening.  
~~~~~~~  
" You treacherous witch " spat Thaman. " You deserve nothing but death "  
" You do not get it do you Thaman? A new order has arisen and you are so desperately trying to save an already dead one "  
" You will all die "  
" No, you will die. There are legions of ships surrounding Earth ready to strike. The only thing that can save you would be the Granolith " she said " But you do not even know how it works " She held her hands out for him. " I'm giving you a chance Thaman. Join us and you will be spared "  
" You cannot be serious. " said Thaman resisting the urge to laugh. " Join you? I will never betray my King. You will die Ishtar and I will be the one that delivers the blow " he said holding out his hand to strike her. But Thaman could hear the fast approaching sound of a bomb falling. He dove out of the way and the ceiling collapsed onto the floor on top of Ishtar. Someone was shooting at the Royals outside. Princess, he thought. He had to get out of there. The hall was now blockaded with debris. He had to finish this later he thought. There were more important things he had to take care of now. He ran the rest of the way to the entrance.

Ishtar managed to stand up just to see Thaman turn the corner. She had tears in her eyes as she slammed her fists against the wall. " Damn it! " she screamed as she tried to calm the beating in her chest.  
~~~~~~~  
" Three are shooting at us " said Serena looking at her monitor. " Get them in here quick. The shield won't take much more "

" How could they be stupid enough to look at their own facility? " said Liz as she looked below her at the base.

" Maybe it was on purpose, " said Serena. She could see a small explosion and the doors leading inside the naval base flew open. She saw Valenti, Amy and Liz run out. Liz? She turned to look at Liz but Liz was gone.  
Zan returned fire on the attacking ships.

~~~~~~~  
" Look over there, " screamed Brody pointing at the ship. " Is it ours? "  
" Look over there " screamed Michael. He pointed just beyond the ship at the three approaching ships. They looked totally different from the one that had just started to hover a little ways away from them.  
" Drive faster " cried Maria.

~~~~~~~~  
Liz jumped out of the ship and watched as Max and Ryu jumped out of the base together and a long ways behind were the Valentis. The ships kept coming over head and shooting down at the ship in a sweeping motion. But she didn't care. Max was going to make it. She watched in amazement as her dupe ran with Max and Ryu. They must be the same, she was wearing the same outfit as Liz. It was so strange to watch someone who looked so much like her running towards her.  



	40. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty

Maria jumped out of the car as soon as Michael made a stop underneath the ship. She saw her mother with Valenti. They were still a good distance away. Her heart lightened to see them ok. Max, Ryu and Liz's dupe were way behind them. She almost broke into relief. Until she saw the ships flying right towards them. One of the ships was about to drop a bomb right on top of her parents. She tried to run towards them but her body didn't seem to react. It was like in a dream where your legs don't move. All she could do was watch in horror as the nightmare that she could predict was being played out in front of her eyes.  
" Oh my God " whispered Liz as she knew what was going to happen. She could feel time slow down and she could barely open her mouth to react. She let out a scream just as the bomb dropped right on top of them. Then a massive cloud of dust exploded from the ground.  
" No! " screamed Max as he tried to get up again and help them.  
" No father no " cried Ryu holding him back and urging him to keep running towards the ship. " We do not have time. They are already gone "

~~~~~~~~~  
" DAD! " screamed Kyle from inside the ship. Laric got in his way and grabbed him. " That's my dad! " cried Kyle struggling to be free from Laric's hold. But Laric had him in such a hold that he could not escape. Kyle struggled fiercely to try and get to his father's side "  
" There is nothing we can do now, " said Laric sternly as he felt Kyle firmly.  
" Max could still save him! " yelled Kyle as he tried to push off Laric.  
" No time Kyle. I am sorry " said Laric sadly. " They are already gone. No one could survive that "  
" Oh God this isn't happening! " cried Kyle as Laric pushed him through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria's breath came in short gasps as she tried to breathe. Her head felt light and she almost lost feeling in her legs. " Mom! " she screamed as she tried again to run to her mother. She felt an arm go around her waist and start to drag her inside the ship. " Let go of me! " she screamed as she kicked her legs in the air in vain.  
" We have to go! " yelled Michael dragging her inside the ship. " Get in! " he yelled again as he pushed Brody inside with his powers. " Liz! "  
" Max! " screamed Liz. She was crying uncontrollably. Valenti and Amy were now dead. They were killed right in front of her. That was something she couldn't see. She focused all her attention to her worry of Max. She saw her dupe run up to her. They both looked at each other for a second, sensing the oddness. They almost didn't know what to say.  
Zan ran out of the ship. " Liz! " he cried as he grabbed the dupe. " God I was worried about you! "  
Then they watched as the dust began to clear.  
" Isabel " said Laric. " Isabel lay your hands on this panel " he pointed at a panel in the wall.  
" Why? " she asked wearily. She had seen what had happened from inside the ship.  
" Just do it " said Laric.  
Isabel put her hands there and the lights above it started twitching. She could feel her powers go out of her body and into the ship.  
Michael walked over to them and imitated Isabel. The ship energized and started shooting at the enemy automatically. They both watched in astonishment as little probes flew from the ship and shot at the enemy like heat sinking missiles.  
" You can power the ship so that we have enough to call reinforcements " said Laric. " Just close your eyes and concentrate. It will not work unless you concentrate "  
Max, Ryu and Thaman ran out of the cloud towards them. Ryu and Max were both limping. Zan ran towards them. He could see the three ships in the distance far off making a 360 and coming back around. He looked at Max and then at Ryu.  
Max looked at Zan almost in shock. But this wasn't the time he told himself." Take him " said Max. " He's my son "  
Zan grabbed Ryu and Thaman grabbed Max. The four of them started towards the ship. Both Liz's ran towards them.  
" We gotta get closer to them " yelled Laric.  
" Is everyone inside? " asked Serena.  
" I think so " said Brody. He was busy trying to calm down Maria.  
Serena lifted the ship and began to fly towards them.

~~~~~~~~~~  
" Look Out! " cried both Liz's. They were 500 ft away from them. Thaman saw the ship coming towards them and then saw the other ships about to drop on the two of them. " Forgive me my King " he said letting of him and running towards both Liz's.  
" Oh God " said everyone as they watched from inside the ship. The other ships dropped their bombs. Thaman dove and slammed right into both Liz's just as the bombs landed on top of them.  
" NO! " screamed the three men at once.  
" Oh God no! " screamed Max as he struggled to run.  
" Ten more ships are coming, get them in here " screamed Serena. She was fighting the tears that were coming to her eyes. They were losing everyone in groups.  
" What's going on? " asked Isabel. She hadn't seen what had just happened.   
Michael let go of the controls and ran for the door.  
" Max! " screamed Michael from the doorway. " Get in here! " he jumped onto the ground, followed by Laric, Kyle and Brody and grabbed Max and Zan.  
" NO! " yelled both Zan and Max as they were pulled him and Zan inside the ship.  
Ryu grabbed Max's arm. " Father, do not look " he said urgently.  
Max looked and could see Liz's legs laying on the dirt. " I can save her! " screamed Max.  
" Let us Go! " cried Laric.

" I can bring her back. Let go of me! " screamed Max as they managed to get them inside the door. " Liz! " he screamed as the door closed and Ryu lifted the ship up and sped down deeper into the desert. Behind them, 13 ships sped after them.  
" We're all dead anyway " yelled Zan as he punched a glass wall and breaking it. His blood trickled down his fists and onto the white floor.  
" Thaman and Liz? " asked Isabel looking at Max and Zan. She knew their answer as the question escaped her lips.  
Max couldn't look at her. He was on his knees on the floor and now sat there looking as if he were dead. He was staring out into space and nothingness. The tears were falling freely from his face and he couldn't hear Isabel yelling and crying. He didn't hear Maria sobbing loudly with Michael. He couldn't hear the shooting or feel the shaking. He just thought of one thing. Liz was dead. Now it didn't matter what happened to him.  
" We might as well have killed ourselves " said Maria. " We're going to die anyway. There's too many of them "  
" We are not beat yet " said Ryu. He had taken Serena's place and was flying. He pointed to 8 ships that had the Antarian marking on them coming towards them. " Help is here "  
Author's Note: This chapter was very challenging for me. It was not easy to kill certain characters. I hope it makes sense and it has the emotional impact I wanted it to have. I told you guys that things were going to get very crazy. I hope I didn't lose anyone and that I have not lost any readers. The end is yet to come, just give it a chance. Please leave me your reviews. Next Chapters will be up in a bit.


	41. Chapter Forty One

Author's Note: Before I begin the next chapter I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I did receive some bashing for killing certain characters. If you have faith in me, and I hope you do, you will see that this was all brought up for more intensity. It brings more drama and conflict in the story, which I think, is crucial in the climax. I have not changed my original intentions because of any bashing. I wrote "Thaman" as I eagerly awaited Season Three. What I have written here in the next chapter was all part of my original idea. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Forty One

They were flying through the desert with lightning speed. You could barely see everything that passed from underneath them. There were two more fighters left from the other side. There were 6 Antarian ships in pursuit. One fighter was still trying to shoot them down. Ryu was making flips and spirals to avoid getting shot. Laric was trying to shoot them down.  
" I think I'm going to be sick " said Serena as she clutched her seat. " Kyle " she said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Kyle's face and put her forehead against his.  
" Worse than being dead " said Kyle holding her close to him. He sobbed in her neck. He looked at Brody and Ava. Brody had Ava in his arms. They were both strapped to another chair and Brody was comforting Ava. Kyle couldn't   
hear what Brody was telling her but Ava was crying and nodding. He looked at Max and Zan. They looked the same. Both had blank stares on their faces. It was almost like they didn't care if they got through this alive or not.   
Their minds were in a break down. Isabel looked the same way almost, but her eyes kept moving around like her thoughts. She was crying but it looked like she was trying to think. Maybe she was just trying to hold onto her sanity. He looked at Michael and Maria. Michael was holding Maria like Brody was holding Ava. Maria was sobbing loudly and clinging to Michael. Michael was looking at Isabel and Max. Things aren't looking too good, thought Kyle as he laid his head back on the wall. They had lost too many and the ones that were lost were the ones that meant the most.

~~~~~~~~~~  
He's dead, she thought. Thaman's dead because he tried to save Liz. But Thaman was with Lonnie. You don't have any proof of that. But Lonnie said. Lonnie? How could she believe Lonnie of all people? But now he's dead and there's no way to know for sure. Could he have done that to her? But how could he resist Lonnie? Even though she was evil she looked just like her and she was Vilandra. The thought of them together made Isabel feel queasy. He wouldn't do that to me. Thaman wasn't like that. She had to have been lying. But Thaman was dead now. She could feel herself getting more and more angry. Lonnie is going to die for saying that about Thaman.  
~~~~~~~~  
The heavy clouds of dust that circled the air where the bomb had struck still floated in the air. It took very short moments later and the gust of the wind to show the bodies of Thaman and the two Liz's. Without any warning Thaman jumped off of Liz and got up. He looked at his surroundings and found nothing was there. Their danger had passed.

" Are you hurt? " asked Thaman as he helped Liz sit up.  
" I, I'm fine " she said sitting up. Her body ached from the push Thaman had given her and the weight of his body crashing on her. " How did we survive that? " she asked looking up at confused. " We should be dead "  
Thaman showed her by opening his hand. There was a little black box in his hand with the Antarian symbol on it. It didn't look like much. Thaman smiled slightly as he explained. " Just push it and it makes a shield strong enough to absorb most bombs. Valenti had told King Zan to give it to me. He must have known I would need it " said Thaman sadly remembering his lost friend. " Forgive me my Queen for pushing you so hard ".

Liz almost wanted to laugh. He had just saved her life and he was saying sorry for jumping on her. She opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by a voice just like her own.  
" What happened? " asked dupe Liz as she sat up. She clutched her head and squinted up at the sky.  
" We're ok " said Liz looking at her dupe curiously. " How are you doing? "  
" I just have a little headache, " she said rubbing her forehead. She looked back at Liz and for a short awkward moment she didn't know what to say next. " Where is everyone? " she asked nervously. She wanted to see Zan.  
" They have gone " answered Thaman looking around again.  
" They think we're dead " said dupe Liz.  
" Apparently yes " said Thaman. " We must get back to Roswell. Are you both able to walk? There are cars nearby. Apparently they have not been damaged " A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind. If the group thought that they were dead there was no way…  
" Let's get to Roswell as soon as possible " said dupe Liz as the three of them ran towards one of the cars. Maria's brand new car was in pieces, but Max's Jeep Grand Cherokee was still intact.  
" We need to go to the Granolith chamber " said Thaman.  
" What good is the Granolith Chamber when the Granolith isn't there " asked Liz.  
" My King and Prince will take it there. I need to get you there so they can use the Granolith "  
" How could I? "  
" Cause you are his mate " said Thaman " Please my Queen. We need to be going now " he said opening the car door for her and dupe Liz. " We only have 60 minutes before the ships in space start shooting at the Earth "

" Can't we just connect with our powers and tell them we're all right? " asked Liz.

" No " said Thaman. " They will be in the ship. You cannot connect with them while they are in there. I would rather you saved your strength for the approaching battle " he said looking at her with a knowing glance. " I hope you all have kept up your training. You will need it greatly today "

~~~~~~~~

" I've got it, " said Michael as he picked up the Granolith. He was in the Evans' living room. Max had left it with his mom's crystal set, way in the pantry. While the other Antarian ships distracted Kivar's ships, Ryu activated a program in the ship that made it appear invisible to both the seeing eye and the radar's eye. The other ships were commanded to lead their enemies away from the city. The last they saw of them were clouds of exhaust shooting deeper into the desert. " Great place Max. Nobody would have thought to check in there ". Max only looked at him a second before looking at the floor again.  
" Where are we going now? " asked Serena.  
" We have to go to the Granolith Chamber " said Ryu.  
" Why? " asked Ava.  
" Because that's the only place we can perform the task "  
" What task? " asked Zan.  
" The Four Royals have to use the Granolith to save our worlds? " said Laric.  
" How are they going to do that? " asked Brody.  
" The Granolith has enough power to destroy everything in its path " said Laric.  
" We just have to figure how to modify its power to do so " added Ryu.  
" And you guys don't know how " said Kyle.  
" This be crazy " said Ava " What makes you thinks nobody be there when we get there? "  
" There will be people there waiting " said Ryu " But we have to get there fast. We only have 45 minutes left "  
" How do you know that we have only 45 minutes left? " asked Brody.  
" We overheard their plans before we left Antar " answered Ryu. " That is why Thaman and I were in rush a hurry to warn you " Ryu sighed sadly as he remembered Thaman.  
" Are you sure they didn't change the schedule? " asked Kyle.  
" They do not know that we know "  
Laric was talking through a communicator with someone. " Get out of the Earth's atmosphere and come down. I mean now, we do not have much time " he said. " Get all your ships down here now so that we can get inside the   
Granolith Chamber "  
" The clock is ticking, " said Ryu. " We have to hurry " he looked at Max and Isabel. " I hope everything works out "  
~~~~~~~~  
There were groups of guards standing just outside the Granolith chamber. Laric began shoot light weapons at them from the ship. They all began to scatter around and hide behind the rocks.  
" Do you think Kivar is inside? " asked Isabel looking down at them.  
" Probably so or he will shortly " said Ryu.  
Laric turned to look at Michael. " Go into that room right there and get some weapons out for each of you. We are going to have to fight our way in "  
Michael nodded and ran to the room. The door opened automatically for him and everything lit up to show hundreds of different weapons hanging on the walls. Michael looked around and saw the rows of guns and weapons. He would have thought that with the technology so advanced, they would have superior guns. The weapons that were laid out there were not the black and cold objects that they called guns on Earth. These were beautifully decorated with fine details. Each had the symbol of Antar sealed onto them. " That is great, " said Kyle coming in behind Michael. He walked over and picked up a huge gun.  
" We better take enough " said Brody walking in behind them.  
" Here " said Ryu coming up behind them. He went over to a shelf that had little round orbs. " Keep these with you "  
" What are they? " said Kyle as he put it into his pocket.  
" They will save your life " answered Ryu looking at Michael. " I fear that you may depend entirely on these " he said lifting up a silver and blue pistol looking thing. " You will need these orbs more "

" Are they shields? "

" No " said Ryu but didn't explain further.  
" I'm gonna kill all of them " said Zan taking the safety off of his gun. " Got nothing left to lose now "  
" Max " said Michael kneeling in front of him. He handed him a gun.  
Max looked at him.  
" You have to do this Max. Liz wouldn't want you to just die here like this, " he said. " I know she meant everything to you. But how would she look at you if she saw that you've lost all hope? She would not want you to give up the safety of everyone on Earth just because of her. Consider her sacrifices in the past. This is your sacrifice for her. Come on "  
Max grabbed the gun and looked at Michael. " For Liz " he said almost to himself.  
" Dear Aunt " said Ryu. " Please " he said handing her a gun.  
" I have nothing to fight for now " she said sadly.  
" Did you love Thaman? " he asked softly.  
Isabel looked at him. She almost didn't want to answer him. " Yes " she said without looking at him. She concentrated her eyes on the handkerchief in her hand.  
" He meant everything to me. I am doing this for him. And you must fight like he would want us to. You have to fight the sadness and save everyone " he said urgently. He looked at his watch. " We have a little more than 40 minutes before they blow up the Earth. Everyone needs you to do this. Thaman most have loved you more than life. Do not let his memory die today. You have to keep it alive as I plan to " He smiled at her.  
" Is everyone ready? " asked Laric as he lowered the ship just enough to have them jump behind a rock.

Ryu took Isabel's hand and led her towards the door." Go! " shouted Ryu as they all jumped out two by two down on the ground.  
~~~~~~~  
" How much more time? " asked Liz as they sped down the highway.  
" About 35 minutes "  
" Do you think they'll do it? " asked dupe Liz.  
" It will take them at least 10 minutes to get inside with all the guards waiting for them "  
" That's close " said dupe Liz.  
" Are we going to be there by the time it happens? " asked Liz.  
" We are about 30 minutes away now "  
" Oh God " said Liz.

Author's Note: I have to say I was very surprised that I got such a reaction from people after they read Chapter Forty-One. I was not sure if there was anyone out there except for a few, that as actually reading this and taking what I wrote to heart. Though I was bashed I have to say I was happy. The fact that people were touched by my story meant a lot to me. It made me reconsider my feelings on this story. I, for one, did not think it was all that good. Thank you all for leaving your reviews. Please let me know what you think. 


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Chapter Forty Two  


" If it's like this outside. What does it look like inside? " said Kyle.  
" We're wasting time this way " said Max. " We have to get in there, now "  
" I will make a distraction, " said Ryu.  
" You must take Isabel, Michael, Maria, Ava and Brody with you " explained Laric.  
" Why? " asked Maria.  
" No time to talk " said Ryu. " The rest of us have to fight them now. The 6 of you must go in. I am not taking anymore chances that you do not lose your mates " said Ryu looking at Ava and Michael.  
" Go " said Laric.  
" Go well my Father " said Ryu as he ran out in the open.  
" Ryu no! " cried Max as he watched Ryu run right in front of the guards.  
" Get going Now! " yelled Kyle.  
With that Max and others ran into the Pod Chamber. Beams of light seem to flash all around them as they ran with all their might inside the Pod Chamber. With the distraction of Laric and Ryu, they all made it safely inside.  
" We have been waiting for you " they heard. " And you have the Granolith with you I trust "  
" Kivar " said Isabel looking at him. Beside Kivar stood Lonnie, Rath, Nicholas and Tess.  
" Vilandra " said Kivar. He looked her up and down. " How distinctly different you are from each other "  
" Ready to die? " asked Lonnie laughing at them. " So that I can have Thaman? "  
" Thaman's dead Lonnie " spat Isabel.  
Lonnie's smile faded. " You lyin "  
" No, I'm not. So I guess that means that neither one of us can have him " said Isabel raising her gun to her and shot her in the stomach. Lonnie flew backward across the room and landed on the floor.  
Kivar looked at her in awe and pride. " I am impressed Vilandra. But what is this about having Thaman? " He really didn't seem to care about Lonnie lying dead on the floor.  
Tess looked at Max. Ava knew the look. It was the same look she found herself giving to Zan. Just like Zan, Max didn't return any of the feelings that she had for him. The feeling stung at her as she turned her head.  
" Move out of the way Kivar " ordered Max.  
" What are you going to do? " asked Kivar threateningly. He looked down at the gun that Max held in his hand. Kivar was not armed. " Shoot me? No that will not work with me."  
Max threw aside his gun. " Fine, let's do it this way "  
" Very brave " smirked Kivar.  
" It's not bravery. Its about someone who has nothing left to lose " he said giving the Granolith to Isabel.  
" You ready for this stupid? " asked Nicholas smirking at Michael.  
" As I've told you before short one " said Michael throwing his gun to the side. " Bring it on "  
Kivar tackled Max and they both flew out of the Pod Chamber. Michael and Nicholas started shooting at each other and they ran after each other outside.  
" You B&%^# " said Isabel turning towards Tess. " You're going to pay for killing Alex "  
" I did what I had to do " answered Tess.  
" You didn't have to kill Alex! " shouted Maria.  
" You have a lot of nerve, " said Isabel.  
" You weren't important Isabel. Did you think I could stay here when I knew that Max would never love me? " said Tess like a lunatic. " I tried so hard to make him love me. But no that stupid whore just had him wrapped around his finger " she looked at Ava. " And you, you're here to help kill me are you? "  
" You gonna pay for killin Zan " said Ava to Rath.  
" Don't think so " said Rath looking at Tess.  
Tess had her eyes closed.  
" No! " screamed Isabel as she tried to block the mind warp.  
" I won't let you " said Ava also closing her eyes.  
Before she could clear her head she was pushed back against the wall along with everyone else. Brody grabbed Ava and looked at her face. They looked around and Tess and Rath were gone.  
" They're gone " said Brody.  
" Where did they go? " asked Maria grabbing her head.  
" I don't care " said Brody. " As long as we can set up the Granolith for everybody " he looked at Isabel. She was looking at Lonnie lying there on the floor. The hate in her eyes and the sadness covered her face. She was crying again. " We have to do this, " he said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
Isabel nodded softly.  
" How much time do we have? " asked Maria.  
" Twenty minutes " said Brody looking at his watch.  
~~~~~~~~  
" I am going to kill you " said Kivar. He was on top of Max on the hot desert floor. " And this time you will not be coming back " He said spitting in Max's face.  
Max pushed him off of himself and stood up. Kivar threw a beam at him and Max caught it in his hand. He spun around and threw it back at Kivar. Kivar dodged it. The beam flew right past him and blew a hole right into the   
chamber. Max ran towards Kivar and tackled him. He started pounding into his face fiercely. In the struggle Kivar held out his hand and Max flew backwards.  
On the other side Nicholas and Michael were rolling around. Nicholas was trying to grab Michael's head. Michael had both his hands and struggled to keep his hands away.  
" Give up Second " said Nicholas as he struggled to get his hands pointed towards Michae. " You only prolong the inevitable "  
" Whatever " said Michael shoving Nicholas off him. Nicholas flew back and hit a rock flat on his back. He landed on his feet and cracked his neck.  
Michael looked at him in disbelief. " How am I gonna to kill this guy? "

Nicholas waved his hand and Michael flew back against the on a rock in the opposite direction.  
~~~~~~~~  
" This is taking too long, " said Kyle. " There's got to be a faster way "   
He watched as Ryu just walked up to the guards and blew them away. His shield keeping him from harm. The guards shot at him but it would just bounce off.  
" More should be coming, " said Laric.  
" From the enemy? " asked Kyle.  
" Just aim and shoot " said Zan. He watched as the guards start shooting at nothing while Ryu crept up on them. Before the guards realized that they were shooting at nothing. Ryu killed them. " How does he do that? " asked Zan.  
" Its only natural " said Kyle. " Tess can mind warp. So naturally her son can too. Must be great to have such great powers together "  
" What use is this? " asked Serena. " Max is with Michael fighting people who could easily kill them "  
" We do not have time for this, " said Laric. " You are right but we have to just hold out " He looked up at the sky. " Look! " he said pointing.  
" Finally " said Kyle.  
The planes started shooting down at their enemies.  
" How much time? " asked Zan. Then he saw Rath running towards the other side. His eyes darkened as he watched him.  
" Fifteen minutes " answered Laric.  
" I have some unfinished business to take care of " he said standing up.  
" Everybody inside! " yelled Ryu as he ran up to them and grabbed Kyle. He started for the inside. He looked at Max. " Father now! " he screamed. Ryu looked at Michael. He had Nicholas against a boulder holding him up by his neck with a rock in his hand.  
~~~~~~~~  
" You can't kill me Michael " he said " You don't have it in you "  
" Watch me " said Michael throwing him onto the floor and slammed the rock on Nicholas' back. Nicholas cried out in pain as he disappeared into a million pieces.

~~~~~~~~  
Max threw Kivar off of him and held out his hand, making a shield to cover all around Kivar.  
" You can kill my army Zan. But you cannot kill me with the Granolith " he said mockingly.  
" I don't need the Granolith " said Max turning around and walking into the Chamber.  
Kivar slammed his hand on the shield and turned around to see all the Antarian ships firing on his men. He couldn't get out of the shield. He could just watch as this was going to happen.  
~~~~~~~~  
Max and Michael both ran into the Granolith chamber. Isabel and Ava were standing beside it. Everyone else was in an outer circle.  
" Now what? " asked Michael.  
" I am not sure " said Ryu.  
" Well we better think of something, we only have 7 minutes " said Brody.  
Just when everyone started to talk at once they watched as Ava grabbed Brody's hand and smiled at him. She seemed peaceful and calm, like nothing bad was going to happen. Brody looked at her sweetly and kissed the back of her hand. " I think I know what to do, " she said as she smiled at Brody and touched the Granolith. " You just needs to have somethin to help you " she said looking at all of them and then at Brody. As she touched the Granolith she could feel a power take over her and an energy begin to flow. A glow came out of Ava's head and went inside the Granolith. The four square appeared over the Granolith and Ava's square started glowing brightly.  
" How did you know to do that? " asked Isabel.  
" I don't knows, " she answered. She looked at the three others. " I thinks it's just in us "  
" I think she's right, " said Michael as he felt a strange familiar feeling in him.

Maria somehow knew what she had to do next. She calmly walked up to Michael and kissed him gently on the lips. " I have faith in you Space Boy " she said smiling at him. Michael looked at her. He marveled at how beautiful she was. Even after all these many years of living with her, she still was beautiful. Even now after all the recent crying and panicking that they've gone through, she was still mesmerizing. He watched her as he touched the Granolith. A similar glow came from his head and went inside the Granolith. They all looked and saw his square light up.  
Max and Isabel looked at each other. They had nothing to help them. Isabel took a deep breath and tried to clear her head and touched the Granolith. Nothing happened. " Why can't I do it? " she cried. " I can't do it " she said putting her face in her hands.  
" You have something bothering you " said Maria. " This isn't going to work " she said shaking her head.  
" It will not work unless you put that aside, " said Laric urgently.  
" How can I put it aside? " yelled Max. " Liz is dead. What else have I got? " He looked at Isabel.  
Isabel looked at the group sadly. " I can't do it either. I've got nothing "  
" Come on you guys, " said Kyle looking at his watch. " We only have five minutes left "

" Do not fail us, " said Ryu in a pleading tone. " Do not make all our sacrifices seem meaningless "

Isabel looked at Max and shook her head. " I can't do this Max. It won't work. If we need that to make it work, I have nothing to help me "

" I can't either, " he said looking at the group. Then he lowered his face to the ground. " I'm sorry "

" Max! " he heard echoed through the Chamber. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he turned around to look at who it was. " Max! " screamed Liz as she ran towards him. Her small and perfect face was bright and her eyes were wide as she jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed his face and looked at him. " I know you can do this Max, " she said. " I know you can do this "

" Liz " he breathed out. He touched the side of her face. " Liz? " he said louder as the realization really sank in. He leaned forward and kissed her strongly on the lips.

Liz laughed as he bounced her slightly, his face shining. " You can do this Max, " she said smiling down at him.

" I can do anything, " he said. " As long as you're with me " With that, he reached out and touched the Granolith. A ball shot out of his head. It circled Liz once before it joined Ava and Michael's squares.

Everyone looked at Isabel.

" One more left " said Kyle under his breathe. He looked at his watch. " Three more minutes "

Isabel didn't notice anyone in the room. She only saw Thaman. With him in her presence again she almost forgot what was going on around her. She was almost scared to believe he was still alive when she thought, for sure, he was dead. It was like he was part of this crazy dream. He stood there almost unsure of what to do. Everyone looked at him in anticipation. What was he going to do? Ryu watched Thaman intently. He didn't know that Thaman could be this emotionally involved.

Isabel could feel her knees get weak as he got closer to her. What would he say to her? Would he say she didn't need him and that his love wasn't enough? Would he tell her that he loved her but loved Lonnie as well? Thaman was right in front of her now. She could feel his breath on her face and she looked up at him desperately trying to read his expression. He moved in closer and she closed her eyes, ready for the disappointment. But Thaman put his hands on either side of her face gently.

" Open your eyes " she heard him say gently. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his deep dark ones. She couldn't stop the tears coming to her face as his expression softened. She could hear him sigh softly. " I love you Isabel, " he said softly as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. At that moment Isabel felt Thaman, she really felt Thaman. She could feel their hearts beating as one and his strength flowing into her. Her knees gave out and he pulled her closer to him for support. Their bodies being pressed together. She put her arms around his neck and deepened their first real kiss. The expressions on both of their faces as they kissed made everyone sigh in appreciation.

Ten seconds remained. But everyone looked at Isabel and Thaman in awe, fully appreciating the unity of the two of them.

Isabel opened her eyes and looked at Thaman. Her face was bright and her smile illuminating. Her face showed the complete happiness she felt now that she had Thaman completely. She reached down and touched the Granolith. She continued to smile at him as a glow flew from her head, illuminating her features. It flew towards the others and completed the Four Square.

Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. I also hope that you all understand why I had to add the "thought you were dead" drama. I thought it would make things more interesting. This is NOT the end of this story so please check back and read the next chapters. Please tell me what you thought.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Author's Note: I just wanted to mention the significance of what Thaman said to Isabel in the previous chapter. If you notice, he didn't call her Princess or My Lady. He just said her name. I hope you all caught that because it was something that I saved for the right moment. Just for one moment he could call her just her name and nothing else.

Chapter Forty Three

The Granolith Chamber lit up in a bright, blinding light with the Four Square floating just above it. The Granolith started spinning at an incredible speed. The whole room began shaking. They watched as the tension between the beam and the Granolith grew. Finally and explosively the Four Square symbol shot up into the sky and disappeared above them.

All of them ran out of the Chamber and ran outside to look. The beam hit something high up in the sky and the explosion was gigantic. A blue blast lit the sky and they could see sparks fly down onto the Earth. They all stood together with their partners at the edge of a high rock. Max held Liz close to him as he looked up and saw all the destruction above them. Everyone that had been fighting outside the Chamber were now frozen in shock as they looked up at the sight above them. Spark flew down like stars that had fallen from the sky. Everyone stood looking at it in shock and awe. The blue sky of Earth was temporarily red with sparkles.  
" That was so awesome " said Kyle looking up at the sky. " We are in so much trouble " 

" We'll never be able to cover this one up, " said Maria.

The rest of the debris fizzled in the atmosphere. " Oh God! " said Serena looking at two large ships coming in their direction. Both ships were shooting at each other. " What is that? "

" Take cover, " warned one of the soldiers down below at them. When he warned them he had been temporarily distracted. His body was soon on the floor covered in blood.

They all scrambled to the ground and hid behind the rocks.

" Damn " said Kyle closing his eyes.  
" Those are carrier ships " shouted Ryu above the noise. " One is from our side "  
" They will be dropping all their men for a final fight, " explained Laric.  
The shooting below them started again and clouds of dust were flying around everywhere.   
" We have to fight, " said Ryu as he ran with Laric down the rocks and to the battlefield.  
" Take those orbs out that I gave you earlier, " said Ryu.

Without a question they all took them out. " Push the symbol " he said.

Max pushed the button and the orb snapped in his hand a light metal flew out. He touched the metal and looked at Ryu.

" It will not break, " said Laric. " You will need to use this rather than your guns "   
" Why use a sword when we have these? " asked Michael as he held up his gun.

" Because this is the way things are done on our planets my Lord, " said Thaman looking at Isabel. She was sitting comfortably in his embrace. She felt so safe there, even though there was fighting going on all around her. She tugged at Thaman's collar and looked helplessly into his eyes. " We must fight " he told her softly.

" I can't lose you Thaman " she said holding his face.  
Kivar glared up at them. His eyes darkened and turned blood shot as his anger started to boil over. He stretched out his hand and burned Max's shield.

" He's free, " said Kyle pointing down at Kivar. " And he's pissed! "  
" Everybody run, " said Max. " I have to finish this "  
" Max no, " said Liz.  
Max kissed her roughly on the lips." I love you " he said looking into her eyes.  
" I love you " she said as she watched him jump off the rock and land right in front of Kivar.  
" Come on Liz " said Maria grabbing her arm and pulling her. " We have to get out of here "  
" You should go with them my Princess, " said Thaman pushing her in the direction Liz and Maria had just gone.

" I'm not leaving… " started Isabel.  
The ground they were standing on collapsed and they both began falling down to the ground. Thaman grabbed Isabel and stretched out his hand. Their fall slowed down and they landed softly on the ground. Thaman was the first to get up, to protect her. Isabel stood up behind Thaman and looked beyond his shoulder. Standing there in front of them was a very beautiful looking alien with long hair and a stunning figure. Isabel was still in the clothes she had worn to the office that day. The woman looked at Isabel with contempt. Isabel didn't need an introduction. She could cut the tension with a knife. This was Ishtar.  
" So this is the Vilandra of Earth "   
" You leave her out of this " said Thaman.  
" She is very much a part of this " said Ishtar walking from right to left, never taking her eyes off of Thaman.  
" Leave her be Ishtar, " said Thaman.  
" Why is it you cannot understand Thaman? " said Ishtar " You were once on this side yourself "  
" And I left it " said Thaman looking at her confused " I can never understand what could have made you turn "  
" And it is something you will never understand " said Ishtar. She waved her hands in a circular motion and something as thin as a fishing line but glowing flew from her towards Thaman.  
Thaman pushed Isabel towards the ground and landed on top of her. Isabel lifted her head just in time to watch the line split the rock behind them in half perfectly. " When she is not looking, you must get out of here "  
" No "  
" I will never forgive myself if she hurts you " he said touching her face. " Go "  
Thaman got back up and looked at Ishtar. She started running towards him. Isabel watched Thaman as he waved his arm around his head and swung his arm towards Ishtar. Out of his hand flew dozens of darts headed straight for   
Ishtar.  
Isabel got up and ran behind a rock. She waited to see what Ishtar would do. Ishtar's eyes grew wide as she watched them coming towards her. She tried to dodge them and got hit by three of them on her arm. She flew backwards and landed roughly on her back. She grabbed her arm and winced in pain. She glared at Isabel as Thaman ran towards her. As he ran he stretched his right hand out and pushed it forwards. Ishtar flew further away from them and hit the rock behind her.  
" Fight me! " he screamed. " Have you grown soft?! "  
~~~~~~~~  
The battle had become hand to hand combat instead of guns. It was just like Laric had suggested. They had all thrown their guns aside and wanted to fight the old fashion way. There were men everywhere just fighting with their bare hands and their powers. Many were fighting with special swords. It looked like a scene from ancient times. Countless guards fighting for one last time. All were in human form. There was dust everywhere mixed with the remains of the skins. Rath was in the middle of it. He had the blood of his own people on his hands. He was using his powers against the people that had created him to protect them.  
" Killin your own " he heard behind him. " Can't be hard for you "  
Rath turned around and almost fell over at the sight in front of him. " What the hell? " he said backing away. He started feeling his heart beat into his chest. " Yous dead "  
" No " said Zan. " I'm not, but you gonna be " Zan grabbed Rath by the neck and threw him a few feet away.  
" It's yous gonna be dead when this finished " said Rath running towards him and tackling him.  
Zan drove his elbow down into Rath's back and kneed him in the stomach.

~~~~~~~~

Max landed flatly on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. He had a cut on his shoulder and coughed the dust out of his mouth. He tried to flex his arm but it wouldn't really move. He looked up at Kivar as he stood up. He swung his sword down, trying for Kivar's head. Kivar held his sword up and they both glared at each other as they struggled to out muscle each other. Kivar bent down and jumped up causing Max to fall back a little but Max kept his footing this time. 

" Just give up Zan " laughed Kivar breathlessly." If you retreat now I will give you a quick execution "

" If you retreat I promise it will be painless " answered Max.

" You cannot win me, " said Kivar.

The fighting was all around them. Both sides fought bravely to win. Men were falling down dying either instantaneously or slowly as they bled to death. But neither Kivar or Max could see this. They only saw the other as they both held up their swords. Kivar didn't waste any time and began charging Max. He let out a battle cry as he swung his sword with all his strength.  
~~~~~~~~

" Zan is out there, " said dupe Liz. She had been waiting by the ship for the rest of them to come. She hadn't seen if Zan was alive or not. " I have to go find him " Without warning she started running into the crowds of fighting soldiers.

" Max " said Liz started after her.

" No " said Ryu blocking her way. She crashed into him.

" Ryu I have to… " she said looking up at his face. She stopped talking when she saw that he wasn't listening to her. It was like he was having a flash. " Ryu? " she said shaking him. " Ryu"

" Yes " he said blinking his eyes. He looked into her eyes.

" What is it? " she asked nervously. " What did you see? "

He just looked down at her with his eyes wide open. Then he straightened up and spoke in a stern voice. " You should stay in the ship until everything is clear "

" Not everyone is here. I can't stay, " said Liz " Where did Isabel and Thaman go? "  
" I don't know. I didn't see them behind us " said Kyle.  
" Michael's out there too somewhere " said Maria.  
" This is just insane, " said Liz looking out over the battle. " There's no way this battle will end "  
" They're just going to keep fighting until everyone's dead? " asked Maria.  
" They are trained to do so, " said Ryu.  
" We have to stop this, " said Serena.  
" I'm sure none of these guys really know what they're doing " said Kyle. " Maybe if they knew they were on the wrong side "  
" I doubt that they don't know, " said Maria.  
" There is a faster way to stop the fighting, " said Ryu.  
" How? " asked Liz.  
" The Granolith, " said Ryu " But we need my father "  
" We have to find him "  
" We need all the Royals to be present when it happens " said Ryu " So that they know who the real leaders are "  
" Whoever has the Granolith is the leader " stated Kyle.  
" We should get back to the Granolith now " said Liz.

" Why didn't we think about this before? " asked Maria.

" The thought did just occur to me " stated Ryu.

Maria felt awkward. It was unfair for her to think Ryu would figure out everything. He was only 16 years old.

" You have to trust me, " said Ryu. " As soon as I get the Granolith and my father we will come for you. Please listen to me and stay in the ship with the others "

" You can't tell me to stay. I want to help out " said Liz.

" Do not just think of yourself, " said Ryu harshly. " Think of others when you decide you want to jump into things like this. I will be back with my father shortly. Just stay here " He looked at Kyle and Brody and nodded his head. The three of them ran into the madness below and disappeared.

Liz could only look at him in shock. He had never used that kind of tone with her or anyone before. Why did he feel so strongly about it?

" Come on Liz, " said Maria. " We have to get you in here. " Putting her arm around Liz and leading her towards the door.

Ava and Serena were waiting for them by the door. The four of them went into the ship. 

" Did you get a flash? " asked Maria as they all walked towards the control panel area of the ship.

" I don't know why he… " started Liz but she stopped short when she saw what was in front of her.

" It's been a long time Liz " said the person that Liz had never wanted to see again. It was Tess.   
~~~~~~~~  
Michael was running around with his sword in front of him. His sword was covered with blood and he had a cut on his forehead. The blood was streaming down his face and into his eyes. He wiped his forehead and looked at the chaotic scene around him. He had wondered why Thaman had wanted to train them on how to use a sword. He had protested about how useless it would be to fight with them but Thaman had been so adamant about it. Right now Michael was glad that Thaman had pushed it on them. He had practiced it even though Thaman wasn't around all these years with Max and Kyle. Holding the blade he thought about how it was very different from the stick that he usually practiced with. He looked at all the death around him. Men were fighting bravely on both sides. Michael wondered how this would all end up, would everyone be lying dead in the end? Nobody attacked him as he stood there. Maybe they knew who he was and didn't dare attack him. He saw Max and Kivar fighting on the other end. At first he wanted to go help Max but decided against it. Laric was fighting hard against someone on the other side. God this was madness. He didn't know who he was going to fight. This all reminded him of his favorite movie, Braveheart.

A soldier from the opposing side charged towards him with his sword high above his head. Michael responded by holding up his sword to defend himself against the upcoming blow.

~~~~~~~~

Thaman dodged Ishtar's attack and swung his leg against the back of her knees, making her fall on her knees. He pushed his hand out and she flew back again. She landed lightly on her feet and ran toward him. With her powers she grabbed a couple stones nearby and hurled them at Thaman. Thaman bent over backward and the stones flew right above him. When he got back up Ishtar grabbed him and threw him over the boulder behind them.

She panted as she faced Isabel. " This is all your fault! " she spat.

" I know " said Isabel not moving as Ishtar made her way closer to her. 

" No. I think you have no idea just how much you are at fault here " she said glaring at her. She was still panting.

Isabel didn't have time to ask her what she mean cause Thaman had jumped over the boulder and was in front of Ishtar.

" Stay away from her " he said moving towards her, causing Ishtar to back away.

" None of this would have happened if it was not for her, " said Ishtar as she bit her lip and looked sadly at Thaman.

" What are you talking about? " asked Thaman.

Ishtar looked scornfully at Isabel. She looked back at Thaman and backed further away from them. She held out her hand creating a shield. Isabel recognized it to be the same one Thaman had made when he left that day to kill the skins. It was purple and clear. Different from Max's shield but similar. She threw the shield at him. Thaman slid to the side and caught the backside of the shield. He held it in his hand as he looked at Ishtar.

" I cannot kill you Thaman " she said " I just cannot do it ". She looked at Isabel. " But I can kill her " she said making that circular motion with her arms again. Before she knew it, Isabel saw the thin looking whip fly toward her. Isabel raised her hand up to stop it but Thaman was in front of her with the shield. The whip ricocheted off of the shield and went through Ishtar's waist. Ishtar gasped as she held herself together. She looked at Thaman as she fell. " Thaman, I … " she started to say.

Isabel looked away as Ishtar landed on the floor and exposed the fact that she was cut in half. She hid behind Thaman as he approached Ishtar's body. Thaman took off his jacket and covered Ishtar's body. Only after he did that did Isabel look at Ishtar again. 

" You don't understand what she said do you? " said Isabel.

" No, I do not, " admitted Thaman. 

" That's something you missed with me before too, " she said understanding Ishtar's feelings. She felt bad that it had to end this way.

He looked at her to continue.

" She loved you Thaman " explained Isabel. " Just as I had loved you "

He squinted his eyes. " Ishtar is not that kind of person. She is a soldier "

" So are you " said Isabel patiently. She almost wanted to laugh at the irony. Men on any planet didn't understand women no matter how intelligent they are. " But you fell in love with me "

" Nothing I would have said would have helped her turn " he said sadly. " That is really unfortunate "

" I have to love her taste, " said Isabel.

Thaman turned towards her with a look of surprise.

~~~~~~~~

Their swords were clashing and sparks were flying from the contact of their swords. Kivar was far more experienced than Max but Max held up a good fight. Max was on the defensive side and trying to keep up with Kivar. Kivar kept trying to put more space between him so that his strokes would be more powerful and give him enough room to give a fatal blow. Max was sweating and his breath came in short gasps as he looked his enemy in the eyes. Kivar didn't look so out of breath. Max was going to lose this fight unless he thought of something quick. His arm was throbbing with the pain and blood was gushing out. He knew he couldn't keep this pace up for much longer. He didn't want to use his powers unless Kivar did. If anyone would break that code, it would be Kivar.

As if hearing Max's plea for help Kivar waved his hand. With that Max felt a blow to his face and he flew to the side. Max lifted himself up with his arm and was about to wave his hand over his wound but stopped himself. He wanted to beat Kivar with the wound. But would use his powers to help kill him. Max waved his hand over his head and his shield went around his body like a knight in armor. He squeezed his hand that held the sword and it started to glow green just like his shield. Max lowered his face to glare as Kivar ran towards him.

~~~~~~~~

Zan grabbed Rath by one arm, swung him high, and threw him against a rock. They were both bleeding all over but neither cared. They were fighting the raw way, with their fists. Rath shook his head and then charged with his head stuck out. He crashed right into Zan's stomach and lifted him up and over. Zan landed behind him on his back. Zan reached up and grabbed both of Rath's legs and rolled over causing Rath to land flat on his face. He spit out the dirt that had flown in his mouth. He was about to lift himself up when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He could feel the blade go straight through his body. Rath cried out in pain as Zan grabbed his hair and lifted his face up to his.

" Die you son of a B&*$# " he said and rammed his face into the ground. He watched as Rath stopped breathing and lie motionless on the floor with blood, turning the ground around him red. Zan sighed in relief. He could finally bury this part of his life and not wake up nights wanting to kill something.

" Zan! " he heard. He looked up almost not believing the voice that was ringing in his ear.

" Liz! " he cried as she jumped into his arms. She kissed him all over his face. " I love you. I love you " she repeated with each kiss.

He grabbed her face and pulled it away from his for a good look at her. " You're alive? " he asked still not believing it.

" I am, " she said happily. " I was afraid you would get yourself killed ". She looked around at everyone around them.

" I wanted to " he said almost laughing with joy. " But not anymore " he said starting to run with her in his arms to safety. They disappeared among the crowds of people.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be up soon so please look for updates on my story. We still have figure out what they're going to do with Tess. Max still has to kill Kivar and we have to find out what Ryu saw in his flash. Please leave me your reviews.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update my story. I had to make sure I had at least two chapters up for you guys to read. I didn't want anyone to think my story was finished prematurely.  
  
Chapter Forty Four  
  
" Steal my husband. Now you steal my son? " asked Tess calmly.  
  
" Steal my best friend and steal my soul mate, " said Liz. " That makes us even "  
  
" You were just in the way, " said Tess " He's not your soul mate "  
  
" I always wonder why you didn't try to kill me "  
  
" There were plenty of times that I wanted to " she answered. " How do you feel? " Tess asked looking at Ava. " Even Zan dumped you for Liz. Don't you feel stupid for loving him when you know he'll always love Liz even though she did nothing to deserve it? "  
  
Ava nodded as she looked at the floor.  
  
" Can't you understand how I feel? " cried Tess trying to reason with Ava. " I did it all because he doesn't love me and I'm supposed to be his wife "  
  
" You mind warped him into thinking that he did love you on Antar " said Liz. " But he didn't love you. You were the one that had really betrayed him and brought back Kivar "  
  
" Cause Kivar was the only one that cared about me "  
  
" Kivar doesn't care about you, " said Maria " Why would he care about a hoe like you? "  
  
" All you wanted was to get pregnant anyway, " said Liz squinting. " And you got what you wanted "  
  
" What I want is for him to love me. But he could never love me, he always had you in the back of his mind. Always you " said Tess hatefully. " I have to kill you Liz " she spat. " It's the only way that I can be free of you ". She closed her eyes and the room seemed to start spinning around them. " I'll kill all of you ".  
  
" No " said Liz as she closed her eyes. She was losing her concentration as the room spun around her. She kept her eyes closed but it didn't help. She felt a push and felt the cold, hardness of one of the glass walls against her face. She looked to see where everyone else was. Serena and Maria were on the floor unconscious. Ava was standing there almost paralyzed. Liz felt another push and flew towards another wall. The breath was knocked out of her lungs as she smacked right into it. I'm being thrown around like a rag doll, she thought. Tess pushed her again towards another wall but this time Liz had enough time to put her hands in front of her. She stopped right before hitting the wall. Liz opened her eyes and looked at Tess.  
  
Tess was surprised at Liz's power. She hadn't expected her to be that strong. Tess threw her hand up and Liz fell on her back and slid towards a chair. She saw the chair and rolled away before she hit it. She watched Maria and Serena wake up. They both looked at each other and grabbed Tess' legs. Tess fell on top of them, but she got back up before they could. She sneered at them as she pushed them each toward different walls. Liz watched in horror as they both smashed into glass walls. She could see blood coming from Maria and Serena was fumbling to get back up. Liz didn't know what to do. She didn't have a chance against Tess, none of them did. The sudden and strange movements of the sharp pieces of glass near Serena made Liz turn her head. Tess was too busy looking at what she was going to do with Maria.  
  
As if by itself, one of the large pieces of glass floated up.  
  
" I'll teach you to call me a whore, " said Tess to Maria, bringing her hand up.  
  
The glass flew straight for Tess and struck her in the chest. She yelped in surprise as she looked down and saw the glass in her chest. Tess turned around and looked at Ava.  
  
" You gives us a bad name, " said Ava with a stern face.  
  
Tess fell on her knees and looked at Liz. She moved her lips but nothing came out. She fell face first to the ground. Liz looked at Ava. " Thank you "  
  
Ava nodded to her.  
  
Liz ran toward Maria. " Maria! "  
  
" I'm ok, " said Maria sitting up. " Just cut my arm " she said showing Liz the long cut along her forearm.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kivar swung for Max's neck but his sword bounced off the shield. Max swung at Kivar's head. Kivar brought his sword up and pushed up as Max pushed down towards his face. He kneed Kivar in the stomach and brought down his sword with all his remaining strength. Max stood there a moment watching Kivar as he looked up at him. With an amazing amount of strength Kivar stood up and faced Max. Just behind Max stood Isabel.  
  
" Vilandra " whispered Kivar.  
  
Max turned around and looked at Isabel.  
  
Isabel walked over to Kivar as he fell to his knees in agony. He looked up at her with pain filled eyes. He spit out his own blood onto the floor, choking his words out. " Forgive me for not keeping my promise ".  
  
" What promise? " she asked bending down closer to him. She had been told to hate him but she couldn't help but pity him. She knew in her heart he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
" That we would be together " he choked.  
  
Isabel looked at Kivar with pity in her eyes. This person that she had despised and hated had really loved her. How cruel life really was. That someone seemingly evil could still love. How cruel that he could love her and she would never love him back. She smiled at him encouragingly. " You don't need to be sorry ".  
  
He reached at the sword in his back and pulled it out. He clenched his teeth in pain as he collapsed on Isabel. Somehow this reminded Isabel of when she held Thaman dying that day. So many men had loved her in the past. So many had died for her. She could see that he was struggling to stay alive, to not let death consume him. He was shaking violently in her arms and spit more blood out of his mouth. His blood was all over her as Thaman's blood had been. He managed to open his mouth. " I love you Vilandra, " he breathed as he exhaled for the last time. His eyes grew glassy and stared out into the space above her. Isabel could feel the energy leave him. His body slid lightly onto the desert floor. A second later his body dissolved into a cloud of dust.  
  
Isabel looked at Thaman as he helped her to her feet.  
  
Thaman smiled at her with understanding in his eyes. He looked at the spot that Kivar had just been and closed his eyes.  
  
Max looked at their exchange and sighed to himself. Things were more complicated than it seemed.  
  
" There is one more thing to do my King, " said Thaman.  
  
Standing next to Thaman, Ryu held the Granolith.  
  
Isabel looked at Thaman. As she stood up she put her arms around his neck. Finally, she could do this. Feel free to be open about her feelings and he wouldn't push her away. She couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes as she did so. She felt his arm go around her waist. He lifted her face to his and looked at her. He watches as her lips twitched slightly and the tears coming from her eyes. He had the liberty now to stroke her face and wipe the tears from her cheeks. With his thumb he wiped them clean from her face. They both looked at each other as if their eyes did all the talking and they didn't have to.  
  
Max could see Liz run up behind Ryu. They both locked eyes with each other as she came toward him and stood beside him. She quietly went to his side and he kissed her softly on the forehead. Michael looked at Maria, who had done the same, and saw her arm.  
  
" Its nothing Space Boy " she said comfortingly. She looked up at his forehead and the blood coming from it.  
  
" Its nothing Missy " he answered before she could ask.  
  
" We must hurry " said Ryu. " This needless fighting must stop now "  
  
Everyone took a deep breath as Max, Ava, Isabel and Michael put their hands in front of the Granolith. Just as before, the Granolith started glowing brightly. It lifted out of Ryu's hand and floated over toward Max. It seemed to be staring at him as it positioned itself in front of him. After a couple of moments, it circled around the entire group and lifted up higher to the view of everyone fighting.  
  
The men stopped fighting and looked up at it. They looked at the Royal Four standing just below the Granolith.  
  
" Why do they look like they don't know what to do? " asked Kyle looking at the stunned faces of the guards.  
  
" Because nothing like this has ever happened before " said Ryu. " Nobody since the beginning of our planet has seen the Granolith activated like this "  
  
" It has not been needed until now, " said Thaman. " You can compare it to Excalibur "  
  
" That's why everyone was so crazy to get it, " said Maria.  
  
Like a wave, all the soldiers on both sides fell down on their knees and bowed. From far off they could see Laric was still standing. He waved over to them and smiled. He dropped his sword on the floor and ran over to them.  
  
" We have done it " he said in relief. " Now the wars will end "  
  
The Granolith shot out two beams. One hit Max and the other hit Liz. They both began to glow like rays of light. Max turned to Liz and grabbed her hand.  
  
Like a snap all of the men shot to their feet and shouted in salute. Max looked at Ryu for translation.  
  
" They recognize you as the King " said Ryu. He looked at Liz. " And you as the Queen "  
  
Everyone started cheering and shouting all around them. Max turned to look at Liz. She smiled sweetly at him as she squeezed his hand. Liz noticed the gash on Max's arm. Her worried face made Max's heart soar. She reached out and gently touched around it. Max touched the side of her face and lifted it up to his.  
  
Liz looked up at Max. No matter how long they would be together. Nobody would ever look at her the way Max did. The way his eyes got all misty and deep when he looked into her eyes. It always took her breath away. Just one look and she could fall in love with him all over again.  
  
Max bent down and kissed her softly and the crowds cheered even louder. Exalting the return of their rightful King.  
  
Liz kept her eyes closed for a second longer before opening her eyes. She wanted to savor this kiss. It wasn't their first and it wouldn't be their last. But it was a victory kiss. The most important victory of all, Max's reposition as King. She looked at him and saw an expression that she wasn't expecting.  
  
" What is it? " she asked worried.  
  
Max looked at her. He looked at her as if he didn't know what to do. For once, she couldn't read the expression his face.  
  
" Is something wrong? " she asked. She looked at the others but they were as clueless as she was, everyone except Ryu. She kept her eyes on Ryu.  
  
" Liz " said Max, but he was stuttering and blinking his eyes rapidly. " Liz, you're... you're pregnant "  
  
Liz looked back up at Max. " What, how? " But she knew how he knew. He had seen the baby. Just as Ryu had earlier, but Ryu hadn't said anything. His words made sense to her. She looked at Max a little scared at what he felt about it. She didn't know how he'd take it. They had never discussed having kids. It was just something that they both knew they couldn't have because of circumstance.  
  
" We... " he said still stuttering. He grabbed Liz and swung her around in the air. " We're going to have a baby! " he cried letting her legs slide around his waist as he held her close for a kiss.  
  
" God " said Kyle as he put his arms around Serena. " Another alien "  
  
" Kyle! " the rest of them cried. 


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Chapter Forty Five  
  
To think that this day would actually happen would be nothing less than a miracle. If you looked at my life 7 years ago and think that my life would be like this now. You would never believe it yourself. Today should be a national holiday for goodness sakes. This is just insane. As I walk down the aisle I see people that I feel I've known forever. The things that we've been through and the things that we continue to live through for each other. I look at Max and Liz. Liz's face is priceless, as she looks at me admiration. Even she could never have guessed this would happen. She's really pregnant now. The doctor says that he expects her to give birth any day now. But of course Liz wasn't about to miss this. I look at Max's face. He's looking at me with pride. Why wouldn't he? He's about to have a baby and I'm getting married. I look at the rest of the group and smile at them as I pass. Kyle is smiling at me. Who knew that he would be like this? He was the guy that was Liz's stalker ex boyfriend, now he's a happily married sheriff. A sheriff?  
  
I notice that there are two faces that I don't see. My mom and dad are gone. They're dead. Sometimes I wake up at night and think that they're still with me. I think that if I just pick up the phone I can call my mom. That last picture of my mom plays over and over in my head when I sleep. I break into tears still at the mention of it. Now I focus all my attention on the man that promises to be by my side for the rest of my life. Michael was there for me when Alex died and he was more than there for me when my mom died. When I would wake up crying, he would hold me until I fell back asleep. I compare him sometimes from how he used to be. He was the guy from the other side of the tracks and pushed me away every chance he got. But I've worn him down. He hasn't been an angel and he still isn't. There were times I wanted to explore my other options. I was vaguely tempted to think of Brody that way once but that was a long time ago and that wouldn't have worked out.  
  
I look at his face right now and watch for any regret in his face. My Space Boy is not good at hiding his feelings. Whatever he's feeling he shows right in his face. It's annoying and comical all at the same time. He looks nervous. I can't tell if it's a sign to turn around and walk back out the door or to keep walking toward him. He looks at Max, who's standing next to him and Max looks at him reassuringly. He's uncomfortable that's evident. But he does something that I've seen him do only a couple times before, he wipe his eyes. He is crying?  
  
I reach him at the altar. I look at Liz and she has tears in her eyes. I am crying like a baby myself at the emotions I'm feeling right now. Liz squeezes my arm before I turn to Michael again.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The priest is talking but I'm not listening to a word he's saying. I've been a mess all day. I'm glad this is finally going to be done with. I keep looking at Max because he's so calm about things like this and right now I'm a wreck. Who knew getting married would be this emotional? I feel like crying every time I look at her. She looks up at me with hopeful eyes and I hope I don't disappoint her too much. I know she's been through hell for me and I hope I can pay her back the favor. I feel like kicking myself every time I think of the wasted time that I could have already been married to her. I know that she had plenty of other options. I would never tell her that but I know she did. It took a long time for us to get to this point but I'm glad we're actually doing this.  
  
Michael looked down at Maria and marveled at her. Their strange love affair would finally become a strange marriage. They joined hands and looked happily at each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabel watched from her seat. She was happy for Michael. Maybe he was finally thinking about the future. It was hard for the three of them to think about the future when they had the threat of two worlds on their backs constantly. But now it was just about behind them. She was alone to this wedding. She sat next to Serena and Kyle. Ava and Brody sat to her left. She felt a sigh of relief come over her. Michael was finally getting his act together. They could start having normal lives. If normal is what you could imagine for three aliens from another planet with special gifts.  
  
This was a very small ceremony. A couple people that had worked at the Crashdown were here. Maria's family couldn't be there. The only family Michael had was herself and Max. Nobody from Antar was here now. They had all gone home. After that day in the desert, things were pretty crazy. The cheering was what she remembered the most. The soldiers there were cheering their hearts out. When it was all over, they all got back on their ships and left. Laric left first with the rest of them. We were all asked to accompany them. Max refused to leave Liz behind, which was predictable. After a lot of thought, we all decided that Earth is the only place we could call home. We all had comfortable lives and being royalty just wasn't entirely in us. It would be a lot easier for Max to go on, leaving that part of his past behind. Earth wasn't paradise but it wasn't the closest thing we've ever had to a home. We have parents who love us, we have friends we can depend on. I have to admit that the idea of being a princess was tempting. I wanted to go back to Antar for one reason and that was to be with Thaman. Yes it would have been hard to leave Earth but if it meant being with Thaman I would give it up.  
  
Instead of having to leave Earth, there was another summit meeting held in New York. But this time, the four of us were there. Max named Ryu the new King of Antar. Many discussions followed about the alliance between the five planets. It seemed to last forever, but soon everyone had reached a compromise. Two of the other ambassadors were more unwilling for compromise. They still had a grudge against Max for not giving into Kivar's treaty so long ago. Ryu is now King and they couldn't have picked a better King. I worry sometimes that a little of Tess will surface in his personality. But Thaman taught him well. Thaman had to escort Ryu back to Antar and promised to return to Earth. I half believe he's actually going to come back. That's Thaman's home. It's been 8 months since Thaman left and it's killing me. We haven't heard anything since he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
" Man and wife " repeated Liz in her head. This was finally happening. Maria and Michael were actually married. The news that I was pregnant was a shock to me. You would think that if I were pregnant I would be the first to notice. I can still see Ryu and Max's face when they saw the baby. Max had more love in his eyes than Ryu but the expression had pretty much been the same, they were both happy.  
  
I used to worry to myself about this happening. If I got pregnant, how Max's reaction would be. I don't know how his exact reaction was when Tess told him that she was pregnant. His face brightened up in a way I haven't seen since we were married. Don't get me wrong. Our spark hasn't died yet but there are special moments when a special glance is important. I was glad he didn't regret it. He's been wonderful. Ryu assured us that the baby would be in human form. Ryu was human and couldn't change his appearance. So that doesn't worry us anymore. I know Max hated the thought of not being with Ryu. He was still very young but Max trusted him. We would probably never see Ryu again. We both cried when he left that day with Thaman. I was left only to imagine how Max felt having to lose his son all over again when we tried so hard to rescue him.  
  
Watching at how happy Maria is makes me turn to see the other people in our group. Everyone was now married except Isabel. But it was only for a short time now. Any day now Thaman would return from Antar and come back to her. He had to. Thaman wasn't the kind of person to make a promise and then break it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe Michael actually went through with it. He kept looking at me for strength and I got a little worried. I look at how happy Maria is and feel glad for her sake. Michael is rough around the edges, but she seems to get along fine with them. They're happy but they can never be as happy as Liz and I. I hate to be comparative but things weren't as complicated than Liz and me. Not to say that Michael and Maria haven't had their obstacles. I'm amazed sometimes that Liz doesn't regret anything that she's done for me. The things that she's had to go through for my sake. I could never repay her for the things she's done. I can only try and make her happy that I'm here. I promised her that I will never leave her. That's why I decided to stay on Earth. I knew that Liz wouldn't want to leave her parents here on Earth while we were in the other part of the universe.  
  
Her parents were thrilled when they found out we were having a baby. Her mom has gotten softer on me. She still talks about our elopement like it was the worst thing to ever happen to her. It probably was. I have to admit that. I might be in her same position when our child gets married to someone. I think I may have finally won her over though. As for her father, we have this mutual understanding. I thought maybe it would be the other way around but he's been really helpful.  
  
Liz has started complaining and asking me if she looks fat. I tell her no and she doesn't believe me. She doesn't realize that I'm telling her the truth. I don't think she's gotten fat at all. I watch her and it amazes me how well she's going through this. I'm proud of her. Just what I love about her, like a true scientist, she's learning everything she can. This brought a whole new prospective to her. She's always hard at work in her lab and talking to the baby as she does a lab. Nothing dangerous of course but I know that kid will love science just like her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wedding was great and party afterwards was plenty of fun. I must be getting old because I don't feel as energetic as I used to. I wasn't a wild child to begin with but I had a lot more energy for parties. Maria and Michael didn't dance too much. Michael has two left feet so Maria didn't really push him. Max and Liz were in their own little world as always. Kyle and Serena were hilarious as always. Kyle got a little drunk so he was extra ridiculous. Brody and Ava were the quiet ones as always.  
  
When the party was done everybody went home with their partners. I have to walk home by myself. Max and Liz had offered to drive me home but I wanted to walk home tonight. If you could call it still nighttime now. It was about 4 in the morning. I can see the soft orange lights of the sun coming. I wanted to get home before sunrise.  
  
As I walk, the last encounter with Thaman crosses my mind. I had wanted to go with him but he said that it would be better if I just waited for him to come back. After a lot of convincing I agreed to wait for him. I knew he was right, he always is. I tried to smile at him but failed miserably. I know he knew what I was thinking. I doubted he would actually come back, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at me for a long time without saying anything. He had that blank expression on his face and I couldn't see anything else. He can hide his emotions so well I can't stand it sometimes. I was about to ask him why he was looking at me like that.  
  
" I will miss you " he said touching the side of my face.  
  
" I will miss you too Thaman " I said holding his hand. " Please come back to me "  
  
" How can you love me? " He asked.  
  
I looked at him impatiently. I was about to argue my case yet again.  
  
" I do not mean it in a demeaning way " he said reading my thoughts. " You are still young. I am a shape shifter. I have no real image. I am many years older than your human body is " he placed her hand on his chest. " There is not beating in here. I have no heart as you have. I have something else helping my blood to flow "  
  
" I don't care Thaman, " I said " Nothing about me is normal. I'm a hybrid. Why would you want a carbon copy of an original? "  
  
He smiled at me when I said this but I knew he wasn't convinced. He had that look in his eyes for just a second. That look that said he was planning something. Everyone had by that time boarded the ship he was taking. He looked at the ship and looked back down at me.  
  
" I must go now, " he said.  
  
I nodded as I looked down at the floor. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead.  
  
" I will come back for you. I promise "  
  
" I love you, " I said looking up to see him run into the ship. He turned around as the doors closed and waved at me.  
  
I sigh loudly as I put my key in the door and turn the knob.  
  
The silence in the house is almost deafening. It's so bad that she could hear the faint noises from outside. She doesn't bother to turn on any of the lights. She just walks over to her bedroom and changes into her pajamas. The sky outside is a deep ruby color as the sun begins to creep into her windows. She walks over to her window and looks out at her street. Everything is quiet. She took one last look at the street before she closed her curtain and crawled into her bed. Isabel blinked her eyes a couple times before she closed her eyes.  
  
" Aunt Vilandra " she heard as she opened her eyes again. Isabel looked up and saw that she wasn't in her room anymore.  
  
" Ryu? " she said turning around and seeing him to the side of her.  
  
" Yes "  
  
" You're in my dream? "  
  
" This was the fastest way to communicate with you " he said. " Please forgive the intrusion "  
  
" That's fine. Is everything all right? "  
  
" Everything is fine "  
  
" Is Thaman all right? "  
  
He just stood there.  
  
" Ryu, is Thaman all right? "  
  
" He is fine "  
  
" Why are you here? "  
  
" I just felt the need to tell you what happened "  
  
" What happened? " asked Isabel anxiously. " What happened to Thaman? "  
  
" He's changed "  
  
" What do you mean changed? " Isabel could feel herself waking up. Her vision was getting more and more blurry.  
  
" He is like you "  
  
" What? What do you mean he's like me? " she tried to scream but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She could see the image of Ryu grow farther and farther away from her. " Ryu tell me what you mean? " she said as she tried to run after him. " Ryu! " she cried as she sat up on her bed. She was covered in sweat and her phone was ringing. She looked at her clock. It was 4:00am. She had only been sleeping for thirty minutes. Now who could be calling her? She grabbed her phone. " Hello? "  
  
" Isabel "  
  
" Michael? " she asked in disbelief. He sounded anxious. " What's wrong? "  
  
" Liz is having her baby "  
  
Author's Note: I have tried to make it more interesting as things are coming to their conclusion. This story is about to finish. I'm just finishing up some storylines that I have started. Thaman as NOT returned yet so I hope you will wait to see what happens when he does come back, which should be soon. I hope you are not disappointed. As always I would love to hear what you thought of the new chapters. 


	46. Chapter Forty Six

Author's Note: I'm very sorry that this last chapter has taken so long. I've been trying to get my new story up. Thank you all for staying with me as I attempted to show you all my vision of what Roswell should be. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Here is the final chapter.

Chapter Forty Six

" Come on Liz, " said Max holding her hand. He looked more in pain than Liz did. " You can do this "  
Liz was doing her breathing as she clutched his hand. Maria was on the other side of her with a wet towel, wiping Liz's face occasionally. She looked just as hysterical as Liz.  
" This contraction will be over in a few seconds Liz " Isabel said reassuring her.  
" I want it over now! " screamed Liz. " I want this baby out! "  
" There has to be something we can do for her besides just stand here " said Kyle.  
" Maxwell " said Michael looking at Max.  
" I'm trying Michael " said Max still holding Liz's hand.  
" Thank God you're a doctor Isabel " said Kyle looking at the pain in Liz's face.  
Isabel was in position. Liz was going to have this baby very soon. " Serena I need more towels, a large empty bowl, some clean scissors. Ava I need you to get a large bowl of warm water "  
" I'll get right on it, " said Serena as she calmly started walking out.  
" Sure " said Ava as she followed Serena.  
" I don't think you guys need to be in here anyway " said Maria looking at Michael, Kyle and Brody.  
Michael looked at Kyle. " Good idea " he said walking over to the door. " Don't wanna see more of Liz than we need to "  
" Yeah " agreed Kyle.  
" I have to agree " said Brody as the three of them closed the door behind them.  
" Ok Liz " said Isabel, focusing all her attention on Liz. " Since you're contractions are coming in faster you're almost ready "  
" I can't do this anymore, " cried Liz biting her lip. " Even with Max's help it's still unbearable "  
" They're gonna be right back with your stuff Liz, " said Maria. " Just hold on a little longer babe "  
Liz looked at Max.  
" Will you forgive me for putting you through this? " he said.  
" Let's talk about that when this baby comes out, " she said half laughing, half crying in pain.  
Max leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.  
" You're lucky she's not whacking you in the head with a baseball bat " said Isabel smiling at the constant tenderness they shared. Even now when most women are beating their husbands for giving them this pain.  
" I wish she would, " said Max looking at Liz. " I know that would feel better " 

Liz started to laugh but the pain shot through her body and she screamed aloud. She started panting wildly. She squeezed Max's hand as hard as she could to relieve the pain.  
" Guys you better get here quick! " yelled Isabel. She looked at Maria and Max. " It's coming. Ok Liz, when I say so, start pushing "  
A few seconds later Serena and Ava ran in with their stuff.  
" Give me the towels " said Isabel calmly. She grabbed the towels from Serena and put one under Liz. The other she put into her lap. " Put the water bowl over there " she said pointing to the space next to her. " Stay there with it in case I accidentally knock it over ". She lay the scissors on the bed next to Liz and she positioned the empty bowl just under Liz on the floor. " We have to move her closer to the edge of the bed ". When everything was ready she told Liz to push.  
Liz screamed again as she tried to push. Maria was wiping her face every other second now and Max was sitting behind her as she sat up. He was massaging her shoulder and back to help her relax and push. Liz had never   
experienced this much pain in her life. Would she live through this? She could hear Isabel's voice echo in her head.  
" Come on Liz push, " said Isabel.  
" Come on Liz, " said Max putting his hands on her stomach.  
Instantly Liz could feel the relief coming up. She felt her breathing become more stable. She was still in pain but she managed to scream again as she gave one last push.  
" I got it, " cried Isabel as she looked at the baby. She calmly cut the umbilical cord and lightly hit the baby on the butt. The baby yelped and started crying loudly. Isabel looked at her brother and saw the glow in his face. She wrapped the baby in the towel on her knee. She looked down at the little creature in her arms. How amazing life was. This wasn't the first baby she had delivered but it never ceased to affect her. She looked at Liz and smiled brightly. " It's a girl " She handed the baby to Max.  
" A girl? " asked Liz weakly. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. Then she reached out and touched the baby as it continued to cry.  
Max looked at the baby and then looked back down at Liz. " Thank you " he said kissing her gently.  
Maria watched all this with tears in her eyes. The baby was quietly looking up at Liz and Max as if it knew who they were. It had Max's eyes and Liz's lips. The baby looked absolutely gorgeous. Its little fingers were reaching for Liz. It had a great thing going for it. It had two loving parents that would love it no matter what.  
The banging on the door broke the moment.  
" Baby made it? " they all heard Kyle yell from the other side of the door.  
" Come in " said Ava.

The little girl started cry as the door opened.  
" The kid's got lungs, " said Michael as he stood beside Maria.  
" Michael " said Isabel threateningly.  
" What are you going to name it? " asked Brody. He was amazed by the baby.  
Liz looked at Max and they both looked at Maria. " We wanted to name it Amy, " said Liz.  
Maria looked at her with tears in her eyes. " I think my mom would have loved that " she reached over and hugged the three of them.  
~~~~~~~  
" I don't know about the rest of you but we're leaving " said Michael grabbing Maria from around the waist. It was now morning and they were all feeling the lack of sleep.  
" Yeah you guys should get going now, " said Max. " Liz is sleeping and the baby is ok " He looked pretty beat himself but he refused to go to sleep. " Thanks you guys for coming ".  
" Yeah no problem Max, " said Kyle yawning. He was reaching for his jacket and Serena's. " Just let us know the next time you have a kid "  
Serena laughed as she rolled her eyes. She hugged Max and went to their car.  
" Don't worry Maria, " said Max. " I'll take care of her "  
" I know you will, " said Maria. " I just wish her parents could've seen this "  
" Yeah " said Max.  
" Let's go now, " said Michael reaching for the door knob. " See you later Maxwell, " he said closing the door.  
Max turned around and looked at Isabel. " You should get some sleep too Iz "  
" Yeah I'm pretty beat, " she said stretching. " Everything should be all right. They're both in good shape " she studied her brother's appearance. " I don't care if you don't feel tired, get some sleep Max "  
" I will, " said Max scratching his head. " I'm just nervous. What if Liz wakes up and needs something? "  
" She needs you alive " said Isabel as she got into her jacket. " Max? "  
" Yeah "  
" Have you gotten any messages from Ryu since he left? "  
" No " said Max thinking a second. " Why? "  
" I just thought that maybe he might let you know if anything was happening "  
" I'm sure he would let me know " said Max looking at her. " Has Thaman tried to contact you? "  
" No " said Isabel sighing. " He hasn't "  
" He'll come back Iz "  
" I know, " she said looking at the floor nodding her head.  
" But when I do get a vision I'll tell you, " he said tapping her on the shoulder.  
" Thanks " she said giving him a weak smile. She opened the door again. " I'll see you later Max "  
~~~~~~~~  
" How perfect " said Maria sighing as she and Michael drove to their hotel again.  
" Perfect? They ruined our wedding night " complained Michael.  
" You can't time things like this Michael, " scolded Maria. " It's not like Liz wanted to have it now anyway "  
Michael just shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road.  
" Would that be so bad? " asked Maria.  
" What? "  
" Having a baby "  
" You're joking "  
" No, I'm serious "  
Michael looked at Maria. " Would you want to have kids with me? "  
" One day Space Boy yeah I would " she said sighing again. Then she turned to look at him. " What about you? Would you want to have kids with me? "  
" To have another mouth in the house, " said Michael.  
" Come on say it " said Maria hitting him on the arm.  
" Sure yeah. Why not? " he said glancing at her before turning to the road again.  
" Michael "  
" Ok yes. Kids sound like a good plan " he said pulling in front of their hotel. " But not now. I'm still having trouble with one human in my house "  
Maria couldn't help but laugh at Michael's straightforwardness. She got out of the car and jumped on him. " This is going to be fun right Michael? "  
" Never a dull moment " he answered as he carried her into the hotel.  
~~~~~~  
" I was just thinking " said Brody as he and Ava were cooking in the kitchen. They couldn't sleep until that evening. Sydney was up and watching cartoons in the living room and they promised her that they would take her to the park today.  
" About what? " she asked scrambling the eggs.  
" Well I just thought that maybe it would be a good idea… "  
" Good idea? " asked Ava. " What be a good idea? "  
" I want to show you everything Ava, " he said after a pause. " The only thing keeping us here was your mission. Now that it's over we can do whatever we want "  
" Whatever we want, " stated Ava as if she never thought about it like that.  
" It doesn't matter anymore Ava, " he said. The excitement shining in his eyes. " We can go anywhere "  
Ava smiled up at him. " We can do anything, " she said.  
" Do you like that idea? " he asked.  
She nodded as she smiled brightly. She exhaled. " I love the idea "  
~~~~~~~  
" Did you see his face while she was in labor? " asked Kyle. " Man I don't know what I would've done if were him "  
" You don't? "  
" No " said Kyle lying down on the bed. He was beat. He had his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes." To know your wife is in that much pain "  
" In the end it's all worth it " said Serena lying down next to him.  
" Yeah " said Kyle. He propped himself on his elbow and looked at her closely. " I couldn't see you in that much pain "  
Serena smiled at him and ran her hands through his hair. " Sometimes you have to put up with it "  
" What do you mean? " asked Kyle looking at her in suspicion.  
" Nothing " she said grinning as she turned her body the other way.  
" Serena " he said lying right behind her. " What are you saying? "  
She bounced back toward him. " I'm just saying that you're going to feel just like Max did in seven months "  
~~~~~~~~  
Liz opened her eyes to see Max holding Amy. He was talking to her on the other side of their room. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she watched the expressions on his face.  
Max looked at his daughter and knew that she would have him wrapped around her finger. He would do anything for her and there was nothing he wouldn't give to her. She had Liz written all over her face. A few of her features   
resembled his own but he only saw Liz in her face. She was just in his arms quietly looking at up at him. He had just fed and burped her so she was happy. They had dressed her in an infant gown. Her skin was a more peach   
color now. She had fuzzy hair and very tiny hands. He felt such a strong connection with her already. He wondered if it was because of what he was or if this was just a normal human thing. He whispered to her so that he wouldn't wake up Liz. He told Amy how much he loved her and how much her mother loved her. That he would never leave her and that she would grow up with two parents that would love her forever. Amy just looked up at her father with an uncomprehending stare.  
As if sensing that her mother was awake Amy started crying for her attention. Max looked up and saw his wife staring back at him with a tired smile on her face. He smiled at her and walked over with Amy. He placed Amy in Liz's arms and watched as Liz held her. Amy looked at Liz and stopped crying to look at her.  
" Hey Amy " she said almost in a whisper. " I'm your human mother " she said laughing softly. " You won't mind if I took you away from your daddy do you? " she asked cooing softly to her. Amy started squealing with a small smile. Then she began yawning and fell asleep in Liz's arms.  
Max laid down next to Liz on their bed and put his arms around her. The both of them started looking at Amy as she slept peacefully, unaware of their stares.  
" She's so beautiful, " said Liz almost afraid to touch her daughter's face.  
" She's going to be as beautiful as her mother " said Max kissing Liz on the cheek.  
" Are you happy it's a girl? "  
" No matter what it is I'll love it Liz, " said Max looking at her. " Because it came from us "  
" Don't expect another for a while " she said smiling.  
" We have plenty of time " he said putting his face on hers. They did have plenty of time. They didn't have to worry about being chased by the FBI or more evil aliens to come between them. It was over now and for once they could try and be normal. He had forever with her and he was going to make the most of it.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It was almost evening by the time Isabel got back home. She was exhausted. Not glad to know that today was Sunday. Her cell phone had gone off and she had an emergency call from one of her patients. She had spent the entire day at the hospital looking after the little boy she was treating. Since her office was closed that day she had to stay there with the resident doctors. She didn't like going to the hospitals. She preferred her own private office.  
She yawned loudly as she walked into her house. Maybe she would get some sleep finally. She kicked the door closed and walked to her kitchen for some water. Isabel put her stuff down on her table and walked over to the sink.   
She put the cup to her mouth and started drinking. She turned around as she drank her water.

" Oh my God! " she yelped as she dropped her cup.  
He quickly caught it just before it touched the ground. " You dropped this my Lady, " he said looking at her with the cup in his hand. He placed it on top of the counter.  
" Thaman, " she breathed. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster. This was Thaman but different. It was like he wasn't real. Not just because she hadn't seen him in awhile, but it was something else. Was he really standing there in front of her or was she just daydreaming? She reached out and tried to touch him. She watched as her hand got closer to his chest.  
Thaman grabbed her hand before she could bring it back and placed it over his heart. " This is me, " he said.  
Isabel looked at her hand on his chest. She was startled to find that she could feel his heart beat. She had never felt that before. She suddenly remembered what he had said before he left for Antar. That he had no heart. She looked into his eyes. The eyes that before were black, ageless and emotionless were now looking at her with color and life. The intensity of his stare made her weak in the knees and she felt like fainting. But she didn't want to risk losing this moment. The emotions that were running through her at this moment were worth all the things she had to gone through, both in this life and the last. She started sobbing loudly as she reached up and touched his face with both her hands.   
" Thaman, " was all she could manage to say.  
Thaman closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on hers. " This is me Isabel " he said looking into her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders and touched her arms.  
" I know it's you " she said crying and laughing at the same time. " Why did you do it? "  
" Do what? "  
She couldn't even speak the words. " You, you managed to make yourself… human "  
Thaman looked away from her. " I had to do it, " he said. " I could not let that be another excuse between us "  
" That's what Ryu meant by 'he's just like you' " she said looking down. " You're a hybrid now, just like Max, Michael and me "  
Thaman exhaled. " That I am "  
" Why did you do it? That means you must have died on Antar. You had to kill yourself to be put in a human body. Why would you do something so dangerous? "  
" Because " he said lifting her face up to his. " There is nothing I would not do for you "  
Tears fell from Isabel's face as she looked up at him again.  
" Will you love me now? " he asked with a worried expression on his face. " Now that I am human? "  
She was too choked up to talk. He was worried that she wouldn't love him for being a hybrid? She could only make a little noise as she nodded.  
Thaman slowly wiped the tears from her eyes. " There are no more reasons for tears dear Princess " he said soothingly.  
" Yes there is " said Isabel laughing and sobbing. " Because I'm happy " She smiled at him as she put her arms around his neck. She started jumping up and down as she hugged him. " I'm so happy now Thaman " She laughed again.  
" As am I " he said lowering his face and kissing her. Kissing her so intensely that there was no room for flashes. No room for visions or anything else. Just a kiss that would stay with Isabel for the rest of her life. She knew at that moment she would never be alone and that she was safe. He pulled away from her slightly and gave her long look over. " Nothing I have ever dreamed could make me feel this way "

" You don't regret loving me? " she asked.

Thaman shook his head. " I cannot think of anything I would want more in life than to be here and now with you as I am ". He buried his face in her neck and held her close to him. Now that he was free to do so he breathed her in. In the back of his mind he marveled at the five senses he now possessed. He could smell her, feel her and taste her. Those in Antar did not know what these felt like. He could now feel pain in a more intense way than before but most importantly he could fully love more as well. He rejoiced in the fact that he could offer her more than protection. He could give her everything.  
The End.

Author's Note: If you liked reading Thaman, I would really appreciate it if you would read my original story called Dulcinea. The first chapter should be up now. Please leave me your reviews for Thaman and please take the time to read Dulcinea.


End file.
